Honkai Impact 3rd: Fragments of Mei
by PJammaGod
Summary: Raiden Mei is built from the many fragments of a life not always kind or fair. But she must face this past and come to terms with the shattered pieces of her existence if she is to save the people she cares about the most.
1. Assimilation

The impact left stress fractures in the steel wall. Flecks of paint fell from the burnished metal where it contorted against the Valkyrja's body. Dropping to her knees, Mei tried to remain conscious. Heavy breathing left her bruised ribs aching. She took the few precious moments to gather herself, leaning on her blade as she gulped down air.

'_A little longer. I just need to buy time. Himkeo-senpai will deal with the dragon and then come to support me.'_

It was meant to be the other way around. Mei had plead her case to follow Himeko after their reunion at the Hyperion. Theresia had of course been against it. Bronya too. It was ironic that the two Anti-Entropy representatives had backed up Mei's plan. Dr's Einstein and Tesla thought it important to have backup just in case something went wrong.

'_So much faith placed in me. I cannot fail.'_

Finely tuned senses recognised the danger. A honkai lance clipped her brow as she rolled to one side, blood in thin rivulets coating her left eye. Two more honkai lance punched through the evening gloom, Mei on her feet and dodging as they struck the steel floor. Eyes scanning the darkness, the Valkyrja tried to sense her foe. Ever since entering the Helheim labs she had been on her own. The Honkai beasts seemed intent on keeping Mei her away from any allies. Once the bloody dusk had ended the blanket of night had cut off all sense of time. It could have been minutes, hours or days since she had been separated from Himeko.

'_But Kiana found me. It took everything I had to run.'_

Mei had been purely on the defensive. Barely seconds after locating her dearest friend, Mei had been forced to withdraw. Leaping from structure to structure, dashing between gas pipes and cooling towers, vents of steam obscuring her vision. All along the way she had been harassed and harangued. Kiana had been relentless in her assault. In the haste of her escape Mei hadn't realised she was standing atop a gas storage structure, a honkai lance penetrating the structure and detonating the chemicals within. The blast had seen her hurting away, crashing into the wall of the rooftop she now stood upon

More lances punched out from the shadowy sky, Mei dancing left and right, another clipping her right arm, carving a bloody gash down its length. Hissing with pain, Mei switched the blade to her left hand. The faintest blur of motion announced the arrival of Mei's opponent. Kiana hovered in mid-air, hands casually gesturing in her direction, lances following her directions. Fingers curling tightly abound the katana in hand, Mei consciously directed the latent Honkai energy coursing through her battlesuit. Feinting left, she dashed to the right, time dilating down as the spacetime distortion activated. Using the fractured moment Mei dashed behind Kiana and swept her katana in a wide arc. As the blade swung toward her target Mei looked up. Her eyes locked with the Herrscher already looking over her shoulder. With a contemptuous smirk Kiana disappeared. Instincts on overdrive, Mei adjusted her swing, bringing the katana flat over her back. A second later the honkai lance struck, impact sending Mei bowling forward. Going with the momentum she rolled twice before coming up on knee and foot. Several more lances were summoned, void based weapons flying with lethal alacrity. Blade strikes carrying an edge of desperation, Mei deflected the attacks as best she could, buying time for the energy in her suit to recharge. Precious seconds ticked down, the indicator in the corner of Mei's vision crawling steadily upwards. A lance nicked her neck just at the counter reached its limit. Mei flicked her blade outward, her blood sailing away from the sharp edge.

"Amaterasu" she whispered, activating the suit's full power release.

Burning honkai energy spiralled around the Jizou Blade, mixing with the latent Honkai energy. Bracing the blade against herself, Mei eyed off her target before sweeping the weapon forward, sending a roiling wave of crimson energy hurtling toward the Herrscher. Kiana was gone, the air taking a hazy golden hue. Eyes fixed forward, Mei couldn't feel anything around her, her senses held in stasis.

"Thank-you for coming, Mei-Senpai," Kiana's bubbly voiced said from all around. "I was worried you would never come back after what happened last time. I'm so glad to see you care so much."

If Mei had possessed the ability to scream she would have. The thing speaking with Kiana's voice continued.

"I know it's important for you to seek closure. And it's not too late. How about we keep playing some more? I'll even make you a deal. If Himeko-sensei can finish off my dragon then I'll let you live just long enough for her to get here. That way you can see a friend. Before you die."

The click of fingers brought reality crashing back. A point of infinite depth appeared before Mei, shining brighter than the morning sun before exploding outwards. The space-time shockwave shredded the surrounding environment and sent the Valkyrja tumbling backwards. Coming to a bloody heap, Mei couldn't help but groan, the floor beneath her wet and smelling of iron. Somehow, she had managed to keep her hands on her weapon.

'_The katana will probably outlast me. But I have to fight. I have to keep going.'_

Leaning heavily on the blade, Mei pushed herself to her shaky feet. Kiana hovered in mid-air patiently, absently striking one of the Honkai lance she had summoned. Her golden eyes with their diamond pupils held no mercy. No humanity. Only contempt for everything and everyone around her.

"Kiana-chan, please, come back to us," Mei whispered. "This isn't you; this was never you."

Kiana smirked. Rather than attack, she tapped a gloved finger over where her heart lay.

"Do you know why I loved you, Mei-senpai?"

Again, Kiana tapped her chest.

"It's because I never loved you. It was the gem held within you. Your father stole the Gem of Conquest and placed it within you. I was drawn to it. All those times I clung to you, all those honeyed words I said, it was the gem drawn to its sibling. So many times, you pretended to be a Herrscher, pretended to understand the power within you. And now that's it's gone—"

Kiana launched herself into the air. Lifting one hand imperiously, she ripped apart space-time, black portals ringed in gold appearing in a long line above her head. With sweeping gestures, Kiana directed the explosive barrage downward. Doom flying toward her, Mei poured the last of her reserves into her katana, obsidian blade glowing crimson in response.

"Awaken, God-key," Mei ordered.

The silhouette of a bulky figure in samurai armour appeared in front of Mei, plates tinged the colour of blood, inky shadows boiling from the gaps between. It held an odachi in crimson gauntlets. The Jizou spirit swung the odachi in a broad arc, shattering the lances before they hit the ground. Kiana didn't look angry. She wore a sad expression. In a blink the Herrscher hovered before the Jizou spirit. Gently, almost affectionately, she caressed the conjured entities face.

"She was the twelth, you know. We should have reappeared in order. But that fool circumvented the natural order of things, bringing me about second rather than last. I hear her, Mei-senpai, hear her clamouring for revenge against the people that murdered her. Thousands of years later she still wishes to wipe out humanity."

Gold eyes shifted from the spirit to Mei, this time carrying the fury of an inhuman creature.

"I think I'll oblige."

Gloved hands reached through the face-plate, a horrific crunching sound following before the armour collapsed to the ground, dissolving into wispy darkness. Mei had no time to react, Kiana appearing before her, the lance punching into her shoulder and sending her flying backward. The Valkyrja crashed into the same steel wall as before. Mei was pinned in place; the lance having gone clean through her right shoulder and into the wall. The God-key fell from her gasp, katana clattering to the floor.

"I thought you might have survived longer, Mei-senpai. I might leave you there for now. Perhaps I can find Himeko-sensei and bring her corpse back here. I did promise for you to see a friend before you died."

'_I won't give up. I cannot give up.'_

Bloody fingers grasped at the lance. Mei tried to pull it out. Each minor shift sent fragments of pain arcing up and down her arm. Teeth clenched, Mei gripped tightly and pulled with all her might. The lance remained in place; its body buried too deeply into the wall.

'_I never thought she could be so strong. When we fought Wendy she wasn't even close to this.'_

Shame flushed through Mei.

'_It was the same when Kiana saved me. I thought myself so strong, so capable. But we were just mirages of a true Herrscher.'_

**[What did you expect, coward?]**

'_I tried to use that power against Kiana. She must have been laughing while I flailed about.'_

**[That's because you're a fool]**

'_Without that gem I'm even weaker than before.'_

**[If you keep lying to yourself]**

Mouth going dry, Mei glanced about, trying to understand what was going on. Kiana was moving toward her. Though each second felt dragged out.

'_How... this isn't possible. You can't be possible.'_

**[You have two choices. Either you've gone delirious in the final moments before your death or I'm real and speaking to you. So, moron, which would you rather it be?]**

'_The gem is no longer in me. I felt her tear it from my soul.'_

[I wasn't aware that there was a convenient recipe for being a Herrscher. It's true yourself and Wendy are cubic zirconia compared to Kiana. But the first and second Herrscher didn't need a core in the first place. They willed themselves into existence]

'_Are you saying—"_

**[It's your choice what you do or don't believe. The consequences are also your choice. I made an offer when we fought her last time. That offer still stands]**

'_How do I know this isn't a trick?'_

**[You don't. But then again. The Herrscher did promise you would see a friend before you died]**

Mei couldn't help but laugh, chest quaking, the pain bringing her senses into sharp relief. Licking blood from her lips, she reached out to an unseen hand. Bloody fingertips gripped a gloved hand, Mei's eyes lifting to meet Kiana's golden own.

"You don't seem well, Mei-senpai."

Mei tightened her grip on Kiana's. Her visage changed. Fear replaced with a flinty gaze.

"You're going to lose, Kiana-chan."

"Oh?" Kiana drew out the syllable.

"We're different from one another."

Kiana drew in close, the fingers of her free hand drawing down Mei's jawline.

"I think you've lost too much blood, Mei-senpai."

"Firstly, Kiana doesn't want to destroy the world. She's fought her entire life to protect it. That's why she chose to become a Valkyrja. At first she wanted to just find her father. But as time went on, she learned to love this world and everyone in it. You however, the Herrscher, want to see everything burn.

On the other hand, I want to stop you from destroying the world. I want to protect the people I care about the most. My other half. She wants to stop you too. It isn't because of altruism. She just doesn't want to share with you."

Raising a silver-white eyebrow, Kiana leaned in close, her presence attempting to smother Mei.

"You might have been something once. But it was a pale joke and even that is gone."

"Secondly," Mei continued. "Kiana doesn't want to be a Herrscher. It was forced upon her by an unjust world. You've taken over, taken control of her. I've seen inside of her and she's fighting against you even now.

I have accepted myself. Accepted the two halves of what I am. I will live with the consequences."

Kiana's hand slipped down to Mei's throat, fingers digging into flesh, making each breath a labour.

"I think you've finally gone mad, Mei-senpai. You don't choose to become a Herrscher. [God] bestows it upon you. And the tiny fragment of power you once fumbled with like a child now belongs to me."

Mei's gaze never left Kiana's. She managed a bloody smile, forcing words through her tight throat.

"Thirdly, you hate me. I can see it in everything you say and do. But Kiana, Kiana always loved me. She loved me and you loved the gem hidden within me. With the gem gone you now hate me. You hate me with your heart and soul. But Kiana still loves me. Still cares for. I think that's why you keep playing with me. I know you could have killed us in moments. Instead you've toyed with us.

Just to make her suffer."

Mei could feel it, the subtle shift within her. With each word she had uttered, her mindset had shifted a fraction. With each affirmation of how much Kiana meant to her, she had felt something swelling within her. With each heartbeat she could feel herself assimilating her other half, the half she had intentionally cut off.

Mei wouldn't deny it any longer. Her voice rung true.

"We, on the other hand, think differently."

Hand still gripping the honkai spear, Mei tore it from her shoulder, making to stab Kiana. The Herrscher teleported backwards, posture now cautious. Collapsing to one knee, Mei felt pins and needles fluttering through her limbs. Multiple lances converged on Mei from all sides. Snatching up her katana, she slashed with quick, economic strokes, shattering everyone incoming attack.

"There's still a final difference between us," Mei said hissed between clenched teeth.

Kiana withdrew slightly. She watched Mei warily.

"You would side with them?" she muttered.

Mei felt herself smiling. She was certain it wasn't her that smiled.

A wave of heat struck Mei from behind, the air lighting up in shades of crimson before something swept forward. A figure wreathed in scarlet and flame crashed into Kiana. The two went flying backward, tearing through the steel fence like it was tissue paper, flashes of light flaring up in their wake. The little strength Mei had summoned bled out. With her last few conscious moments she managed to activate the rescue transponder in her battlesuit. Collapsing to her knees, all she could see in the sky was fire and lightning.

* * *

The thunderous boom shook Mei awake. Sitting bolt upright, she checked her surroundings. Rain pattered against the window of the rented apartment. The ambient light of Singapore's busy nightlife spilling through the curtains. Dashing sweat from her face, Mei inhaled slowly, held the breath and finally exhaled.

"Nightmares again?" a soft voice asked from the darkness.

Mei's attention shifted to Principal Theresa. She sat in a comfy chair facing the window, Judah sitting beside her. The Principal had agreed to be on watch for this part of the night, Mei taking the early morning shift. They hadn't said much since the incident at Schicksal. Bronya had turned inward, focused on finding any clues or means of defeating her former allies.

"Something like that," Mei answered.

'_The worst are the ones that are real.'_

"Himeko-sensei?" Mei asked. It was the same question she had asked for the last several days

Theresa shook her head. Nobody had the courage to voice what they thought. So they held out an unspoken and often desperate hope.

"Are your sources certain?"

"Certain enough. Everyone is afraid so no one is talking."

Mei chose to change subjects

"Why Singapore? Is it safe for us to be here?"

"It's neutral territory. We aren't with Schicksal or Anti-Entropy. They take their neutrality very seriously. Singapore also managed to survive the Honkai Eruption relatively intact"

"What's next?"

"We keep looking for information. Someone is bound to have heard or seen something. I will keep trying with my few sources that are still loyal to me and not the Bishop."

Mei swung her legs out of bed, getting up and padding over on bare feet to the battlesuit that hung over the back of a chair.

'_Dr Tesla ran through some technical tests with me regarding this new battlesuit. Said it was a serious improvement on my original Striker one. Dr Einstein said she had her own design plans but that they would take time.'_

A polite knock on the door drew Theresa and Mei's attention. Bronya stood silhouetted by the light from the next room.

"The Bronya has been running search algorithms on cities across the planet with strong ties to Schicksal. A bank of security cameras have identified a high ranking figure moving actively in Arc City. Separately, surges in Honkai energy have reached at least 400 HW in the period leading up to their arrival."

"Who?" Theresa asked, sitting forward with interest.

"Rita."


	2. Reunion

(Writers note - Don't get me wrong. I love the Shadow Dash battlesuit. But it's a little... garish. I've deviated from canon insomuch as it's described as something more sleek and fitting of a Ninja).

The complete absence of civilisation's many hums and rumbles was unnerving. Like much of the former urban sprawl caught up in the Honkai Eruption the multi-storey shopping mall had been abandoned in haste. Now only long shadows and the spectres of previous violence remained. That and the bones of those who hadn't moved fast enough. Still wrapped in the scraps of clothes that had survived, they were a grim carpet scattered across the dusty floor.

Mei crept along one wall, conscious of each footstep and avoiding the human remains. Though the Honkai Eruption had ended many of the beasts still lingered. She had no desire to awaken a slumbering enemy. Surprisingly the electrics had partially survived. Solar panels on the roof of the mall provided barely enough power to the flickering lighting. The long indoor thoroughfare was flanked with glass shopfronts, many shattered and their contents strewn about. Another testament to the violence that had been visited upon the civilian population.

The black battlesuit allowed Mei to blend even further into her environment. Einstein had informed her that it was woven with complex metamaterials that would further bend light around her as well as "other useful features." It seemed that the scientist had wanted to give Mei her own gift before they parted ways. A counterpart to the battlesuit Tesla had created for Mei. Something sleek and fitting for any Ninja that trusted the shadows.

'_That piece of information had better have been worth the price. World Serpent we cannot trust. This source is reliable. Only just.'_

The shopping mall was about as far away from the walled heights of civilisation as one could reasonably imagine. Which was why Mei was willing to follow the very tenuous thread. Keen eyes scanning her surroundings, she tried to find any signs of recent inhabitation. Ghosting forward on silent feet Mei came to halt just before the thoroughfare opened into a wide atrium. Small dribbles of water fell from the partially shattered glass roof several stories above. It looked like the atrium had once been a food hall. Most of the chairs and tables were now clustered around the outer wall. Bent in ways only something of nigh-incomprehensible strength could manage. Mei's attention was drawn to the small column of light rising from near one of the piles of tables. Closing her eyes she stilled her breath and tried to listen for anything. Seconds ticked by with only the patter of the falling water for company.

'_No Honkai.'_

Dr Einstein had warned Mei that water could cause some strange optics with the metamaterials. Blinking twice in quick succession, Mei brought up the augmented reality interface fed to her contacts via the computer built into her battlesuit. She disabled the optical camouflage. Instead Mei relied on her own natural talent and honed skills. Taking a circuitous route, she slowly made her way toward the light source. Once within visual range Mei crouched down beside a bar that had once sold ice-cream and surveyed the scene. A small electrical lantern with solar recharger, sleeping bag, outdoor blanket, plenty of scrounged up supplies and other small nick-knacks.

'_No way a civilian would hide out in an area claimed by the Honkai. Maybe it's a Valkyrja gone rogue, someone with military training, maybe Anti-Entropy, or perhaps, just perhaps it's—'_

Mei's train of thought was interrupted by a metallic click from above. Hand dropping to her blade, she slowly tilted her head upward. Her eyes came to rest staring into the humming barrel of an ARC Serratus pistol. Swallowing, Mei spread her fingers and lifted them away from the hilt of her weapon. The figure crouched atop the ice cream bar relaxed a fraction. The gun barrel tipped to one side just enough to permit the enemy to look at its prey more closely. Those same hateful golden eyes met Mei's purple-blue own. Mei could never have forgotten them. Soulless. Contemptuous. The pupils an inhuman vertical cross. Mei swallowed and blinked away her fear.

Clear, crystal blue eyes stared at Mei. A pretty face framed with somewhat unkept long white hair. But the joy that had always clung to it was gone. Now there was caution, wariness and pain.

"Kiana," Mei whispered.

The gun barrel wasn't withdrawn. Instead Kiana watched her prisoner carefully. Mei wondered what was taking her so long.

"I can't have you go back to the Hyperion," Kiana finally spoke. "You'll bring them down on me quickly."

"I don't care. I'll stay with you then."

"Not an option," Kiana spat out.

"Kiana please you have to—"

"— I won't kill you. But you won't be able to move for a while. Long enough for me to get away."

The voice that spoke. The way she spoke. The plans Kiana made. They were nothing like Mei remembered. They weren't Kiana. Not the Kiana Mei knew and…

"You don't have to run," Mei pleaded.

She made to stand only to have Kiana level the other Serratus pistol. Shifting back to a crouch Mei pleaded her case.

"Kiana, we're all looking for you. We want to help. Everyone on the Hyperion wants to help you. They want to stop Shicksal."

"Then do it your way. I'll do it mine."

"Otto is looking for you. He has Rita, Durandal and the Immortal Blades tracking your movements. I got here first because of luck and a favour."

"I know. We've crossed paths. I avoided them before and I will again. If necessary I'll kill them."

"No you can't!"

Mei's voice echoed around the empty atrium. Breathing hard, Mei tried to calm her emotions, tried to think things through.

"Kiana, think about what you are saying. You want to face down Shicksal all on your own? Everyone is worried about you. Principal Theresa hasn't eaten properly in weeks. Dr Tesla and Dr Einstein risked their lives for you. The Twins simply want to meet the legend. Bronya, even Bronya is distressed."

Kiana shook her head and slowly stood up from where she was crouched atop the ice cream bar. Now in better light Mei could see Kiana was somewhat taking care of herself. She wore jeans, boots, a loose shirt and a dust-stained hoodie. She looked like any other refugee that had fled the Honkai Eruption.

"I'm a danger," Kiana warned. "A danger to everyone. I have to do this my way. I won't hurt my friends anymore."

"It's not like that. We don't think you're a danger. We can work with you. We can support you."

"Tell that to Himeko."

Those cold words cut deep. Mei exhaled slowly. This bitter Kiana, the fear and anger, they were new to her. But what she was facing right now was also familiar. The stubborn Kiana. The Kiana that was convinced of how right she was. This Kiana would barrel through everyone obstacle until she proved herself right.

'_It's time I brought you back down to earth.'_

"So that's your final answer?" Mei asked.

"I'm sorry." Kiana levelled her guns. "This will hurt."

"You couldn't even find the courage to say my name," Mei muttered.

Blinking twice Mei brought up the AR interface and highlighted the systems activation. She had been running with only the bare minimum battlesuit systems to hide her presence from any scanning technology. Now the time for subtlety was over.

"Goodbye, M—"

The battlesuit awoke, power flooding through its components, lending strength and speed to Mei. The barrels of both ARC Serratus flared. Even at such close-range Mei was able to judge the angles of both bullets perfectly. The secondary evasion system flared into life. Mei focussed just like Dr Tesla had taught her, drawing on that echo of power that still dwelt within her. She directed the reservoir of Honkai energy through the manifestation coils of the battlesuit. Diving to one side Mei created a shadow clone to leap forward, the doppelganger rushing into the spray of fire. Multiple pistol rounds slammed into the shadow. The construct of Honkai energy paid no mind. Instead it drew a black blade and slashed at Kiana. The Valkyrja retreated with a careful somersault. Mei used the temporary distraction to dash into the shadows. The shadow clone fell apart as the Honkai energy sustaining it ran out. Mei crouched behind the remains of a fountain and listened for her opponent. She didn't dare show her face lest a Serratus round take it clean off.

"I won't hold back," Kiana warned. "If we fight then we go all out."

'_Perhaps it is not only physical subtlety that I should discard.'_

"How many times did we face each other in the dojo at St Freya's?" Mei called out. "If I recall you never beat me. Actually, that's a lie. You have beaten me once. As a Herrscher."

It pained Mei to hear the sharp inhalation of breath from the person she held most dear. But it had to be said.

"That hurt," Kiana whispered.

"If you're going to fight me then you need to be able to face that pain. I won't hold back either. Do you think I've been sitting on the Hyperion moping around? You're not the only one who has changed."

Mei slowly drew the GodKey from its sheath and directed Honkai from her battlesuit into the weapon. A slow inhale and measured exhale centred the Valkyrja.

'_Here I go.'_

Mei burst from cover, already watching the lines of fire that she mentally saw sprouting from Kiana's weapons. Feinting left and right, she dodged the bursts of gunfire with near-prescient accuracy. The tile floor was torn up as supersonic rounds shredded everything around Mei. Realising the danger of her rapidly approaching foe, Kiana leapt high into the air and aimed both guns downward, snapping out several rapid shots. Mei redirected Honkai energy from the combat systems into the manifestation coils, evading to one side and sending a shadow clone running the other. Both sprinted across the floor beneath Kiana before going into a sliding crouch and leaping upward. Kiana's response was to use the recoil from her weaponry to adjust her trajectory. Quick bursts sent her flipping through the air before landing on the balcony of the first story.

Sweat trickling down her face, Mei caught her breath. She had managed to avoid being shot. But it was still a struggle.

'_Since when was Kiana so accurate? I expected to tangle with her Gun kata. Not try my best to close distance and fail.'_

A sonorous ping echoed inside Mei's mind. Her eyes shot upward. Perched on the balcony was Kiana. But she didn't seem well. Her eyes were squeezed shut. A hand was pressed against her head. Between gasps she tried to force her eyes open and watch Mei.

Golden eyes stared down at Mei in pain.

**[Well that is interesting]**

Mei slowly stood up.

"Stop this, Kiana! You're clearly in pain."

The silver haired girl gave a stubborn shake of her head. Crystal blue eyes watched Mei warily.

"I have to be careful," Mei heard her friend whispering. "She hates her too much. If that isn't safe, then it'll be the other one."

Kiana stood tall, rolling her shoulders and spinning both pistols in her hands. The air smelled of ozone. Kicking off the balcony railing Kiana soared through the air and directly toward Mei. Mei shifted into a long stance and readied to cut her friend out from mid-air. As Kiana soared the darkness of the shopping complex was briefly lit up. Strange flashes of light and complex fractals washed over the Valkyrja. Mei shielded her eyes against the incandescence. Blinking away the after-images Mei refocused on her foe. Kiana stood before her, but it was a different Kiana, one she wasn't familiar with. A black and white battlesuit, orange strapping and short cloak. What stood out most was Kiana's face. Her right eye was the baleful gold and cross of a Herrscher, matched against her human left.

In a flash Kiana was upon Mei. Two quick kicks followed by gun blasts at point-blank range sent Mei flying. She slammed into a concrete pillar and flopped to the ground. Gasping in pain Mei tried to shake off the daze. A kick under her ribs lifted the Valkyrja into the air before two more gun blasts sent her tumbling into a pile of chairs. Metal limbs and warped surfaces bruised and battered the woman.

Warning lights flashed in Mei's AR interface. The rapid attacks had seriously drained her energy reserves. Another rapid attack like that would exhaust the battlesuits defensive weaves and leave her vulnerable to serious injury. Mei spat blood to one side and considered her next move. Kiana was calmly walking toward her. The onboard computer scanned her opponent for any possible weaknesses or flaws. An Anti-Entropy database article sprung up.

_'Battlesuit model unknown. Real-time combat assessment indicates heavy modification of existing metamaterials combined with multi-layer fabric-mesh armour composite. High levels of Honkai energy is channelled through the Valkyrie and infused within the fibres.'_

Mei queried the databases recommendations.

'_Retreat.'_

The Valkyrja shook her head.

'_I made a promise. My fourth reason,'_

Mei overrode the safety protocols on her battlesuit. Any energy dedicated to defences was redirected to the evasive systems.

One clean shot and Mei was likely dead.

Activating the manifestation coils, Mei kicked off the ground, dashing toward Kiana even as a shadow clone moved for a flank. Kiana's movements were lithe and precise, gun shot after gun matching her opponent, independently targeting either foe. The evasion system flared again, another shadow clone spring in front to shield Mei. Whilst its existence was measured in only seconds the clone's Honkai energy matrix was nigh invulnerable to physical damage. Each Serratus round merely slammed into it before shattering. Using the body shield Mei was able to close the distance with Kiana. Her first slash was enough to have Kiana withdrew a few steps. This gave the shadow clone that had gone on the flank a chance to attack. It appeared from the shadows and attacked with reckless abandon. Kiana kept on the defensive, relying on her kata to slip in and around the attacks, firing back where she could to keep the shadow clone off balance. Mei closed in herself and joined the fray just as both shadow clones disintegrated.

Years of training by Himeko was reflected in the duel. Neither Valkyrja showed any weakness. Neither gave any quarter. Both moved fluidly, both made to trick or feint, both analysed how the other had changed up their fighting style. Kiana with her gun kata snapping from stance to stance, as lethal in melee as she was ranged. Mei with her five slashes techniques, blade moving erratically and seemingly from everywhere at once. Blade and bullet met time and time again.

A puddle of water was the decider. Mei slid under a shot on one knee and made to perform a reverse sheath in Kiana's back. Instead the water carried her too far along. That gap in movement was all that Kiana needed. She twisted to one side and fired off two rounds. Evasion system activating, Mei summoned a fresh shadow clone. Kiana fired another shot. This time the bullet immaterialised just before hitting the clone. Once past the shadow the bullet materialised.

This one hit the right side of Mei's abdomen.


	3. Discussions

"I don't quite follow, Dr Tesla."

"How the hell am I reading an ambient 100 Honkai Watts output?"

Mei sheathed the 3rd Divine Relic behind her back and folded her arms.

"I'm no long a Herrscher, Doctor."

"That chest wound was all the proof I need. Never thought I'd see what it looks like when someone physically tears a Core straight from person's still living body."

"Ask Wendy. That was AE's doing."

Tesla looked up from her gauntlet display. The room the two stood in had a faint background hum that matched the engines of the Helios transport vessel. The craft was currently somewhere over the mid-Pacific. They would arrive at AE headquarters in the USA in the next few hours. The two had taken the time to conduct further tests. Presently the pair stood in a room several metres across, walls and floor bare unburnished steel. The space was unadorned except for the small projectors built into the ceiling corners.

Mei had first raised the idea. The Striker Fulminata battlesuit Tesla had designed for her still needed fine tuning and tweaking. To that end the two former enemies were now testing the combat capabilities of the battlesuit against simulated Honkai beasts.

"Cocolia's plans and mine aren't the same. She did that because she could. The same as me saying you're onside with Otto since you're both Schicksal."

Mei signed slowly.

"Sorry."

"Pff, I don't need apologies. Just focus on what's in front of you."

A Radical level Honkai beast, classification Cassiel, shimmered into being. The vaguely avian entity reared back as though readying to charge before rapidly dashing through the air toward Mei. The Honkai beasts split in two, equal halves falling toward the floor before collapsing into holographic fragments. In one clean stroke the Valkyrja had drawn her blade and cut the creature in two.

"Iajutsu, very impressive," Tesla muttered absently.

Sliding the blade back into its scabbard, Mei walked over to the doctor and tried to see what she was looking at. Tesla's gauntlet projected a small holographic image for review. Mei's body moved in slow motion, arms tensing before her hand circled about the hilt, drawing the katana smoothly. In the recording, Mei's eyes never left the holographic opponent. Minor readouts and graphics scrolled along either side of the movie. Tesla continued her mutterings.

"You're just casually ignoring the Critical Flicker Fusion of an average human. It's too quick for the amygdala to spike an adrenaline surge. Couple that with the increase in ambient HW."

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

"Mophead got that one wrong!" Tesla crowed with a joyous fist-pump.

Tesla embraced the Valkyrja, chuckling loudly and squeezing her tightly.

"That's one for the great Tesla!"

Carefully disentangling herself, Mei took a step back and folded her arms.

"You need to explain what's going one, Dr Tesla."

"You're no longer a Herrscher. But long after the flash of lightning the peal of thunder continues. This proves it. The absence of a core won't rob a Herrscher of all its changes. They could even survive. We'll have to review the Sirin data from the Second Eruption. I knew that bastard was hiding something with all those nukes."

"Please, Dr Tesla, I cannot keep up with whatever you are talking about."

Tesla coughed and regained some of her composure.

"The Striker Fulminata battlesuit I've been working on for the past few months is predicated a simple premise. Though you no longer possess the Domination of Thunder its changes are still evident. You 'see' more that other people do. Your retina can actively detect 99 / 100 individual photons. Your brain's ability to process information in all its sensory forms is both faster and more accurate than even a fighter-pilot. Your reaction time to any external stimulus is unnatural. This battlesuit is designed to take advantage of that inhuman sensory abilities and reaction speeds."

"So I'm just a bit faster than everyone else."

"That's not it. Not it at all. You see I initially designed this battlesuit to help conserve and store any EM energy you might generate through physical motion. You then expend that energy to briefly increase your kinetic speed for tactical mobility and offence. Or at least that was what I initially thought. Now with this testing I've begun to see that the chicken and the egg are different."

"I'm still lost, Dr Tesla."

The Anti-Entropy scientist walked over to and leant her back against the steel wall of the room. She tapped out some further commands on her gauntlet and nodded to herself.

"I designed the suit to be powered by the EM power generated by your motions in combat. Your combat performance however is much greater than I modelled."

"You doubted yourself?"

"If I'm going to point out that Mophead was wrong I need the data to back it up!"

"Oh"

[That's some inferiority complex]

Tesla cleared her throat.

"This testing shows that your heightened performance is internal in nature. Your body has changed over the time it held the Gem of Lightning. Anything related to the flow of charged particles within your body experiences a modest improvement in the all models I've created."

Tesla finished whatever she was typing into her gauntlet. With a casual flick of her hand a new hologram was summoned. It looked like a silhouette of Mei, with blobs and bands of colour similar to how someone might see the heat spectrum of a body. The imagery however did not match any thermal images Mei had seen. Instead the banding was diffuse throughout her body. There was a slightly brighter patch where her heart was. Her head was a similar shimmering glow.

"A spectral extrapolation of the Honkai energy within your body. Notice the small flows light. They near perfectly mirror your nervous system."

Mei walked toward the hologram. It confirmed a cold certainty. For the past four months of recovery Mei had been doing her best to move beyond what had happened at Schicksal HQ. She wasn't the same person. She could never be the same person. Yet the image confirmed something that didn't seem possible."

"I'm still able to generate Honkai energy," Mei whispered.

"In very small amounts. You are highly resistant to Honkai energy due to the implantation of the Gem of Lightning and the time it was inside of you. That's why it wasn't noticed sooner. Only during those moments when you activate the full suite of abilities built into the battlesuit does it become detectable. Naming that temporary power-boost mode Takemikazuchi was very appropriate."

The doctor didn't have a chance to blink. The tip of the katana slammed into the wall beside her head. A single errant strand of fiery red hair was cut. Tesla checked her glasses with one hand. The blade was perfectly sandwiched against the right frame. She quickly tapped some more observations into her gauntlet.

"You're getting faster each day," Tesla said with an unruffled shrug.

"I was hoping you might at least a little scared."

"Fear isn't my style. Besides you're far too fascinating to be afraid of. Not a Herrscher, not a pseudo-Herrscher, not a victim of a Honkai cascade. But still you've got a tangible ability to generate and wield Honkai energy. Granted it is quite small. With practice and time that might change."

Mei tugged the blade out from the wall and sheathed it. There was no point checking if the Divine Relic was blunted. Tesla could have detonated a nuclear weapon aboard the Helios and blade would have been the singular immaculate survivor. As she stepped back a thread of pain winnowed through Mei's stomach. Tesla noticed the wince.

"Enough testing for one day. Unlike Schrodinger I don't want to kill my test subject."

"If you say so, Doctor."

Mei left the AE scientist to whatever new data she was now examining. Leaving the room she carefully navigated the corridors of the transport vessel. The Helios was lightly staffed, only a handful of pilots, maintenance and general crew to man all the critical posts. They were all Anti Entropy, accents broadly American and reflecting the seat of power for the enemies of Schicksal.

'_Only a few decades ago and they were all Schicksal. Now they fight against them. Just like we of the Hyperion and the Schicksal Far East Branch.'_

Swiping her access card against the reader, Mei waited for the door to swish open before stepping in and locking the door behind. She wasn't in the mood for company today. Her room was simple and functional. Bed, chest of drawers, display screen mounted on one wall. A small ensuite was attached to the room for private use. Rubbing sore eyes, Mei set her blade to one side and began to slowly strip. It had been a long day of testing and she was now sore all over. The idea of a shower and then some further reading on what scant information they had managed to dig up on Kiana seemed appropriate.

'_I was caught off guard once. That won't become another mistake.'_


	4. Broken Shores

The cool evening wind whipped through hair and cloth with biting strength. Mei brought up a hand and threaded her hair behind an ear lest it block her vision. The woman was seated upon the top of a simple metal fence, comprised of a metal bar at hip height and another at ankle height. Tucking her legs under the bar beneath her ankles, Mei leant back and looked up toward the heavens. With power no longer functioning the stars could be seen clearly even as the sun was just setting.

"That's dangerous, Mei-senpai," a disapproving voice called out.

An unimpressed sniff was Mei's response. Light footfalls approached. Mei could feel the presence of the critical person just beyond her reach.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you today, Insect," Mei finally answered.

"You could fall off the guard rail," the unwanted arrival said, completely ignoring Mei's comment.

"And what would you do if I did? I'm a Herrscher, correct? Isn't it your job to kill creatures like me?"

"Not if they're cute."

"That has to be the inanest—"

Mei sat up properly. Up until now she had been happily perched on the guardrail that surrounded the edge of rooftop they were currently hiding atop. Twenty stories up, they had a good view of the devastated city surrounding them. The air was clean and generally free of vermin like the various rampaging Honkai Beasts that occasionally stirred up. Kiana stood with hands on her hips and a serious expression. Her middle-school uniform had seen better days. Mei knew she looked just as ruffled and unkempt. The price to be paid when you brought about the destruction of civilisation.

"Just hop down, will you," Kiana asked.

"Afraid I might hurt myself?"

"I made a promise and we Kaslana keep out promises."

'_There she goes again with that promise. I couldn't care less. But that name she keeps using. I cannot explain why. But whenever I hear the name Kaslana I feel this nameless echo of fear.'_

"I could throw myself off this building and land unscathed. Flight is the least of my troubles."

"If it works."

Mei's attention finally zeroed in on Kiana. She didn't like the confident expression the girl had. She didn't like those intense blue eyes. She didn't like that stupid silver hair in their twintails. She didn't like how dumb the girl was. She didn't like the fact that this flawed girl not only cleaved to her side but supported her. She didn't like that she hadn't been able to best this girl in a fight.

The air smelled of ozone.

"You did want to fight me, Mei-Senpai?"

Mei sniffed dismissively and leaned back against. She had her legs take most of her weight, leaning far out and gazing into the darkening sky.

"Whatever fancies you have, girl."

"You haven't been as strong lately. Sometimes it looks like you can't even use your lightning powers."

'_This girl is truly beginning to annoy me.'_

The guardrail bounced around. Eyes darting to one side, Mei saw Kiana now sitting beside her, mirroring her motions and leaning back and stare into the sky.

"The moon is beautiful tonight."

"You would be the one to notice."

"Huh?"

"Hmm. Nevermind. Where is the short one?"

"Oh, Bratnya. She thinks there might be a local power source. She noticed some wireless networks that are still running. If the electrical grid is down, then they have to be connected to something else."

The two sat in silence. The natural light of the area transitioned from shades of amber and honey through to dark wine and eventually dark navy. It was unreal to gaze upon a city without a single shining light. The tall tombs of buildings pressing up out of the earth and into the sky. And within those tombs the corpses, restless or otherwise, of the former inhabitants of Nagazora. The three unlikely survivors had been carefully making their way across the urban sprawl. They had no destination in mind. Just a need to keep moving. A need to be one step ahead of their foe.

It had all been Mei's fault.

No.

That wasn't true.

The fault lay on the people that had perpetually tormented Mei. Teacher and student alike. All had been guilty of the continual bullying and psychological abuse. Physical abuse too. Being struck. _Accidentally_ run into. Belongings knocked from hand or out of reach. The incessant words. The unending words. The torrential words.

The air smelt of ozone. Small crackles of electricity snaked up and down the pipe. Mei could see it now. The moment she had snapped. When his blood had splashed about the classroom. How the other students froze. The attempts by the teacher, as culpable as her students, to try placate Mei. The chairs and desks tossed aside by an electromagnetic pulse.

More blood. More screams. The scent of burnt hair, clothing, wood and flesh now mingling. Mei hadn't touched any of them. She couldn't. The moment she touched someone, the storm boiling inside her would lash out and scorch flesh, rend steel and burn bone.

"Are you sure you are feeling okay, Mei-senpai?"

The delightful reverie was broken by that irritatingly cheery voice. It dripped with the sort of confidence that Mei felt an almost religious desire to crush. Her sideways glance was that of a predatory cat. Kiana was still perched on the guardrail. Errant sparks of electricity ran up the metal and lashed out at the girl. Yet Mei's night-time companion gave no reaction.

'_Either she is too stupid to notice or too strong to be bothered.'_

"I've always wondered something," Mei said.

"Oh?"

"How many thousand people died? Tens of thousands, perhaps. How many hundreds of thousands? How many of them rose as zombies?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Wouldn't you be interested in how many people you have killed?"

"You haven't killed anyone, Mei-senpai. The Honkai did that."

"Look me in the eye when you've experienced what I have and then muster the gall to utter those self-same words."

**[I can see this exchange being very useful down the track]**

Kiana's expression was complicated. For once her dull face was lit up with serious thought.

"I don't have the answers. I just know that the Honkai have to be stopped. That's what we Kaslana do. We protect people from the Honkai. You didn't kill everyone in Nagazora."

The smell of the ozone was scattered by the cool evening breeze.

"The Honkai killed everyone. What you choose to do next. That's your responsibility. You can either give up. Or you can fight. One choice means the Honkai win. The other is the Honkai loose. It's up to you, Mei-senpai."

Unhooking her legs, Mei dropped from the guardrail onto the rooftop proper. She walked past Kiana, sparing her not even a glance.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you tonight, girl. Besides, I'm hungry. Let's see if the short one has found something interesting."


	5. Captive

Mei tugged at the manacle with one hand. The chain between the metal binding on her ankle and the wall jangled for a moment before settling. It had become a ritual of sorts for Mei. She couldn't remember when it started. Only that she needed to briefly tug on the chain. A way for her to confirm that this wasn't a dream. The reality of her situation pressed down on the mind of the seven-year-old. Still, Mei was Raiden Ryoma's daughter through and through. Even at such a young age she did her best to remain cool and collected. Falling to pieces, crying, begging for mercy, these were actions that any other child would do. But not a Raiden. Mei would be strong because that's what her father expected of her. Mei had never once been spoiled. As a victim of a kidnapping she could not expect to be spoilt by her captors.

The people holding her had been smart enough to keep any tools or implements far from the young girls grasp. She had no way to pick the lock on the manacle nor keep an accurate track of time through marking her surroundings. All Mei could do was try to infer how long she had been held captive through the routine of her meals. Fortunately for her, the terrorists holding the daughter of ME's CEO hadn't factored just how intelligent she was, hadn't checked further into her academic records. Mei was confident they hadn't chosen to adjust the mealtimes at irregular intervals. Each day was the same monotony. Breakfast, toilet at what seemed to be noon, dinner and another toilet break. By Mei's reckoning she permitted use of the shower every roughly three days. Fresh clothes would be provided, some minor variation on a pleated skirt, shirt, undergarments and socks.

Going by the number of meals and their regular pattern Mei had been held captive for forty-two days. Each day Mei would keep herself active through mental exercises. Going over mathematical problems her teachers had given her. Trying to recall the kanji she had previously studied. All for the sake of not breaking. Mei had long since memorised every centimetre of the room that had become her world. It had to be underground, that much Mei was certain. There was no air-conditioning and yet it remained constantly cool. The taste of the air. Four concrete walls, no windows. A single reinforced steel door leading to the outside. Her only source of light was a single struggling light bulb set into the low ceiling. Mei was not permitted a bed. A plain futon lay in one corner of the room. Perched upon the bedding was Mei, the heavy manacle and chain connecting her to eye-bolt driven into the wall.

Mei hated the feeling of complete and utter powerlessness. She had no control whatsoever. The terrorists holding her could execute her in any moment. It would have been easy to dispose of her body. They would disappear into the shadows and with it the fate of Mei would be lost too. All she could do was sit on her bed and fight away the madness by going through her daily mental exercises.

Mei tugged at the manacle with one hand. The chain between the metal binding on her ankle and the wall jangled for a moment before settling. The anger bubbling up inside of Mei was gently cooled by her methodical training. Fingers clenched her skirt. Teeth clenched. A deep breath was drawn in. Holding it, Mei recalled her training in Itto-ryu. The exhalation was coupled with a release of the tension. She would centre herself. Find focus in each breath.

The clatter of a lock broke the monotony of Mei's day. Twice the heavy tumblers groaned and shook. Moments later the door swung inward on hinges in serious need of oiling. Two of the terrorists entered the room. Their conversation centred around their next course of action regarding the stalled negotiations. At first Mei's captors had been incredibly cautious about her presence. They treated all interactions with a gravity that only served to reinforce how dire the seven-year-old's situation was. But by now they had all but brushed aside her presence. It mattered little what Mei heard. From their perspective she was now a good to be traded once the price was high enough.

"Ryoma isn't budging," one of two griped. "He doesn't seem to value her very much."

"More that he understands just how valuable ME's research is," the woman with him pointed out.

"We've had her for how long now. And he still hasn't moved past his original demands."

"We haven't either."

"It's his fucking daughter. You'd think he cared more."

The bleak conversation continued in the background. Mei had her suspicions why. Every few days the pair would come into her room. A conversation on what had transpired outside her room. But never to her. The pair were very careful not to address her when discussing the latest updates.

It was a pattern that Mei had come to predict. The terrorists knew they could simply torture the girl until she broke. A few days and she would be a shattered wreck. But doing that would reduce her value. Raiden Ryoma, the all-powerful CEO of ME Corp, would have less need to save an already broken daughter. But the hope that she might survive the ordeal, that would give him the motivation to fight on, to try negotiate a deal for his daughter's release.

So why repeat the same exercise time and time again? Simple. To have Mei break before her father. If the terrorists tortured her, then Ryoma was operating according to their schedule. He was admitting they had the power in their negotiations. But if Mei broke psychologically, well then that was something entirely different. Now both sides were operating according to the unpredictable schedule of a seven-year-old girl. A girl who was slowly going mad under the stress and fear of her seemingly unending captivity. Both sides had a good reason to hasten.

It was left to Mei swallow her anger, her outrage, every negative feeling. She had to be demure. Getting angry at her situation would do nothing. Becoming despondent would do nothing. Showing her real self would do nothing. Mei could not afford to be selfish. She would be cool, calm and composed. Someone that posed no threat. Mei fixed the smile on her face, let her face slowly warp to match, let even her eyes swallow the lie. Mei would be gentle. She would keep everything she really felt bottled inside. Her anger at the situation. Her fear. Her frustration. Everything bright and assertive would melt beneath the surface. The bright, earnest nature of a seven-year-old was a liability. She would be an adult.

The terrorists looked to Mei.

"Just how much do you think you are worth?" the woman asked the girl.

"I'm certain my father will meet your demands. He values me as a daughter and heir to his business. My loss would cost him far too much."

"Confident little brat, aren't you?" the man pointed out.

"I apologise sir, that was certainly not my intent. I merely wished to point out that I am something of value to my father. Something ME Corp should not needlessly loose."

The man crouched down, grabbing Mei by her chin and looking her squarely in the eye. The girl did her best not to flinch.

"Let's hope you're right. Keeping you much longer is a risk."

**[You could bite his hand, you know]**

Mei kept her composure. Her need to lash out faded beneath the surface of her thoughts. That part of herself she kept tucked in a corner. A part of herself hidden away. Being assertive would only get her killed.

_I'm such a coward._


	6. The Calling

The Sanctuary level Honkai beast reared back, shield brought forward as it took careful aim with its lance. Realising the danger, Mei dashed to one side, spacetime distortion activating as the lance descended. With those long drawn out seconds the Valkyrja used the precious time to avoid the strike.

The time dilation ended, the lance slamming into the ground, shattering and upending stone. Debris scattered everywhere as the beast drew its lance back. Dropping into a low stance, one hand on the ground, Mei sized up her opponent and their surroundings. Rural countryside. Flat plains of greenery and road. Fields for farming. A scattering of outbuildings near the main property. And a nearly three-metre-tall eldritch looking humanoid knight. Mei's battlesuit HUD had designated the Honkai beast: Templar.

'_Facing this monster will be quite the challenge. All my training only counts for so much when compared against true battlefield experience.'_

Mei's squad had been on less than a dozen official missions. Mostly it had been cleanup and civilian rescue operations whilst higher ranked Valkyrja went and did the bulk of the fighting. Kiana had been active and pushing for them to go more on-field combat experience. Bronya took the more cautious approach. It was left to Mei to bridge the gap between the two. Not that the Major had much sympathy for the squad.

"You're still far too new to face down the Honkai directly," Himeko-sensei had explained.

'_Well it's a bit late for thinking like that now'_

There was nowhere for Mei to hide, no cover or obstacles to give her an advantage. Just her, the open farmland and the Honkai. Running a finger down her lightning soul katana, Mei sized up her opponent and considered the best course of action. She could retreat and attempt to find the rest of her squad. This choice however had two dangerous consequences. One: she would be exposing her back to the enemy during the retreat. Two: the Honkai beast could choose to disengage and instead hunt down any fleeing civilians in the area. If, however, Mei chose to stay, she would be facing off against an opponent far beyond her skills to safely defend against, let alone attempt to fight back against.

**[You should have called on me to survive this fight]**

Gritting her teeth, Mei chose the path of the warrior, much as her father would have approved. Pushing off against the ground, Mei sprinted toward her enemy. The beasts strike had torn up the terrain, littering the area with debris and loose soil. It was all Mei needed. Eyes watching her cautiously, she anticipated the next thrust just the Honkai beast wound up. Feinting to one side, Mei narrowly slipped past the lance as it struck downward, dashing up a projecting hunk of stone. At the tip Mei kicked off hard, flying toward her foe. The beasts shield was a sudden obstruction. Crashing into the unyielding object, Mei scrabbled desperately for purchase. Her fingers latched into the lip of the shield. The beast swung its bulwark back and forth, trying to shake the Valkyrja loose. Mei somehow maintained her grip. Drawing the shield inward, the beast angled its lance to scrape the nuisance off. Eyes taking in everything, Mei ran through all the possibilities she had at her disposal. She could let go and drop beneath the beast, ready to sprint between its legs. Another response was to deflect the strike. The angle of the blow would make that easy.

A third possibility rose up. One that Mei immediately settled on. As lance scrapped across the shield Mei hauled herself upward with her free hand. Landing adroitly atop the shield, Mei crouched and looked for where the joint of the beast's arm met the shield. Spying her target, she gripped the shield hard before diving off, legs kicking hard against the inner surface as she fell. Using the added momentum Mei pulled her blade across her chest and swung with all her might. Weapon meeting silicon flesh, Mei cut straight through, severing shield from Templar's arm. Landing in a tuck roll, Mei tumbled twice over before coming to her feet and immediately bringing her blade against her back.

Having anticipated the beast's reaction, Mei caught the long sweep of the lance as the beast spun around. Even with her incredible reaction speed Mei was still sent tumbling forward. Using the momentum, she rolled forward once before coming up on three limbs and sprinting forward. With no need to look over her shoulder, Mei sensed the next blow and sidestepped it, lance plunging into the earth beside her. Turning on quick heel Mei jogged backward and sized up her opponent.

'_I can see why Sanctuary level Honkai beasts are so feared. I've dismembered it and the creature is still doing everything it can to kill me.'_

A shadow loomed from above. With no time to spare a glance, Mei realised she had been flanked. Another Templar Honkai beast descended from the sky. This one was built much as the other injured beast, skin a dull grey, highlights in darker tones and glowing magenta. Unlike the original one, in place of a shield it had a sword larger than the Valkyrja. Mei tried to activate her spacetime distortion. A readout appeared in her HUD.

**Insufficient Honkai energy in reserve. Recharge incomplete**

The new beast landed with a dull thud, dust sent fluttering as it hovered just above the ground. Drawing back lance and sword, the beast prepared to finish off Mei.

"Mei-senpai!"

Though her body was too slow to respond, Mei still managed to look toward the voice. Kiana stood atop an outbuilding. Already she was summoning her grungnir cannon from Imaginary Space. As the cannon coalesced into being Bonya floated up next to her. Bronya lifted an arm and gestured toward the two Honkai beast before clenching her fist. Project Bunny 19C imitated its master. A point of roiling darkness appeared, dust and leaves lifting off the ground, everything nearby drawn in toward the gravity singularity. Neither beast could fight against the intense gravitational forces. Once the beasts were clear of Mei, Kiana took aim with her cannon. Electricity crackled over the temporary frame. Eyeballing her target, Kiana braced herself and pulled the trigger. A brilliant flare of energy leapt from the cannon, the linear arc accelerating forward and punching through both beasts. Structural integrity compromised beyond repair, both beasts collapsed into a heap, bodies quickly disintegrating into flaky chunks of magenta Honkai energy that swirled into nothing.

Sweat beading her face, Mei planted her blade in the dirt and took a moment to compose herself. Kiana tossed the cannon to one side, its form disappearing back into Imaginary Space as she jumped off the building and ran to Mei. Bronya followed behind, floating down more cautiously.

"Mei-senpai!" Kiana called again.

The always energetic girl crashed into Mei. Burying her face in Mei's ample chest, Kiana let out a happy giggle and squeezed her tightly.

"You're okay, you're okay!" she declared.

Untangling her arms, Kiana pulled back a little and looked to the woman she adored. Gold eyes stared back at Mei, pupils surrounded by a marks like a vertical cross. Mei's breath caught in her throat. She flinched, hand rushing to her blade, heart an irregular pulse.

"The Bronya asks what is wrong, Mei-senpai?" Bronya asked in her always cool tone.

Mei pointed to Kiana's clear blue eyes. The answer died on her lips. The fear was forgotten, Mei uncertain why she had been afraid, the memory gone.

"It's nothing," Mei answered. "Anyway, why are you here? I thought you were meeting with Himeko-sensei."

"Himeko said we'd waited too long for you to catch up," Kiana explained. "She sent us out to find you whilst she met up with the other Valkyrja squads."

Mei took a deep breath and centred herself.

"Thank you both. What were Himeko-sensei's orders after rendezvousing with me?"

"Head toward the centre of the disturbance," Bronya answered. "Kill any zombies or beasts we come across."

Bronya made a gesture, Project Bunny 19C imitating the motion and extending an arm forward. Projected from the limb was a holographic display of the area. The farm where the three stood was marked out with various combat symbols. Other locations where the Honkai had been fought were quickly marked out. In the centre of the disturbance was a small woodland.

"The other squads are finishing their mop-up operations," Bronya explained calmly. "Once we have done the same Himeko-sensei has ordered us to begin a search of the forested area."

"Have any civilians been located?" Mei asked

"Nyet."

"Anything else?"

"Uh-uh," Kiana said with a shake of her head.

Mei tapped her chin thoughtfully. She didn't like where her mind was going. Only Honkai beasts in the area. Not a single civilian. Or zombie. No-one had been evacuated to any nearby shelters. That left only a handful of options.

Steeling herself, Mei walked toward the nearest large structure. A shed for housing farming vehicles and large-scale equipment. Kiana and Bronya followed close behind. They followed the lead of the nominal squad leader with question. Mei tested the door. It was unlocked. She pulled it open and stepped inside, taking a moment for her eyes to adjust to the gloom. The building was raw structural metal. Light streamed down from skylights built into the tall metal roof. Vehicles stood untouched. Harvesters. Tractors. Trucks with trailers. All ready to go and yet untouched.

"What are you looking for, Mei-senpai?"

"An answer to an uncomfortable question. One I wish to be wrong about."

It was the truck that caught Mei's eye. She cautiously approached, katana held to one side, eyes scanning the shadowy area. Both doors to the truck were open.

"Bronya, can you pick up any Honkai energy?" Mei asked.

The diminutive girl tapped a few commands into a virtual keyboard. The ever-present mech hovering protectively behind her began scanning the area, the visor on its head shimmering faintly.

"The Bronya detects trace readings within the structure. It matches the unidentified low-level ambience within the area. The Bronya also detects a Honkai energy spike from the forest," Bronya confirmed.

Confident in her theory, Mei walked over to the truck and pulled the driver's side door open. The keys still hung in the ignition. Kiana walked up behind and peered around Mei.

"They just left the truck here huh? That's dumb."

"Every last civilian immediately stopped what they were doing," Mei surmised, "and were called to the forest. The question is what sort of power can do that?"

"Why didn't they just become zombies? That's what the Honkai does."

"We cannot assume that the Honkai is to blame for this."

Mei gripped the hilt of her katana tightly.

"There are many things that can twist and change people's minds. Call out to them and make them do things they didn't otherwise think possible."

"The Bronya thinks that the Honkai are here as a symptom, not a cause."

Kiana scratched her head.

"Huh?"

"The Honkai are drawn to powerful sources of Honkai energy. If improperly shielded. The Bronya believes that something within the forest released a large pulse of Honkai energy. The residual energy drew the Honkai here. They are not the cause."

Bronya's silver eyes carefully scrutinised Mei.

"The Bronya is not the only one that holds this theory."

"We shouldn't keep Himeko-sensei waiting," Mei ordered.

The three Valkyrja left the building, closing the door behind them and leaving the strange tableau just as they had found it.

* * *

The tall conifers blotted out the sun, bamboo and broadleaf reaching up toward the light in the few gaps that could be found. It made for hard trekking, with no easy forest paths to follow or even terrain. Bronya was at an advantage as she glided over the obstructing roots and undergrowth. Mei and Kiana were forced instead to negotiate their way through. Neither were foolish enough to cut a direct path. The noise of them using their weaponry would be a giveaway. Kiana was agile enough to maintain a decent pace, dashing through the gaps between elderly trees. Mei on the other hand was in her element. On silent feet she moved through the forest. The shadows, the flora, the undulating earth, it was an environment in which a shinobi thrived. Mei had elected to scout ahead of the two. Every twenty or so metres she would stop and give her squad members a chance to catch up.

Using the calm moment, Mei scanned her surroundings. There were signs of recent passage. Brutish and crude. People clambering on hand and foot. Forcing their way through. Kicking over log, twig and small shrub. Very direct. The paths the people had cut through the forest were simple and one-minded. They deviated from their apparent destination as little as could be managed.

'_A siren call to the masses. At least we now know where all the missing civilians went. The question now is why and what was their ultimate fate.'_

Something else teased at Mei's senses. An uncomfortable tickling that refused to fade. As they'd approached Himeko's last know coordinates the sensation had only increased. Like a buzz of numbness around the fingers. A static tickle of painless electricity. Mei knew what it was. She just wished she didn't.

The scrabble of boots on rocky soil broke Mei's train of thought.

"How far, Mei-senpai?" Kiana asked.

Without needing confirmation Mei gestured north of their location. Her eyes were fixed on their goal.

"A little over two-hundred metres."

"The Bronya is impressed by your accuracy."

Mei clenched a hand over her heart.

"We need to go."

Mei gave no chance for further questions. Already she was moving through the underbrush. Silence cloaked her form. The shadows gave nothing away. But to Mei the forest was alive with warnings. No bird calls. The absence of insects. The faint smell of burnt wood and the metallic tang of blood. And overlaying all of that was a smell, a taste, a tactile shiver, an audible hiss all its own.

'_Honkai'_

Mei came to a halt before a strange edifice. The object was similar to a spire one might see springing forth from a grand old church. It stood perhaps two metres tall, the rest of it lost beneath the forest floor. What made it stand out was the means of construction. Neither metal nor stone nor glass. A material wholly its own. Blue-black in hue and with a matte finish. Thin strips of azure light pulsed along its surface, giving an appearance similar to that of an arcane circuit board.

"Whoa! What is that?" Kiana exclaimed as she arrived.

"Idiotka. If we knew then we would not have been sent here."

"Hey! I think it's a good question. Besides this isn't where Himeko and the others are. We're still ages from them"

Bronya gestured toward the freshly disturbed earth.

"The Bronya believes this structure appeared only recently. Topographic maps of the area indicate no such structure on any surveys. The soil has been disturbed and moved away as though the structure pushed it's way out of the earth."

"So do we think this thing is behind the missing people?"

"The Bronya thinks a better question is where are the other Valkyrja squads?"

The answer was in the wind. The distant din of combat.

"We head toward—"

Mei's words were interrupted by a low moan. Several pale corpses ambled out from behind the trees. They were dressed in everyday clothes, people that worked on the land or manual labour. Their faces showed no sign of emotion or awareness, gaunt bodies streaked with crimson veins. But their limbs still held vitality. Movements that were focused and directed. The animate corpses had come to kill the latest interlopers.

Two rushed forward, growling loudly as their they sprinted across the disturbed earth. A second later the pair were obliterated, multiple missiles launched from Project Bunny 19C finding their target. Kiana and Mei took a defensive formation around Bronya, giving their long-range ally the chance to pick off as many as possible before they were swarmed. Barrage after barrage of missiles were launched, crashing into the animate corpses and decimating them.

It seemed to matter not. With as many as Bronya cut down, more sprinted out from the gloom between trees. In moments they were upon the squad. Drawing up her pistols, Kiana dashed forward and into the fray. Mei had not time to admire her colleagues combat skills. Three zombies rushed in from the shadows. Timing her movement, Mei rolled to one side, narrowly ducking under swinging arms and lashing out with her blade. Knees were severed from calves. Spinning in heel Mei stood before dropping into a crouch, beheading each of the zombies in a broad slash. Their bodies began to flake away, turning to ash that was caught in the wind.

Another zombie appeared. This one was different. Unlike the others she wore what looked like combat armour, black form-fitting carapace, face partially hidden behind a visor. The zombie held a hand out to one side. The air buzzed, odd fractals shimmering, a smudge coalescing into a discernible shape. With a final crackle a broadsword was drawn from Imaginary Space. The entire experience left Mei with unpleasant goose bumps.

**[You need to recall how to draw on that power too]**

The Zombie was upon Mei in barely a heartbeat. With broad powerful strokes it sent the Valkyrja on the defensive. Rolling, ducking and parrying as best she could, Mei held her own. Shifting to an overhead chop, the zombie swung the blade straight down, blade slamming into the dirt and sending it flying everywhere. The impact alone sent Mei stumbling. In the confusion the zombie burst through the cloud of debris, Kiana it's new target. Bronya tried to take aim. Several zombies charged her, forcing Project Bunny 19C to go on the defensive, the heavy shield knocking back their strikes. Kiana was surrounded, zombies on all sides and doing their best to claw their way through the woman's defences. She spun in a tight circle, knocking aside strikes with her pistols, gun kata on full display. Pistol rounds slammed through the relentless undead.

The zombie with the broadsword was nearly upon Kiana. Mei weighed up her options. Slamming the katana into its scabbard, Mei called out across the battlefield.

"Kiana, DUCK!"

Without hesitation Kiana dropped into a low crouch. Hand gripping hilt tightly, Mei focused for a moment and directed the Honkai energy she had bubbling within her. That energy she directed through her blade, focusing the power into a coherent, tangible force. And tickling at the edge of her consciousness was the awareness that more power waited. If she would only stretch forth her hand it could be put to use. That awareness Mei slammed the door upon. She knew the cost of such power. She never wanted to go back there. What she controlled right now. That was enough. Barely enough.

"Amaterasu."

Calling out the activation word, Mei drew the blade in one clean flourish. Coruscating energy leapt from the Katana as it was drawn. At the speed of sound, the energy wave rolled outward. Everything in its path was cut down. The zombies were sliced in two, bodies flaking and falling apart. Mei took a slow breath. She sheathed her blade with a distinct flourish. Bronya's missile launcher boomed twice, shredding the last of the zombies around her.

"Mei-senpai!"

Kiana sprinted over to Mei. Arms spread wide, she swept the woman up in a tight embrace.

"Thank-you! You were amazing!"

"Ki-ki-Kiana-chan. We're on the battlefield."

Kiana untangled herself and took a half-step back. The shield of Project Bunny 19C interposed between the two semi-flirting girls.

"The Bronya does not approve. The Bronya believes Idiotka must be more professional."

Kiana shrugged.

"As a Kaslana I know just how dangerous the Honkai are. I also know you should be happy when you can."

An electronic chirp interrupted the exchange. Everyone put a hand to their earpiece.

"Where have you been?" Himeko-Sensei's voice crackled.

"I'm sorry, Major," Mei replied, "We ran into zombies surrounding an unknown artefact and were delayed."

"Artefact?"

"It appears to have bored out of the earth."

"This might be what Theresa was rambling about. Hold your position and wait for backup."

"Yes, Major."


	7. Perfect Conduct

The buzz of whispering followed the girl down the corridor. It had shadowed her for months now. Hands over mouths in a mock attempt to mask the words. Sibilant comments. Harsh glares.

"Why doesn't she just leave?"

"It's not like she can afford to be here."

"She likely paid with stolen money."

"Thieves and worse. She needs to go."

"Their company cost us everything."

The worst part is that none of them had the courage to use the girl's name. They were content referring to her as 'She' or 'that girl.' Their actions always dehumanised. They disempowered. They humiliated.

That's just what children are like.

The lonely middle school girl clutched the books close to her chest. She knew what her peers could be like. How fickle they were. Only months ago, she had been the cool Senpai. The one that they all relied upon. Even her seniors had looked up to her. Graced with natural athletic talents, academic acumen and a warm inviting personality, everyone had looked up to her.

But now she was less than dirt.

"Hey. You."

The girl couldn't help but look over her should toward whoever had called out. The students moving up and down the school corridor gave nothing away. They simultaneously refused to acknowledge her existence and yet spoke about her constantly.

A boy slammed into her. Perhaps accidental. Unlikely. Books went flying. The boy paid no heed, stepping on them and the pencil case as he walked away. Small snickers and giggles echoed all around. Taking a deep breath, the girl centred herself and focused on the here and now. She picked up her belongings and strode toward her classroom. Pulling the door open, she was met with cold stares and more whispers.

Fortunately, her desk was unsullied for a change. Trying to be strong she walked over to the desk, pulled out the chair and sat down. Her pencil case she set down first. A cute HOMU brand that had fallen out of popularity years ago. There were more recent styles and colours. But the girl liked this pencil case. It had been the one her Father had given her. It was all she had left of him. The girl put away her study books and readied herself for the days' lessons.

The whispers picked up in volume. They were an incessant buzz. One that needled the girl. It was like her body was surrounded by static. Numb fingers and toes. A painless agony that never ceased. The girl did her best to remain calm. The same breathing exercises her Father had taught her. The same words he had instilled in her.

"Are you going to stare at that pencil case all day or are you going to answer the question?"

The girl looked up startled. Everyone else was seated. Notes from the morning lessons were on the board. Standing before her was the teacher. The man had a cold expression. Not the man that had proudly thanked her for all the extra effort she did as the class rep. Not the man who acknowledged his classes would not have run so smoothly without her assistance. Not the man who had said he would give a personal recommendation for her choice of High School.

This man hated her perhaps more than anybody else in the room. He blamed the corruption in her Father's company for all the world's ills.

The teacher picked up the girl's pencil case

"You think it okay to fall asleep in my class?" he muttered. "Don't get above yourself. You have to work just as hard as everyone else."

And response the girl had died on her lips. She couldn't answer. She would not answer. She had no answers.

The muttering started anew.

"My father lost his job because of her."

"I heard they aren't building those apartments anymore. Where am I supposed to live now?"

"Probably thinks she can just buy her way into college."

The girl dug fingers into palms. Short but neatly manicured nails pierced flesh, blood slowly oozing out. The teacher cleared his voice. A cold silence fell upon the room.

"You can have this back after class," the teacher said as he carried the pencil case back to his desk.

Setting it down, the teacher sat in his chair and gestured toward another of the students to give the answer. The student stood up and began carefully reciting her own notes. The girl slowly unclenched her hands. The sight of the bloody palms had her lips quivering. She just wanted it to end. She wanted to disappear.

The girl could feel the bubbling in her chest. The crackle of something ominous. All that pent-up emotion ready to burst. Lifting her eyes, the girl met that of the teacher's. There was nothing but hate in his. He rested his hand on the pencil case and pushed it aside. The simple, worn out and very childish object fell off the desk. It landed in the rubbish bin with a final thump.

It wasn't a slow, calm exhalation. The girl's breath was a rumbling hiss. A storm that had just broken. She stood up, chair scraping against the floor, interrupting the student giving the answer.

"Hey! Just what are…"

The student slammed into wall of the classroom. Crimson splashed against pale white paint. Everyone froze. Second tickled by. They finally realised that the girl had grabbed her desk and flung it in the direction of the mouthy student. Or at least they believed that was the student. The desk had been flung with enough force to severe limb and torso.

Shrieks and screams echoed around the room. The girl liked that sound. Something booming and noisy was better than the constant background susurrus. People scrambled out of their chairs and ran towards the classroom door. With a dismissive gesture the girl felt the metal in the door, in the lock and the rollers. With the barest pinprick of power she held the metal in place. Students desperately rattled at the door. With languid movements the girl picked up her chair and felt the metal in its legs. Electricity crackled over her hands. Winding up for an overarm pitch, she flung the chair at the door, accelerating the metal with her burgeoning electrical powers.

Not much was left of the students after the chair sliced through them and several walls behind. The tang of copper and smoke filled the air. The girl thought she smelt urine too. She was warmed by the fact that they now knew the fear she once had.

"YOU MONSTER!"

A boy dashed in from one side. He was the star of the kendo team. The girl recalled when he had come to her for pointers. He'd wanted to learn as much about her family's branch of Itto-ryu. Now he brandished a chair in much the same fashion. She took her eyes off the complete lack of threat. Her destination was the front of the classroom. The girl raised a hand and gestured dismissively. Lightning snapped out from the hand, arcing toward the boy and striking. The blow sent him flying out the window, his last moments that of fearful screaming and agony that slowly faded as he sailed into the distance. The girl thought she heard a distant thump as he finally hit the ground far below.

The rest of the students were too stunned to act. All they could do was slowly back away, pressing against the walls of the claustrophobic classroom. The girl didn't walk between the desks and chairs. Instead the furniture was sent flying by crackling electrical bolts. Each discharge launched a lethal projectile toward one of the students at random. The girl calmly arrived at her destination. She knelt and reached for the pencil case where it lay in the rubbish bin. The moment she made contact it sizzled before turning black and crackling into nothingness. With that gesture the girl had disintegrated the one thing in this classroom that she valued enough not to kill.

The girl knew she should have felt pain. But that girl wasn't the same anymore. She wasn't human anymore. The memories in her head were not her own. They were borrowed. That girl was no more. She slumbered somewhere safely within. She needed protection.

The entity that wore the girl's body smiled. It was the sort of smile that cut glass.

"What… what have you done?" the Teacher asked. "You have to stop."

"Why?" the girl asked

"Please, Iinchou, spare my students."

"I'm not your Iinchou."

"But—"

"Call me, Herrscher."

The Teacher was clearly in shock. That didn't bother the Herrscher. She delighted at how the vile worm writhed in fear. She also hated him. Even here and now he was trying to negotiate for the safety of students. The Teacher was protecting his students when he had done nothing to protect her. Or at the least the girl before the Herrscher took control.

"Then please, Herrscher, don't kill them."

"If you insist."

The Herrscher took a step forward, the Teacher retreating until his back was against the blackboard. With another step the Herrscher stood face-to-face with the man. She raised a hand and clamped it against the side of her Teacher's head. Much like the pencil case his body crackled and turned black before flaking into nothingness. Those students with their faculties still about them let out small whimpers and moans. Sneering at the pathetic worms, the Herrscher raised her hand imperiously toward the heavens. The sky responded in kind, rumbling as pitch-black clouds coalesced out of nowhere. The Herrscher lowered her hand in a quick chop. Everyone in the room screamed and dropped to their knees. Boy and girl alike clutched at chest, neck or head. Their final moments were agony. Honkai energy radiated outward, soaking the entire school in its lethal radiance. Everyone in the school collapsed, body convulsing as the Honkai energy corrupted them.

Silence reigned. The first truly blissful silence the Herrscher could recall in a long time. Though that wasn't true. Such recollections belonged to the memories of the one before her. The original had lingered a corner of their mind now. With a proud smirk the Herrscher jumped out the window, pushing against the electromagnetism of the planet to slow their descent to a gentle flutter. In confident strides the Herrscher left the school.

"I didn't kill them," the Herrscher said to no-one. "Blame the Honkai energy."

It was minutes later when every student and teacher twitched and shivered. Slowly their corpses rose. Skin now chalky white, crimson veins streaked over the unnatural flesh, yellow eyes hungry. Most began to leave the school in twisting droves, seeking out warm flesh, ready to add to their number as they spread the Honkai corruption. Some remained, their bodies and minds markedly more powerful, drawing on arms and armour from Imaginary Space. These would form the vanguard of the Honkai zombie hoard.

The Herrscher continued on her casual march down the street. Above her head clouds rumbled. Magenta lightning crackled within the coalescing storm high above. As the stormcell spread outward lightning fell in an angry torrent. Where the magenta lightning struck, Honkai energy radiated in toxic waves, killing all life, corrupting humans into zombies and animals into far worse.

**[This is the moment when you embraced your power. This might just be what we both are looking for]**

The Herrscher walked in no particular direction with no particular haste. She merely knew that it was her purpose to obliterate all human life. And Nagazora City was a good enough place to start.


	8. Redux

The impact left stress fractures in the steel wall. Flecks of paint fell from the burnished metal where it contorted against the Valkyrja's body. Dropping to her knees, Mei tried to remain conscious. Heavy breathing left her bruised ribs aching. She took the few precious moments to gather herself, leaning on her blade as she gulped down air.

'_A little longer. I just need to buy time. Himkeo-senpai will deal with the dragon and then come to support me.'_

It was meant to be the other way around. Mei had plead her case to follow Himeko after their reunion at the Hyperion. Theresia had of course been against it. Bronya too. It was ironic that the two Anti-Entropy representatives had backed up Mei's plan. Dr's Einstein and Tesla thought it important to have backup just in case something went wrong.

'_So much faith placed in me. I cannot fail.'_

Finely tuned senses recognised the danger. A honkai lance clipped her brow as she rolled to one side, blood in thin rivulets coating her left eye. Two more honkai lance punched through the evening gloom, Mei on her feet and dodging as they struck the steel floor. Eyes scanning the darkness, the Valkyrja tried to sense her foe. Ever since entering the Helheim labs she had been on her own. The Honkai beasts seemed intent on keeping Mei her away from any allies. Once the bloody dusk had ended the blanket of night had cut off all sense of time. It could have been minutes, hours or days since she had been separated from Himeko.

'_But Kiana found me. It took everything I had to run.'_

Mei had been purely on the defensive. Barely seconds after locating her dearest friend, Mei had been forced to withdraw. Leaping from structure to structure, dashing between gas pipes and cooling towers, vents of steam obscuring her vision. All along the way she had been harassed and harangued. Kiana had been relentless in her assault. In the haste of her escape Mei hadn't realised she was standing atop a gas storage structure, a honkai lance penetrating the structure and detonating the chemicals within. The blast had seen her hurting away, crashing into the wall of the rooftop she now stood upon

More lances punched out from the shadowy sky, Mei dancing left and right, another clipping her right arm, carving a bloody gash down its length. Hissing with pain, Mei switched the blade to her left hand. The faintest blur of motion announced the arrival of Mei's opponent. Kiana hovered in mid-air, hands casually gesturing in her direction, lances following her directions. Fingers curling tightly abound the katana in hand, Mei consciously directed the latent Honkai energy coursing through her battlesuit. Feinting left, she dashed to the right, time dilating down as the spacetime distortion activated. Using the fractured moment Mei dashed behind Kiana and swept her katana in a wide arc. As the blade swung toward her target Mei looked up. Her eyes locked with the Herrscher already looking over her shoulder. With a contemptuous smirk Kiana disappeared. Instincts on overdrive, Mei adjusted her swing, bringing the katana flat over her back. A second later the honkai lance struck, impact sending Mei bowling forward—

**[NO. NO. NO. We've already been here. There is no point to exploring this memory again]**

Mei landed in a bloodied heap. The attacks ceased. The sounds of combat absent. Her world was still.

"Wait. What is this?!"

Mei looked all around. The smoke in the sky had frozen. She glanced back toward Kiana. The Herrscher of the Void remained frozen, the condescending smirk on her face unmoving, stilled void lance already launched from the spacetime portals she casually summoned. No heat radiated from the fire around her, the cold of the night did not press against her flesh, the air tasted not of bloody copper.

The only thing Mei was certain that she could feel was the bubbling of Honkai energy inside her.

'_Is this the Herrscher's doing?'_

**[I'm not the Herrscher of Corruption. The one you hold in your hand is]**

Mei was startled by the announcement. It came both from inside her mind and echoed all around her. Worse still the entity could read her thoughts.

"What is going on?" Mei asked aloud.

**[I can give you the short or long version. You are going to die in less than a second. Please choose wisely]**

The bubbling in Mei's stomach picked up. She reached down and touched hand to gut. Lifting it back up, crimson stained the digits.

"None… of this is real."

**[Finally thinking for a change. No, it isn't. I've been racing back and forth through your memories trying to find a way to get out of our current predicament]**

"So this here is…."

**[When you faced the 2****nd**** Herrscher. Well that isn't quite true. This is the memory you would have liked to have made. The dream you had in Singapore. Facing her down, some tearful acknowledgements and all that pap. Honestly when you did fight her it was a one-sided curb-stomp. She tore the Domination of Thunder literally from your chest and left you to die. Most embarrassing fight of our life]**

Mei walked over to the frozen Kiana and touched her cheek. The woman crackled, turned to black before flaking away into nothing. Mei remembered what that was like. She recalled how anyone she touched disintegrated. She had been unable to hold anyone, to seek comfort in their arms or feel warmth of their presence. Until Kiana.

Pain pressed against Mei's mind. Her world blurred. An unpleasant sense of nausea. Images flashed one after another. Emotions flooded in hard. All manner of thought and experience pressed hard against her eyeballs. Mei choked out a sob. Through it all she tried to piece together some semblance of coherence.

"They say your life flashes before your eyes just before you die."

**[So, you think you're dying?]**

"I'm in a building. Some sort of cafeteria. I found Kiana and—"

The nausea dropped Mei to her knees. A sharp feminine hiss echoed in her ears.

**[Moron! We cannot go back yet. Not without an answer]**

"There isn't one."

**[You just give up then? Right now, a large bore bullet is pressed against your armoured gut. You're going to have a hole in your stomach that not even the Herrscher of Death can repair. So don't just say there isn't one]**

"I'm not dying?"

**[Really not paying attention, are we? As I said, I've been going back and forth through your memories. You're the Herrscher of Lightning, remember? That means electricity, that means electrons, that means charged particles and by extension all chemical bonds. Adjusting the speed of your neural processes as well as accurately reading all your memories is child's play]**

Mei slowly picked herself up from the steel floor. Rubbing her head she tried to make sense of the melange of memories and experiences that permeated her consciousness. In that moment she had suddenly recalled in crystal detail everything she had ever done. That insight began to fade quickly.

"All those times. I recall you speaking to me. Each memory that bubbles up, you are there. I thought that was you speaking to me in that moment. But you were peering in from the here and now. The present assessing the past for possibilities."

**[Finally using that mind of yours. It took you long enough]**

"How long have you been doing this?"

**[There haven't been any locomotives crashing through your mind. But it has taken far too long to get this far]**

Mei stared up into the frozen sky. She wondered on the most recent set of memories that the Herrscher had replayed.

Kiana's golden eyes. That meant she was able to control her Herrscher power.

Tesla's inferiority complex. Even when she was incredibly talented.

The conversation with Kiana on the rooftop. What the responsibility between Honkai and Human regarding killing someone truly meant.

Her time with the kidnappers. She had become passive and submissive to save her life.

Fighting the Honkai in the woods during one of their first missions. She had continually refused to call on the power within her, even if would assist herself or others.

The slaughter at her middle school. She had wanted to make everyone disappear and had gotten that wish.

Mei took a deep breath and centred herself, exhaling slowly. When she opened her eyes, a double stood before her. The only difference was their eyes. Mei's pale lavender-blue compared to the double's distinct scarlet and vertical slit pupil.

"You haven't called me coward."

**[Huh?]** the duplicate responded.

"You call me coward. Everyone else are filth, worms, vile, scum and so on. But I'm always a coward, I'm always THE coward."

**[I fail to see your point]**

Mei smiled. It was a genuine smile. Simple and sweet. She extended a hand, holding it just short of her double, readied to gently stroke her face.

"We share the same brain and memories. You cannot lie to me. You called me a coward constantly in the past. But when I chose to fight the Herrscher of the Void, you were impressed."

The double's eyes narrowed. She smirked. The sort of smirk that mocked everyone with how little they truly understood. The double extended her hand, ready to affectionately touch Mei's face.

**[I like the way you think]**

"Of course you would. You're me."

The double burst out laughing. Genuine tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

**[Finally tired of being a repressed little goody-goody?]**

"I owe you an apology."

**[Oh don't go all soppy now. You were so close]**

Mei flicked the nose of her double. The woman winced, rubbing her face with her spare hand.

"Just shut-up and listen. For all the time's you did what I would-not or could-not, thank you. Now let's go back and beat some sense into that girl."

**[For once you have a backbone and it's when we're gambling with our life]**

Mei touched her double's face, the twin mirroring the action. They looked into each other's eyes. It was respect. It was pathos. It was love. Twins long separated. They fell into a passionate embrace. Chests gently rocking with either laughter or sobbing. It was anybody's guess which.

**[Your master plan, not-coward?]**

"What was the fourth thing I never got to say to Kiana in my dream?"

The double gripped Mei tighter as their world turned to humming electrical static.

**[You beautiful beast. It's about time we tore this fucking rotten world apart]**


	9. The Anvil

The bullets hit Mei with enough force to send her flying. She skipped across the floor several times before crashing into a loose pile of chairs hidden in the shadows. Kiana carefully stood up from her stance. She eyed the shadows. Part of her wanted to reach out and make sure Mei was okay. The more pragmatic part knew she couldn't take the risk. This was a different world from when the two had them had attended St Freya. The time for fun and games was long since passed. Second ticked by. Finally she spun her pistols before extending arms outward and storing the weaponry within Void Space. Turning in heel the former Valkyrja walked toward her meagre camp. She needed to pack up and be gone within the next ten minutes.

Mei lay in a bloodied heap. Her gut hurt from where the two bullets had struck. It was lucky at the very last moment she had found the Honkai energy to divert into the defensive systems. Still, her augmented reality optical interface indicated that some damage had been sustained to the battlesuit. Mei coughed and spat out some bloody phlegm. Pushing herself up onto one side, she checked over her body. Her arms and legs hurt where she had struck the chairs. Mei knew she had a black eye in the making. It throbbed where the foot of a chair had slammed into it.

'_Well at least she didn't kill me,'_ Mei mused.

Fumbling around, Mei found the hilt of her katana and curled fingers around it tightly. Surveying her surroundings, she could see Kiana was most of the way back to her little campsite. Taking an incautious action, Mei silently shifted into a crouch on one knee and grabbed a loose chair with her free hand. With a wide wind up Mei hurled the chair toward Kiana. The cheap plastic and metal furniture spun through the air silently. At the last moment Kiana stepped to one side, hand blurring as she summoned a pistol from the Void, before taking aim and firing. The bullet materialised inside the seat of the chair, exploding with enough force to fragment the furniture and send chunks flying wildly about. Spinning on her soles Kiana took aim at Mei, the muzzle flaring twice. Mei was unable to track the direct motion of the bullets, each of them immaterialising and then materialising just before they struck her. The impact knocked her across the floor a second time and further into the pile of chairs.

It took Mei longer to stir. She had luckily managed to keep hold of the God-Key. The second pummelling courtesy of the bullets and the chair limbs left Mei feeling like a meat patty. Hissing through her teeth she pushed herself up again. Troublesome text scrolled across her optical interface.

'_Secondary damage to defensive systems. Further kinetic damage cannot be mitigated. Secondary damage to metamaterial cloaking. Optical camouflage integrity degraded. Manifestation coil integrity compromised. Further usage of system may lead to total system collapse'_

Mei sighed at her own bad lack.

'_But I did learn some useful things. I couldn't follow any of those shots. But they still hit. Which means she's somehow tapping into her Void abilities to shift the projectile between realities, making it harder to track. Cover or obstruction won't mean much if she has a good idea where her opponent is hiding.'_

Mei was in a decidedly negative situation. Everything was mounted against her. And still she felt almost exultant. Her limbs felt lighter than they had in years. For all her pain and bruises her mood showed no sign of dampening. She knew what she had to do now. She didn't hear that scathing voice inside her head anymore. But she knew what it would have said, what now she would say, if they gave up.

'_Coward.'_

A dry chuckle carried out of the shadows, followed by painful coughing and more amused sounds.

"That really fucking hurt, you know."

Kiana's pace slowed. The words had been delivered in perfect English.

"English is so much better to swear in than Japanese. Oh and you didn't even show a drop of sympathy. That probably hurt more than the bullets."

Kiana stopped in place. The lilt and cadence of Mei was something Kiana had not heard in some time. It sounded like her. Or to be more precise, it sounded like someone mimicking her. She cautiously turned around and summoned both ARC pistols from Void Space, training on the pile of furniture where Mei had fallen.

"If this is the way you treat your friends, I shudder to think what you would do for your enemies. Otto is in for a rough time."

Kiana didn't like this voice. It reminded her of Nagazora. It reminded her of when she had fought Mei in the past.

"What have you done with Mei?" Kiana growled.

"I didn't do anything. You shot me, remember?"

"That taunting voice. The constant hint of mockery. That's not Mei. That's you, Herrscher."

"I would say 'Takes one to know one,' but that would be disingenuous. It isn't the Herrscher that is talking. Raiden Mei is the one you shot. Herrscher."

Kiana fixed her gaze upon the woman she had once thought of as the most important person in her life. Sitting there in the shadows, using the blade as a crutch, was a smirking woman with glowing scarlet eyes, pupils slitted like a cat. Kiana knew this Mei. She wasn't sure how they could still exist. But she would put it down much as she had in the past.

"If we fight again then it ends the same way," Kiana warned. "I held back before. I won't do so again."

"Good."

"Wha!"

Kiana couldn't help but drop her cool persona for a moment. Mei's response took her completely off guard.

"If you went soft on me now, Kiana, then I'd actually be angry."

Mei struggled slowly to a crouch, one knee on the ground, the katana doubling as an effective crutch. This was no time to be a passive force. This was a time for Mei to act. To act out. To actually take the initiative and claim something for herself.

"I'm going to give you one last chance," Mei warned Kiana. "You can choose to come with me peacefully back to the Hyperion. Or I can break your arms and legs and drag your sorry carcass back to the Hyperion."

"Uh… Mei-senpai, I think you don't understand the meaning of carcass."

Mei curled her hand tightly about the Jizo Katana and began to channel a large amount of Honkai energy into the weapon. She surprised herself with how much still bubbled within her body. Then after a moment of self-reflection Mei realised how foolish a notion that really was. She had always been this gifted. It was only now that she stopped pretending to be someone else and took responsibility for having this power.

"Oh, I assure you, Kiana-chan, I meant every last word."

The logical thing would be to create some sort of distraction or obstruction. In that moment the defender would flee left or right into the shadows and better cover. This tactic was rendered moot by Kiana's ability to immaterialise her bullets. No amount of cover would help when she could fire indiscriminately through any protection. That left one alternative.

"Awaken, God-Key," Mei chanted.

The silhouette of a bulky figure in samurai armour appeared in front of Mei, plates tinged the colour of blood, inky shadows boiling from the gaps between. The Jizou spirit rested an odachi over one shoulder, ready to bring the blade down in a broad horizontal arc. Kiana wasted no time firing in response, peppering the conjured entity's internal structure with immaterialised rounds. The creature was hollow, bullets echoing around the body cavity and striking the plates of armour. The rest of the shots Kiana aimed in a wide arc, bullets passing through cover such as pillars, small concrete barriers and furniture. The food atrium was lit with gunfire.

The Jizou spirit swung the odachi in a wide, across the shoulder, horizontal slash. Even for its bulky size the strike was deceptively fast. Kiana was quick with her timing, leaping just above the slash. And it was in mid-air that she realised her mistake. Mei had fled not across the floor, but into the air, having run up the blade where it rested hidden behind the Jizou spirit, the spray of gunfire having gone off beneath her. She had remained hidden, clinging to the blade just near the hilt. And with Kiana in mid-air now was the time to strike. The Valkyrja braced herself and leapt from the blade, sailing toward Kiana with deadly force. It still wasn't enough to rattle Kiana. Seasoned as she was, the woman used two quick shots to reorientate herself in the air before launching several rounds at Mei. The bullets materialised within her just as she slammed into Kiana. The shadow clone disintegrated into crackling blue static, residual kinetic energy enough to knock Kiana onto the ground. Going with the momentum she went into a reverse tumble before coming up on her feet.

The Jizou spirit disappeared in a flicker of hazy orange light. Meanwhile two Mei's dashed in on ghostly feet, appearing out of the shadows and attacking as one. Kiana spun on heel, gun kata guiding her through the motions. The uncoordinated pair were quickly knocked down, Honkai energy field integrity collapsing as the bullets appeared within their structure and shredded the pseudo-bodies. Gritting her teeth, Kiana scanned the shadows, trying to locate her foe. Another three Mei appeared, movements much as the originals. The same wooden motions and lack of cohesion. It took nothing for Kiana to dispatch them.

"Is this all you can do? Harass me with pale doubles?"

"Nope."

The hot lance of pain across Kiana's back was the answer. She used the physical force pressed against her back to tumble forward, shifting her body and coming into a crouch, both pistols directed toward her enemy. Mei's body flickered, metamaterial cloak struggling to maintain the shadowy disguise. Her blade was unbloodied, having failed to breach Kiana's armour. Still the weight of the blow had left a hefty bruise.

Kiana shot twice, sure of her mark. This time Mei shifted out of the way of the strikes. Again and again Kiana fired. But the blows were always short of their mark. In a second Mei was upon her, forcing Kiana onto the defensive. In close combat the two were near equal. The Kaslana gun kata allowed Kiana to fight on par with a blade, knocking aside slashes, stabs and parries. Even with Kiana's ability to immaterialise bullets and therefore ignore defences she was unable to hurt Mei. It was like she was fighting a Mei that was on a different level.

Mei however was learning as she fought. Internally she felt unbalanced. Her mind had not quite synchronised with the power bubbling inside of her. Nor had her body. It took every ounce of the Raiden Itto-ryu training to keep up with. Yet with each second that she was pressed by Kiana her control only improved. The two odd halves coming further into balance.

'_I see it now,'_ Mei realised. _'She must have trained incredibly hard to get to this level. But at the same time through observation I can overcome her skill. All I need to take into account is the minimum distance from the bullet leaving the barrel before they are immaterialised. Then factor in the range of motion of wrist and arm. There is a maximum range of motion a wrists can take when discharging your weapon before the kinetic recoil would damage it.'_

Mei got inside Kiana's guard, using her blade to knock an arm wide before going to a single grip and punching Kiana hard in the face. Stumbling backward, Kiana hissed and firing thrice. Even at such close range Mei dodged each shot.

'_By the nature of ballistics her movement have to be linear. Just factor in what the danger zone of each pistols is and ensure I remain outside of that area.'_

Mei remained in a single-handed grip, staying on a side profile and slashing at Kiana with quick, economic motions. Kiana disliked being on the defensive but had little choice. Mei pressed hard. The manifestation coils in her battlesuit were all but spent. Still she attempted one final activation, hoping to eke out a decisive blow.

"Tsukuyomi," Mei uttered the activation word.

Angry static roared across Mei's augmented vision as the system responded. Still the suit managed to summon three more shadow clones. These duplicate Mei moved to encircle Kiana. Each of them had imprinted upon their temporary memory engrams the combat knowledge Mei had accumulated. Unlike the first clones, these knew how to remain outside of Kiana's gun kata kill zones. Though they were only temporary composites of Honkai energy, they still struck with just as much force. Now surrounded, Kiana did her best to defend, snapping between stances and firing back quickly and efficiently. This was a situation she had trained and prepared for. Ducking under a blade strike, Kiana reached out to the powers of the Void and drawed on it very briefly. She summoned an Enerstrom, a roiling ball of void energy that sucked everything bar Kiana toward it with incredible force.

Caught off their guard, the mob of Mei's were pulled into the twisting gravity well. What surprised Mei was Kiana's next action. She had expected her foe to withdraw a goodly distance before opening fire at a tactically sound range. In the brief window of opportunity Kiana remained in melee range. She held a hand out to one side, the air crackling golden before a void lance appeared. Gripping the flechette tightly, Kiana swung the weapon and struck the group of Mei's. The shadow clones disintegrated under the sheer strength of the blow. The original Mei was knocked off her feet and hard into a concrete pillar. Stunned by the force of the strike, Mei could do little more than slump down to the ground. Kiana let go of the void lance, letting it fade back into the other dimension. She grimaced, not happy at having to use such power against a friend.

"I remember pulling the Herrscher core out of you," Kiana muttered. "You cannot be one anymore."

Mei coughed, managing to summon up a brief smile. Her body ached far more than before and she was certain a few ribs were broken. Cracking an eye revealed a litany of system failures and compromised programs in her augmented vision. The manifestation coils were offline entirely and most of her basic systems were barely functional.

"What are you afraid of?" Mei rasped.

"You look and sound like her."

"Like who?"

"The Herrscher of Lightning."

"Maybe the problem is you never knew the real me."

Kiana kept her pistols trained on Mei. She wasn't going to fall for the same tricks twice. Mei continued.

"Not like I can talk. I didn't know me either. I was always what everyone else needed. A dutiful daughter for my father. A willing captor for the terrorists. Do you know why I prefer short nails? Long ones are easier to tear off. It wasn't long after they sent that video that my father finally decided to organise my rescue. People needed the cool and reliable senpai. St Freya needed someone with Herrscher powers that wasn't a threat. So I did my best never to touch them."

Mei chuckled with genuine mirth. She knew her appearance was a complete mess. Shredded battlesuit, bloodied and bruised face, covered in concrete dust. And it was still the best she had felt in ages.

'_I'm doing this because I want to. Because this matters to me. And I'm not going to stop now because it's gotten hard.'_

"I'm sorry, Mei-senpai, but you need to stop. You tried your best. But it's time to rest."

"I get it, Kiana. I really do. We had this conversation, if you remember. All those deaths weigh on your conscience. You just want to push everyone away. I think the difference is that I didn't kill someone I truly loved."

Kiana tensed up at the mention of Himeko and the implication. Mei used that meagre distraction. Fasting than the trained eye, lightning raced up from her and coiled around the concrete pillar she sat against. It bit deep into the pillar in several places, shearing concrete and steel rebar. With the self-same electromagnetic powers Mei took hold of the chunks, gripping the rebar within and flinging it downward. Kiana had no time to return fire. She pulled back, dodging between hunks of flying column. The booming sound of falling debris echoed around the building. As the concrete dust began to settle Mei's calm voice called out from the gloom.

"You're not the only one that can swing around obnoxiously oversized clubs."

Kiana couldn't repress a snort of laughter. Those were the last words she had expected to hear from the always cool and calm Mei-senpai. For a moment Kiana wondered just who this person she was fighting really was. It felt like neither Mei nor the Herrscher of Lightning. Someone with the razor cheek of the Herrscher but lacking the inhuman edge. Someone able to take direct initiative and with startling confidence, but not wallowing in hubris.

"Who are you?" Kiana muttered.

The smell of ozone was the answer. A pulse of lightning crackled throughout the atrium. More concrete pillars were sheared and shredded. The chunks that had fallen around Kiana lifted into the air at irregular heights. Keen eyes scanning her surroundings, Kiana realised that numerous pieces of concrete debris had been pulled into the air, held hovering in place by an unseen electrical force. Hunks of concrete and rebar began flying toward Kiana. Snapping into familiar gun kata, Kiana started unloading, bullets materialising inside the debris and destroying them from within. Perception dialled up, Kiana spotted Mei jumping between the flying concrete lumps, reorientating herself to run across the surface of each, pulling herself into the sections through electromagnetic force. Dodging quickly about, Kiana snapped off several more shots as Mei leapt between hunks. Gaging her approach, Kiana reached out and drew further on her void powers as Mei rapidly closed distance. Making that power her own, Kiana let loose her control and suffused that area with void energy. Mei was mid-leap when she suddenly lost all sense of balance. Her electromagnetic bond to the steel rebar was negated. The kinetic motion and energy of the debris had been cancelled. Through the dust she spied Kiana. Her best friend hovered a little above the ground, haloed in golden Void energy. Her gaze flicked up to meet Mei's. Her eyes reminded Mei far too much of the Herrscher of the Void.

Kiana dropped to the ground, pulling the Void energy down with her. Gravity returned, empowered by the kinetic force of the Void energy being drawn toward the floor. Yet again the atrium boomed and echoed. The debris field crashed into the tiles, tearing holes into the floor, sending more dust rushing upward. Mei fared no better, crashing hard into the floor and losing consciousness for a moment. The katana slipped from her hand, rolling off before a chunk of concrete crushed it underfoot. Mei's body throbbed with innumerable aches and pains. She was certain there were some hairline fractures along her arms where she had braced when crashing into the floor. Her head pulsed with an unpleasant headache, the possibility of a concussion giving her pause for concern.

A loud click focussed Mei's attention on the here and now. Opening her eyes she looked up at the barrel of an ARC Serratus pistol. Kiana stood triumphantly above Mei.

"You really have begun to master your Herrscher powers," Mei noted with a tinge of awe.

"Fu Hua has—"

Kiana had no chance to finish her sentence. Mei's reaction time was faster than even Kiana, hurling a handful of concrete dust into the woman's eyes and flipping onto her feet. Kiana let out an angry growl and fired off several quick shots. Mei easily dodged the bullets. When finally her eyes cleared of dust and tears, Kiana saw that Mei was standing only a few paces from her. Rather than disappearing into the shadows or finding a weapon to use Mei had opted to remain in the open and vulnerable. She sported a somewhat embarrassed smile.

"I had this big speech lined up, you know, this grand monologue of the differences between the two of us. Of course, now I realise how foolish it sounds. Except the fourth point. That's the one bit of this speech that's really important."

Kiana carefully lowered her pistol.

"What are you talking about, Mei-senpai?"

The air around Mei smelt of ozone. The fresh scent washed away the stinging bite of concrete dust, crushed tile, gunpowder and burnt metal. Mei tipped her head to one side. The scarlet glow suffusing her eyes faded. Kiana could feel Honkai energy bleeding out of Mei before diffusing into the environment.

"If you were given the chance to give up your Herrscher powers, would you do so, Kiana?"

The unexpected question froze Kiana in place. Her blood was like ice.

"In a second."

"I wouldn't."

The reaction was unconscious. Kiana pulled the trigger. That single gunshot was louder than the prior destruction of the atrium. Horror gripped Kiana's heart. Mei had moved a fraction to one side, the bullet only winging her ribs. The Valkyrja was beaming. It made no logical sense but Mei was genuinely smiling. A grin that boarded on crazy, but still a grin. It was then that it all sunk in. Kiana hadn't been fighting Mei. She'd been training her. Mei had been giving her all. Every time she rose to a new height Kiana stepped up with her. And now with barely two metres between them Mei had been able to react and dodge the bullet.

"I… I didn't mean… I…"

Kiana stumbled over her words. Mei waved the explanation off.

"It's okay. I provoked you in a way that's inexcusable. I'm the one that owes you an apology. But still, I meant it. I think that's the ultimate difference between you and me, Kiana. You're fundamentally an honest, earnest and good person. You're warm, bright and you strive to do the right thing beyond anything else. I don't think I've ever known such a moral person. Me, on the other hand, I'm not exactly the princess you might otherwise believe."

Mei looked down at her hands and clenched them tightly.

"I've finally accepted just what I am. I think that's why this fight turned out the way it did. Two halves of me not quite in sync. Every moment I fought you I felt myself coming slowly together."

Mei's crazy smile only grew wider. There was an almost infectious verve to it.

"I'm willing to get my hands dirty for the people I hold dear. I'm willing to fight and give my all for those that I cherish. I'll become a monster and take command of that power for those that I love."

Kiana slowly lowered her pistols. She tipped her head to one side and reassessed Mei.

"It really is you and not the Herrscher."

"I don't think Mei or the Herrscher of Lightning really exist anymore. I'm who I truly am. I'm Raiden Mei."

Kiana's skin tingled. In her chest she felt a numb buzzing. A sympathetic response to whatever Mei was up to. Mei closed her eyes. The same breathing exercise her Father had taught her. The same pattern she knew so well. The words slipped from her lips. A harsh whisper.

"You know something. Even if somebody takes away your car, it's not as though you forget how to drive."

"Huh?"

"The First and Second Herrscher didn't have a core implanted within them. They willed that power into existence. If I want it, I'll take it and make it my own."

There was no grand fanfare. There was no epic visual display or sonorous echo. There was nothing of the bombast one might expect in such a situation. It was merely a mental click. Still to Kiana it was so loud she flinched. She was the only one on the continent that would understand what had just happened. Kiana understood the gravity of what had just transpired.

Mei's aura was entirely different. She looked clearer than she had ever before, her profile sharper and more defined than a human eye could comprehend. Mei opened her eyes. Lilac purple, the purple a diamond surrounded by an X. Mei stretched a hand to one side. A fallen chunk of concrete cracked. The 12th Divine Key tore itself from the debris and flew into the waiting hand. Mei ran her hand slowly down the katana, lightning crackling between the two. Reaching the hilt, Mei drew her hand away and curled it as though grasping another hilt.

"Raiden niten."

The violet-blue lightning congealed together, forming the shape a wakizashi, the crackling force appearing as though trapped within an invisible pane of glass.

Kiana lifted her pistol. A numb tingling teased her neck. She realised that Mei was behind her, the lightning wakizashi held against her throat.

"Please come with me, Kiana-chan."

The glass ceiling shattered. A rain of crystalline shades fell down along with part of the reinforcing steel structure. Multiple heavy mechs fell from the night sky, support mechs right behind. The various weapons of the Arc City defence force landed amidst the hail of glass and steel. Missile type mechs quickly rotated and deployed their weapons. Large melee-class mechs activated combat programs and sized up their opponents. Defensive shields and supporting energy grids deployed from the smaller support mechs. All trained their weaponry on the two Valkyrja.

"I guess all that Honkai energy we were wielding was bound to get noticed," Kiana admitted sheepishly.

Mei withdrew her lightning wakizashi and moved to stand side-by-side with Kiana.

"Truce," Mei offered.

"Deal."

"We cut the mechs to ribbons. Then I drag you back to the Hyperion."

"Arms and legs intact?"

"This time."

The two Valkyrja, the two students, the two best friends smiled. Both snapped into combat stances.


	10. Thunderstorm

'_Thor class melee Titan, Javelin ranged support at the back. Talwar class guardian titan filling the gaps with kinetic and energy shields,'_ Mei assessed the situation. _'And me with barely enough energy in the tank to run ten metres. Even with my Herrscher Core my body won't last long under such pressure. Maybe a minute, two if I'm being overly optimistic. Then I start to fall apart. Permanently.'_

Mei gave Kiana a side-long glance. Her temporary ally was fortunately in much better condition than she was. That didn't necessarily err in Mei's favour.

"I've seen the combat videos," Mei warned her 'friend', "If you summon a void portal to escape, I'll surround it with plasma. I'd like to see whether your regeneration would fare well against ten thousand degrees Kelvin."

Kiana didn't show any signs of guilt. Her face cool and collected. The side-long glance and teasing smirk Mei gave her however left the woman wincing.

"Ready?" Kiana asked

**0:01**

Mei gave the barest nod. The power bubbled within her, nestled close to her frantically beating heart. Even in this moment where the slightest mistake would lead to a lethal end she was revelling in it all. Her heart only pounded faster as Mei opened herself up. Honkai energy suffused her body, pulsing through nerves, keying senses up to a new level. Mei now understood why Dr Tesla had been grizzling. Reality moved far too slowly.

**0:03**

Lightning crackled throughout the room. Fused with Honkai energy, it coiled throughout every piece of fallen debris, gripping the iron rebar that was woven throughout. With a simple gesture, the rubble was hurled into the air, concrete dust and refuse providing an impenetrable screen.

**0:07**

Mei jumped between hunks of concrete scrap, adjusting her electromagnetic field to pull between the floating islands. Just as predicted missiles began pulverising the physical screen. Mei was fine to work with this. Right now she needed all the attention drawn to her. The floating debris field was no impediment to her vision. In this moment she could sense everything physical object within a fifty-metre radius.

A Thor Titan leapt onto the large segment of pillar Mei was elevating. Sprinting forward, Mei dropped into a slide just as the Titan made to strike. Going under the wide swing, Mei kicked off against the ground, leaping high up and slashing through the shoulder joint with her lightning wakizashi. The metal joint was severed like wet paper. Mei spun in mid-air and kicked the arm backward, the limb punching through the body of the Titan and shattering it.

Now with further combat cues, the networked Titans began their full assault. Numerous Javelin Titan's targeted the position of the fallen mech and began to unload their payloads. The previously dark atrium was lit in shades of fiery orange. Mei shifted adroitly between hovering islands, using their form to obscure and take the impact of any missile impacts.

**0:15**

Heavy bore rounds materialised within the shields of the Talwar Titans. Bullets punched through their fragile frames. In seconds the hovering guardian mechs were obliterated. Defensive kinetic and energy shields failed. Into this surprise maelstrom Kianna appeared, dual ARC Serratus flaring as she continued to fire at the Javelin Titans.

Two Thor mechs came in for a pincer attack. Dodging the strike, Kiana summoned an Enerstrom drawing a Thor and Javelin into the roiling gravity well. Depositing her pistols in Void Space, Kiana summoned a lance and waded into melee, wide swings shattering the mechs paltry exoskeletal armour.

**0:26**

Mei arrived at the centre of the Arc City defence for that had been deployed. Even with all the damage she and Kiana had inflicted, there were still more than enough Titan's to pose a serious threat. Glancing upwards, Mei wondered just how crazy her plan would have sounded if she had explained it to Kiana. Instead she just trusted her friend to do the right thing. Even after all this time and with their diverging lives they still worked in perfect sync.

Mechs converged on Mei's position. Winding am arm against her shoulder, Mei flung the lightning wakizashi forward, crackling blade punching through several Titan and compromising their internal mechanics. Electricity crackled across the floor, drawn like a thunderous carpet toward Mei before congealing within her left hand, another lightning blade coalescing. This one continued to draw arcs of electricity from its surroundings. Thor Titan's mobbed the Herrscher's position. Normally the Mechs worked in synchronicity, combat manoeuvres coordinated via wireless network. Now the air crackled with impenetrable static. All means of communication were blocked. In that flailing dervish Mei was a force unto herself. Each swipe, punch, thrust and clobber was dodged or redirected, Mei flipping between limbs like an acrobat, pushing and kicking off each strike. For each wasted attack Mei severed limb from torso, cleaved in head or bisected body. The Divine Key in Mei's hand was strong enough to cut through the toughest of plasma steel. And trailing almost lazily behind the glassy wakizashi was a tail of lightning. Whatever the tendril touched was sundered, metal white hot as sections fell apart like a burning knife upon cardboard. Gathering her power inward, Mei concentrated the Honkai energy into her Divine Key as a catalyst before leaping into the air and sending it pulsing outwards. A roiling cage of lightning cut through everything nearby.

**0:40**

Mei landed on the crumbling tile floor on light feet. More Titans fell from the skylight. Glancing upward, Mei saw some form of transport floating above the building, more Mech's leaping from its storage bays. Once again Mei was surrounded by Mechs, weaponry turning inward. Numerous laser targetters and electromagnetic scanners focused on the bloodied and battered woman. Dropping into a crouch, Mei let go of the suspended concrete and focused her attention on the ground beneath her feet. Concrete rubble crashed back down, several Titans crushed in the process. Through the loud booming Mei's focus was on gathering as much power as her faltering body could handle.

Missile tubes flicked open, lethal projectiles launching as one. Mei pushed hard against the ground, pushed hard against the electromagnetic field of the Earth. The motion threw her into the air. Some missiles struck where she had been crouched moments ago, detonating and throwing up yet more debris and dust. Some were able to re calibrate mid-flight, turning upward and pursuing their target. Mei had no chance to respond effectively. All her attention was focused on what was needed next. Mei just trusted the results.

Bullets materialised within the missiles. A lively display of fire illuminated the atrium. Kiana dodged and shifted between several Thor Titans. In one hand she held her Void Lance, knocking aside any threat, in the other was her Arc Serratus, accurately taking down the train of missiles that hounded Mei.

"Get out of the building!" Mei shouted.

**0:45**

Mei made it past the glass ceiling of the atrium. Hovering above the gaping hole was a Siren class support transport. Hovering above the building, Mei admired the beauty of the Arc City skyline. The night helped pick out the shimmering neon buildings in the distance, mundane advertisements glowing in protest against the world that of late felt insane.

'_It's worth it. Protecting this. Protecting them. No wonder the Honkai is so afraid of us. One day we'll surpass them'_

Mei switched her electromagnetic orientation, drawing herself onto the hull of the transport. Feet connecting with the hull she sheathed her katana and ran up the side of the vessel. Reaching the top of the craft, Mei wondered if there were any Human pilots within the vehicle.

'_Oh well. Too late now.'_

The sky rumbled, violet lightning crackling through the cloudless air. There was no need for the somatic gesture, but it still felt right to Mei, felt appropriate to help visualise just what she wanted to do. She dropped to one knee and pressed her left hand against the metal hull. The night sky lit up with lightning, responding to Mei's urging. Mei was haloed in the raw elemental power. Reality obeyed the will of Herrscher and the Herrscher held the transport within her electromagnetic grasp. With such power Mei focused the Siren transport and launched it toward the ground like a railgun munition. Though Mei lacked the power to accelerate the transport to supersonic speeds, it was still propelled with enough force to hit the atrium floor and obliterate every Titan within.

**0:57**

Vibrant pain rushed through Mei's limbs. The only way she could describe it was being akin to electrocuted.

'_Well fuck. I hit my limit faster than expected'_

Honkai power flickering and failing, Mei was again the pawn of gravity. Air rushed by as she fell toward earth. Though it was foolish, Mei couldn't help but smile, small tears of joy escaping the corners of her eyes. Though she had lost she had also won. For Mei that was enough. She'd made a choice and seen it through.

A purple void portal appeared beneath the Herrscher and drew her inward.

Mei's stomach rushed past the rest of her. Eyes going wide, the Herrscher realised that she was cradled in someone's arms. Kiana held the woman tightly where they stood atop a nearby building. Looking up, Mei's vision was twinned. Here she sat in her Crimson Impulse battlesuit, held by the golden eyed Herrscher of the Void. Here she sat in her much-battered Shadow Dash battlesuit, held by Kiana with an eye of gold and one of brilliant blue.

Kiana eased Mei to her feet. Taking a few steps forward, Mei dropped to her knees and coughed up more red spittle. The shocking sensation in her limbs was starting to fade.

'_I'll need at least a week's rest after all of this.'_

"I'm leaving, Mei-senpai."

"Still running?"

"You can't threaten me now."

Mei fell onto her backside, leaning back and watching Kiana with a curious expression.

"Why do you want to run?"

Kiana's sad expression said everything.

"I'm a danger to everyone I care about. If I stay near you then you're in danger."

"But it's perfectly okay to hide amidst nameless and blameless civilians and put them at constant risk? I mean after all they all have numerous years of experience fighting the Honkai along with Otto, Jormungandr and whatever other monsters lurking in the shadows."

Mei spat a bloody lump of phlegm toward the feet of Kiana. She switched to English.

"Stop bullshitting yourself you stubborn child. You've a guilt complex as wide as the Sea of Quanta. Yes, people died because of you. People died because of me too. I let it weigh me down for far too long. And you know what happened? More people died because of me. Rather than doing a me and spending years wallowing in self-pity why don't you act, Kiana?"

Mei flopped onto her back and stared up through the shattered roof of the building. High above the stars twinkled and shone.

"Nobody is asking you to come skipping back. What we've seen, what we've done, things are just different now. Not like our days at St Freya. But that's okay. You're the one feeling guilty because you're operating under the naïve assumption that the rest of us want to go back to that past life and therefore you won't fit. We've all done some harsh growing up lately. What we want is our friends by our side. What we want is to fight beside them to make a future we can all be proud of."

Chuckling, Mei tapped her chest to emphasise the point.

"Besides, just how far do you really think you can get from me? Right now you have the Domination of Thunder within you. And I've my own Gem of Lightning. The two call out to each other constantly. I think I could probably locate you anywhere on this planet right now."

Kiana's shoulders drooped a little. She clearly did not like the offer Mei was making. The sad puppy look had Mei smiling even brighter. A certain sadistic streak was being kindled inside of her.

"Look at it this way, Kiana, you can either be leashed to Otto when he eventually finds you. Because it is when, not if. Or I can hold your chain. Guess which one is the better owner."

Kiana's eyes went wide with shock. The implication had her blushing to her roots. Mei snickered.

"I am going to have SO MUCH fun playing with you. All those years of you glomping me. Imagine my revenge."

The mood changed, a sombre tone settling in. Pushing up off the floor, Mei's unwavering gaze drew Kiana in.

"You need to make a choice, Kiana. I made mine and I accept the consequences. What will yours be?"

**おわり**


	11. Passing Showers

Black rain fell from the sky, turning silver when the Moon managed to peer from between the gaps between buildings. Even at such a late hour the streets of Arc City were busy. Forms bundled up against the rain illuminated by the neon lights of the night. The world may have been turned on its head, but still life moved on. People could only huddle in their homes and wait for the end for so long. Eventually they faced down their fears and emerged into the brightness of danger. It was a risk to keep living. A risk that loomed in the shadows and in the light. The Honkai and far worse were ever-present. All they could do was live. A chance to defy the dangers. To stare down those threats and declare "I will live each day as best I can."

A Dim Sum restaurant with unreliable flickering signage invited people to come in from the cold, grab a bite to eat and wash aware the fears of the day with plenty of alcohol. There was a pleasant warm damp that spilled out from the door, the portal blocked with thick fabric tassels that reached just short of the floor.

Inside was equally inviting. Wooden tables in various private booths divided by head-high partitions, sturdy seating ringing the booth walls, options for meal displayed on electronic menus built into the furniture. The bustling noise of the kitchen was omnipresent; clattering utensils, the hiss of oil or steam, rough voices calling out orders to be done or those ready to shift. All manner of folk packed the restaurant. Office workers out late, those coming off night shifts, students with no other place to go and one final group. Lastly were the sort that found safety in the public eye. Hiding in plain sight was a cliché saying. But that in no way diminished the truth.

Two more patrons parted the fabric tassels, taking in the slightly foggy and very warm air of the restaurant. Both were dressed in jeans, sturdy boots and jumpers. One wore an anorak, the other a stylish leather jacket. A waiter waved to them and shouted for the pair to take a seat wherever they could manage. The two made to move, before the figure in the leather jacket stumbled and nearly fell. Their companion quickly pulled them up and led her to a free table for two in a cosy nook. Once seated the pair pulled their hoods back and unzipped their outwear. The damp warm of the restaurant was more than enough to shake off the chill of the night.

"So why are we eating here?" the woman in the anorak asked, pulling her twin silvery braids loose.

"This is the safest place in several kilometres. Very little electronics in the area. I'd prefer not to have to bail half-way between pork buns."

The woman in the leather jacket tipped her head to one side and then the other, shaking out her stiff neck. The air smelt briefly of a fresh storm. Her long black hair was done up in a milkmaid braid and held in place with a thunderbolt shaped pearl clip.

"I'm honestly a little surprised," Mei admitted, "I never thought I'd see the day when Kiana wasn't desperately diving in whatever direction food lay."

Kiana shrugged.

"I don't have much of an appetite right now."

Mei rolled her eyes. Though the gesture was somewhat dismissive, she still wasn't lacking in empathy. The woman reached out and gently tapped Kiana's fingers where they lay on the table.

"They are not going to turn into ravenous zombies just because we're sitting in the same restaurant as they are," she assured the girl in a low voice.

Kiana's eyebrows shot up. Mei gave a knowing smirk.

"I've spent long enough with you to have a good guess at what you're thinking. Now let's drop the serious act for twenty minutes and get a meal."

Delicate fingers danced across the electronic menu, Mei ordering several dishes. Her last order was stymied by Kiana as her own hand flashed over the menu at inhuman speed and blocked it.

"You're underage," Kiana pointed out.

"In some of the places we've been it was legal to have a drink."

"And here in Japan the drinking age is 20."

Mei's sigh was over-exaggerated. But she did as her friend asked. Kiana entered a few options of her own and finished it off with an ice oolong tea for the pair. As they waited Mei did her best to strike up conversation.

"I'd honestly hoped you had moved past your moody, broody character change. You cannot carry this guilt on your back forever, dear Atlas."

"Atlas?"

Mei snorted.

"We both know you played the fool well at St Freya. No need to keep up the act now. We're both past pretending to ignore our past."

Kiana snorted in turn. Chin resting on palm, arm on table, the silver haired woman watched Mei with wary eyes.

"I think I preferred when we weren't so antagonistic toward each other."

"We aren't. I've just got more of backbone and you have a fatalistic desire to swing your baggage around when it suits you. If memory serves you were all purpose and inner strength when facing down Raven. Same when you tried to kill me back in the shopping mall. I suspect for much of the time when you and I were apart you've been the same assertive, honest and driven Kiana that lay obscured by her doltish persona."

Kiana's face twitched between several emotions. It settled on concern. If Mei had wanted assertion, she was going to get it, regardless of own preferences. Kiana was the one to reach out this time and grip Mei's hand with both of her own. Her head tipped a touch to one side, as though picking out a tune in the background hubbub of the restaurant.

"You still haven't recovered, Mei," Kiana made the frank assessment.

"Pff, I'm fine."

"Stumbled and fell for a laugh?"

Mei sighed loudly.

"Not my shining moment. It's more of a horse and cart problem. The cart is too weak to be drawn at the speed the horse wants."

"What you did was unprecedented," Kiana admitted.

Mei shrugged and very gently pulled her hand back. She flexed both hands before gripping them tight enough to turn her fingers white.

"I never want to feel what Durandal inflicted upon me again. I'm tired of lying to myself and falling further behind. It just took me a long time to find my answer. I've been avoiding myself for far too long. I'll do what I need to and take what I need. You all matter to me so much. So much I'll do things the rest of you baulk at."

"You really do and do not sound like Mei-senpai."

Mei shrugged.

Waiters began delivering several trays. Mei was quick to tear into them, barely taking the time to chew. Kiana was more delicate, though no less ravenous in her consumption. Their tea was quickly drained and a second round ordered. For two otherwise petite looking girls, they could pack away a meal with gusto that surprised the wait staff. Satisfied with the meal, the pair sat back and rubbed equally happy tummies. Mei's eyes flicked once to the top of her head. Kiana understood.

"Why Arc City?" Kiana asked.

"Same problem. Horse and cart. My body just cannot handle the core inside of me. It's taking everything I have not to fly apart. I need to see Dr Tesla. She'll have an idea of what to do."

"Tesla is in Arc City?"

"Our original plan led us here with the Ningyo. Try to trace further clues on your whereabouts along with whatever other intel we could get on Jormungandr. I also needed to start exploring how to improve myself. Dr Tesla has been here ever since."

"Aren't we putting Tesla in great danger?"

"Tesla has been in danger since she joined AE. Schiscksal doesn't like traitors. She's survived for decades. Anyway, the entire city is in danger with our presence."

"Schicksal and Jormungandr on the hunt."

Mei nodded and continued.

"The Immortal Blades were in the city when I was here last. I don't feel like facing Rita or Durandal again anytime soon."

"We're still not strong enough."

Mei's face split into a slightly crazed smile.

"I just don't want to kill potential future allies."

Kiana looked ready to correct her friend. What held her tongue was the contrast between Mei's smile and the look of absolute confidence in her eyes.

"That's a reunion we can save for later," Mei added wickedly.

"We're not killing anyone, Mei."

Mei shook her head.

"It's kill or let them kill millions. That's the choice you made before."

"I chose to protect everyone."

"You were more than happy to put Raven down. These aren't people that can be reasoned with."

"I only drove her back. They're still human."

"Some of them less so than others."

Kiana summoned her ARC Serratus pistol from Void space. The weapon was pointed toward Mei.

"I'll not kill anyone."

"And there's the fundamentally moral and honest part of you I like."

"Don't make me, Mei-chan."

"Fine," Mei muttered.

The trigger was pulled once. Any noise of the weapon firing was vented into Void space. The bullet passed through Mei before materialising in the next partition. The patron was struck in the back of the head. Mei moved so fast she was able to catch their head before it slammed hard into the table. She gently rested the woman on the furniture and looked her up and down. Kiana peered over the partition. Fortunately, nobody in the restaurant was yet to notice the strange occurrence.

"Rubber bullet," Mei surmised. "You really are a gentle soul."

"What do we do with her?" Kiana whispered.

"She's a spy. What else?"

Kiana's flat glare bored into Mei.

"Fine, fine. You know I wasn't serious. I jammed all electronic communication so they don't know about us yet. She's more machine than human. I could just sent a jolt through her. Enough to scramble any digital storage along with her short-term memory."

"They'll know we're here."

"They will know that someone was here. Better that than everything else."

Mei didn't wait for consensus. Lightning briefly crackled from where her hand held the woman's head. The smell of ozone was quickly overpowered by moist pork buns. Mei tapped an order into the woman's electronic menu for a very large stein of beer. Kiana had already paid with cash by the time she was done. The two left via a side-entrance and kept to the alleyways. After a little over 100 metres Mei stumbled again before falling onto the wet bitumen ground. Kiana was at her side in instant.

"You idiot," she cursed, "It's getting worse."

"Oh?" Mei replied, feigning ignorance with faint amusement.

"You were more in control when we fought."

"Oh stop complaining."

With sublime strength Kiana lifted her friend up and supported her on one shoulder.

"Come on, where's Tesla?"

Mei reached for Kiana's collar and mad a tugging motion.

"Jangle, jangle."

Her chuckle was thready, pain a clear undertone. With wordless gestures she guided the two toward their destination.


	12. Showdown

The skies responded to the will of the Herrscher. Angry lightning turned night to day. The sound that followed was like a god slamming their car door, briefly deafening the inhabitants below. Lightning illuminated the neon hub of Arc City. Even after the Honkai Eruption it continued to grow and thrive. No matter the circumstances humanity would find ways to survive. No matter what nature, Honkai or their fellow human being threw at them.

Mei eased the deadweight off her shoulder. Kiana took most of the burden and slumped to the ground with the other woman.

"How long will it take you to open a portal across the city?" Mei whispered, eyeing their unwanted guest and readying herself.

"One portal moving just horizontally," Kiana replied, "would take a couple of minutes to ready the energy for three people and roughly 100 kilometres."

Mei read between the lines and chuckled.

"I'll buy you plenty. Don't waste it."

The smell of copper was heavy in the air. Mei looked down at the deadweight and tsked.

"Dead yet?"

"Full of sympathy aren't we?" they rasped back.

Their unwanted companion was as perky as ever. Her shirt and jacket, front and back, was soaked in blood. It was a surprise that she were even conscious.

"Just remember, you brought this on yourself, not us," Mei pointed out.

"Starting to regret that."

The deadweight gestured with her head toward the obstacle that blocked their path. They had been polite enough to wait for Mei to put down her burden.

"Sure you want this?" the blood soaked woman asked.

Mei cracked her knuckles. She was in complete control. The next moment lightning crawled across her skin and licked the concrete roof she stood upon. Her face was illuminated in shades of white, azure blue and lilac. Mei rolled her shoulders and took several steps forward. She had placed herself firmly between trouble and her companions. Well, to be more precise, between her friend turned frustration and the deadweight she firmly regretted. And not in the sympathetic sense.

"You know I've been looking forward to this for quite a while now. The last time we met you completely and utterly humiliated me. I wanted to thank you. It was quite the eye-opening experience. So now I'm here to return the favour. I hope you won't bore me."


	13. Transcription

Raiden Ryoma watched his daughter through the one-way mirror. They had sedated the girl after she had fallen into hysterics again. Eventually she stopped pulling against the medical restraints. The doctors had restrained even her fingers after she began scrabbling them against any surface. He'd be advised that whilst the nails grew back, they needed to be careful of infection or malforming.

'_She's still so emaciated. I'd hoped by now the IV fluid would have begun to restore her natural body weight. Underneath that shift she's little more than skin and bones.'_

The doctors had informed Ryoma that at this stage a medical gag wouldn't be necessary. The chances of her biting her tongue out was low. Still, Ryoma was seriously considering the option. He noted the presence of Hanakawa waiting patiently beside him. The woman held a tablet in one hand and printed documents under the other arm. She knew that he preferred to remain undisturbed in these moments. His chances to visit were few. His child may not have been aware of his presence. But it still mattered. Ryoma twisted his wedding ring absently.

'_What would you think of all of this, Sachiko?'_

His young daughter, even when unconscious, twitched occasionally. Not doubt plagued by what had been done to her in the final month before she had been rescued from the corporate terrorists. His disinterest grew. Turning from the girl, Ryoma strode by Hanakawa, holding his hand out to receive the tablet. Hanakawa passed it over before falling in line two paces behind. The pair traversed the sterile corridors on their way to the elevator.

"My schedule?" Ryoma asked.

"We meet with the Massive Electric board at 14:00. Further questions raised over the handling of the CSAR."

"The terrorists never publicly released information on the kidnapping of my daughter or what they did to her in captivity. I see no point in making it public knowledge. In the long term it would be best if this episode in my daughter's life was forgotten by both her and those few aware of it."

"Understood, sir. We have the United States arms trade contract renegotiation at 17:00."

"That's a late meeting for them."

"My contacts indicate that there are obstructionist elements within their senate. But the filibustering will only delay the inevitable."

"Have all relevant documentation on my desk by 16:30. I assume our corporate lawyers have screened everything."

"Yes, sir."

By now the pair had reached the elevator of the private facility. Located in a sleepy fishing town that few outsiders were aware of, the facility existed to provide medical aid for members of the Raiden family and their immediate associates within the ME company. Ryoma pressed the down button and waited patiently. He didn't need to look over his shoulder. Hanakawa had worked for him since he had assumed control of ME. Before it had exploded into the international scene. Under his deft hands it now commanded an impressive market share in electronics. One in ten appliances contained ME chips. That ratio was much higher regarding advanced military hardware. Only Schicksal stubbornly refused to utilise the equipment, munitions and resources that Massive Electric sold to national military forces.

"If you have something to say, Hanakawa, then please do so. You know I would not silence you."

Hanakawa took a deep breath, held it, and gently exhaled, modelling the same mental techniques that the Raiden family had used for centuries.

"Why did you wait so long, sir?"

"You mean Mei?"

"Yes, sir. You could have intervened just after her kidnapping. It was only when… this happened that you affected a rescue. I've seen her early psychiatric reports. The path to recovery may take months, perhaps years. Those wounds on her body. Not all the scars will fade. Why, sir?"

"You are asking what was worth more? My daughter or the weapons technology they were demanding?"

Raiden turned to face Hanakawa.

"My daughters' death would be a fleeting moment. Those weapons would leave their mark upon humanity for decades to come."

Hanakawa looked conflicted. Raiden Ryoma knew his personal assistant very well. That was vital. They needed to understand each other implicitly. She needed to anticipate and act before he even spoke. He needed to listen to her council and take under advisement everything she said. It was a matter of trust and the pair could not have been closer. Hanakawa nodded once before taking out her own tablet and plugging in several quick orders.

"I've cancelled your meeting with the board and the teleconference with North America."

Hanakawa handed the paper documents to Ryoma. The significance was not lost. Electronic materials, they were not secure. Any system could be hacked given enough time. Any deleted information could be constituted unless the drives were physically destroyed. With cloud storage, security was even more difficult. Paper. Paper could be burnt after use. Entropy at its finest.

Ryoma began flicking through the documentation. It was only three pages long. Possibly the longest three pages of Ryoma's entire corporate career. He went over them twice, eyes moving like lightning before the elevator finally arrived. The doors hissed open, the CEO and his PA stepping inside. Hanakawa tapped the button for the ground floor. The doors closing were a privacy the man sorely needed. He fell against the wall of the elevator as it slowly descended. His vision blurred, all sense of balance leaving him. Before he collapsed to the ground Hanakawa was beside him, arms steadying him. Ryoma went through the kinaesthetic pneumonic, inhaling, holding, centring his mind and regaining his composure. He stood tall. The elevator door hissed open. They made their way purposefully toward reception. Hanakawa was multitasking, tapping further orders into her tablet even as she made several discreet phone calls. Ryoma knew she would show the sort of discretion necessary to leave a trail of plausible deniability and obfuscation.

The Raiden family's personal vehicle waited for them at the hairpin driveway of the facility. His driver opened the door, assisting the two in getting seated before pulling away smoothly. The man was another professional, skilled in both driving and personal protection where necessary. He possessed augmentations and weaponry that would raise the eyebrows of Schicksal.

Ryoma pulled on his leather gloves. Taking out a lighter, he put it to the papers and held them as they slowly disintegrated. The driver keyed the electric window to slide down, the smoke and final fragments of ash whisked out into the cool afternoon air. The wedding band felt tight beneath the glove.

'_This is one of those moments when I could do with your strength, Sachiko'_

* * *

The president of Massive Electric eased himself into the leather chair. He was not a fan of the plush ones often favoured by others within the company. For him, something sturdy, ergonomic and minimalist was more than enough. His office reflected this mindset. Simple wood panelling, a dearth of fixtures or ornamentation, small bookshelves stocked with practical literature. Hanakawa closed the door behind Ryoma. Her presence would be purely passive. But she needed to be kept appraised of the situation.

Slender fingers ran across the wide wooden table, activating a fingerprint analysis that caused a cascade in security systems. His gait had been measured upon entering the office. Both irises were scanned, along with facial structure and breathing pattern.

"Raiden Ryoma, security phrase; child of bliss."

Confirmation of Ryoma's biometrics activated the holographic keypad and visual display. EM security barriers embedded within the superstructure of the room activated. Nobody would be privy to the conversation. A blinking icon in the corner of the screen was all Ryoma needed to see.

"Cocolia was quick to respond," Ryoma noted.

"I phrased the correspondence in such a way that she would be intrigued."

"Oh?"

"That you were considering joining the Innovation Faction."

"That would be sufficient."

Ryoma did not trust Einstein's quantum encryption system. Passive programs could still lurk within his own systems and read the information once it was decrypted. But long-distance communication precluded the possibility of paper mail. Tapping a few commands in, he activated the quantum encryption system and selected the encryption key tied to Cocolia. He tapped on the icon and awaited the read response. Long seconds passed before it glowed. Double-tapping the icon caused the holographic screen to enlarge and crackle before displaying Cocolia in her trademark military green uniform, blonde hair spilling down her back and a cruel glimmer to her eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, President Raiden?" she purred.

"Formalities can be set aside. I am addressing you as an Executor of equal rank."

The look of curiosity was evident in Cocolia's face. Her formerly lounging body language shifted, the woman settling more into her chair and steepling gloved fingers.

"You have my interest."

"I wish to join the Innovation faction."

"Finally choosing sides, Ryoma? That's not like you. You have doggedly avoided the offers of Einstein and myself repeatedly. To the point of making quite the reputation."

Cocolia tapped a finger against ruby-red lips.

"Either you are in great need of our resources or something significant has happened."

"Both."

"As open and honest as always, I see"

"Are you interested?"

"You would seed ME Corp to us?"

"Not the corporation or its resources. I do not have that sort of power. I can however divert numerous technical and military resources to your endeavours. I understand you are in need of reliable and hardened AI processing architecture for your next generation of Mechs."

Coclia smirked.

"You are well informed."

"Each of the Executor's under the Sovereign make it their mission to know what the others are doing. We are not a hierarchy like Schicksal. That is both our strength and our weakness."

"What do you need from the Innovation faction?"

"Your Sovereign Resurrection data. All of it. I'll also need the Domination of Thunder."

Cocolia burst out laughing. It had no gentle feminine charm to it, no sophistication or composure. A raucous roar that carried through the speakers of Ryoma's office.

"Oh, Ryoma, it sounds like the pressure of managing such a vast business empire has finally made you snap. And just what makes you think that I am even in possession of the Core of Lightning, or even have the inclination to—"

Hanakawa had not been standing idly. As Cocolia began her speech Hanakawa handed the heavily encrypted USB key to Ryoma. Inserting the key, Ryoma used his biometric security clearance to activate the decryption system. Hanakawa provided the other half of the security clearance, her own biometrics turning the digital tumblers. Data was loaded into a hard-code cage before being streamed directly to Cocolia. The woman's words died on her lips as she began to scan over the three-page document. Her normally expressive face paled, the blood draining from her full lips. She licked them once nervously. That was all Ryoma needed to see. The deal was done. Now he needed to hash out the particulars.

"When?" she asked.

"Speed is not essential. My daughter is still growing. I want her older and stronger before we begin clinical trials. In the meantime if you could forward all the data on the Resurrection program. The Domination of Lightning I would prefer sooner. I will need to conduct multiple tests beforehand."

Cocolia leaned out of screen briefly. She returned with a glass bottle and tumbler. The Executor poured a thumb of an unknown clear spirit and began swirling the liquid, getting it to breathe.

"I was aware of the existence of the Artificial Stigma that Schicksal uses. And the two Houses that apparently have Natural Stigmata. But this is something altogether new."

Ryoma held a hand up, Hanakawa placing the documents in it. He quickly scanned over the genealogical research.

"My family are purely Japanese back to the Jomon period. In that entire time we have no single recorded account of a Natural Stigmata appearing."

"But this isn't a Natural Stigmata."

"No. It isn't. But it would appear to be something approaching it. Somehow my daughter has shown early signs of previously undetected genetic deviation. Unidentified hormones have somehow had an epigenetic reaction with her underlying genetic code."

Cocolia took a sip of her drink. Ryoma waited for her to talk. A woman possessed of singular hubris, callousness and drive. But she was no fool. Ryoma was currently in conversation with one of the foremost authorities in genetics and biochemical functions as they affected quantum mechanics.

"This isn't a complete genetic expression," she noted. "Still. Previously dormant intron sections have begun to encode protein chains I do not recognise. This should not be possible."

Cocolia took another sip.

"You have a holy grail, Ryoma. But why me? Why the Innovation Faction? Einstein has resources more suited to exploring your needs."

Another file within the USB key was uploaded to Cocolia. Her eyes moved quickly over its contents. The result was her knocking back the rest of the glass and swearing in Russian for several seconds. She poured another glass.

"I see now. Yes, you're right. There are sequences that are comparable to that of the Sovereign, your daughter and… this data. Three links in a chain. Just how did you come across it?"

"A third party sent it to me."

"Bullshit."

"I do not lie."

"A mole within Schicksal? At the security level needed to access this information. Even if that were possible, hacking into a computer and downloading this material would be next to impossible. Schicksal use Soulium computers for ultraviolet level security material. Even the Sovereign himself could not access such secure storage. So short of an incredibly highly placed traitor how can I trust this data?"

"I trust the source. They haven't failed me in the past. Independent. Discreet. Pragmatic. They infrequently feed information they deem necessary."

"Do they have a name?"

"I've never met them. Dead drops in locations that lack any electronic surveillance. I'm contacted after the fact. They are conscious of security to a level that humbles even me."

Cocolia poured another glass and pressed the tumbler against her forehead.

"I never thought the Overseer would be mad enough to try clone the 2nd Herrscher."

"You're trying to recreate the 1st."

"That is a different matter. He's splicing in materials from multiple genomes in ways that I cannot even begin to understand. If I can reverse engineer it, this data it will speed up the Resurrection project by a decade. Damnit! How can the Overseer research and collate information so quickly?"

"It doesn't matter. For now, we have a deal to make. You will keep knowledge of Schicksal's genetic experimentation to yourself. If the Conservatives found out they would act rashly. I will give you access to ME Corps resources, within reason. I will share all my findings in the experiments regarding my daughter. I will also send specialist technicians and relevant equipment to assist in the X-10 program."

Cocolia nodded. The deal was firmly in her favour.

"I will provide you with all experimental data on the Sovereign Resurrection program," she agreed. "I will also personally investigate and give you a report on the apparent epigenetic factors that appear within a Herrscher. If I find sound proof that your daughter's recently mutated genome contains enough sequences to allow expression of Herrscher like capabilities I will forward all data. I will personally deliver the Core of Lightning for experimentation of its compatibility with your daughter."

Cocola licked her lips nervously.

"What if that's the catalyst, Ryoma? Proximity to the Core could cause an unforeseen reaction. Her genes are somewhere between a Natural Stigmata and the sequences I've isolated for theoretical Herrscher expression. The same sequences that Otto, that insufferably intelligent bastard, has similarly isolated. She could become a complete Herrscher."

Ryoma didn't look convinced.

"I don't think the Core alone would be enough."

"Your meaning?"

"We could implant it within her now and it is unlikely she would simply manifest the powers of a Herrscher. If it were that simple then the Overseer could have implanted the Cores he possesses in any number of test subjects. Likely he has already and the results were negative. If the Overseer has not isolated it then we have little chance."

"We're playing a dangerous game."

"Let us hope it pays off."

Cocolia ended the call before further conversation could continue. Ryoma leant back in his chair and sighed. He wasn't in the mood for alcohol. It would dull the edge he needed right now.

"She will be suspicious, sir."

"I am counting on that. Her paranoia will keep her working hard."

Hanakawa removed the drive and activated the digital self-wipe feature. It was then doused in an accelerant and burnt. Ryoma's right-hand woman looked pensive.

"Speak," the man prompted.

"Why didn't you mention anything about Mei-chan's condition?"

"Firstly, family matters are not for public consumption. Secondly, I need to hide that information."

"Sir?"

"Cocolia no doubt suspects there is an activation catalyst. We already know what it is and it is certain that the Overseer does too. Honkai energy within a biological medium is manipulated and controlled through conscious will. However to truly bond with a Core that is not your own would appear to require certain genetic factors. Factors that might express when an individual has been placed under incredible stress and strain over an extended period of time. My daughter was tortured for several weeks and pulled back from the brink of death multiple times. The hormones released over this time are likely what caused the epigenetic changes."

"She could bond with the Core upon presentation?"

"No. As I said, the other factor is probably mental. Extreme mental stress. The Honkai cause madness. The individual with the implanted Core would need to be under incredible stress for their mind to become weak enough to allow the Honkai to take control. This is all supposition on my part. But it fits the scenario too neatly."

Hanakawa looked very uncomfortable.

"That's why you wanted to delay delivery. To give Mei enough time to be lucid again. But what if she were placed under such strain again?"

"Without the Core; perhaps she would manifest a complete Natural Stigma. With the Core; she will either disintegrate under the emanation of so much Honkai energy. Or she would become a Herrscher. It is a matter of her mental fortitude. If she realises that the Honkai is taking over then perhaps she could pull herself back from the brink."

Ryoma began typed up several quick letters. Hanakawa meanwhile adjusted the President's schedule to reflect the time he had lost that afternoon. They would catch up within the next week.

"I need you forward this letter to Siegfried through untraceable channels," Ryoma told his assistant as he typed. "It can take longer than usual. What matters is that he knows what is happening to his daughter and the clones."

"Understood, sir."

"Next I need you to put a contingency in place. I anticipate that Cocolia will become too greedy. After tasting the sort of resources that ME Corp has at its disposal, she'll want more to further cement her power and that of the Innovation Faction. She rightly doesn't trust me. If for whatever reason I lose control of the Company or die you need to forward all the information discussed this afternoon to the Conservative Faction. I do not like Einstein. However she has an appreciation for the long-term that comes with immortality. She will act as necessary."

Ryoma tapped his wedding ring.

'_Our daughter will rise to splendour or become ashes, Sachiko. I pray she finds her path.'_

* * *

Cocolia took another sip of her drink. The alcohol left a raw burn down her throat. Already her mind was going over multiple possibilities and theories. She would sleep well tonight. The right medication to leave her refreshed. Tomorrow she would take the data to the lab and begin further trials. The isolation of a possible Herrscher transcription factor raised all manner of possibility. She might be able to create viable Sovereign clones sooner than expected.

Cocolia did not have the benefit of near immortality like Einstein or Tesla. She could not afford to wait decades. Her plans needed to be completed now. She would crush her foes and finally eject Schicksal from the continent. Cocolia remembered what they had done. And had not done. Siberia levelled after their missiles had been launched.

'_I know the real reason why. It took an immense amount of time to piece together all the necessary accounts and intercepted data from Schicksal's live satellites from the 2__nd__ Eruption. Combine this with the accounts of Einstein and Tesla. You failed us and tried to cover everything up.'_

Cocolia finished the last of her drink in one gulp.

"With the right memory engrams I can create a legion of Herrschers," Cocolia whispered to herself. "They won't be able to utilise the powers of the Sovereign. That requires years of training and study to attain the complete interpretation of a material object."

Cocolia leant back in her chair and smiled.

"The Star of Eden data might be enough. Encode into their memories the complete interpretation of that one thing. The power to control gravity is enough for now."


	14. A Lock With Two Keys

The Herrscher knew she was presently outclassed. More figurative than literal. She had little more than attitude and an unreliable Divine Key. Though it was still a super-weapon of the Previous Era, this one had plenty of… shortcomings. Her foe stood in stark opposition. It was this gulf that Mei would cross. Lightning crawled over her flesh and haloed her body as Mei changed the rules of the game.

A nearby humongous analogue clock capped the top of a multi-storey glass office building. The large arm ticked onto the number 6 digit. Thirty seconds.

Mei looked inward. She felt the power that hummed within. The overwhelming desire and the sacrifices she was willing to pay for it. She had lost something of herself to attain this power and gained something new of herself in turn. An honesty that was previously absent. The power of each Herrscher was fixed upon an idea, a core concept, a locus of understanding and near obsession. That power could be made manifest through their will. It could also be coalesced into physical existence. The concept of a Herrscher as a singular expression of their destructive impulses.

Crackling arcs of lightning snapped about Mei's right hand. Concept met will and was expressed as reality. A flash accompanied the overwhelming scent of ozone that blanketed the building rooftop. Gripped tightly in Mei's right hand was the Key of Lightning. A weapon existing as an expression of the Core of Lightning that lay within her. The katana's hilt was black metal shaped like a long, angry thundercloud with smaller dark streamers of actual vapour falling from it. The blade itself was again dark black, veins of glowing purple electricity and crackling arcs etched into it. The katana blade would have been a rough, jagged curve if not for the living lightning, in shades of white, azure blue and lilac, that formed a perfectly curved monomolecular edge.

The large arm of the analogue click ticked a single interval past 6. Thirty-one seconds.

Spinning on the ball of her left foot, Mei turned to face Kiana where she knelt and thrust her left hand toward her companion's chest.

"If you aren't going to use it then I certainly will."

Lightning arced between Mei's hand and Kiana's chest. Gripping an invisible hilt, Mei spun back around and drew a blade from the air. The blade was a smaller wakizashi. This made sense. A smaller blade from a smaller Core of Lightning. A smaller Key of Lightning from the owner's smaller will. The wakizashi had a similar thundercloud hilt as the katana. But the blade looked like lightning had been trapped within a pane of glass that curved as a wakizashi would.

Mei took note of the look from the wounded deadweight where she lay. The woman appeared genuinely shocked. It wasn't every day you travelled with two Herrscher. But something else tinged her eyes. A hint of caution that had Mei evaluating what further questions she would ask of the woman once this fight was over. Still, she had more pressing matters and an unexpected arrival to deal with.

"Raiden niten ichi," Mei whispered.

The sky boomed in thunderous symphony with Mei's will. The Herrscher of Lightning bathed in that elemental fury. On calm feet she walked toward her enemy, strikes of lightning preceding each step, distant booms of thunder flanking her steady pace.


	15. A Hand Held Out

"We have to find somewhere for you to rest soon," Kiana warned Mei. "You're getting heavier."

"I'm not that fat."

"Should have eaten less buns. Besides, I can feel the storm inside of you."

"Stupid useless body," Mei grizzled.

"What's changed? Before you were in complete control."

"Remember how I spanked you hard?"

Kiana snorted as the pair stumbled along. Mei chuckled.

"I could spank you ten times over now."

"That makes no sense."

"Too much power and not enough room. I can either explode or implode. If I keep pushing it inward then nothing leaks out. No excess Honkai energy. No Herrscher energy signature either."

"And the alternative?"

"Then this city starts to glow and nothing is left but zombies."

The Herrscher of Lightning reached out and tapped Kiana's chest.

"You don't want that thing inside. I do. So I've much more power. The problem is I was a repressed little wall flower. Didn't practice much Honkai energy control. I'm learning on the run. Isn't easy. I'll acknowledge you learning to do as much as you have here in Arc City is rather impressive."

"I didn't want to hurt people again. I had to learn."

Mei didn't argue. Kiana had hidden within Arc City for months. Ignoring her was foolish. The pair slowed down their pace. Two more friends out for a stroll. Mei knew vaguely where they were going and gestured in one direction. They chose to cut across a park. Others were about. Couples. Families. People working late. Some marvelled as the greenery slick with rain. The others gazed up at the clearing skies. Conversations that were theirs alone. Worlds wholly separate and blissfully unaware of the danger clawing at the edges of reality. It was these blameless and decent people that Kiana and Mei fought for. For the normal people who did not deserve the terror of the truth.

"So where did you say Tesla was?" Kiana asked.

"Hiding in plain sight. You haven't met Ningyo. She's an assistant of sorts. They actually found work whilst I went on my little quest across the planet trying to find you. Right now Einstein wouldn't Tesla recognise them if they bumped into one another."

"The name of the business?"

"Let me think now. The o… well it was… ahh…"

Mei halted. The damp heat pressed inward. It drowned the senses. It pooled on skin. A heady malaise sinking into the mind.

"I know I should… well it's… no… I—"

Fumbling words and errant thoughts crackled within Mei. Sentences merged. Words oozed by. Thoughts were sticky and damp.

All sense of balance left her.

Mei slumped to the ground, one arm held uselessly by Kiana. Sound turned into white noise and vision lost all colour. She couldn't even feel her body anymore. The world was nothing but the thumping of her heart.

Static.

…

…

…

"I— drink—just wait—"

Something warm lay under Mei's head. Her vision was blurred and her eyes slow to move. Eventually the oily smudge came back into focus. Looking down on her with naked concern were Kiana's crystal blue eyes. She ran a gloved hand softly over Mei's brow.

"Mei-chan?" she asked in a very gentle voice.

"Sorry, Kiana-chan, for making you worry."

A sincere little smile crept along Kiana's face.

"That sounds like the Mei I know."

Mei settled further into the warm pillow. She closed her eyes and focussed on taking each breath slowly and carefully.

"What happened?" Mei asked in a low voice.

"You just started babbling. Your voice sounded weird and you didn't seem to know what you were saying. Then you just collapsed. It caught me by surprise. I wasn't sure what to do. A few people noticed us and looked ready to call for medical aid. I assured them it was just the humidity. Someone offered to help carry you over to a bench."

A curious thought tickled Mei's mind. She slowly lifted a hand and reached up to her head. The hand rested on her pillow and gave it a poke. Kiana squirmed a little.

"A lap-pillow? How forward of you." Mei teased.

Kiana's cheeks were tinted pink. A throaty chuckle came from the sadistically inclined Mei. The thumping of footsteps interrupted the moment. A woman stepped out of the gloom and into the streetlight that illuminated the park bench.

"I've drinks for the two of you," the woman announced.

"Thank you," Kiana replied and accept the beverage.

Mei looked up to the new arrival. The woman's age was nebulous, with cheery green eyes and neon blue hair in a pixie cut. She offered the carbonated drink to Mei. With unsure hands Mei clutched the bottle and took a sip.

"Happens to tourists all the time," the woman ventured. "They don't realise how bad the humidity gets. Then it's fuzzy head and a dirt-nap."

Mei sipped her drink and glared at the woman with slitted eyes. She didn't like this one already.

"So, where you heading?" the woman continued.

"We're just out for the night," Kiana replied.

"Mmm. And afterwards? Heading back to a hotel or looking for somewhere?"

The woman sipped her own drink, gently rocking back and forth on her heels. Something about her made Mei want to flick her on the nose.

"Why the questions?" Mei asked with undisguised suspicion.

"Well I kinda want the job."

"Job?"

The woman gestured all around.

"Arc City is a big place and people get easily lost. Especially all the recent arrivals. I'm a private guide. Help people find what they want. 100% discretion guarantee. If I blabbered, then I wouldn't have survived this long."

Mei made to sit up. A wave of nausea quashed that plan. Irritation followed. Finally resignation. Her mind was still full of static and unvarnished confusion. Her memories were all over the place. Thoughts discombobulated. The name and location of the business where Telsa and Ningyo hid was lost in the roiling soup.

"Kiana, if I told you that the place where our friends were staying has the image of two carp circling a black and white mountain, would that sound familiar?"

Kiana had been in Arc City far longer than Mei. The woman still shook her head. Mei didn't need to look in the direction of the unwanted bundle of energy and irritation. She could read the atmosphere alone.

"We don't need your help," Mei insisted.

"Like I said, tourists get lost here all the time."

"We're not tourists."

"Yeah and I'm secretly a Herrscher."

The two seated women froze up a little. The blue-haired girl chuckled loudly.

"Wow. You two are adorable. All jokes aside do you want my services or not?"

"How much?" Kiana asked.

The woman held up one hand with several fingers extended.

"Seems suspiciously cheap."

"That's per hour."

"Seems suspiciously expensive."

The woman shrugged.

"If I'm screwing you then you two can work me over a little. You don't get a fighting physique like that on a whim."

Mei's expression cooled again. Violet eyes fixed the would-be-guide in place.

"You've good eyes."

"Part of my job. I don't want clients killing me after I've done my part. Happened once or two. Ran really fast."

Mei finally gave an approving nod.

"You're not stupid then."

"Girl's gotta find a living in Arc City. Stupidity doesn't keep you alive long."

Mei extended a hand toward Kiana. Taking the hint, Kiana grabbed it, rested her other hand behind Mei's back and slowly eased the woman into a seating position. That act alone left her feeling like her brain would disintegrate. Keeping the bubbling storm within was all she could do. The silver-haired girl gave Mei a defeated smile.

"We'll take your offer," Kiana said. "Payment on arrival."

"Cool. Well. First things first."

The guide wandered over to the pair and knelt. She made a motion for Mei to set most of her weight on the woman. Not foolish enough to ignore the gesture, Mei balance herself between the guide and Kiana, gently standing up.

"May I ask your name?" Mei inquired.

"Polished manners you have there, dear customer. I'm Amarant. Welcome to Arc City."

* * *

"Pump has died again," one of the staff yelled from the corridor.

"What are you people doing!" Tesla shouted back. "I just finished with the two boilers and you've got me going and repairing the pump. Again. Twice. This week."

The fiery redhead gritted her teeth. Her wild hair was done up in a tight braid, a headband keeping it from falling into her eyes. Finishing with the wiring of the room she closed the light switch and tapped the lapel mic.

"Turn on the grid for guest quarters 2," she ordered.

"_Hai_," Ningyo replied calmly.

Tapping her feet for three beats, Tesla leant forward and flicked the light switch. The bulb flickered several times before coming to life.

'_Keep me on just to replace these aged circuits. I think I've fully upgraded every bit of the bathhouse's grid since starting here. Now they just need to buy some halfway decent light bulbs and a pump that works.'_

Tesla loaded up her toolbox and made her way toward the outbuilding where the pumps lived. She'd come to learn every single centimetre of that shed. Rust. Dust. Oil leaks. Diesel smell when the power grid failed.

Tesla didn't like that shed much anymore.

Ningyo met up with Tesla just near the entrance. Like Tesla, she wore overalls and reliable work boots. The two had various tools and gloves hanging from their belts. To anyone entering the bathhouse they were seasoned maintenance staff.

"Hey, Freddie, you've a guest," a waitress passed on the message as she wandered by with a stack of linen in her hands.

"Guest?"

"Three girls just showed up and started asking for you."

Tesla set her toolbox down for a second and opened it. She closed the box after fitting on her nuke-lear gauntlet. Ningyo didn't ask. The pair negotiated their way down the corridors.

"Someone lookin' for me?" Tesla asked the receptionist.

"We asked them to rest in one of the waiting rooms."

Tesla and Ningyo walked into one of the adjoining rooms. She shut the door firmly behind and surveyed her 'guests.' Seated on the floor were three women. One was the Herrscher Tesla was familiar with from the photo's given to her. The second was some random. The third and tallest was propped up by the other two.

"Mei!" Tesla called out.

Her travelling companion looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Hiya."

Tesla slowly looked the woman up and down. There were no obvious injuries. Still, something was clearly off.

"Let's get you inside and we—"

"Caution Dr Tesla, Frederica. High Herrscher energy levels detected," Ningyo announced.

_'Stupid cyborg doesn't understand the meaning of caution or discretion.'_

The cyborg had crept up beside Tesla without making a sound. Tesla glared at Ningyo before looking to their unnamed guest. Realising all pretence of subtlety was gone she gestured towards Kiana.

"That would be this—"

"No, Dr Tesla, Frederica. Mei, Raiden, is the source."

Tesla let out a low hiss.

"What have you done this time?" she growled.

"Gotten stronger," Mei answered.

"And stupider," Tesla muttered

Amarant, the previously quiet third wheel, had frozen. Panic lit up her face. Eyes twitched between the strangers.

The butt of Kiana's gun pressed against her spine. There was no going back. No negotiation. Their guide was now a prisoner.

"Well, I guess that could have been handled better," Dr Tesla admitted. "Cats out of the bag. You're stuck with us now, girl."

The doctor-turned-mechanic spun around and made a following motion before heading back into the bathhouse.

"Welcome to the Smiling Carp Bathhouse."


	16. Warmth and Reassurance

"Uh. Huh. Ow."

Mei cracked an eye open. It felt like her body had been worked over with a bat. Her school outfit was battered and dusty. She made to sit up, only to collapse back with dizziness. The teenager stared up at the morning sky and watched the fluffy clouds. Seabirds cawed and called out to one another high above. The concrete felt pleasantly cool beneath her.

'_What. Happened. Is this. Real?'_

"Oh, hey, you're awake!" a bubbly voice called out.

Rolling her head, Mei looked at the stranger. The girl was shorter than her, with long silver hair in twin braids and brilliant blue eyes. There was energy, vitality and an earnestness that shimmered in those eyes. Taking the girl in a second time Mei realised she too wore a Chiba Academy uniform. Tucked under one arm was a shopping bag loaded to the brim with convenience store food.

"Just sit still. You look really tired."

The stranger sat down beside Mei and checked the jumper turned pillow beneath the fatigued girl's head. The girl started pulling all manner of plastic wrapped food from the bag and sorting them out with a cheery smile.

'_Who is she? What has happened and why does my head feel so foggy?'_

"How did you afford all of that?" Mei asked, mind focusing on something obvious.

"I just took it."

"What!"

The silver-haired girl tipped her head to one side. For a moment Mei thought she saw someone different. Later she would chalk it up to fatigue. There was no way this cheery girl could look so cold and clinical.

"There's nobody here to accept my money," the girl said in a low voice.

"It doesn't matter if the store is unmanned. You can't just steal!"

Mei ignored her bodies protestations and sat up straight. She made to poke the stranger in the chest. Instead her index finger was gently caught. The girl's grip was firm. But it lacked aggression.

"You need to see something, Mei-senpai."

"Whatever it is… how do you know my name?"

The girl grinned.

"Everybody knows Mei-senpai. The cool collected queen of our year group. The reliable class-rep and up-and-coming student president."

Thoughts and memories tumbled together. Not all lined up. What the girl said was true. All of Chiba Academy knew of her. But the more she thought the more other memories arose. Uncomfortable one.

Harassment.

Abuse.

Pain.

Loneliness.

Despair.

Mei clutched her knees against her chest and sucked in a shuddering breath. It hurt more than she imagined. Everything she had gone through. Mei was swamped by the inky black wave.

**[You really are a weak coward]**

Warmth enveloped Mei. The unknown girl embraced her. In that warmth Mei felt her mind begin to ease. The anarchic tide turned to vapour. But that unsettling voice at the back of her mind refused to leave. Had she really thought that?

"Thank you," Mei told the stranger. "I don't even know your name. But thank you."

"Sure thing! I'm Kiana. Kiana Kaslana."

"Mei."

"Mei-senpai it is."

Kiana stood and offered Mei her hand. Accepting the gesture, Mei stood and took survey of her surroundings. The floor was concrete. Air conditioning units and vents surrounded them. A gentle breeze with a tang of salt washed over the pair.

'_We're atop a building. But how did I get up here? And why?'_

The pair slowly made their way to the edge of the building. They were probably twenty stories up. Far below was a sight that left Mei wanting to wretch. The former inhabitants of Nagazora spread out in all directions. Humans with flesh as pale as the dead, red veins streaking their exposed skin, eyes a malevolent yellow. Mei couldn't count how many there were. Too many. Far too many. Amidst this sea of the dead ambled creatures with shapes not belonging in this terrestrial plane. Honkai beasts in shades of grey and magenta. Some were as small as cats. Others were knights several stories tall. It was a nightmare given physical form and splashed across Mei's fearful eyes.

"They aren't people anymore," Kiana explained. "Zombies now. Most of Nagazora is now swallowed up by the undead. Probably survivors out there on the outskirts. Anyone like us in the middle though. They'd have to be crazy tough."

Mei noticed a baseball bat, somewhat dinged, leaning against the rooftop guardrail.

'_Did she fight all them off with just that?'_

"What happened?" Mei whispered

Kiana looked uncomfortable. Chewed her lip. Tapped a sneaker as she tried to find the words.

"You brought me up here, right?" Mei continued.

"Not… exactly."

**[Stop hiding and start remembering]**

Mei gasped, dropping to her knees and gripping the guardrail. Her skin afire.

"Mei-senpai!"

Kiana held Mei again, chin resting on her head, arms about her shoulders. This time took Mei longer than before. It was as though her mind was being turned over. Atop stood the cool, confident and reserved Mei. But beneath that was something sticky, black and filled with raging contempt.

Mei didn't realise she was panting as though having run a marathon. Her body ached and felt ready to collapse. But as she began to relent a new energy danced within. The guardrail crumpled beneath her grip.

**[Ohhh so you've already given up. To think I gave you this chance to take control again. That vapid silver-haired child spent nearly every second trying to convince me to let go. It got boring after a few weeks. But I think it's been fun. You got what you wanted. I did too]**

Mei opened her eyes. They were red with a vertical slit pupil. Kiana held Mei tighter.

"It's okay, Mei-senpai, it's okay. You stay with me and Bronya. We'll be fine."

Errant sparks of lightning crackled over Mei. Kiana ignored them and held her tightly. Ever so slowly the boiling energy began to settle. The storm within Mei's mind fled into the background. But it still hung there. A temptation. So sweet all she had to do was reach out.

With gritted teeth Mei stood up. She let go of the guard rail. Stared at the crumpled metal.

'_That's not possible. It cannot be possible.'_

**[Keep running coward. It'll catch you eventually]**

"SHUT UP!"

The shriek exploded. Chest heaving, Mei swung her head back and forth. The taunting voice belong to nothing. Not the wind. Not the birds. Not Kiana.

"Mei… senpai?"

"I'm alright. I'm alright."

Mei's shallow attempts at assurance didn't stick. Kiana looked over her with a discerning eye. Again Mei would attribute it to her hazy mind at the time. In retrospect Kiana-chan wasn't like the brief flicker in her hazy memory. She was bubbly and warm. She would glomp you given a chance. Nag incessantly. Make foolish comments and always leave her homework late. Kiana wasn't cautious and composed. She didn't check the distance between her and any nearby weapons. She certainly didn't subtly shift into a combat kata.

"Did you want a drink?" Kiana asked. "Must be so thirsty you feel bad."

Kiana retrieved a sports drink and handed it to Mei. She unscrewed the cap and downed half the contents. Mei hadn't realised just how parched she was. Seconds later her stomach growled.

"Come one, Mei-senpai, let's eat."

The pair sat down and tore into the convenience store food in silence. Everything was non-perishable. It left Mei wondering just how long Nagazora had been like this. Finishing the meal did nothing for the hunger. It was as though whatever she ate was burnt away immediately. Washing down the empty meal with the last of her drink, Mei tried to make sense of her fractured thoughts and that voice.

**[Oh. Good. You didn't forget me]**

'_I'm going mad, aren't I?'_

**[It would be better if you were. But no. This is sanity. Cold, brutal, glaring sanity. Go have a look at the undead sea far below. See if you can remember]**

'_You know, don't you? Whoever. Whatever you are. You know'_

**[Of course I do. I'm you after all]**

"That makes no sense," Mei whispered.

"You okay, Mei senpai?"

Mei nodded. She stood up, dusted her dress and walked back to the guard rail. Warm hands intentionally wrapped around where the metal had been crushed. Confused eyes looked over the devastation.

'_I recall being in my classroom. They were talking about me again. Taunting me about Oto-sama. Sensei singled me out. He took my pencil case. All I have left of Oto-sama. Then… what what…'_

* * *

The student slammed into wall of the classroom. Crimson splashed against pale white paint. Everyone froze. Second tickled by. They finally realised that the girl had grabbed her desk and flung it in the direction of the mouthy student. Or at least they believed that was the student. The desk had been flung with enough force to severe limb and torso.

* * *

'_Oh please no—'_

Mei held onto the rail and retched. Bile. It was all she could taste. The guard rail shrieked as it warped under the grip. Mei spat out what lay in her mouth and shuddered. Her mind was a cool pond. Sticky black memories rose up from the swamp deep below. As each bubble burst another day, another moment, was recalled in perfect clarity. Mei didn't turn her mind's eye away this time. All she had done in the past several weeks slowly played by.

* * *

The Herrscher dodged between gunshots. Her opponent was dual-wielding pistols, shifting between refrigerating units as she unloaded several rounds. Kiana tossed one of the USP45 into the air, retrieved a magazine from her hip and reloaded before catching the loose pistol. The Herrscher smirked at how much the worm struggled. Still, it was good entertainment. A break from looking down upon the ruins of the city.

'_I really should leave this place. There's nothing left to do. I feel millions of other humans nearby to cull.'_

The Herrscher couldn't explain why she lingered. Perhaps it was the coward's attachment to the place. Or the coward's memories of wanting everyone who had tormented her to die. There was something that clung to the Herrscher. A doubt or niggling thought that demanded she remain in Nagazora long after it had been levelled.

The gunfire drew the Herrscher's attention back to the present. One bullet was right on mark to pierce her forehead. With casual indifference the Herrscher summoned up a roiling electromagnetic field. As the bullet entered the electrochemical bonds were sundered. The projectile was atoms in a picosecond.

"That's just cheating!" Kiana called out.

"Your weakness is your own fault, worm."

The Herrscher smirked. She'd found something good to occupy her time with. This one never gave up. She tried again and again to reach out. Nobody had reached out to the coward. Someone reached out an avatar of human genocide. The irony was delicious.

"Think you can beat me this time, worm?"

* * *

Bolts of lightning fell from the heavens. The sky was already clouding over. With the sun blotted out Nagazora showed its true colours. The white of corpses. The grey and purple of the Honaki. The dingy unwashed fabric of three middle-school students. Kiana took the lead, baseball sitting on one shoulder, pistols and spare magazines hanging on her impromptu belt. Bronya walked a little behind. She hadn't spoken much of where she was from or what school she attended in Nagazora. It was assumed that she was still in shock. After all, the trio might have been the only humans left in the city by now.

That wasn't true either. The third girl might once have been human. Now she surveyed the bleak concrete roads and overturned cars with crimson eyes.

"You said there was food nearby," the Herrscher growled.

"I saw a convenience store up ahead," Kiana said confidently.

'_The coward knew how to cook. Perhaps I should use her skills.'_

A growling carried down the street. Kiana scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I'm a little hungry."

Another growl followed.

"Ahhh, that wasn't me that time."

The Herrscher looked about. They were standing just outside a grade school. A high wall surrounded several buildings, their roofs peaking over the barrier. Cheery trees and creepers gave the place a warm and inviting feel. A stampede of feet came from the other side of the wall. Another growl, now a chorus, came from all around. Pouring out from the open gate of the grade school were numerous zombies. The Herrscher picked them for ages between five and eleven. Several teachers ironically led the hungry horde.

'_They should disperse shortly.'_

The Herrscher was bored. The undead would not harm her. Neither would the Honkai beasts. She was a Herrscher. She was an instrument of the Honkai. They existed to serve her.

"We must retreat immediately," Bronya said in her infuriatingly dull voice.

"These vermin are no threat."

Kiana readied her baseball bat.

"I think you're wrong, Mei-senpai."

"Don't call me that, worm."

"How many times have you said that?" Kiana teased.

The Herrscher was legitimately surprised. The horde was not slowing down. For whatever strange reason they did not feel their instinctual need to serve her.

The Herrscher tsked and unleashed hell.

Numerous lightning bolts fell from the sky. With each strike several zombies were destroyed. The lightning held enough energy to turn flesh to ash. Small beads of sweat began to form on the Herrscher's face. This was taking more effort than she had imagined. Finally the last bolt fell. It tore apart a little girl in a pinafore and sandals. For some reason that memory stuck with the Herrscher.

'_What does it matter. All worms. All things to be wiped off the Earth.'_

Those thoughts left the Herrscher uncomfortable. She should have left Nagazora long ago. Still the lingering. Still the longing. The Herrscher's eyes turned to Kiana. The silver haired girl looked at the destruction with a troubled expression. Watching every child from a grade school, even though they were zombies, be torn apart by lightning was hard to stomach. Shoulders relaxed, Kiana spun on the spot and gave Mei a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Mei-senpai. They would have been super hard to fight."

"Wiping out those chil… insects was nothing."

The Herrscher didn't like this. They hadn't obeyed. Anything that she had killed should follow her. The Herrscher was responsible for the deaths of all these children. They were zombies because of the Herrscher. Was that the right thing? Did it make sense to kill children?

The Herrscher didn't like all the questions and answers.

* * *

The sun had moved in the sky. It was late afternoon. Mei slowly opened her eyes. Kiana stood beside her with a goofy smile, the bag of food in one hand and the baseball bat over her shoulder.

"You feeling okay?" Kiana asked

Mei nodded.

"How's your head?"

Mei ran a hand slowly through her hair.

"This is my fault… isn't it?"

"Nope."

"I remember it all. I remember everything I've done. I just exploded. The storm. The Honkai Beasts. Everyone turning into a zombie. I did this."

"Nope," Kiana said with absolutely confidence.

"Then who is?"

"The Honkai did this. That's what the Honkai do. They hurt people. You would never hurt someone. Right, Mei-senpai?"

There wasn't an answer to that question that felt reasonable. That felt honest.

"I'm a Kaslana. And we Kaslana protect people. When we see anybody in trouble our blood boils. I saw you and helped you."

Another series of bubbles rose. Mei pressed her hands to her head as they popped.

"We fought. We fought many times. You wouldn't let me run. You kept me from hurting anyone. You stopped me from… hurting myself."

Kiana nodded and smiled.

"I held out my hand. You grabbed it"

**[It's a touching moment]**

"Shut up," Mei growled.

"Mei-senpai?"

Mei pulled her hands from her head and clenched them tightly by her sides.

"I can hear it. The thing that was me. The—"

**[I'm not a thing. I'm you. All of you. Every last part you love and hate. Every bit of yourself you run from, you foolish coward. I'm the Herrscher that took over when you ran away from the world]**

Short nails dug into palms. Mei wouldn't run. She was afraid. But she wouldn't run from this.

"The Herrscher is still there," Mei admitted. She now knew that word. What that word really meant. "You fought it one final time. It lost and decided that trying to live in this rotten world was too much. It was a curse. It was afraid of the answers. So the Herrscher gave up. But you saved it. The Herrscher couldn't believe that. It couldn't ignore what you did. Killing itself would have been an insult to what you did."

Mei did her old breathing exercises. The same ones her father had taught it. It felt like she hadn't gone through the motions in an eternity. Draw in the breath, centre herself, slowly exhale. The pressure inside her head had settled a little. She could still feel it there. A second pair of eyes looking out of her own. A second will nestled up against hers.

"I'm here instead," Mei whispered. "But it is still there."

"Then I'll protect you," Kiana said.

"Pardon?"

"If something is wrong, I'll protect you, Mei-senpai. I'll always protect you."


	17. Stirring Fog

"Please remind me why we are all sitting in the private shared bath discussing our future plans?" Mei asked scathingly.

"Fan service for the reader," Tesla quipped back.

"But Dr Tesla, Frederica, no physical descriptions have been made to help the imagination—"

"What are they talking about?" Mei muttered.

The redhead genius idiot and the tactless puppet continued their own quiet and intense discussion. Mei sunk deeper into the water and let the kinks on her body slowly ease away. She had to admit that the idea of getting some proper rest and relaxation after running for so long was probably good for her health.

'_Hopefully the animate inferiority complex comes up with something useful tonight. I would guess we have maybe a day before trouble comes looking. That or I finally collapse.'_

An intense gaze was focused on Mei. Her eyes found the source in Kiana. The girl had her head just above the water. Those crystal blue eyes were boring into Mei's…

"Herrscher Cores don't help," Mei taunted. "You've got three and still no bigger."

Kiana's face blushed as her thoughts were laid bare. Mei gave an honest, throaty laughing.

"I seem to recall you taking every opportunity to hang off me. Glomp when I wasn't looking. And there was that time at the Onsen in Tohoku."

Kiana's face was a shade of crimson so brilliant it would have blended in with an apple cart. Mei flashed a winning smile and felt the last of the knots in her back come apart.

"So your fetishistic inclinations aside," Mei inquired, "Just what is your plan, Dr Tesla?"

"Flight, misdirection and keeping those idiots at Shicksal and World Serpent stumbling oafishly around."

"I need more than a tweet."

"Firstly, we need to talk about you."

'_Twenty questions time. Let's see how close she gets.'_

Mei shrugged and settled into the water. Perhaps the good doctor had a bright idea occasionally. After all, Mei was feeling the best in ages.

"Ask away."

"You appear to be in a great deal of pain."

Mei gave an ambivalent wave of one hand.

"Yes and no."

"Are you or are you not a Herrscher?"

"I'm more of a Herrscher than Kiana."

"That I find difficult to grasp."

"Use your imagination, Dr Tesla."

The impatient redhead gritted her teeth. Still, it was obvious that several thoughts and theories were tumbling through her head.

"At the height of the Herrscher of Void's power our sensors detected her energy output at over 4000 HW. Ningyo, what do you make of her?"

The cyborg stretched out a hand and grasped Mei's bicep. Dark eyes flickered briefly with blue symbols.

"Nominal Honkai energy levels consistent with Valkyrja possessing artificial stigma, Dr Tesla, Frederica. No Herrscher energy detected."

"You've learned to mask yourself?" Tesla inquired.

Mei shook her head.

"Approach the problem differently, Doctor. The Herrscher of the Void radiated that much power because she didn't care about anybody in close proximity. I, on the other hand, am not homicidal. I don't want to spite Kiana after her own sacrifice to save this city. I'm turning my energy inward. This body isn't accustomed to this much power. Restraining it takes a great deal of focus."

"She hasn't slept once since finding me," Kiana added.

"What do you make of her, K423?"

Kiana responding more strongly and positively to her experimental serial name than her actual one. That was a bad habit Mei was going to beat out of her. With her guilt complex it would take time. But Mei wasn't going to let the foolish girl out of her sight anytime soon.

"I can recall what I did as the Herrscher. Mei is strong. But there is still a difference between us."

The Herrscher of Lightning snorted.

"Like I said early, three cores doesn't make you any bigger. Besides, it's not the size of the core, it's the Otto you're killing it with."

Kiana frowned.

"Ever since you reawakened you've become… well you've become a bit of a bitch. I'm getting tired of you just—"

All the water within thirty centimetres of Mei disappeared. Piping hot water rushed in to fill the void, sending ripples and waves sloshing about the indoor bath. Mei's eyes were that distinct crimson with a vertical pupil.

"I didn't even think about that little trick. I could probably disintegrate the entire building if I started putting real effort in. The entire city is alive because I'm directing almost all my will toward keeping this power in check. Cut me a little slack. You must understand, Kiana, that we're fundamentally different people.

Firstly, there is the difference in psyche. Even if you've partially accepted yourself as a Herrscher, you have no desire to be one and at an unconscious level hate it. That cognitive dissonance means you're not tapping into your full potential. I have embraced being one.

Secondly, your Herrscher aspect is divided from your human aspect. Whatever lies within you, it hates you and wishes to be free of its prison. You spend too much time fighting it and cannot use all of your power without risking letting it loose. Inside my mind that voice is gone. The Raiden Mei you once knew is gone. She is fused with the Herrscher into something that has accepted herself, both the positive and negative aspects.

Finally…"

Mei's aggressive rebuttal slowed. Her body language changed from antagonistic to more composed, more gentle. There was a sympathetic touch to her voice and genuine empathy in her eyes.

"… Your body isn't like mine, Kiana-chan. I'm just a human at the end of the day. Trying to hold this much power is pushing me close to breaking point. Your body, who you are, was built to house the power of a Herrscher. The Schariac and Kaslana families with their natural stigmata, the genes of the Herrscher spliced into you, the Cores in synchronicity with their host. You are the perfect vessel. And I hate Otto for that. I hate him for making you his tool. And I thank him for bringing into existence someone who I love and cherish. A friend that saved me at my lowest moments.

I'm facing an upward battle, Kiana-chan. But I'll make it because you and all my other friends and family are worth it. I'll bear this burden because _you_ are worth it. Because you matter."

Mei sighed and sunk deep into the water, her nose barely above the surface, her now clearly fatigued features speaking much of the struggle she kept hidden behind a snarky attitude. Kiana bobbed over and hugged Mei. Rested her head on Mei's shoulder. The two friends said nothing. The gentle hiss of steam and lap of water at the edge of the bath covered the room.

It was up to Dr Tesla to break the moment

"You haven't slept?"

"Mmm."

"How long do you think you can keep going?"

There wasn't anything that needed to be said. Just the slow shake of Mei's head.

"Ningyo and I will leave immediately."

"Just the pair of you?" Kiana asked.

"If Mei is this exhausted the trip might just put her over the edge. She needs to conserve her energy."

"Your plan?"

Tesla grinned and pointed at Kiana.

"You, of course. You are familiar with the lake seven kilometres north of the Arc City perimeter wall?"

"The one infested with aquatic Honkai beats?"

"Perfect place to hide the Helios. The crew are waiting on standby. I won't signal them. That might give their position away. I hid my Hephaestus Mech at the city perimeter. Ningyo and I will pilot the Hephaestus to their location and ready the ship. Then I'll signal you. You use your Void powers to travel to us and we're off. There's a Honkai faraday cage within the Helios. Mei can rest safely until I come up with a more permanent solution."

Kiana frowned.

"It's not as easy as clicking my fingers. I cannot just open a Void portal anywhere yet. There are gaps that I step through. The father away, the harder it is for me to find the right gap. Once you signal, we may have to travel some distance to find the right gap."

Everyone looked to the silent and previously ignored fifth occupant of the bath. Amarant sat at the far end of the bath and watched everyone with fearful eyes. Dr Tesla appraised the guide.

"I can pay you a great deal. Just guide these two to wherever they need to go as fast as possible. Dangerous back alleys, busy markets, vertically up buildings if necessary. Just get them wherever Kiana needs to go."

"I'll also need time," Kiana added. "Opening a portal across such a distance will need a great deal of Void energy."

"How long?"

"Probably a few minutes."

"Let's hope Schicksal, World Serpent and the Arc City defences are looking elsewhere."

* * *

Mei pulled her boots on. The bath had made a significant difference. Her body wasn't a leaden blob anymore. The static numbness in her extremities had faded too. The pressure still remained behind her eyes and it would only continue to build unless given a chance to vent.

"Ready?" Kiana asked.

Mei grabbed her jacket. It was now just a matter of waiting for the signal. She noticed Kiana tapping one foot impatiently.

"You're not going anywhere, you know," Mei said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"Don't play idiot with me."

Amarant coughed from where she stood far back from the pair.

"Should I give you two some-"

"No," the two Herrscher responded.

"What do you mean, Mei?"

"I know exactly what you're thinking. We've been together so long it's not hard. You put on a brave face or pretend to be a fool. You also think you're fooling me. It's a poor act to my eyes. I know you're grim and serious when I'm not looking. I'm telling you again, you're not going anywhere."

Kiana's body language was defensive. Mei gave not an drop of sympathy as she continued.

"You want to know why Otto did what he did? Because he wants to control you. It's one thing to have a mindless puppet that he grew and then gives orders to. It's another to let you see the world for yourself. He wanted you to live. He wanted you to make friendships and connections. Otto wanted you to experience joy so it would be easier to manipulate you. The Overseer doesn't need to track you down. He never did. He might not even have the strength to capture you. But he can go after Theresa, Bronya or myself. He can target the people you cherish the most. He'll take us and give you an ultimatum. And you'll come running to him because no matter how much you deny it you love us with all your heart and soul. You'll do anything and commit you heart toward whatever he wants because of the consequences. Running off to some random wilderness won't save anyone. It'll kill everyone. He'll make an example of one of us just to drive home the point. Then he'll threaten the rest. If you hide and keep your distance, then you have as good as killed anyone you've ever cared about."

Mei sighed slowly.

"I get you're hurting. I really do. I felt the same. Yet you still held our your hand. Stop being a hypocrite and show some actual trust in us. We'll protect you and you'll protect us. If the threat of the Herrscher of the Void weighs so heavily on your conscience then know that I will stop her and bring you back much as you did for me."

There wasn't any flicker. Nor was there any sound. Mei rushed Kiana with a blade in hand. The silver-haired girl was fast. Mei in her disabled state was faster still. They ended with the blade at Kiana's throat. Time dialled back to normal. Amarant flinched when she realised what had happened.

"The Herrscher of the Void might possess incredible powers, but she cannot think or move as fast as I can. I can tear your throat our before your brain has even registered the information being sent by your retina. All that Herrscher energy within I can draw out immediately. Before you even open a Void portal or summon a lance I've acted. You are powerful. So am I."

Mei removed the blade from Kiana's throat and slipped it back up her sleeve. She slowly took Kiana's hands in her own.

"I'll watch over you. I'll listen to you. I'll keep you in line if something goes wrong."

Mei held a hand up and clenched it tightly.

"I'll help you train so that you command the Herrscher within, the Honkai power within, not the other way around."

Kiana grimaced and looked at the ground out of the corner of her eye.

"That was a cute little speech," she muttered.

"Spent most of my time in the bath thinking it. Pretty proud of myself."

"2 out of 10."

Mei thumped Kiana's arm affectionately. Their moment was interrupted the ting of a phone message. Mei withdrew the phone from her pocket and read the message

_[Trouble. Looks like Arc City defences found my mech. Been slowed down. Get ready to move now. Should be fine when you jump.]_

Mei showed Kiana the message. Kiana hissed.

"They know we're here."

"Likely my fault."

"Too late to complain. I will need a moment."

Kiana stepped back and closed her eyes. She less saw the world and more felt it. In her mind she knew her destination. She could picture the lake with the bubbling Honkai crabs and squid, its dark water drinking all nearby light. Feeling a gap in this phase of existence, Kiana traced back the corridor to an entry point. The image bloomed in her mind's eye.

"A tall building. Modern construction. Surrounded by apartments and older structures. Parks on the ground. There are large letters on the side. AM. Beneath is ANI."

"AM-ANI automation and machinery," Amarant said from her corner. "I can get us there. If we use public transport, then it's fifteen minutes."

"No. We go on foot."

"An hour at most."

Mei's shark smile unnerved Amarant.

"Remember. If we are caught they will interrogate you. Try to imagine how pleasant it will be."

The blue haired woman nodded slowly.


	18. The First Peal of Thunder

The neon lights of Arc City formed bars of light where they squeezed between the buildings and into the dim alleys. Three women ran down the forgotten byways and backdoors of the city. Amarant was in the lead, eyeing each intersection they came across, eyes flicking down to the digital display on her wrist before gesturing what direction they should take next. The trio were making good time. The AM-ANI building was only a few blocks away. Their guide had done her best to keep them away from any major intersections or population centres. They needed to draw as little attention as possible. They also wanted to avoid any collateral civilian injuries if things did get serious.

"How far off?" Mei huffed.

"Maybe five minutes," Amarant called back.

The sound of scraping concrete thundered down from above. All three looked up to see a pair of women with halberds pressed into the concrete walls of a building dropping rapidly. The pair landed just in front of Amarant. The blue haired woman let out a squeak and dove to one side. Both women wore tight fitting black breastplate, their arms and legs protected by black gauntlets and greaves. Masks obscured their faces and gave a measure of protection. The two dove into combat without hesitation. Kiana drew dual pistols from the Void, Mei reaching for the 12th Divine Key hanging from her belt. One of the women was upon Kiana, heavy polearm swinging about, the haft trying to trip her up and axe head trying to catching in shoulder or chest.

"Who the hell are they?!" Amarant asked.

"Immortal Blades," Mei said with a hungry look.

The smell of ozone permeated the alley. With inhuman speed Mei was inside the guard of her Valkyrja opponent. The woman tried to withdraw. Showing not a drop of mercy, Mei grabbed the polearm and wrenched it out the Valkyrja's hands. She spun around and tripped the woman over before jamming the spike of the axe into her chest. The fallen warrior gave a strangled cry before disappearing in a flicker of fractal dust.

Kiana meanwhile shifted between kata. Finally finding an opening she managed to get two non-lethal shots into her opponent. The Immortal Blade staggered back. A moment later a halberd clobbered the side of her head. Mei went in for the kill, only to lose her prey to another fractal blur. Kiana shot Mei a furious glance.

"You could have killed them."

"What like they were trying to us? Don't expect mercy. Don't show any in reply. Besides they've got an EEB."

"Huh?"

"Emergency Egress Beacon. If their battlesuit reaches a certain damage threshold it automatically links up with a teleportation grid and shifts them to the location before fatal injury. You really should have paid more attention in class."

Mei tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"What is interesting is that EEB only work if a nearby battleship has a powerful enough reactor to maintain the transportation system. Also if the air is saturated with Honkai energy it interferes with the beacons. So that would mean…"

Mei didn't finish her train of thought. Instead she grabbed Amarant by the arm and roughly hauled her up.

"They've found us. We need to get to the rooftop. Now."

Amarant bobbed her head. The trio moved much faster than before. Amarant's policy of non-detection was cast off in favour of pure speed. Kiana pressed Mei with further questions as they ran.

"The Immortal Blades. They're the top Valkyrja of Schicksal, right?"

"Durandal's personal elite. So if they're here then Captain must be too."

"I never met Durandal," Kiana said with a certain amount of awe

"You have met the Vice-Captain of the Immortal Blades. Rita Rossweisse oversaw one of our training sessions a while back."

"Oh yeah, I remember her. She was incredibly polite. But there was something about her that seemed really dangerous."

"Agreed. They'll only slow us down."

Kiana's face was dark.

"I cannot control the Herrscher, Mei. If we come up against those two… I don't think I'd win."

"Then leave it to me."

"Have you really changed that much?"

"Only one way to find out."

Amarant skidded to a halt at another intersection. She kept glancing about.

"What's the hold up?" Mei asked.

"I just need to get my bearings."

Mei rolled her eyes. They didn't have time for a lost guide. Her boot felt sticky. Lifting it up she spied gum on the underside. Tsking, she crouched and ran an electrified finger over the substance, charring it away to nothing.

"LOOK OUT."

Amarant crashed into where Mei crouched. Where Amarant now stood, where Mei's head had been a second ago, a bolt of crackling light passed thought. The streak of light punched clear through Amarant's stomach. The light disappeared.

"Fuck!" Kiana swore in accented English.

Mei was quicker to act. She caught Amarant as she fell, scrambled off the ground and down the side-alley. Kiana was just behind with pistols drawn.

"What the hell was that?" Kiana continued to curse.

Mei pushed the distraction to the back of her mind.

'_This feels. Hmmm. This feels so familiar it is uncomfortable.'_

Mei pulled off the injured woman's jacket and made to staunch the wound. The injury was a gruesome sight. The energy beam had gone right through Amarant's stomach. But upon touching it a sensation like déjà vu drew her awareness away.

* * *

The Herrscher took a step forward, the Teacher retreating until his back was against the blackboard. With another step the Herrscher stood face-to-face with the man. She raised a hand and clamped it against the side of her Teacher's head. Much like the pencil case his body crackled and turned black before flaking into nothingness.

* * *

Instinctual understanding rose up from the Core within. Mei could feel the coruscating energy lining the wound. It was rapidly gathering force. In a second or two the energy would disintegrate Amarant.

'_It's just because I owe her a favour now,' _Mei rationalised.

Mei understood this power and was the perfect antithesis. Letting go of the barest fraction of her self-control, Mei threaded Honkai energy through the girl's gut. The destructive energy was nullified. In an act of brutal mercy Mei then channelled enough electricity to cauterise the wound. Amarant bit into the sleeve of her shirt and screamed with all her lungs could muster. To Mei's surprise the woman managed to stay conscious. Her face was deathly pale, streaked with sweat and tears, but still lucid.

'_Credit where credit is due. This girl is tough.'_

Mei gently eased the woman to her feet. She pressed the jacket against the back of the wound before lifting the woman up into her arms. The motion and way Amarant's stomach was compressed had her hissing and gasping.

"Just press the jacket against your gut you foolish deadweight. You shouldn't bleed much."

Mei hefted the deadweight and glanced toward Kiana. The other Valkyrja had been crouched near the pair. Her silver eyes scanned for any possibly surprise attack.

"We take her with us?" Kiana answered the unspoken question.

"She's been dragged into our mess."

"Better than falling into Schicksal or World Serpent's hands."

"Point made. Hey, Amarant, where to from here?"

Their guide swallowed her pain and gestured with a shaky hand.

"Next alley down. That'll take you to the back of the building. There aren't any external fire-escapes or other access to the roof. How are you getting up?"

Mei directed a look to Kiana.

"The gap is just ahead," Kiana confirmed.

Kiana held out a hand. Honkai energy radiated from her body. A hazy purple portal appeared. Mei and Amarant dashed through, Kiana close behind and quick to close the portal. The wind whipped through their hair from where they stood at the top of the AM-ANI building. The rooftop mostly bare. Only a few narrow mobile dish towers and the rooftop access doors.

"So much for subtle," Mei grizzled. "Would they have noticed that?"

Kiana shrugged.

"Maybe. It would depend on how skilled they are."

A streak descended from the sky and landed hard on the concrete roof. The impact sound shook everyone. Concrete dust rose up as the figure stretched up to their full height. The woman wore a prototype 4th Generation Godslayer battlesuit. The battlesuit fabric flowed in shades of blue and black, silver armour protecting the vulnerable areas, radiant light pouring gently from the back skirt of the battlesuit. The Valkyrja herself had long blonde hair, blue-grey eyes and a commanding aura. Held in the Valkyrja's hand was a long silver lance, a flower design flowing down the length of the weapon.

"Well this night just got better," Mei cursed.

The no #1 S-rank Valkyrja of Schicksal, Durandal, stood between the trio and freedom.

"Mei," Kiana hissed.

'_Damn it. Not now. Not her. We've come so far. I'll not fall to her. I'll not fall to anyone. I will not be a steppingstone for someone else anymore. I REFUSE. Schicksal can throw everything they can at me and I will not yield. We will escape. We will meet up with Bonya, Tesla, Einstein, Principal Theresa and everyone else.'_

Mei's blood began to boil. Her hold on the Honkai energy boiling within was starting to slip. She was long past exhausted. She was long past putting up with obstacles. She was long past struggling to protect idiots like Kiana. She was long past protecting idiots like Kiana from themselves. Mei's Herrscher Core reacted to her need.

The skies responded to the will of the Herrscher. Angry lightning turned night to day. The sound that followed was like a god slamming their car door, briefly deafening the inhabitants below. Lightning illuminated the neon hub of Arc City. Even after the Honkai Eruption it continued to grow and thrive. No matter the circumstances humanity would find ways to survive. No matter what nature, Honkai or their fellow human being threw at them.

Mei eased the deadweight off her shoulder. Kiana took most of the burden and slumped to the ground with the other woman.

"How long will it take you to open a portal across the city?" Mei whispered, eyeing their unwanted guest and readying herself.

"One portal moving just horizontally," Kiana replied, "would take a couple of minutes to ready the energy for three people and roughly 100 kilometres."

Mei read between the lines and chuckled.

"I'll buy you plenty. Don't waste it."

The smell of copper was heavy in the air. Mei looked down at the deadweight and tsked.

"Dead yet?"

"Full of sympathy, aren't we?" they rasped back.

Their unwanted companion was as perky as ever. Her shirt and jacket, front and back, was soaked in blood. It was a surprise that she were even conscious.

"Just remember, you brought this on yourself, not us," Mei pointed out.

"Starting to regret that."

The deadweight gestured with her head toward the obstacle that blocked their path. They had been polite enough to wait for Mei to put down her burden.

"Sure you want this?" the blood soaked woman asked.

Mei cracked her knuckles. She was in complete control. The next moment lightning crawled across her skin and licked the concrete roof she stood upon. Her face was illuminated in shades of white, azure blue and lilac. Mei rolled her shoulders and took several steps forward. She had placed herself firmly between trouble and her companions. Well, to be more precise, between her friend turned frustration and the deadweight she firmly regretted. And not in the sympathetic sense.

"You know I've been looking forward to this for quite a while now. The last time we met you completely and utterly humiliated me. I wanted to thank you. It was quite the eye-opening experience. So now I'm here to return the favour. I hope you won't bore me."

"Please do not make this harder on your self than it already is, Ms Raiden," Durandal asked. "I need you and Kiana to surrender."

Mei quirked an eyebrow

"And if we don't?"

"Then I will use force."

"Same as last time."

"It will end the same as last time."

"Perhaps."

"I'm offering one final warning. Please remove your weapons and come with me."

Mei closed her eyes, took a deep breath, centred herself and breathed out. She opened her eyes and met Durandal's level gaze. She reached for the 12th Divine where it hung from her belt. Mei predicted that Durandal would not react negatively. The S-rank Valkyrja would assume that her reaction speed was better than Mei. It was a fair assumption to make. In the past Mei had been unable to do anything when she had crossed Durandal whilst searching for Kiana. They had briefly duelled in Arc City. Mei had only escaped due to the timely arrival of World Serpent, also on the search for the errant 2nd Herrscher. Mei remembered that intense humiliation more than anything else. It stung. Durandal's cold and incisive words. Her calm and soulless rebuttal to Mei's desperate assertions that she would find and protect Kiana.

'_Things have changed.'_

Mei took the katana from her belt and tossed it to one side.

"You don't seem surprised," Mei noted.

"Pardon?"

"I was radiating lightning earlier. I would have thought that warranted a little caution."

"Your status as the former 3rd Herrscher is not a secret to me. Even after the extraction of the Core it would be reasonable to assume you retain some lingering power."

The Herrscher knew she was presently outclassed. More figurative than literal. She had little more than attitude and an unreliable Divine Key. Though it was still a super-weapon of the Previous Era, this one had plenty of… shortcomings. Her foe stood in stark opposition. It was this gulf that Mei would cross. Lightning crawled over her flesh and haloed her body as Mei changed the rules of the game.

A nearby humongous analogue clock capped the top of a multi-storey glass office building. The large arm ticked onto the number 6 digit. Thirty seconds.

Mei looked inward. She felt the power that hummed within. The overwhelming desire and the sacrifices she was willing to pay for it. She had lost something of herself to attain this power and gained something new of herself in turn. An honesty that was previously absent. The power of each Herrscher was fixed upon an idea, a core concept, a locus of understanding and near obsession. That power could be made manifest through their will. It could also be coalesced into physical existence. The concept of a Herrscher as a singular expression of their destructive impulses.

Crackling arcs of lightning snapped about Mei's right hand. Concept met will and was expressed as reality. A flash accompanied the overwhelming scent of ozone that blanketed the building rooftop. Gripped tightly in Mei's right hand was the Key of Lightning. A weapon existing as an expression of the Core of Lightning that lay within her. The katana's hilt was black metal shaped like a long, angry thundercloud with smaller dark streamers of actual vapour falling from it. The blade itself was again dark black, veins of glowing purple electricity and crackling arcs etched into it. The katana blade would have been a rough, jagged curve if not for the living lightning, in shades of white, azure blue and lilac, that formed a perfectly curved monomolecular edge.

The large arm of the analogue click ticked a single interval past 6. Thirty-one seconds.

Spinning on the ball of her left foot, Mei turned to face Kiana where she knelt and thrust her left hand toward her companion's chest.

"If you aren't going to use it then I certainly will."

Lightning arced between Mei's hand and Kiana's chest. Gripping an invisible hilt, Mei spun back around and drew a blade from the air. The blade was a smaller wakizashi. This made sense. A smaller blade from a smaller Core of Lightning. A smaller Key of Lightning from the owner's smaller will. The wakizashi had a similar thundercloud hilt as the katana. But the blade looked like lightning had been trapped within a pane of glass that curved as a wakizashi would.

Mei took note of the look from the wounded deadweight where she lay. The woman appeared genuinely shocked. It wasn't every day you travelled with two Herrscher. But something else tinged her eyes. A hint of caution that had Mei evaluating what further questions she would ask of the woman once this fight was over. Still, she had more pressing matters and an unexpected arrival to deal with.

"Raiden niten ichi," Mei whispered.

The sky boomed in thunderous symphony with Mei's will. The Herrscher of Lightning bathed in that elemental fury. On calm feet she walked toward her enemy, strikes of lightning preceding each step, distant booms of thunder flanking her steady pace.

"Do you still believe your original assessment?"

Durandal held her lance firmly. Mei looked it up and down.

'_Nothing is particularly in my favour. Not only is she in the best battlesuit Schicksal can create. She also is carrying the 6__th__ Divine Key.'_

Durandal didn't shift. The S-rank Valkyrja wasn't even surprised by Mei's sudden summoning of two weapons from Imaginary Space nor the thunderstorm. It occurred to her that Durandal might not even be aware of a Herrscher's weapons. That notion was quickly dismissed. This was Durandal. She would have access to knowledge and resources that no other Valkyrja in Schicksal did. The S-rank Valkyrja knew what Mei had done. She could likely extrapolate that Mei might possibly be a Herrscher. Yet still her body language was confident and her expression unperturbed. It was almost infuriating.

Mei stopped halfway between her apparent friends and Durandal. She eyed the woman up and down. So much the same. So much different. Her approach would change.

'_I think it's time to turn the world upside down.'_

With that decision, Mei stepped to one side and let go of the blades. They were drawn close to her sides through electromagnetic force. She made a walking motion.

"After you," Mei announced.

Durandal frowned.

"Cheap tricks will not work."

"No tricks. I swear on my family name, my intention nor action is not to stab you in the back. In fact I thought I'd do you a favour."

"Mei," Kiana growled, disappointment thick.

"This is what you want, isn't it, Durandal? That's your mission. Go reacquire that single biggest, apparent, threat to Humanity and deliver it back to the Overseer. That's what Schicksal does. Protects humanity from the Honkai. That's what you do. Don't ask about the particulars. Don't question the morality. Just orders."

The no #1 S-rank Valkyrja of Schicksal eyed Mei off before calmly walking toward her target. As she passed by Mei spoke up.

"Are you truly okay with everything Schicksal does? Yes. In many ways it has protected the world. And in many ways, it has damned the world. The Honkai Eruption for example. Are the lives of millions worth it?"

"It is not my place to judge. I do everything I can to protect every human I come across. Nothing is ever black and white. Without Schicksal this world would be defenceless"

"Oh, I agree utterly with you. It's all a matter of choice. How many lives for the greater good?"

Mei put her back to Durandal and stared toward a very particular point on the horizon.

"Funny thing. We came across two Immortal Blades earlier. Before we could inflict a lethal wound they were teleported away. Emergency Egress Beacon. It's still an experimental technology. Requires a battleship grade Honkai reactor to power it. There must be one circling around the edges of the city right now."

Mei glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes were no longer human. They were lilac purple, the pupil a diamond surrounded by dark X. Those eyes bored into Durandal's pale blue-grey.

"I know you are an incredibly strong Valkyrja. You have more than enough strength to stop even me. But you would likely be the only one in the city with the strength to fight a Herrscher. But you need to complete your mission. Kiana would put up a very good fight if she called upon her Herrscher powers. She can also regenerate from lethal wounds in seconds. I think it would take you several minutes to safely subdue her."

Durandal stopped. Mei turned back to stare at exactly where the battleship was currently located.

"I wonder, no #1 Valkyrja of Schicksal, what is more important? Do you reacquire the Herrscher of the Void and save humanity from a global threat? Or are you full of shit?"

Mei was gone. The leap between buildings was fast enough that the Human eye could barely keep up. The implications need not be said. The threat was clear. Make a choice and live with the consequences. The old Mei would never have contemplated such a thing. The new Mei. The new Mei could see through the lies of people with great clarity. Hypocrisy annoyed her. Her puppet would dance as she wanted. Not the other way around.


	19. The Last Flash Before the Storm Breaks

Mei pushed hard against the Earth's magnetic field, leaping between buildings and rapidly approaching her destination. The nightscape was lit up with neon signs, the glowing tops of aerials and shining highrise windows. The Schicksal battleship hung at the edges of the Arc City perimeter. A bauble ready for the taking. Or destroying. As Mei ran all manner of thoughts percolated within. In the moment when her very future would be decided she was looking back. Into the past. Into whom she was. Into what she was. In this moment when her life would change forever she was fixated on what made up the very fibre of her being.

'_Just who am I? A shadow that has always lurked behind others? The prim and proper student? A model Valkyrja? The wallflower that cannot fight for herself? A weakling that only lies because her Herrscher side gave up on fighting and returned her to the world by simple default?'_

Mei cleared several more buildings. The power bubbling within her was reaching a critical mass. The best she could do was compress it. Mei was many things. But she wasn't that sort of monster.

'_I'm a Herrscher now. A monster. But a better monster.'_

She would not damn the inhabitants of this city. The Honkai radiation that would spill out was enough to sterilise several city blocks in moments. If let loose to rage without control then every living thing within the city would be corrupted within minutes. Valkyrja or not they would die an unpleasant death. This knowledge kept Mei charging forward. She need to burn up what energy she could. The tipping point between control and collapse sat on a knife's edge. Held tightly under control was the Core of Lightning. Mei knew faltering with that grip would damn everyone. Still, she needed it's power. The time for wavering had disappeared the moment she left Kiana and the deadweight behind. Mei lifted one little finger off the Herrscher Core. Honkai energy pulsed. Her body tingled with such energy. It would be enough. It had to be enough. Mei wondered if this was what it was like for Kiana. Did she have to hold onto her power that tightly? What could have happened if Kiana had really let loose her Herrscher power.

'_Things could have turned out so different. Kiana and I. We could have turned against one another. We needed to push each other to the brink to understand one another. I could see her stubbornly clinging to her own path. That of the lone wandered. An idiot thinking she was protecting everyone by making herself weaker as an individual.'_

A snort of laughter was the only sound that filtered between the rooftops.

'_I nearly made the same mistake. If Kiana and I hadn't vented our frustrations I could have gone down my own dangerous paths. I was close to being consumed with my own inferiority complex. Close to becoming my Herrscher self but not. A human consumed by my own stupidity. Thinking I was right without thinking at all. It took us trying to kill each other to speak. Words without sound. Emotions without expression. Both of us had to put our all in. But without malice or self-righteousness.'_

Mei quickly changed course to avoid several larger business towers. Her path now took her through a residential area, older apartments complexes rising fifteen stories or more.

'_I feel better than I ever have. I am more honest with myself and others. I will never again be a coward. I will never again be that weakling. I will temper my strength and viscousness with focus and purpose. Everything that my old Herrscher self lacked. I will decide my actions. I alone will. The will of anybody else will come second.'_

A shadow suddenly appeared before Mei. A stylised knight crafted from dull metal, it's figure vaguely feminine, a tall kite shield held in one hand. The Herrscher had no chance to react, crashing into the shield before tumbling down fifteen stories into the alleyway below. She landed in a half-full dumpster. Mei's body ached all over from the impact. The smell of the last weeks detritus threatened to overwhelm. Wincing, she scanned the skies for an explanation. Durandal hovered just above the alleyway, the Phantom floating patiently by her side. Mei began to laugh. A laugh from the belly. A mocking laugh that pierced flesh and bone.

"I guess you are a hypocrite!" Mei bellowed. "So much for choosing your mission. You're just like us. Picked those closest to you over the greater good. Next time you try to lecture anybody you'll hear my mocking laughter in your ear."

Mei pulled herself out of the dumpster. She didn't care much for the smell that lingered on her. A glance up revealed that Durandal was gone.

'_Shit'_

Mei sprinted down the alley. The Herrscher burst out into the street. Even with the storm raging above the city's resident milled about. Most wore heavy rainproof clothing, splashing through the puddles and living in their own little happy worlds. Men, women, children; nobody that deserved to get dragged into the mess.

A giant of a Knight appeared, this one masculine and wielding a greatsword. With a broad swing it caught Mei in the chest and sent her flying down the street. Instinct took over. Mei soaked her body in Honkai energy. Errant sparks of electricity licked her flesh. With that latent power she reinforced the electrochemical bonds within. It did nothing for the shock and temporary loss of consciousness when she slammed into tall streetlight and bowed it nearly in two. But Mei's spine didn't shatter into a thousand pieces on the impact. Her flesh wasn't pounded into ground mince. The curb wasn't spattered with blood.

It still hurt like FUCK.

Shouts of surprise and shock filled the street. People gawked at the impossible scene. Others took photos or started recording with their phones. Mei rolled down the bar of the streetlight and onto the street in a groaning heap.

'_Bastards appear so quickly even I cannot react in time'_

The King phantom was above Mei. This time she managed to roll to one side. The greatsword cleft a hole deep in the bitumen. Using the inertia Mei kicked up onto her feet and sprinted down the street. Queen appeared again, shield barring any exit, Mei crashing into the Phantom and stumbling backward.

'_Blood cow doesn't even think it necessary to come down here and fight me.'_

Mei needed to change things up badly. Lightning coursed through her body. With enhanced speed she ran toward an alley on the opposite side. People pulled back just in time as the woman sprinted through. Within the narrow confines of the alley the Phantoms had no space to manifest. Body a checkerboard of bruises and sore bones, Mei pushed forward and toward her destination.

Durandal came crashing down, barring Mei's passage with her lance pointed forward. Mei leapt up and changed her electromagnetic orientation. She pulled herself onto one of the building walls before immediately kicking off and flipping orientation. Durandal immediately gave pursuit. Her battlesuit flew faster than Mei could run. Senses keyed up to inhuman levels, Mei surveyed her surroundings and sought out any advantages or obstructions. Either buildings had just the arsenal she needed. As she dashed by a fire escape Mei lashed out, lightning shearing off sections of metal. With separate electromagnetic power she caught the chunks of metal and launched them backward with the strongest railgun force she could manage. Durandal was forced to dodge the strikes. Others she battered aside with her lance or take the blows. Each motion slowed her down just enough for Mei to get further ahead. Mei leapt between two defunct cable TV aerials. Spinning in mid-air she sheared each of the metal spears and aimed them at Durandal. With both arms outstretched she could better control her power. Lightning crackled down Mei's arms and briefly touched either improvised spear. The two metal bars were launched at hypersonic speed. Durandal managed to dodge one. The other however struck her in the chest and sent the Valkyrja flying back down the alleyway and hard into the bitumen with a heavy crunch.

Mei wasted no time on checking the state of her opponent. She had no illusions that the protype Godslayer battlesuit could take far more serious impacts without compromising any combat systems. Instead Mei reached the top of the apartment and kept up her sprint. Mei expanded her field of electromagnetic awareness outward. Anything that penetrated that field would be registered immediately. A lance streaked toward Mei. She barely dodged to one side. The spear crashed through the concrete corner of the building and down into the street below. A quick glance behind showed Durandal hovering barely metres behind.

'_Just how bloody fast can she be?'_

Cursing under her breath Mei grabbed the steel rebar within the apartment and used a focussed electromagnetic pulse to fly between buildings. This time she anticipated the appearance of either Phantom. King manifested, going for a long overhead chop. Mei grabbed at a streetlamp with an electromagnetic hand and pulled herself to one side. For the briefest of moments, she picked out the flicker before Queen appeared.

'_Gotcha'_

Turning mid-air, Mei landed feet first against King's kite shield and kicked backward. She then began grabbing one streetlamp after another, pulling herself down the street with incredible speed. The metal poles bent under such pressure but managed to stay in place. As Mei passed each pole she sheared it into several chunks with white hot lightning and launched the projectiles toward her foe. Queen appeared and took the blows as Durandal flew forward. With a casual gesture her lance was recalled to hand. King, taller and more imposing than before, appeared in the middle of the street. The people below could only gawk at the scene playing out. Mei grabbed two streetlights and pulled herself just beneath the horizontal swing. She landed on the ground in a tight ball and rolled several metres before coming up into a sprint. Eyes darting about, Mei picked out another tight alley, feinting left before rushing the other way. Once in the tight shadows she started planning her next move.

Durandal slammed down just on front of Mei.

"That won't work again," Durandal warned the woman.

Mei's reaction speed was faster still, dropping down and sliding under the lance that struck forward.

"Nice panties," Mei taunted as she glided beneath Durandal's legs.

Mei kipped up off the floor and spun in the mid-air. She knew what was coming. Mind going through multiple scenarios, Mei reached into Imaginary Space and drew both her Keys of Lightning. The blades were brought to bear and just managed to catch Durandal's counterthrust. The 6th Divine Key scrapped against the two Herrscher empowered blades. The blow was enough to send Mei flying up several metres. She changed her orientation and pulled herself electromagnetically against the wall. Durandal moved so fast she appeared to teleport. Mei fighting horizontally, Durandal hovering and attacking vertically, the two warriors clashed within the alley. Mei's enhanced reaction time and ability to soak wounds that would normally have been incapacitating was the only edge she had. Durandal's movements were economic, efficient and clearly honed over years of practice and experience. The no #1 S-rank Valkyrja of Schicksal lived up to her reputation. Mei could barely catch and counter every thrust and strike. Her twin blades flashed, errant electrical sparks as they took each blow. Mei's arms felt they would go numb under the power of each attack. She fought a rapid retreat, giving ground and going further up the wall, toward the roof. Each thrust was knocked away with both blades. Durandal possessed so much strength it took both of Mei's weapons and her enhanced strength just to knock her strikes aside.

'_To hell with it.'_

Desperation could do many things. Caution was thrown away. Mei used both blades to knock the silver lance hard to one side before letting go of her weapons and dashing forward. With her right hand she partially gripped the lance and pushed it as far away as she could. With her left she balled it tight and lashed out. The last thing Durandal expected was someone to cast aside their weapons and get into a brawl. She copped a fist to her right eye for that mistake.

Any advantage was to be exploited. Mei ran up to just short of the building's rooftop lip and continued her rapid sprint. She had bought quite the significant amount of time. But it still wasn't enough. In the back of her mind she could feel the Honkai power Kiana was drawing together. Some unbidden Herrscher instinct told her that more time was needed. Reaching the edge of the building Mei's inhuman senses scanned her surroundings. She looked over a wide park, taller commercial buildings flanking it, a construction site sitting on the other side.

'_I think I've reached the limits of this little trick. Time to take the fight to her.'_

Mei dropped toward the street, pushing against the Earth's magnetic field and slowing her descent. A lance caught her in the chest. Mei smashed through an apartment window, body ploughing through several plaster and steel frame walls. The electrochemical reinforcement of her body barely kept it intact and functional. The air was thick with white powder. Mei coughed several times and slowly got to her feet. Her chest ached and she could feel blood pumping out far too fast. Clamping a hand tightly against the wound, Mei channelled enough electrical energy to cauterise the injuries. Internally she was a mess. But she would at least not die of exsanguination.

"Woman doesn't know when to quit," Mei grizzled.

A man peered out from the kitchen. His wide-eyed gaze was fixed on Mei.

"Bill Schicksal," the Herrscher responded.

Mei didn't waste any further time. The wooden door she blew into pieces with a burst of lightning. Already her electromagnetic senses were picking a rapidly approaching object. Mei sprinted down the hallway. She anticipated that a Phantom would manifest at any window or fire escape she would use to escape. That left two choices; burst through the floor or take a faster route. Turning a corner Mei glanced toward the central lifts and smirked. Shr rushed towards the double-doors. Another lash of white-hot lightning cut the metal door to ribbons. Mei leapt into the shaft. The metal structure was lit by pale emergency lighting. She let gravity pull her downward. An elevator quickly ran upward toward a destination on the roof. Mei used a quick electromagnetic hand to pull herself to one side. At that moment the roof of the elevator caved inward. Durandal flew downward, lance tight at her side, eyes already fixed on her target. The Valkyrja flew straight at Mei. Reaching into Imaginary Space, Mei summoned her blades and parried the thrust. The two women plummeted down the elevator shaft. Mei was purely on the defensive, knocking aside various thrusts and strikes. Her body was beginning to reach its conceivable limits, the injuries sustained from earlier hampering her reaction speed. The lance caught Mei in the gut with enough force to send her flying downward. Adrenaline and her own primal Herrscher abilities fused to override her lassitude. Time dialled down, each breath it's own small eternity. Mei's body was made of lead. But her thoughts continued to burn bright as ever. All manner of scenario's and possible means of evasion were examined by the Herrscher. The counterweight for the elevator slid by line a steel snail.

'_That is just crazy enough..'_

Time was restored. Mei lashed out, shearing the cables with white hot lightning and wrenching the block of steel from its guiding frame. The elevator it was connected to screeched to a halt as emergency measures kicked in. Gathering as much Honkai as she could spare, the Herrscher concentrated all her electromagnetic potential around the counterweight. Violet lightning arced between Mei and the metal weight. With a final burst of energy, Mei launched the projectile toward its target. The railgun projectile moved faster than the speed of sound. The tight confines of the elevator shaft gave Durandal no time or space to dodge. The steel projectile struck true and sent the Valkyrja flying out the building.

'_That should slow her down a little more this time.'_

Just before reaching the bottom of the shaft Mei flared her power. She cancelled her descent and landed on hand and knee. She looked up and wrenched the doors open with electromagnetic force. Several residents stood gaping at the bloodied and plaster stained woman that jumped out from the bowed doors. Mei just ran. She could do nothing but run. The front doors were wrenched off their hinges and tossed across the road. Mei just ran. Eyes darting about she looked for somewhere to settle in. Before her lay a park and beyond it several new construction developments. Modern high-rise constructions partway built. It was just what she needed. The murky forest provided the perfect visual cover for Mei. She avoided any location that would give enough physical room for any Phantom to manifest. The pleasant smell of wet greenery was a nice distraction from the heady scent of burnt metal, ozone and blood.

Once clear of the park Mei reached upwards mentally and toward the storm boiling overhead. Flashes of light flickered in the angry clouds. Booms of thunder accompanied natures angry reaction. At the base of the construction site Mei demanded the power coiling above. The storm obeyed its mistress. A roaring burst of ground-to-cloud lightning bathed Mei's location. She gripped the lightning and rode it upward. Empty windows flashed by, the blur hinting at the speed of Mei's ascent. Just as cleared the roof Mei let go and gently descended. The Herrscher landed amidst the concrete and steel pillars, rebar poking out loosely from unfinished walls, the concrete floor slick with the recent downpour. She ran into the centre of the structure and readied herself. Durandal was no doubt mere seconds behind.

Durandal landed at the edge of the building. Her battlesuit was completely untouched.

"I was hoping that last hunk of metal would at least have left a scape," Mei admitted.

Durandal shook her head.

"According to situational reports your Core of Lightning was stripped from you by the Herrscher of the Void. What you have been doing should be impossible."

Mei stretched a hand upward. The storm responded in kind. She favoured Durandal with a knowing smirk.

"Looks like not everything goes according to Schicksal's plans."

"How?"

"I wasn't forced. Unlike say Kiana. Your Overseer didn't turn me into a guinea pig and then let loose the Honkai Eruption."

Mei walked over to a pillar and leant backward against it, arms folded and a mocking look to her eyes.

"See that's the thing. Kiana doesn't want those Cores. I mean she REALLY doesn't want them. Give her half a chance and she'd be rid of them. But now she's got them, willing or not, active or not and she'll take it upon herself to fix the mess our former allies made."

"Things aren't as simple as you might think. Nothing is ever simply black and white. We're doing what needs to be done to save humanity. Schicksal is the only force that can protect humanity from the Honkai."

"Not the first time I've heard that. Not the last. Oh, please don't mistake me, Little Miss Hypocrite, I think Schicksal is absolutely needed. It's just that the cancer within it needs to be excised. Then again, nothing will happen until people like you find the spine to stand up and do something. Until then. Well Schicksal will continue to create situations like Kiana."

Mei tapped her chest and shrugged. The smirk fell off her face. Her violet eyes with the X mark bored into Durandal. There was nothing jovial and mocking. All pretence of emotions was gone.

"I wanted this. I was willing to pay the price. I was willing to accept the consequence. I don't care so much for humanity. I've met all too many worms. People with no substance. No truth to their heart or ideals. I was but a child when I lost any hope of innocence. That's stuck with me. I know what you are all capable of."

Errant sparks of electricity danced across Mei's body. They licked her flesh and lit up the damp tower rooftop. The crackling arcs touched the exposed bits of rebar and burned all the brighter. These arcs burned after-images into the retina and filled the air with the scent of ozone.

"But I was fortunate. I'd call it a miracle. The Herrscher of Lightning meeting someone like Kiana is an incredibly unlikely event. But still we did. When I was driven by my desire to wipe out the human race she showed me the best of humanity. My Herrscher half eventually grew despondent with its own purpose and tried to take its own life. Knowing the threat I was, how my death would help humanity, Kiana still chose to stretch out her hand."

The Herrscher gave a slow mocking clap.

"Speaking of Kiana, congratulations on breaking the best the humanity has to offer. The Honkai does not need to lift a finger. We're doing a good enough job already."

Mei cleared her throat. She glanced up at the storm clouds bubbling above.

"I kept denying myself for the next few years. I moved by inertia alone. Just dragged along"

The lance slammed into space where Mei's head and been. She had slipped slightly to the right. A small trickle of blood ran from her temple.

"You could at least let me finish my story," Mei admonished Durandal where she stood just before her.

Mei rolled to one side and retreated to another pillar. Again she leant against it. The way she left herself so vulnerable was a mocking gesture. One that was not lost on the Valkyrja.

"I wanted this," Mei continued. "I've met people like Kiana, the Principle, Bronya, the Major and more. People that are worth protecting. Worth saving. I'm happy to get my hands dirty. But it will be on my terms. On my rules. I stand atop the corpses of the millions that lived in Nagazora. I owe nobody nothing. All that blood makes it easier to be a monster. I don't answer to the Honkai. I don't answer to Schicksal. I don't answer to Anti-Entropy, World Serpent or anyone else. I answer to me and my choices. I will never again be a woman that gets pushed around by inertia alone. I will never be told what to do and simply obey. The Herrscher from Nagazora is dead. The girl named Raiden Mei, the girl that lived for 16 years afraid and powerless, that girl is dead."

"Are you willing to kill again?" Durandal asked.

"Not the same way you do," Mei taunted.

The Herrscher was smiling again.

"I heard you were in the Schicksal headquarters. I wonder what would have happened if you had acted. Good odds the Major would have survived. The Honkai Eruption would have ended sooner. Don't mistake my words. The Overseer is responsible for all of this. But in choosing not to act there is plenty of blood on your hands. But you had no connection to the countless millions that died. So why feel anything? Why bother?"

Mei pointed a thumb over her shoulder.

"You know the people in that battleship. So now you act. When it's something that matters to you then it's time for the no# 1 S-rank Valkyrja of Schicksal to step up. We fought against Schicksal. You fought against me. You're a hypocrite for not acting then and choosing to act now. You have no legitimacy in criticising our actions when you mirror them."

Mei pushed up off against the pillar. The air shimmered as she reached into her Imaginary Space and summoned the two Keys of Lightning.

"I came to accept the two halves of myself. And in doing so I was able to take back the power that belonged to me. I willed my own Herrscher Core into being because I needed it. It wasn't some petty need. Some childish tantrum. Some desperate struggle against fate. I needed that Core, I commanded it to be mine and the Honkai responded. I'm different from Kiana and the others because this power is mine, mine alone and I command it."

Durandal pulled the Abyssal Flower from the concrete pillar and watched Mei calmly.

"If you are unwilling to surrender then I will have to kill you."

Mei shrugged.

"Seems fair. It's a pity that I'm fighting with a handicap. I only just reclaimed by power and I haven't slept in days. Nothing's ever easy."

Durandal didn't even flicker. She simply was before Mei midstride, lance levelled and arcing toward her. Mei slashed sideways, barely knocking the Divine Key aside. Mei attempted a counterstroke. King was already above her. She changed tactics and dove forward and at an angle, the greatsword slamming into the floor. Mei glanced over her shoulder as she came up in a crouch. The greatsword was flying in horizontal arc. Mei leapt up and just over it, adjusting her orientation and pulling herself onto a steel girder. Queen appeared below, blocking a downward retreat. King swung the greatsword in a vertical arc. Mei rolled around the pillar, electromagnetism holding her tight against it. As she got up Durandal was there, lance already streaking forward, catching the Herrscher and sending her flying back. The impact of the blow was stronger than Mei's adjusted orientation. She slammed into the floor and tumbled back several metres. Pulling herself into a painful crouch, Mei looked up and brought up both blades just in time. Durandal brought the lance down in an overhead chop. Mei nearly bowed under the blow. The Valkyrja continued to push downward. A crater formed beneath Mei, concrete starting to give under the raw pressure, cobweb fractures spreading quickly outward. The floor finally gave way, Mei sent plummeting down to the next level. She landed hard on her back before rolling to one side, the lance puncturing the floor where she had been a second ago. Using the momentum Mei got to her feet and beat a hasty retreat.

This time Mei felt Queen's presence just before it manifested, dodging to one side as the kite shield appeared before continuing her sprint into the bowels of the building. With only some of the roof finished the Phantoms could still manifest. But finding tighter confines would give Mei some advantage. The faintest patter of warning was all Mei's keyed up senses need. She parried the blow from Durandal, the Valkyrja descending from above much as before. This time Mei relied not on strength but her own reaction time. Weary of being on the receiving end, Mei went on the offensive. Even if she could not land a blow, forcing Durandal to guard herself would reduce any further injuries. Mei's strikes we so fast the human eye could not keep up. Again and against she lashed out. The humming lightning edge of the Katana hissed. Durandal used the Divine Key to perfectly parry and counter any strike. Mei changed tactics, going for several vertical strikes from above. Durandal knocked them to either side before making her own horizontal sweep. The wakizashi was brought up just on time. The impact of the blow knocked Mei off balance regardless.

A hand gripped Mei's hair. Durandal had pushed past her guard with minimal effort. The woman pulled Mei's face down and into her knee. The blow filled Mei's mind with sharp light. Perhaps due to her inhuman thinking speed, perhaps her Herrscher nature, Mei was able to remain conscious. The blow still left her borderline insensate. All Mei could do was slash outward with her wakizashi. Durandal's free hand caught the weapon, grip so fierce Mei could barely keep a hold of the hilt. Mei was now desperate. She let her control of the boiling Honkai energy within come loose a fraction. Lightning exploded outward. Standing in the eye of the storm, Mei radiated raw electrical fury, the air so bright it was blinding. Durandal loosened her grip, Mei dropping to her feet and taking a step back. The entire floor was bathed in crackling lightning fury. Lightning crawled across Durandal's battlesuit and exposed flesh. No mark was left. Not even her hair was singed.

'_Crap.'_

There was still an opportunity. It looked as though the sudden burst of light had left the Valkyrja wincing. Seeking that opening Mei went in for a sharp blow with her katana. The swung was true, mirroring the Itto-ryo she had practiced her entire life. A field of solid blue light appeared just before blade connected with skull. The field gave the impression of a translucent blue shield. Mei's weapon bounced harmlessly away.

"How fucking OP can you get!" Mei swore in English.

Durandal's steel gauntlet slammed into her abdomen. Mei doubled over, spittle and bile leaking from her mouth. The next blow was a harsh uppercut. Mei flew through the concrete ceiling. The Herrscher sailed a little into the air before gravity took hold and sent her plummeting downward. She landed in a tangled heap. Try as she might, Mei was unable to draw a breath. The best she could manage was a series of horrid choking gasps. Durandal flew up through the hole and landed gently beside Mei.

"I know you've been buying time for your friends," Durandal admitted. "The games are over. You will come with me. It's time we retrieved Kiana and returned to Schicksal."


	20. Interdiction

Hanakawa held Mei's tiny hand in her own as they walked down the corridors. Bare walls, strip lighting and linoleum floors gave the impression of a medical wing. It wasn't far from the truth. Small side-offices contained trusted researchers and advisors. Server banks, gene sequencers, CRISPR stations, biomedical analysis. The equipment was the best that could be manufactured by ME Corp. Raiden Ryoma had been insistent that they produce everything in house. His concern was less about corporate espionage and more Schicksal getting wind of just what he was up to. They had to settle matters before the Overseer and his pawns caught wind.

Hanakawa looked down at Ryoma's only daughter. The year had been tough on the child. The injuries of the past were slowly beginning to heal. She had finally begun to fill out, her thin emaciated body changing into that a lean, tall girl that would bloom into a statuesque woman. Her eyes were still black around the edges and haunted. Mei did manage to find the chance to laugh every now and then. Once prodded into conversation she was as bright as they come, with a gentle voice and good grasp of Japanese, Russian, English and Mandarin.

Biometric scanners ran over the two women as they reached the end of the corridor. A chirp of approval issued from the heavy door before it slid to one side. Hanakawa made to step forward. Her body was jerked back a touch. Mei stood just outside the door, dark eyes looking at what lay beyond the threshold, feet fixed to the floor, her hand tight about the older woman's. Hanakawa gave a reassuring smile and turned to kneel before her charge.

"It will be okay, Mei-ojou-chan," Hanakawa reassured.

"Hanakawa-onee-san" Mei said quietly, "I don't like that place."

"I know, Mei-ojou-chan. But this will be the final time. Then you can go back to your tutors. You need to catch up your studies."

Hanakawa gently stroked Mei's long, black hair.

"You want to go back to school eventually. Right?"

"Mmm."

"Then you have to be very well. Let your Father and the doctors look after you. We can go home. You can have some nice milk-tea and that mochi you really like."

For someone so young Mei gave as little away on her face as she could manage. Hanakawa expected that the girl had learnt to be more discreet during her time in captivity. The terrorists would not have shown mercy to a blubbering child. With a firm nod Mei stepped over the threshold. The pair walked into the large room filled with humming equipment. All manner of tube and cabling snaked out from flickering computers and strange metal cylinders whose purpose was unknown. To a child's imagination it would seem like something out of an episode of the Arahato anime. The tubes and cables coalesced together at a large metal chair in the centre of the room. Standing to one side was Raiden Ryoma in his trademark three-piece suit, along with a female doctor in slacks and coat, showing him several holographic displays projected from a tablet. The two appeared to be in focussed and borderline fierce conversation.

"Why don't you wait just inside the door," Hanakawa offered.

Mei bobbed her head. Ryoma's personal assistant walked over to the group and stood politely beside her superior. The woman was the soul of discretion and courtesy. She wouldn't even acknowledge her presence until Ryoma gave a signal.

"It is pretty scary looking."

Mei looked to her right. Her Twin stepped out from the shadows just beyond the door. It then hissed shut with a note of finality. Mei could not to escape whatever she faced. The girl was in almost every way the mirror of Mei. The same lean build. The same long silky black hair. She wore the same sleeveless creamy coloured knee-length tunic and leather sandals. The only difference was her eyes. Mei's were a deep purple. Her Twin's were a deep red, the pupil a vertical black slit.

"You followed me again?" Mei asked.

"I had nowhere else to go," her Twin replied.

Mei could hear the adults carrying on the background. She knew not to listen. A child's curiosity is not something easily quelled.

"…this is all you could find?"

"This was all that was on the market, Ryoma-sama."

"What about Los Angeles?"

"The Sovereign had them recover a number of fragments during the Second Impact."

"Do we have any other sources?"

"Moscow lies under Schicksal territory. Though Cocolia operates carefully under their noses. We could—"

"No. She knows too much already. Hanakawa, what of the Mariana trench?"

"Schicksal were very quick to send multiple deep-sea vessels into the area after the Impact, sir."

"Los Angeles remains our best source then. Hanakawa, continue to explore the American market. There are no doubt various fragments that haven't been located or sold. Investigate private operators and independent collectors."

A hand tapped Mei gently on her bare shoulder. Her Twin was smirking almost proudly.

"You know it's rude to listen in on other conversations."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn—"

"Pff. Don't apologise. I was going to congratulate you."

Mei looked down at her sandals and wriggled her toes. She didn't like this. She never did.

"You're not real," Mei finally managed to say.

"I'm as real as you are."

Mei turned to fix her Twin with an intent stare.

"Then why can no-one else see you?"

"They're not looking hard enough."

The Twin then sniffed.

"Except Ryoma, of course. He knows I'm here. That's the problem."

The Twin almost danced across the floor, moving on light feet as she moved over to one of the humming machines and leant against it.

"He's really afraid of me too. Smart man. He should be. It's only a matter of time."

"Matter of time?"

"We reverse our roles. You become the one only I can see."

For most people this would have been an existential crisis. For most children this would have been a horrific notion. For Mei it was a relief.

"I can sleep?"

"Mmm. Something like that. You just leave everything to me and sleep. No more studying all day. No more etiquette lessons. No more nightmares. You could just sleep."

Mei nodded in agreement. It was too hard. All too hard. Why should she keep pushing forward when she could finally sleep? She was so tired. So very, very tired. A chill ran down her spine. Mei could feel her father's eyes upon her. Her eyes glanced his way. He was watching her carefully. Then his gaze flicked to where the Twin stood. In a moment he was back in discussion with Hanakawa and the doctor.

"Told you," the Twin whispered. "He's very good. I think anybody who underestimates him is in for a world of pain."

The Twin chuckled.

"I would know so. I underestimated him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it comes down to—"

A static hiss filled Mei's ears. It started as a brief thin buzz. That buzz built rapidly into a roaring crescendo of electrical activity. Mei dropped to a crouch and pressed palms against ears. She shrieked in fear. This wasn't like the other nightmares. They involved knives, nails, hands and more. Again and again Mei shrieked. It was only when someone fiercely embraced her that Mei began to calm down. She slowly opened her eyes. Her Twin was staring back at her. Warm, thin arms curled around her back, pulling the two together as they both weathered the auditory stormed. The Twin's expression transitioned from one of impish delight to mature disapproval. She lifted a hand and waved it overhead as though trying to shoo away an annoying insect.

"Enough already!" she called out.

The noise finally ceased. The Twin disentangled herself from Mei and took a few paces back. Her Twin looked puzzled. Perhaps even shocked. She looked about the room as though seeing it for the first time.

"I was meant to be on damned vacation," the girl grizzled. "How did this happen?"

Mei tentatively looked around. The noise had vanished. She checked the adults. Perhaps they had done something to stop it. Raiden Ryoma, Hanakawa and the doctor stood perfectly frozen.

"Is this… is this…"

"Nope. Not a dream."

The Twin shook her head.

"Actually. Well it's possibly a dream. More like a recollection lost in your genes. Something our dearest Father sealed away when we turned 8. He was afraid of what would happen if he didn't. Smart man. I'll admit that he's always been my deadliest adversary. The rest of the idiots on the planet, pfff. I would go three more rounds with the Herrscher of the Void than try to defeat Father."

Mei didn't understand anything her Twin was saying. Normally she didn't. But this felt as though the words carried great gravity. A significance that was denied to her.

"Herrscher of…"

The Twin walked to where Mei crouched and pulled the child to her feet. Mei rubbed her shoulders and shivered.

"What was that?"

"Damned if I know. I'm sure we'll find out shortly."

The Twin leant in close, ignoring all concept of personal space, and stared deep into Mei's eyes. The intense stare had Mei wanted to retreat. But she felt herself fixed in place. Finally, her Twin pulled back.

"I always thought that was a better colour."

"Huh?"

"Look."

Mei followed her twin's gesture toward their reflection in the glass. The Twin didn't exist in the image. Only Mei. Only Mei with crimson eyes. The child ever so slowly raised her hands up to her face, pushing against an eyelid and watching her eyeball twitch in the reflection. Crimson. They were her eyes now.

"I don't understand."

"You know for once I'll forgive you for saying that line. This time you aren't being a coward. Actually, it's the opposite that has put us in this scenario. I'm not really meant to exist anymore. Not like I died or was obliterated. Just that the two of us realised we're the same person."

The Twin did something totally outrageous. She cupped Mei's face in her hands and kissed her firmly on the lips. The little girl froze up. She had never experienced something like that in all 8 years of her life. It shocked her down to the core. The Twin pulled back and licked her lips hungrily.

"Well I claimed that one at least. If I'm back then I might as well have some fun. Okay so I'm here because it seems that Ryoma-oto-sama is more of a cunning bastard than I can ever give him credit for."

The buzzing returned. This time it slowly built up. The Twin tipped her head to one side. She looked clearly irritated.

"We'll talk later. If you manage to get your brain addled up enough as last time. You need to recall this place and these memories. So much depends on it. Your life. Probably that girl you think is your BFF even though she's currently got the emotional maturity of bone china about to smash into a wall. The deadpan twin-tail Muppet. Likely the rest of your motley crew."

The Twin ran a hand through her hair.

"I was really owed that vacation. I guess there's no rest for the wicked."

The Twin then chuckled. The buzzing was beginning to rise above the sound of her voice. The girl took Mei's hands by their wrists and kept them away from her ears.

"Don't fight against it. Just let it permeate you. Bob along in the water rather than trying to fight against the current."

Mei shook her head.

"Why am I stuck dealing with the 8-year-old version of you? Just trust me. Do the same breathing exercises you always do. Second greatest gift your father has ever given you.

The little girl did as instructed. When the sound began to overwhelm her she took a deep breath, centred herself, her thoughts, her very being, and slowly exhaled. As the breath gently left her lungs the buzzing resolved itself distinct segments of sound. High and low pitches. Clipped pulses and drawn out hisses. From this strange melange of overwhelming auditory input Mei was able to decipher true meaning.

**[Mei. It's Tesla. This message is going one way so don't try to respond. I've tuned the electromagnetic frequency to the Honkai energy field you project. Just deal with the headache. The Helios was somehow spotted and the Schicksal battleship is en route to our location. We cannot stay where we are. For now we'll retreat and get into contact with you when it is safe.**

**You need to run too. I don't know what's happened, but my sensors show that you've moved away from Kiana and are emitting high amounts of Honkai radiation. Her location is also radiating Honkai radiation. Dangerous amounts. I have also detected an unknown high-density pocket of Honkai energy approaching the city at high speed.**

**Get to Kiana immediately and get out of the city]**

The noise ceased. Mei looked to her Twin and shook her head. She didn't understand anything. She was just meant to come here for one final check-up. Hanakawa had promised her that. Promised her that the tests, needles, machines and surgery would finally end. Her Twin pressed a tiny index finger against Mei's forehead.

"Name the most important person in the world."

* * *

Rain came in slow sheets, gently hissing as it struck the concrete. A broken woman lay in a heap on the cold concrete floor. Clothes damp and cold from the rain. Body hot from innumerable wounds. Her lungs finally filled with air. She spat blood, bile and phlegm to one side. Bare fingers gouged runnels into the concrete. Eyes opened. Deep purple with a diamond pupil, four bars forming an X radiating around the pupil.

"Kiana."


	21. Double Wing Attack, Retreating Rook

Coppery blood mixed with rainwater. A pool of pale red expanded from the girl that lay barely moving. She took one slow, steady, breath after another. That was all she could do right now. Just focus on her breathing. The roar of the storm above was nearly deafening. Sheet lightning raced back and forth, illuminating Mei and her foe. Durandal shook her head. The girl had been injured to the point where she was barely cognisant of her surroundings. The Valkyrja knelt and made to pick up the girl. She hesitated when Mei uttered the barest whisper.

"I'm sorry."

The apology came in three parts. To the Mei of the past, she would have abhorred the choice that was made. To the innocent, they would be put in danger for what was chosen. To Durandal, who would shoulder the burden of so many lives. For what Mei believed in, for what mattered most to Mei, she made a choice and committed to it. Mei had complete faith in the woman who had crushed her so mercilessly

Durand grabbed Mei by the collar of her jacket and stood. The broken girl was halfway up off the concrete floor when the leather jacket turned black and disintegrated. She dropped to her hands and knees. Durandal sighed at the pointless act of defiance.

Throughout the entire fight Durandal had been in control. From start to end she had never been in any real danger. Her goal had been to subdue Mei with as little permanent injury to the woman as possible. Giving her the opportunity to exhaust herself so she would be easier to overcome made tactical sense. It had also given her the chance to gauge Mei's fighting style and potential. Useful information for any future encounters. Through the extended engagement Durandal made only one single mistake.

She sighed.

That sigh was all the time Mei needed. That little distraction where their guard was lowered. In that brief opening she drew as much Herrscher and Honkai energy from her Core as could barely be managed. Her body and mind were so weak it took nearly all of her consciousness just to keep stop flesh being seared from bone. With the storm raging above it didn't take much to borrow from it. Herrscher and Honkai energy dispersed through the charged air. A lightning strike that was meant to hit the park was suborned. The arc of lightning suddenly changed direction. It fused with the ambient Herrscher and Honkai energy, turning into a thin cord of lambent violet energy. A quarter of the way up the building the arc struck, splitting in an oblique and shearing through the building with incredible force. A coil of hot wire through butter. The lightning struck carved a wedge into the structure.

Mei felt her stomach lurch to one side. Her inner ear screamed as the structural integrity failed. At that moment Mei knew that she had won. The building had sheared at such an angle that it would topple over the park and onto the residential apartments on the other side. Durandal came to the same conclusion in just as much time. There was a moment's hesitation. Then the S-rank Valkyrja was in the air and off to stop the senseless destruction.

Mei wasted no time. She ignored the protests of her battered and broken body. Already she was beginning to slide along the slick floor toward the edge of the roof. Even with heavily lidded eyes she could still point unerringly toward Kiana. She had little time to waste. Mei stumbled to her feet and tottered toward the edge of the collapsing building. Mei could not help but hesitate when she came to the lip. Several floors below Durandal hovered, both hands held up as though in supplication toward the heavens. An unfamiliar portal quickly expanded above the woman. Mei didn't want to see just what Durandal had in store. She focused her electromagnetic power against the steel beneath her and launched herself high into the air. With Durandal no longer dogging her steps the Herrscher didn't need to worry about stealth or being caught mid-air. Mei kicked of the roof, electromagnetic energy throwing her high, the Herrscher piercing the clouds. All around lightning crackled and thunder boomed. Rain spattered so hard against her face she had to shut her eyes. But here amidst the storm Mei felt more at home than anywhere else. Mei did not need to see what lay before her. All she knew was her goal.

Gravity took hold, pulling Mei out of the cloud line. Heavy winds buffeted her, Mei having to use her grip upon the magnetic field to nudge her body back on course. Far below the nightscape of Arc City rushed by. Mei lifted her eyes toward her destination. The AM-ANI building stood tall amidst the other skyscrapers. Mei pressed more firmly against the Earth's magnetic field, slowing her descent and further refining her approach. She clinically assessed her speed and pitch. Pushing as hard against the magnetic field as she could, Mei slowed her descent, electromagnetically reinforced her body and braced for the landing. She hit the roof of the building and rolled several metres before smacking against the outer concrete wall of the rooftop.

"No more fighting," Mei muttered. "I just want a summer holiday on a beach. Bikini's, barbeque and watermelon. Maybe some tasteful side-boob"

A cry of pain roused Mei from her mental distraction. She forced her eyes open. Kiana lay on the ground and in obvious agony. Honkai burn marks covered her face, neck and bare hands. Her eyes were squeezed shut and jaw clenched tight. Amarant, somehow herself still conscious, had turned her bloodied jacket into a pillow for Kiana. She ran a hand through the suffering girl's silver hair and made small reassuring noises.

'_I've no time to waste. Durandal will need maybe minutes to solve my little dilemma.'_

Mei swore as she got to her feet and hobbled over to where Kiana lay.

"What happened?"

Amarant looked up in shock. She hadn't even noticed Mei's sky fall arrival. Words froze on her lips.

"Now!" Mei barked.

"Maybe a minute or two after you left Kiana went pale. Then she started sweating and shaking. I asked if everything was alright. She said it was nothing. Then she collapsed and those Honkai burn marks appeared. I just… I just did what I could."

Mei knelt and pressed her hand against Kiana's face. The girl was so hot it almost burnt.

"This night just keeps getting better," Mei cursed.

'_Damnit Kiana-chan! What did you do this time?'_

Up close Mei could sense the Honkai energy leaking from Kiana. Tesla was right. The city itself was in danger if this wasn't put under immediate control. Mei hated the feeling of powerlessness that permeated her. She knew she was in over her head right now. She didn't know why Kiana was reacting so badly. She didn't know how to undo, mitigate or supress it. She didn't know when Durandal would return.

'_Probably at the worst possible time.'_

"What shall we do?" Amarant asked.

"Thinking."

A heavy roar interrupted Mei's frustrated train of thought. This wasn't the roar of the storm. It had an organic quality to it. Something of a reverberation through the lungs and up the throat. Shielding her eyes against the rain, Mei glanced about for the source. A broad silhouette blotted out the sun before the beast came swooping down. At the last moment the creature flared its wings, the wind buffet sending Mei sliding back on slick heels. The creature landed with an almighty crunch. The Beast was a quadruped, its long dark limbs tipped with grey vorpal claws, mighty wings springing from a thickly muscled body. Its neck was sinuous and ended with an angular head, four eyes sitting behind a maw filled with rows of deadly teeth.

"Benares," Mei said in awe.

The Dragon had laid siege to Schicksal HQ during the Honkai Eruption. After the Herrscher of the Void's defeat the beast had disappeared.

"Why would…" Amarant's words trailed off.

Mei agreed with the woman. Neither could fathom the beast's true motives or why it appeared here and now. The creature approached, its vast form leaving claw-prints in the concrete rooftop. Mei took a defensive position just in front of Kiana. She didn't even have the strength to call her weapons from Imaginary Space. But she was in no mood to yield. Lightning crackled over her skin, matching the angry look in her eyes and the set of her jaw. The beast slowed.

"Can you fight it?" Amarant asked wide-eyed.

"Maybe. But any time wasted here is time for Durandal to catch up. She could crush the beast with little effort. Then we're back to where we started."

Curiously, the Honkai beast stopped outside of striking distance and crouched down. It slowly stretched its head out. Mei had the impression that Benares was asking permission to get close to Kiana. Afterwards Mei was never able to properly articulate why she chose to step back. Some indescribably feeling. Perhaps human empathy. Perhaps Honkai kinship. Or sheer desperation at that point. Regardless, Mei let Benares reached its head past her and gently nuzzle Kiana. That touch was enough to rouse the silver-haired woman. Kiana's eyes slowly opened. Mei sucked air in through clenched teeth. Kiana's right eye was golden. Herrscher energy leaked from the orb. Kiana didn't say anything. She just gently stroked Benares head.

"Kiana. What's going on?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know Benares?"

Kiana made to shake her head. Then she paused.

"I feel warm when I look at her. It's like something in me knows her. Trusts her. She's here to help."

"Define help."

Mei offered a hand pulled Kiana to unsteady knees. The pair lent against each other. Both looked far worse for wear. Amarant grabbed her blood splattered jacket and very gingerly rose to her feet. She pressed a hand against her gut wound and tottered over to Mei.

"What are you doing, deadweight?" Mei growled.

"If I stay here then Schicksal gets me, remember? I'm coming with you. I need you alive to protect me from them or anyone else."

"How altruistic."

"I also want to be paid."

Mei's reaction wasn't what the blue-haired woman expected. A properly belly-laugh. No condescension or derision.

"You're a proper survivor."

'_I'm also curious as to how you're unharmed by all the Honkai energy in the area. One of those targeted by World Serpent and their Stigma project?'_

Benares shifted its vast bulk and lowered a wing, providing a ramp up to its back.

"We're going to ride a dragon out of the city?" was Mei's curious question.

"Benares help and protect us," Kiana replied.

Mei looked up at the enormous Honkai beast. Try as she might, the woman couldn't explain her own firm belief that Benares would do everything in her power to protect Kiana. Without any further delay the trio carefully climbed onto Benares back and gripped the spinal ridge for security.

"I can think of only one place that's safe right now," Kiana offered.

'_We're both emitting a large amount of Honkai energy. Probably a reduced amount of Herrscher energy too. We need to blend into an already irradiated environment. It needs to be sparsely populated and familiar. And then there was that—'_

"Nagazora."

Mei's voice was thick with emotion. Where it had all begun. Where they had first crossed paths. Where they would finally return to the beginning.

'_My sins finally catch up.'_


	22. Hard Landing

Three women flew above the clouds, gently jostled by each flap of the Dragon's great wings. Mei sat in the middle of the trio and held Kiana close. Her friend had eventually fallen asleep. The white Honkai burns on her body hadn't faded. On and on into the brightening sky they rode. The final ashes of Mei's strength were beginning to cool. She clenched her teeth and focused on the slowly rising sun. It felt like an eternity since Mei had last seen the orange dawn. Her head fell forward before Mei shocked into wakefulness. Again and again Mei's head fell forward. Each time she pulled herself back from the brink. It was all she could do as the Dragon carried them through the dawn.

* * *

The smell of food tickled Mei's nose. A low, steady hiss filled her ears. Mei lay on something quite soft, a warm blanket drawn over her body and a pillow tucked under her head. The dozy woman lazily pulled one eye open, then the other. She pushed herself up onto elbows and scanned the area. A gas stove hissed, a pot of rice bubbling as a shadow busied itself cutting seaweed on a chopping board atop of fold-out table. The camp lay on a tile floor, small LED lamps scattered around the perimeter of the unfamiliar room. Mei was bundled up in a camping sleeping bag. Nearby Kiana lay in her own one. The slow, steady shift of her chest as she slept was a reassurance.

'_What the hell happened?'_

"So…. Uh… just where the hell are we?" Mei muttered.

Amarant looked up from her food prep.

" An old shopping mall in Nagazora that I remembered. Place isn't a complete wreck. Weather's broken some of the walls and part of the ceiling. Lucky for us people left plenty behind. I raided a camping store and then a grocer. I figured the two of you needed somewhere comfy to sleep and a good meal."

Amarant went back to her cooking. Mei sleepily crawled out of the sleeping bag and made to stand up. The wave of dizziness sent her crashing down on all fours. Frustration thick, Mei crawled over and sat before the gas heater. She stretched her hands out and enjoyed the pleasant warmth.

"Your clothes should dry out shortly. Might be better to stay in the sleeping bag until then."

Mei's befuddled mind finally woke up. Her head slowly looked down. She wore a camisole, undergarments and nothing else. Nearby two sets of clothes hung on several wooden clothes racks beneath another gently hissing gas stove.

"Get a good peak?" Mei quipped.

"You're decently stacked. The arch of your spine is gorgeous too. Kiana needs to use less padding. Girl's got great collarbones and legs to eleven though."

Amarant looked up and smirked. Her earlier fear seemed to have faded.

"What happened?" Mei asked.

"You kept dozing off. I tell you, holding the pair of you upright whilst riding on a Dragon isn't easy. We eventually made it to the city. The Honkai Beast seemed to have an idea of where it was going. It landed out on a large park. I hopped off and told it to guard the pair of you whilst I went scouting. Took a little while but I found the mall. The Dragon is smart enough to follow basic instructions. She used a wing as a bed and carried the two of you over. I brought you inside, found some supplies, stripped you down and here we are."

"The Dragon?"

"She's guarding the entrance. Some Honkai beasts tried to approach. I've never seen a beast wrecked so quickly. Really glad she's on our side."

Amarant gingerly stood up and began searching through a pile of random boxes and whatnot. Mei caught the blanket tossed in her direction.

"Don't get me wrong," Amarant explained, "You are easy on the eye. But I don't need you catching a cold."

Mei pulled the blanket about her shoulders and glared at the gas fire. She started to arrange her thoughts. They needed time to recover. They needed information. And they needed to be one step of World Serpent, Schicksal, AE or anyone else. By now Mei considered anyone bar Kiana an enemy. Amarant was working her way up to useful resource.

"Your injury?" Mei asked.

Amarant had replaced her destroyed jacket and top. She very carefully tapped where the energy beam had gone through her.

"I must be incredibly lucky. I found a medical kit then cleaned and dressed the wound as best I could. It hurts like hell but the painkillers help. I might die in the next week or I might survive. Beyond caring at this point."

"You've calmed down," Mei noted.

"Don't really have a choice. Our little ride on supersized Haku gave me a chance to think. I'm really caught up in a mess, aren't I? The onsen was scary enough. But that could have been some weird Valkyrja related ability or maybe some advanced technology. Then I recognised Durandal. The super-famous Valkyrja of Schicksal. I almost wanted to ask for a signature. If you're fighting Durandal that means it is serious. You were throwing around lightning and Kiana started opening some weird portal before she collapsed. Seeing what you could do up close… you genuinely aren't human, are you?"

"You used the term Herrscher when we first met. Do you know what they really are?"

Mei watched Amarant's reaction. The woman held back. Knew more than she let on. She could be a plant. Someone with far too much information. You didn't become a guide for all sorts of people without picking some things up.

"Avatars for the Honkai," Amarant finally answered.

"And you know..."

"I help all sorts of people. Not everything Schicksal does is above board. They needed people like me. The same of Anti-Entropy. I know of other organisations etc. You listen long enough, you start to pick things up. When I started work in Arc City I wanted to learn about Herrschers. Ironic we're in Nagazora. Bit of homecoming, huh?"

Mei sat up straighter. The woman knew of her. She clenched a hand and started to focus Honkai energy around it. If needed she could throw a lightning bolt out.

"Crap! That's not good."

Amarant was up and walking quickly past Mei. Mei looked over her shoulder. Kiana was tossing and turning. Moans of pain filled the air. The Honkai burns shimmered milky white and scarlet in the dim shadows of the mall. Amarant used a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from Kiana's face.

"She keeps doing this. Yoyoing between settled and mild convulsions."

The cautious edge bled away from the Herrscher. The concern in Amarant's eyes couldn't be faked. Mei knew that look. It was the same she'd seen in the mirror in the months after the Honkai Eruption. The fear of not knowing what had happened to Kiana.

"I didn't think I'd return home with two Herrscher," Amarant continued. "Kinda ironic."

"Home?"

"I lived here for a time with a friend. We worked in the same field. The Third Honkai Impact changed everything. We managed to get out with some other survivors. Some Schicksal Valkyrja weren't careful enough and name dropped that a Herrscher was behind everything. First time I heard about them. My friend and I took the offer to move far off. Who'd want to live near all those bad memories? I started fishing my clients for info on Herrschers after that."

Amarant finished her fussing and returned to the meal. She sat down with a visible wince.

"Onigiri and miso soup. Best I could manage. Rice didn't spoil, seaweed was plastic sealed, the miso too."

"Has Kiana woken up?"

Silence was the answer.

"I'll carefully feed the soup to her," Mei offered. "We'll need to keep her fluids up too."

Amarant finished the meal. Mei used a cup to slowly feed Kiana. Her skin was uncomfortable hot. Honkai energy radiated constantly.

'_Idiot girl. What have you done this time?'_

Nobody said anything as they ate. They were too busy with their own thoughts. Feeling better after the meal, Mei checked her clothes and pulled on the dry garments. Amarant hadn't done anything after eating. Her eyes were fixed on the gas stove and the hissing blue fire.

'_She's not nearly as calm as she pretends to be.'_

"I need you to guard Kiana" Mei ordered.

It took a moment. Amarant finally realised she'd been addressed.

"Sure thing. But where are you going?"

"Scouting. Dr Tesla communicated with me last night. I think with the right equipment I can talk back to her. Get the Helios to come pick us up."

Amarant's eyes returned to the fire.

"Then what?"

"That's the damned hard question I'm struggling with."

Mei crouched before the gas stove and warmed her hands. The hissing matched the white noise in her head. She wasn't quite sure of what to do. Thoughts teased the edge of consciousness. Old dreams and memories that tried to bubble up from the mud at the bottom of her mind. With perfect clarity she could recall the loop of memories she had passed through previously. The loose fragments and shards of memory traversed in search of an answer. Mirror shards reflecting her mind, her failings sharp edges drawing blood whenever she touched them. Mei had come to terms with her own weaknesses. Raiden Mei, yin, had died. The Herrscher, yang, had died. The two halves were finally whole. Mei now existed, built upon their corpses and fuelled by their will.

'_I had that dream. That very brief dream. I saw her. I saw my Twin.'_

"What happened to Kiana?" Mei inquired. "After I drew Durandal away."

"She started doing her portal thing right after you left. The air was shimmering and took on a strange orangey-black hue. Then she collapsed and all those Honkai burns appeared. She kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally you appeared and here we are."

'_She's been fine until this point. Something's changed. I don't have the skills to determine what. But I might have a way to keep her power in check.'_

"You said you worked here. I'm looking for somewhere."

"Really depends on just what you're looking for. The cities up to its knees in seawater. It could be lost beneath the waves."

Mei shook her head.

"No. No Oto-sama wouldn't hide beneath the earth. He'd be up high and in plain sight."

"I don't follow."

The Herrscher stared down at her hands. Once she had destroyed this city. The ruins they now hid within were a testament to her destructive power. The thunderous apocalypse. Now she would pick through the bones of this city for her Father's legacy. A slow smile spread on Mei's lips. That old vicious smile.

"Change of plans. You're coming with me. I need to find an ME-Corp building. It wouldn't have been on any public register. Incredibly well resourced and with top-level security."

"It's been a while. I might be able to point you in—"

"You're leading me."

The guide wasn't enthused.

"It's dangerous out there and I'm not—"

"You underwent some of the treatment provided by Heliopolis. Right?"

"Arc City was offering—"

"Then you'll be fine. Ironically you might be one of the few that would have actually survived the disaster."

"Will you stop interrupting me!"

"Nope."

Amarant snorted.

"I liked you better half-naked and asleep."

Mei shrugged.

"We can save that for the celebration party."

Amarant let out surprised choke. She quickly found her composure.

"I thought you and her were… you know."

Mei shook her head.

"No. The idiot means everything to me. But not romantically. Besides, I get the feeling that Kiana has her eyes on someone else."

The Herrscher scanned the camp and changed topics.

"Weapon?"

Amarant pulled the 12th Divine Key from a crate and tossed it over. Mei drew the blade partway to examine the edge before sheathing it. Right now, she wasn't sure just how reliable her Herrscher powers really were. It was better to rely on physical weapons and wits.

"Are we playing 20 questions or are you going to tell me what's going on?" Amarant grizzled.

"Firstly, Kiana is radiating Honkai and Herrscher energy at a dangerous level. You should be ill or dead by now. World Serpent were going to nuke Arc City using a Honkai Reactor. The people that had received those treatment were test cases. They wanted to activate Stigma on people. I suspect you're one of the lucky few that would survive. Maybe. I don't have enough information. You could be something else entirely. I don't have time. Right now, you're perfect for searching Nagazora."

Those fragments of memory returned. The shards cut deeper than before. Glimmers of skyscrapers and trees. The smell of spring. It was an itch on Mei's skin that refused to settle.

"Secondly, When I was a child I was kidnapped by some people. They did horrific things to me before I was rescued. Everything between ages seven to ten is a dim blur. But I do have very loose fragments of memory. I can recall fleeting images of Nagazora city in those missing years. I went to grade and middle school here after my memories start again. I didn't think much of my missing memories at the time. I had too much else to do. Too many responsibilities and not time to dwell upon the past.

Oto-sama did something to me. I need to find the lab where he would have done it. That lab might have what I need to save Kiana."

"That's pretty flimsy reasoning."

"I'm the one responsible for Nagazora," Mei admitted.

The Herrscher watched Amarant's reaction. This was the critical juncture. She wasn't going to hide from her past any longer. Which meant she needed to be honest with the guide. She was a valuable resource. Which meant she needed the truth. Otherwise it could surprise her later. Mei didn't need surprises. She needed stability and reliability.

"That…" Amarant's voice, thick with emotion, trailed off. "The Valkyrja had said the Herrscher was dead. You're the Herrscher that destroyed Nagazora?"

"Yes. All those millions dead. All that destruction. I'll never be able to undo it. Don't know if I even feel guilty anymore. But I want to protect things now. I won't scourge Humanity. Just don't get in my way."

Amarant swallowed slowly.

"What changed? I mean back then."

"My Herrscher aspect gave me back control. For her own reasons. From there we had this uneasy stalemate. Two halves of the same person. Two minds. Recently I nearly died. In that final second my Herrscher aspect went through my mind trying to find a way for both of us to survive. The answer was simple. We finally settled things and I became a complete Herrscher.

Then I saw her again in my mind. Durandal had wiped the floor with me. I was unconscious and I saw her again. It was a new memory. An old memory I had forgotten. I was in a lab and my father was talking with some people. I saw my Herrscher half. How the hell could I have seen my Herrscher half when I was eight years old? I became a Herrscher in 2014. Then she started talking to me directly. I'm no longer two halves yet my Twin addressed me directly in the present. It's my Twin. But also, not. Something strange is going on."

Mei walked over to the gas fire. The Herrscher didn't say anything. Merely cocked her head to one side. An unspoken question. The blue-haired woman looked uncomfortable. Finally she nodded. Mei got behind Amarant. She tucked her hands beneath the woman's underarms and carefully hauled the woman to her feet. The pair walked over to Kiana. Mei dropped to one knee and pressed her hand against the silver-haired girl's forehead. She could feel the Honkai energy. It bubbled within. Enough to burn even Mei to ash. Somehow her companion held on. Even in those brief seconds of contact she felt the energy grow. Amarant broke the silence.

"The timeline doesn't match so something else is going on."

"Exactly. Schicksal, Anti-Entropy, nobody could sense what I was becoming. Oto-sama knew. He sealed it. He found a way to completely seal away my power. This lab contains information on how. Something is going on with Kiana. I can feel the Honkai power slowly building up within her. She's got maybe days right now. Possibly weeks with the right anti-Honkai energy treatments. I want something reliable. Sustainable. I need to find the lab and the knowledge it contains."

Mei gave Amarant a side-long glance.

"You're going to help me find the lab. The Dragon can watch Kiana. We do this or you die trying."

Amarant's face paled.

"I'm going to work you to death," Mei said with a toothy grind. "Let's dig up Oto-sama's legacy and save this idiot girl."


	23. Were it a Blade of Hope or Betrayal?

**Several Hours Earlier**

Amarant checked both girls. Their breathing was steady. After the Dragon's landing she had scouted the area. The Dragon stood guard over the unconscious pair. Returning to the sounds of Honkai beasts had left the woman dreading the worst.

Watching the Dragon brutally tear them apart had left her feeling worse still.

Locating a shopping mall had been the easy part. The Dragon had even assisted outdoors. Carrying the two into the secure location indoors had drained her strength. The wound to her chest, though it was healing well, still placed a heavy burden upon her. Were it any other they would have long since collapsed. Amarant was a born survivor and would not so easily give up.

Indoors provided shelter, warmth and security. This twinned with an abundance of viable resources made it the perfect place to recover and strategize. Amarant's first goal was a staging area. It was fortuitous the mall contained a camping store. Several slow, round trips yielded gas stoves, LED lights, clothes racks and sleeping bags. Unburdened by guilt, Amarant stripped the pair bare and hung clothes and undergarments to dry. Leaving them to rest within their sleeping bags, the woman had explored further afield in search of medical supplies and food. An intact grocer had born more treasures. The blue haired woman returned with arms laden with food and other useful supplies.

Mei and Kiana's undergarments had dried by the time of Amarant's return. Amarant's priority was her own injury. Cleaning and dressing it led to the injured woman emptying her stomach several times from pain and nausea. The energy beam, though having gone clean through her torso, had missed various major organs. Mei's cauterising did temporarily save her life. Stitching it shut gave her better odds. Only time would tell if infection would claim her.

With their undergarments now dry, Amarant dressed the girls for the sake of modesty and got to work preparing and cooking a meal. The three were wounded in various ways. A meal would go a long way to helping in their recovery. The pot of rice bubbled in the background. Seaweed sheets were laid out ready to finish off the onigiri. A separate pot of miso soup would help fill their bellies.

With time now to relax, Amarant did none of that and instead began planning. She had a myriad possible contingency to explore and far too little time to do so. She was stuck with the two and that limited her options. Other ideas spun out from her imagination. Plans and possibilities that would lead to her survival and the people she thought most critical. Her green eyes reflected the blue gas store fire. In her pupils danced the future of the planet. One simple choice and humanity could survive or be ground into the dust. And not by the Honkai's hands. The Honkai were impersonal and without prejudice. They only sought to destroy humanity. It was the malice of Humanity that damned themselves. Endless politicking. Internal strife. Factional warfare. Ideological impasse. Schicksal, Anti-Entropy, World Serpent, Children of Ashur and more. These people held in their hands the future of species.

'_They are far too busy trying to prove who has the biggest dick. That's what matters. Ego and self-serving agendas. They might cloak themselves in righteousness. Yet certainly farcical. Each has their own personal motives and goals. And none have humanities best interests at heart.'_

Kiana's stirring drew Amarant out from her musings. The girl was covered in Honkai energy burns, gleaming white in the darkness and hinting at a cruel fate awaiting her. Amarant groaned as she got to her feet. She had been active for too long. The wound was a lance of white-hot pain. Going through old mental exercises, the woman pushed the pain to the background and compartmentalised her mind into priorities and foci. She walked over to the suffering Valkyrja and drew out her smartphone. In the months after the Honkai Eruption Arc City had encouraged all manner of cyberization and augmentation. A way to protect its citizens and a means to give the city authorities a means of tracking errant Honkai energy spikes. Amarant had little trust for the authorities and instead upgraded her personal equipment. Her phone was the first to be augmented. The fingerprint scanner on the back had many features now. Pressing the scanner against Kiana's neck, she activated a custom piece of software and watched the results spool out. Both Honkai and Herrscher energy readings were high. Anybody looking of Amarant's shoulder would have asked how she was aware of Herrscher energy. Let alone how scanner and software had been adapted to take such readings. Amarant was not about to reveal her sources. Privacy and security were the principles of her job she would not compromise on.

"It doesn't look good for you," Amarant whispered.

Glancing in Mei's direction, the woman wondered if one of her theories might held true and decided to test it. She walked over and read Mei much the same way. The readings left Amarant running cold. The hot pain of the wound was doused in frigid water.

"You have to be fucking kidding me."

Head switching between the two, Amarant felt the burden of her decision pressing hard upon her shoulders. With a hiss she strode over to one of the plastic storage crates she had dragged over and fished around within it. From it she withdrew a katana. The handle was black as obsidian, sheathed in a strange brassy metal. Amarant walked back to Kiana and dropped to her knees. She popped the blade partially from the scabbard, the black metal of the blade reflecting the Honkai burns of the twitching girl.

'_A girl that can open portals between locations in Real Space. That would make you the Herrscher of the Void. Lying beside you is a girl that controls lightning and storms. That would make you the Herrscher of Lightning. Between the pair of you, millions have died. Uncountable still are those displaced, those that suffer and those that will die from the repercussions of your destructive acts._

_Yet do I hold you responsible? Were your actions of your own volition or driven by outside forces? Did you come willingly to the Honkai or were you manipulated, created and shaped by these self-same forces? Will you fall to them again or rise up?'_

Amarant drew the blade out a little further.

'_Will your life be made forfeit for what you have done? Or should you be granted the grace of mercy and allowed a chance to do right?'_

The woman stood on a knife-edge. It would be a quick death. A clean stroke across the throat and it would be done. Her choice could and would shape the destiny of humanity. There was irony in that. An unknown person, amidst the billions of people that lived, carried so much power. It was fitting. Finally, she slammed blade into scabbard. Amarant extended her hand and affectionately ran it over Kiana's forehead.

"What you have gone through, nobody should go through. What you will go through, nobody should go through. I do not envy you or your choices. Yet in the end I think you will be the right one to make them. I wish this could end well. But I do not see it happening. Too many people are arrayed against you that seek their own goals. Thought it will not end well, I believe you are the one to make sure it ends right."

Amarant looked over her shoulder toward Mei and spoke again to Kiana.

"You've a good friend. If you believe in such things, pray that she keeps true to herself and does not become consumed by foolish desires."

The woman gave a bittersweet smile and slowly got to her feet. She recalled the second chance given to her. Spitting in the face of such morals was not her style. Walking back to the crate, she placed the blade within and got back to work making dinner. Again, if anybody had asked how she came to the knowledge of Herrscher and the factions in the shadows, Amarant would not speak of it. It was her job to keep secrets.

"I'll cheer you on," Amarant whispered as she stirred the Miso. "But I'll also make sure to keep an old promise too."

Amarant stirred her soup and pondered the forces arrayed against them. People who would do anything for their own agenda. Fighting them would not be easy. But it would be worth it.


	24. Uncertainty part 1

Long streamers of cloud left filmy yellow-grey streaks in the early morning sky. Mei took point. The deadweight behind her was there as a guide. In a fight she would be a burden. More so than she was already. The air smelt of storms, moisture and something familiar but ultimately unidentifiable. At least to those that hadn't encountered the scent before. A foreign tang, certainly not organic, maybe closer to that of burnt metal. Mei knew it as the scent of Honkai. Whether she alone could recognise this scent or not did not matter. Mei smelt that various beasts lurked out in the shadows and sunken rubble of Nagazora.

The two women had properly examined their old clothing once they had dried. None were worth keeping and with the camping stores supplies open for the taking it made best to refresh their wardrobe. Jeans, long sleeved woollen shirts, weatherproof jackets, gloves and sturdy boots. A fresh start for a new step. Amarant had jammed a woollen beanie over her head, the blue tips of her hair peeking out. Mei simply did her hair up in a milkmaid braid to keep it out of the way. Hanging from the Herrscher's belt was the 12th Divine Key. The only weapon between the two of them. Or at least the only one if you didn't count the casual rambling Amarant inflicted upon her companion.

"So you're the Raiden Mei? Heir to ME Corp and all that baggage."

Mei rolled her eyes. She'd tried to get the girl to shut up all morning. Nothing had worked. Not charm. Yes, Mei was still capable of being charming and polite. Not ignoring her. Not even threats of bodily harm. Mei endured because she understood the root cause.

'_She's scared. Talking her helps her cope. Being as weak as she is, I cannot blame her. The girl is a guide. Not a Valkyrja used to fighting the Honkai.'_

"The company was stripped from my family control by the international courts. The charges levelled against my father were damning enough that the board of directors wanted nothing more to do with the Raiden name."

"They screwed you over for a quick buck."

Mei's bark of laughter said it all.

"Apt."

The pair were moving between the rooves of buildings. At once stage the buildings would have been high-rises, several stories tall and polished modern in design. Three years later and touched by sea and sky, they were falling apart. Concrete was covered in patches of verdant growth, soil blow in forming a thin layer for ferns and other stubborn plants to grow. Lichen coated the outer structures, Verdigris splotches on exposed metal railing and sheet. The seawater sloshed below, possibly ten metres tall, kelp and fish swimming in its clear depths. What interested Mei were the more recent modification. People had created floating wooden jetties and small bridges of loose sheet metal and wood. Mei recalled survivors had waited within Nagazora in some cases for several months before rescue. It was human nature to adapt your environment to suit your needs. Some of the adjustments looked far too recent. That kept Mei on guard.

Their pace was frustratingly slow. Amarant needed to stop regularly. Her chest wound left her low on stamina. As they stood atop what had likely once been an apartment complex, the guide continued her chatter.

"I say it like I see it. That's what people are like. Serve themselves. Look out for themselves. Own best interests and whatnot."

"Not Kiana."

Amarant made a face. It wasn't one of disagreement. Perhaps uncertainty. Mei couldn't gauge it.

"The more you talk about her, the more I get that feeling too. She's not well."

"That's why we need to find this lab."

"Assuming it exists."

"It does."

"Are you a fan of South Park?"

"No."

"Pity. I was hoping I could hit you over the head several times. Induce a vision so you could give me some clues."

Mei's flinty look said it all.

"My apologies, dear customer. If you cannot provide accurate information I must ask for what little you can recall. I guarantee that you will arrive at your destination. Numerous contusions may be necessary. The satisfaction clause in the contract does not cover TBI."

"Why don't I cut out your tongue? You could still provide directions via sign."

"There are a number of previous women-clients that would mourn."

A throaty laugh filled the area. Mei couldn't deny the response was entertaining.

"Do you provide entertainment for every client? Or is this just an added bonus because I saved your life?"

Amarant sniffed. She moved to the edge of apartment complex roof and peered around. The CBD had once been dominated by glass skyscrapers. The storms from the Third Impact as well as time had sent many tumbling to the ground. Now they formed jagged points of greenery rising from the water. The slow reclamation of the city by nature felt strangely appropriate. They hadn't spied much in the way of wildlife beyond a few seabirds and fish beneath the waves. A cool wind blew in from the coast, setting the fern fronds and hardy grass rippling in gentle waves.

"We're pretty close to the city centre. That tall wall over there divides the east side of the city from the west. Those lighting towers to the south are all that's left of the sporting dome. The rest is beneath the waves. And that," Amarant pointed toward a tall projection of sleek glass and steel, "is the ME Corp regional building. I don't think they bothered rebuilding anywhere in the prefecture after the Third Impact."

Mei shielded her eyes and stared at the symbol of her family's legacy. Or hubris. She couldn't tell which. It represented everything that had been. What she had been. A symbol of the past slowly eroding beneath the steady pressure of reality and time. Mei wasn't that symbol anymore. Mei was herself.

"Oto-sama wouldn't have been foolish enough to house what he was working on within the building. But I know he would have wanted it within sight. Somewhere he could access quickly."

"There's a dichotomy going on there."

"That is how I would describe Oto-sama."

Amarant drew a phone from her jacket pocket and unlocked the device. She began running fingers over the touch screen, smiling or cursing equally as she looked for something.

"You have reception?"

"This doesn't have a satellite uplink. No, I'm going through old records. Like I said, I used to work here. Some of my clients needed me to find locations rather than be guided to them. I kept all sorts of useful files on secondary memory card. I'm just waking up some features I keep for these moments."

Amarant let out bark of approval. She put the phone on the ground and stepped back. A holographic projection of the city filled the air above the phone. The image was simplistic, buildings, topography and other key points of interest rendered in shades of red.

"This map was up-to-date right before the Impact. It will be dated regarding collapsed structures, elevated railways and other critical pieces of infrastructure. But it should help in general navigation."

A blinking dot indicated where the pair currently were. Amarant pinched the area around the dot and pulled her fingers apart. The hologram zoomed quickly inward. The buildings on the miniature map now matched those surrounding the two.

"You think that your father would have kept this facility close by?"

"That's what he personally would have done. I also have vague memories of passing through this area."

"Anything else to go by?"

Mei pinched her eyes shut and tried to go through the flickering echoes of her past. It was at this moment she missed when her mind had been divided. The Herrscher aspect had effortlessly sifted through her mind in a desperate attempt to survive. Now Mei fumbled in the dark when looking for such critical information. There were hints. Small thoughts teased at the edges. Trees passing by the window of the car as she looked out. The smell of spring in her nose. The bright light of the tall glass buildings pressing down on her until Hanakawa pressed hat upon her head.

"Long rows of trees on either side. The buildings were tall and mostly glass. Nothing else."

"You are going to have to give me more than generic cityscape."

Deeper and deeper into her past. Mei pushed into that darkness. It was an absence of anything. Of everything. She couldn't recall it. Years of her life sealed away. Teeth clenching tighter, Mei took a different approach. She drew very carefully on the Honkai power within her. Enough to leave her fingers tingling from the static. That power she pushed inward. If her Herrscher power controlled electromagnetism, then she could do more than simply move or react faster. What were memories if not information held within an electrochemical medium. Errant flickers of electricity travelled up her body, sparking in the air before dissipating.

'_I smell something… sweet. Cherry blossoms. I see cherry blossoms.'_


	25. Uncertainty part 2

Hanakawa glanced in the rearview mirror. Mei-ojou-chan was staring absently out the car window as they drove. Her eyes, ringed in black, less watched the scenery and more glazed over. It was a way for her to forget and live in the present. A coping mechanism Hanakawa had been briefed upon.

"We are nearly there, Mei-ojou-chan," Hanakawa called out.

The girl was unresponsive.

"The doctors are very impressed with your recovery," Hanakawa continued. "So much that your Father is adjusting physicians for the next stage. We will be changing your weekly schedule around. Tutoring on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. We will visit the specialists on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Sundays are a day of leisure."

"New doctors?" Mei asked quietly.

"Your Father wishes to be certain that you make a full recovery. Your health is important to him."

They pulled into a privately gated entrance. The car would have been passively scanned the moment it turned into the driveway. Nonetheless there were other security features. Window winding down, Hanakawa looked at the retinal scanner built into the guardhouse. A human element was involved too. The guard slid his window across and gestured. Hanakawa handed over the documentation. The guard checked her image against the database and the documentation before scanning the burner ID chip integrated into the paper. Once these measures were passed the simple single-rod gate lifted. Hanakawa drove in and parked in one of the waiting bays just outside the entrance. Passive defences watched them the entire time. Mechs hidden within Quantum pockets waiting silently. A delightfully manicured and presented garden encircled the skyscaper. Small shrubs and Sakura spilling petals onto freshly cut grass. A valet attended to Hanakawa, opening the door and stepping into the vehicle. Hanakawa retrieved her real leather briefcase from the passenger seat before walking around to Mei's side and opening her door.

"Time to go, Mei-ojou-chan."

Mei stepped out. Tall buildings of glass and steel surrounded her. The reflected light left the girl wincing and shielding her eyes. Anticipating this, Hanakawa produced a hat and settled it upon the girl's head. Hanakawa took Mei's small hand in her own. The pair walked down the small path leading up to the main entrance. Tall sakura, some reaching 12 metres, flanked them. Flower gently rained. White with pale yellow centres. Their smell was soft. It tickled the senses but did not overwhelm. Hanakawa liked the scent. A tug at her hand slowed the woman down. Mei was looking up at the almost snowy white trees in wonder. She held out a hand. A single blossom felt into it. Violet eyes took in the fragile beauty. Then they went wide. Mei glanced to one side. Her lips twitched as though whispering something. That same fragile beauty was crushed. Mei let the tattered fragments of the flower fall to the ground.

Hanakawa didn't stop after that. They were quickly indoors and presenting their passes to the plain looking office receptionist. More documents with burner ID chips. Raiden Ryoma-sama understood security. They reached the elevator and waited. Mei's tiny hand clenched Hanakawa's a little tighter. The girl was glancing around as though looking for someone. Hanakawa knew they hadn't been followed. At least not through normal means. A double blink activated the AR interface built into her glasses. Cursor following her gaze, she activated various passive security packages and informed Ryoma-sama of her arrival. The elevator door hissed open. They entered, doors closing and the sensations of ascent pressing down. Hanakawa didn't need to enter the floor number. Only someone from the office side could authorise her to reach the level they now approached.

The doors slid open. Mei refused to budge. Hanakawa knelt before the girl and smiled.

"Mei-ojou-chan, we're here. Your Father is too. This won't take long."

"I don't like needles," Mei said in a quiet voice.

"Then you won't see any needles today."

"Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why am I here?" Mei's voice dropped to a whisper. "She doesn't like this place."

"We need to perform regular tests. Make sure that you are doing well. You put so much effort into your recovery. Let us make sure that everything is okay."

Mei remained conflicted. Hanakawa didn't press the child. They needed her to show initiative. To show resolve. The composed and collected Mei prior to the incident was needed. Not this weak and insecure child. Ryoma-sama had never explicitly brought this up. Hanakawa was employed to anticipate her superior's needs. What she presented to Ryoma-sama every week was closer to the ideal daughter they needed. If Hanakawa did something wrong, then Ryoma-sama would speak.

Hanakawa stood up and watched the child with a patient expression. Twisting one sandalled foot against the metal elevator floor, Mei again began to glance about and whisper something. Finally she took a deep breath, held it and exhaled slowly. Hanakawa recognised the Raiden breathing exercises, central to the Itto-Ryo they practiced. She was satisfied to see some level of progress being made. Mei smoothed down the cream coloured summer dress she wore and left the elevator. The pair walked down a bare hallway. Hanakawa directed various AR orders to the security systems integrated into the building's structure. Once connected to the secure server Hanakawa began downloading the latest emails and reports. Streams of information scrolled down her vision and were dropped into separate compartments to be reviewed later in the day. For now, Project-MEI took priority.

The offices for Project-MEI looked almost banal. Strip lightning over linoleum floors and bare, unadorned walls. It would have passed for a start-up business orientated around sports equipment. All manner of device and equipment to test and measure human physical endurance and athleticism. Hidden behind this boring veneer the real purpose of Project-MEI took a different shape. Rooms dominated by soulium server banks for AGI's to process extensive datasets. Biological labs designed to handle Level 4 pathogens. A Honkai Faraday Cage for containing possible energy spills. All put together by discreet internal contractors and staffed by staff unswervingly loyal to ME Corp. These people were incorruptible. Exactly the sort Hanakawa needed. Those that had failed the interview and vetting process had been dealt with mercifully and with suitable recompense to assist their oblivious families for the next few decades.

The plain wood-grain door at the end of the short corridor opened. One of the medical nurses in crisp uniform waited for the pair. The woman gave a respectful bow to Mei and a deeper one to Hanakawa. It was a curious gesture. At least to Hanakawa.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the nurse greeted the two. "I'm Suki. If you could come with me, Ms Raiden."

Mei looked to Hanakawa for guidance. The woman inclined her head.

"Suki will be your attending nurse for our visits. She will look after you, Mei-ojou-sama."

Mei swallowed and nodded. The nurse took her hand and led her off to another room. Now able to focus on more pressing business, Hanakawa steadied herself and walked toward the main project meeting room. She tapped on the closed door twice before entering discreetly. Several specialists were seated at a table in the dimly lit room. A revolving hologram showed a DNA chain with multiple sections highlighted and relevant information attached to orbiting text blocks. Separate from the DNA chain was a graph of Honkai energy waveform patterns. Hanakawa had spent the last six months familiarising herself with all relevant material from every preeminent university that researched the Honkai and Honkai energy. What she was looking at was both familiar and eerie. An impossibility that refused to be solved.

"We have a more complete picture," Ryoma asked from where he was seated at the table head. "Is suppression a possibility?"

One of specialists, her badge indicating she was a geneticist, shook her head.

"This is unlike anything I have seen in my professional career. I tried various permutations utilising samples cultured from your daughter. Actinomycin D had no effect. Transcription continued."

The woman pressed fingers gently into her eyes.

"It's as though she's immune. Which opens up so many further questions."

"Focus," Ryoma ordered in a calm voice.

"Antimetabolites were ineffective. DNA polymerase inhibitors too. Her physiology is both Human and Inhuman in frightening quantities."

The woman looked to her colleague for help. The man ran a hand through his short-cropped hair and sighed.

"I've created a database of all the new or novel proteins within Subject Mei's bloodstream. A whole new category that should be lethal to any human but are not. We are still attempting to determine the purpose and mechanical operation of most of these proteins. Histamines too. But being used in unusual ways."

"How so?"

"The histamine triggers an immune response. This then becomes one of the vectors for the spread of the novel intron expression during cell division."

"Anti-histamine?"

The geneticist pointed back to his female co-worker for her response.

"Immune. Apparently."

"More than one vector," Ryoma acknowledge. "As you said."

"We are seeing novel genetic expression that cannot be modelled with our server banks. I tried excising the active sections just to see the result. The answer was that different areas of Subject Mei's genome began activating. There are redundancies built into this machinery, because it is incredibly well-crafted machinery, that we cannot anticipate. The only common factor is this."

The man pointed at the Honkai energy waveform.

"We do not know what the variables are. But Subject Mei has lined up enough for this machinery to wake up. I've compared intron sections across other samples. We all have these sections. But there are deviations across our species that might mean they are either defective or dormant. I need a larger sample size. My theory is that the epigenetic factors that led to this expression are bottlenecked by flaws in our own genome."

"You are saying that my daughter is an outlier?"

"More like a complete genetic fluke. I'm a Honkai energy engineer with a biology major. Not a pure geneticist. But with the genetic modelling via Subject Mei I now know where to look. When I expose her cells to high doses of Honkai energy they react in defensive ways and survive. When I expose a sample of say, my cells, to the same dose, they die horribly or mutate within observed Honkai infection parameters. I've tested several thousand samples and watched for the same genetic sequence expression.

Nothing.

Subject Mei is truly something special. As I said, there are variations within the intron sequences of the genetic sample database I am calling upon. If early numbers are to be believed, then less than 0.1% of the population might have a similar epigenetic expression. Everyone else when exposed to such variables and doses of Honkai energy will die."

The rest of the people at the table looked equally awed and perplexed. Ryoma used an AR gesture to raise the lightning to normal levels.

"My daughter has arrived. Project-MEI exists to explore the underlying principles and possibilities of what she represents. Always keep that in mind. You have all submitted your testing regimes and been appropriately timetabled. Focus on each of your fields of exploration and submit your next summation of results in one months' time. Dismissed."

Everyone sat up and shuffled out. Hanakawa put a hand on the shoulder of one researcher. He looked to Ryoma. The chairman gave the barest bob of his head. The man waited with Hanakawa until everyone else had left. Closing the door, Hanakawa digitally locked it and activated S-tier security systems built into the building's structure. Obfuscating electronics created a wall of figurative white noise that would block all manner of digital, physical, quantum and even Honkai sensor reading. The room was effectively cut off from the planet.

"Sir?" the scientist asked.

The man was much younger than everyone else present. To Hanakawa's eyes he wasn't even shaving regularly. No formal qualifications. Merely the outlier genius that the truly wise would cultivate when given the opportunity.

"Mr Elijah Orr. You did not speak up once during the meeting."

"Wasn't much I could contribute."

"I find that doubtful."

Elijah shrugged.

"If you wanted chatty you should have hired my sister."

"Shicksal approached her first."

"You're stuck with the defective twin then."

Hanakawa placed her leather briefcase upon the table and removed several manilla folders. She neatly arranged them before Ryoma. Her hand lingered over the bottom one. To Ryoma that was enough. The chairman of ME Corp pulled out the folder and glanced through the documents.

Read them carefully.

Agonised over each word.

Ryoma put the papers down. He was pale. Hanakawa had known her superior for many years now. Only once had she seen him lose his composure. The death of Sachiko had hit him hard. The man turned the documents around and slid them toward Dr Orr.

"Sir!"

Ryoma had known Hanakawa for many years now. Only once had she been insubordinate. Not immediately rescuing Mei had hurt her.

"He is the most qualified," Ryoma pointed out.

Elijah looked through the documents. Long minutes ticked by. Eventually the young man put the documents down.

"You need to burn this," he said. "Burn it all. It cannot leave the room."

"It seems we share certain predilections."

Elijah pressed fingertips against temples and swore. Swore in several languages fluently. Continued to swear until Hanakawa was blanching.

"Your Russian is quite good," Ryoma complimented.

"Who the hell are they? How the hell are they…. No I don't want that answer. Are you certain?"

"As I have told others before, my source is always reliable."

"There must be a mole in Project-MEI. How else would they know and have started?"

"No. Not within this building. Of that I am certain. I agreed to an information sharing arrangement with another Executor. Her Sovereign Resurrection data along with the Core of Domination. In return I hand over research information regarding my daughter as access to Massive Electric's resources. Cocolia has a mole or is willingly passing information on for an undisclosed reason"

"Cocolia?"

"An Anti-Entropy Executor. You can stop feigning ignorance, Mr Orr. I am aware of your background and intelligence. That is why I have shown you this information."

Elijah gave a nervous smile. He picked up the documents and looked over them again.

"If this Duat does what it looks like it does…. It's inhuman."

"Perhaps because we do not understand the underpinning concepts of Previous Era technology we are unable to grasp what the application of this technology will be."

"I'd love it if someone would kindly explain to me how this mask doesn't go and…"

Elijah bit off his words and swore again.

"I've seen what Schicksal does to it's lab rats. And people that have outlived their usefulness. If these masks work the way I'm interpreting them then it's a new tier of atrocity."

The disturbed man tapped the table nervously.

"So why are you showing me, Ryoma?"

Hanakawa slid another manilla folder across. Elijah opened it up and quickly perused the contents. He didn't reread it. Instead the man took out a lighter and began torching all the documents he had been given.

"When do I start?"


	26. Uncertainty part 3

'_I smell something… sweet. Cherry blossoms. I see cherry blossoms.'_

"Any luck?"

Mei pressed fingers against her forehead. Finally she slapped her cheeks as though hoping to awaken something. Her mind remained frustratingly vague.

"Very tall sakura, cherry blossoms filtering down and a sweet fragrance. Nothing substantial or helpful."

Mei walked to the edge of the building and leant against the concrete railing. Several stories below the sea sloshed about, breaking against the glass and concrete towers that rose from the aquamarine depths. Mei knew she was close and yet so far. A maudlin mood took her heart.

'_Perhaps Amarant is right. Maybe I really am grasping at the most ephemeral of hope. I have nothing to actually prove what I saw wasn't more than a concussion induced hallucination. I'm so desperate to keep a hold on my delusions of control in a mad world that I'll say or do anything. The odds that something like…'_

The distinct electronic click of a virtual keyboard drew Mei out of her self-pity. Amarant had a curious expression on her face. Tongue poking out and pinched between teeth, her fingers whirred and eyes scanned across several projected holographic window.

"Thank the God's for bureaucrats," the blue-haired woman whispered.

"You have something?" Mei asked, steps quickened with desperation as she moved to stand behind the woman.

"Maybe. Possibly. A thread. But it's got possibility."

It was fascinating the way the guide went about her work. Mei's senses were inhuman in nature. Still she found herself tested in keeping up. Amarant flicked between multiple windows constantly, cross-referencing data, tying it back to a notepad she kept digitally active. Building records. Local Government and Prefectural public records. Horticultural texts archived within a portable general knowledge database similar to a digital encyclopaedia. Commercial land purchases. Employment agencies. A web slowly formed between the points. Mei began to grasp the greater picture. An outline of some strange shadow that might be her father.

"Gotcha!" Amarant finally shouted.

The woman did a little dance before taking a bow to Mei.

"You resident guide presents her latest work, dear customer. Interesting fact; there are very few Sakura that have a scent. For example prunus speciosa. Also known as the Oshima Zakura, native to the Izu Oshima island. It happens to grow to a great height. Prefectural governments take great interest in the transportation and propagation of species not native to the area. They could end up becoming an invasive species and destabilising the environment. Australia is something a cautionary tale in importing flora and fauna that inflict serious damage to the environment. So I check the records I have on requests to Dept of Environment for permits on growing this most unusual sakura tree. Then I see who made the request and compare against building ownership permits."

Amarant strode with confidence to the lip of the building and imperiously pointed toward a building roughly one hundred metres from them. Mei guessed that it was part of a strip of buildings that would have lined the side of a street. The structure stood close to twenty stories tall and was maybe a kilometre from the ME Corp regional office.

"Several Oshima Zakura were given clearance to be planted in the gardens surrounding that building. ME Corp wouldn't be stupid enough to rent space under their own name. I've got no idea what shell company they would operate under."

The guide put her back against the concrete lip and smirked.

"You said you were a child when your father was doing his little experiments. Someone did snaffle up an entire floor of the building in 2004. Sorry but I checked your own birth record. That puts you at 7. Matches up with your retained memories. They had private contractors shift a good amount of equipment into the location. Private contractor electricians brought in for unspecified reasons. Nothing surprising mind you. Plenty of private businesses do this sort of thing all the time. Just another cog."

Mei joined Amarant at the edge. She looked over the building the woman was referring to.

"And is that it?"

"Nope. Your father made one teeny-tiny mistake. The same one everyone does. People always forget the cleaners. You can be the most important scientist, businessman, actor or politician. But you still need someone to empty the rubbish bin and clean the toilet. Again private contractors. The catch is that I had a look at the sort of security clearances required for employment in cleaning that particular floor of the building. Really high-spec. You can expect these sort of people at high security establishments like the aforementioned scientists, businessman etc. If you want to appear normal, then you need to make it look like your cleaners are boring."

Amarant fist-pumped high into the air before wincing. She pressed her hand against the chest wound and managed a pained smile.

"I'll bet half my retainers fee that your father's little lab is on the 14th floor."

"Retainers fee?"

"We agreed I was being paid back in Arc City. What you pay before I begin to charge by the hour."

"And how much is that?"

The cheery guide made a gesture toward the holographic display. Another window opened. The sum was… enough to make an Ojou-sama wince.

"I cannot deny you deserve it. It is surprising how competent you are."

Amarant pressed up against Mei and leant her head affectionately against the girl.

"I pleases me to hear that, dear customer."

A crackle of static curled up Mei. Amarant let out a squeak and pulled back. The brief flicker of Honkai energy knocked the wind out of Mei. The woman gasped and fell against the railing. Her body broke out in a cold sweat.

"Are you—"

"Fine. Fine. Anyway, how were you able to locate and collate this information so quickly?"

"Like I said, I have an archive of useful materials. Government records and the like are made for people like myself. Some clients needed me to locate people or locations through piecemeal information. So I built up quite the archive in my Nagazora days. Oh and cleaners. Always keep records of the cleaners. You get good at it with enough practise. My work is done. It's up to you to go exploring. I suggest punch straight through the window on the 14th and see what's what."

Mei shook her head. That motion was enough to rouse a dull headache. Her hands in their leather gloves tingled. She pulled up the cuff of her jacket. Honkai burn marks pulsed crimson and white.

"That doesn't look healthy."

Mei had been distracted by pain and the unexpected sight of the burn marks. The distraction had given Amarant the opportunity to sneak up. From the corner of her eye Mei assessed her target. The woman was certainly competent. She didn't pick her for a plant. Something about her didn't mark her as Schicksal, AE, World Serpent or anyone else.

'_She's more than she seems. A free agent with her own knowledge and agenda. That works fine for me. We're both free agents currently.'_

The look in Amarant's green eyes was what drew the most attention. Scrutinising. Clinical. She knew what she was looking at and coming to a decision.

"Will you be okay to scout out the building?"

Mei waved the woman off.

"Getting through the sunken entrance will be the hardest part."

"Uhhh. Did you not hear me? Your lab, if it does exist, is up on the 14th floor. You can blast your way through."

Mei shook her head.

'_I know Oto-sama too well. That is the last thing I should do.'_

"My father isn't paranoid. But he is incredibly methodical and pragmatic. There would be security measures in place. A perimeter breach would awaken defensive systems or even shaped charges to destroy any evidence of the lab."

"The lab has been abandoned for several years."

"We assume it has. They could have been operating right up until the Third Eruption. I know whatever protections he put in place would certainly outlast anything short of complete destruction. The lab is still dangerous and I cannot afford to make any assumptions."

"Your plan of attack?"

Mei considered her father. She both knew a great deal and yet very little about the man. Enigmatic was an appropriate description. But what she could recall, she was certain of. The little details of his mind were the sorts of eccentricities she had inherited. Though she had long suppressed them, Mei was finally beginning to embrace the darker aspects of herself. The same aspects and pragmatism that had driven Raiden Ryoma to use his only daughter as an experiment. To conduct all manner of test upon her and then wipe her memories of those experiences. All she could recall was being a victim and then being in grade school years afterwards. Her very essence was repressed and warped. Raiden Ryoma had a great deal to answer for. Even these musings were based upon groundless suppositions and Mei's underlying dissatisfaction with her remaining parent. But that doubt gnawed away at her unconscious mind and bled into her real-life actions.

'_You were up to something, Oto-sama. Something important enough to take it from me just as soon as I might have earned it. Something you were afraid of me recalling.'_

"You are my eyes, deadweight. Watch our surroundings and find the most efficient path for me to get across to the building."

"I've no problem with that."

Amarant shifted to her knees and looked over the rim of the building. Her sweater had damp red marks around her chest. If she didn't want to talk Mei wasn't going to ask. The guide pulled out a portable two-way radio and handed it over to Mei.

"I'd say these will work to several hundred metres at most before the Honkai radiation completely degrades the signal. I've fully charged them. You've got probably a days' worth of constant use."

Mei switch the power on and pocketed the device in an inside pocket of her jacket.

"How do you plan to get down?" Amarant inquired.

Mei hopped onto the rim of the building and stepped off the edge. She reached her hand toward the glass and steel as she fell downward. Calling upon the power within, Mei electromagnetically drew herself upward and slowed her descent. Immediately she was wracked with pins and needles of delicate pain. Her chest tightened. Her vision lost all its colour. Mei ground her teeth tightly together and held onto her Herrscher power. The Honkai energy extending from her hand started to thin. Descent accelerating, Mei felt her panic rise as the ground began rushing far too quickly up. She pulsed the power within and desperately lashed out, pulling herself painfully up just before she hit the ground, limbs protesting at the sudden jarring. A few metres above the wooden planking Mei lost complete control. Like a sack of grain she plummeted and hit the wooden jetty, falling into a groaning heap.

"_Mei. Mei! You alright? What happened?" _Amarant called over the radio.

The Herrscher muttered a few curses as she dragged herself to her feet. The pins and needles were slowly fading. What worried her was the pain in her chest. It wasn't abating.

"I didn't think I was still that fatigued after my fight with Durandal," Mei replied.

"_Don't give me a heart attack like that."_

"I'll try to take your feelings into consideration next time."

"_Snarky as ever. You're fine."_

"How do I get across?"

"Go left and around the building. You'll find a ramp ascending to the roof of a building. Someone's put a couple of stable pontoon pallets in place beneath its northern side. Hop across those to the buildings and you'll reach a large building on the opposite side. Then it's into the water and maybe a 50-metre swim to the entrance to the ME lab. After that you're on your own."

Mei followed the directions as given. Jumping between the pontoons tested her sense of balance. The first few leaps were followed by a lengthy rest. By the final jump Mei had recovered from whatever had assaulted her earlier.

'_My ability to properly wield and manipulate Honkai energy is unravelling. Even touching upon it to try enhance my athleticism leaves my limbs numb and chest clenching tightly.'_

The rooftop was covered in flora waving about in the sea breeze. Tufts of stubborn grass pressed out from the cracks, healthy creepers winding about the satellite dishes and radio tower, small shrubs nestled in the corners of the low concrete lip surrounding the roof. Multiple heavy air conditioning units were scattered about. What looked like temporary generators pressed against the radio tower with a high chain-link fence to keep out the curious.

"_Mei, stop right there."_

The cautious woman did as instructed. She took the warning for what it was, dropping to a crouch and scanning her surroundings. She couldn't hear anything but the sea breeze as it passed through her and rippled her hair. Her fingers were pressed against the ground as she crouched in wait. A ripple passed through gloves hands. Then another. The ground was quaking ever so faintly. Mei drew the radio to her lips and dialled the volume right down.

"There's something nearby."

"_I can see motion near the radio tower. My vision is blocked by the generators. But something shifting about."_

"Nothing Human would survive in a place like this."

Mei eased the 12th Divine Key from its scabbard and ghosted on silent feet toward the radio tower. Years spent mastering the Raiden Itto-ryo's ninjutsu techniques were put to use. She made no sound and even with the minimal cover of greenery her presence all but disappeared. Reaching one of the air conditioning units, Mei stilled her breath and pressed her fingers against the concrete floor. The pulses were not simple regular pulses or erratic fluctuations. They had a distinct pattern to them.

'_Something heavy is walking nearby.'_

Pressing herself against the metal of the air conditioner, Mei leant out enough to glance through the corner of her eye. Her enhanced senses took in the scene with only a second of observation. Pulling back she clicked her teeth once. A chariot level Honkai beast was lumbering about, the airspace above it filled with several radical level beasts.

'_Honkai beasts don't appear at_ random,' Mei mused._ 'They are drawn to humanity, to humans and what they create. Nagazora has been abandoned so they have no reason to be here.'_

Logic said it wasn't worth pursuing. Pragmatism said that picking a fight with the Honkai whilst suffering from unknown and random injuries was foolish. Intuition said check again. Mei leant back around and conducted a quick scan. When she drew back this time her face was a grimace. The Honkai beasts hadn't detected her presence. But they had noticed a figure in a blue cloak lying behind the chain-link fence.

"There's a civilian nearby. Honkai beasts near them," Mei whispered into the radio.

"_The wooden structures were an obvious clue. I still didn't believe anybody would actually live here."_

Mei was presented with two options. She could walk away and leave whoever it was to their fate. Or save them. She didn't know who this person was. They could be a foe. She was ill-prepared and suffering from unknown injuries. Her Herrscher powers were currently debilitating. Even if she somehow won, Mei could sustain injuries that would leave her unable to protect herself or Kiana.

The deadweight didn't factor into her thoughts.

Saving this person made no logical or tactical sense. Her priorities were herself, Kiana and whatever secrets her father had hidden. The Herrscher crept away from the fatal scene. Halfway across the rooftop Mei stood up and began walking. Her gait slowed. Her feet grew heavy. Her gloved hands clenched tightly about the katana's hilt. Mei let out a low, frustrated growl and clenched her eyes shut. She knew it was the best thing to do for everyone that mattered.

But she couldn't take another step.

"FUCK."

Mei pulled the radio from her jacket pocket and sighed before speaking.

"I'll need a few minutes. Get back to the camp if I die. Look after Kiana. There's a slip of paper in Kiana's jacket pocket. A contact from AE that could get you in touch with Tesla. You're smart. I'm sure you could find some intact satellite equipment if you try hard enough."

"_Mei. Damnit Mei. Just what do—"_

Mei turned off the radio. Her resolve held firm. She could be cold. She could be ruthless. She could even kill. But she wouldn't do things the way Schicksal, AE or World Serpent did. She wouldn't treat life cheaply. Her rules. Her life. Her way.

'_You better bloody well be worth it,'_ Mei grizzled as she strode back toward the Honkai beasts.

Rounding the corner, Mei suppressed her presence and snuck up behind the chariot level Honkai beast. Mei had no Honkai energy or Herrscher power to call upon right now. She would begin and end this fight with human talent alone. Before the beast could respond the ninja struck, utilising the Hokushin-itto-ryo iajutsu she had long ago mastered. The broad horizontal sweep was enough to sever the stumpy rear legs of the Honkai beast. The beast fell to one side, letting out a low sonorous howl of pain. Mei dashed forward and ran up the side of the beast, letting the tip of the katana drag against the beast's flesh and scour a magenta path. At the apex Mei jumped toward a radical level beast and cut the creature in two. Landing on her feet she ducked under the razor blades of another aerial Honkai beast, shifting left and right on nimble feet as two more attacked. Weaving her blade about, Mei deflected one attack and used the momentum of the parry to skewer another beast. A radical beast dove at her head-on. Mei held her blade vertically, bracing the top with her palm, and took the blow. Her boots slid along the ground from the impact. The Honkai beast finally veered away.

The injured chariot level beast had not been idle. The creature had managed to pull itself back up. Mei had enough time to look up and recognise sonorous howl shifting pitch to a deep rumble. A moment later the howl went up one hundred or more decibels, the sonic pulse striking Mei with enough force to send her flying backwards. Intuition and years of martial training took over. Mei reversed her katana's grip, point downward, and place the blade flush with her spine. As anticipated more radical level beasts had heard the commotion and were drawn like moths to a Honkai flame. She crashed into another one, the blade taking much of the blow and injuring the beast. Already on her feet, Mei ducked under the wing-strike of the aerial beast. Two more swept in, the air rippling as they zoomed toward their target. Mei rolled under the first beast, blade slashing up and cutting the creature apart. Ending the roll, Mei jumped into the air and over the second attack, blade slashing down and clipping the beast's wings. This was the essence of Hokushin-itto-ryo; attack and defence as one.

The beasts Mei had felled slowly disintegrated into magenta fragments. Flicking her blade to one side, the woman wasted no time and charged the injured chariot level beast. The creature lifted one of its huge forelimbs and tried to crush Mei. She slid beneath and repaid the favour with a heavy slash, severing the limb. The creature finally began to crumble under the injuries. This left Mei with the other chariot and the knight. Weighing up the dangers and returns on efficiency, Mei chose to retreat. She disappeared between the air conditioning units. The chariot level beast gave chase, heavy body charging forward, the rooftop shaking under every footfall. Once within the maze of machinery Mei ducked between two units, jumping at one and kicking back off it to reach the top of the other. From her elevated position she watched the beast barrelling towards her. Counting the seconds, Mei waited until the beast was about to hit the unit she stood upon before leaping down to one side. The beast slammed into the chunk of machinery, kicking up concrete dust and sent it tumbling away. The beast shook what approximated its head and attempted to recover. A shadow appeared in the dust, katana landing several quick slashes before disappearing. The beast was surprisingly agile for its bulk, shifting about and trying to locate the source of its pain. Concrete dust filled the air. Another shadow. Another series of painful slashes. The beast let out an angry howl and slammed its heavy forearms into the floor. The kinetic pulse cleared the air. Around it was nothing but cratered concrete and fragmented remains of the air conditioning units.

A white-hot lance of pain ran up the beast's chest. It hadn't sensed the presence of someone hiding behind it when it struck the ground. It hadn't sensed them sneaking beneath it. It hadn't sensed the lethal intent. The chariot beast jumped backward, trying to see its foe and capture them. It landed three metres back. All alone. The source of its pain was missing. Then the beast was tumbling to one side. A blade had severed one of its forearms. The next slash was mercifully quick, bisecting the beast's swept back skull and ending its existence.

Mei took a long, deep breath and centred herself. She was silhouetted by the chariot level Honkai beast as it disintegrated into magenta sparkles. Her eyes were fixed on the real danger. The sanctuary level Honkai knight beast hovered silently in the middle of the rooftop. She had kept any injuries to a minimum. Expended the necessary amount of stamina possible before facing the greater threat. At three metres tall the knight possessed enough power to overcome anything with either brute force or finesse.

Simple violence called upon simple violence.

There was nothing subtle about the sprint. Mei plunged headlong into combat. The distance between Herrscher and Honkai beast disappeared in moments. The knight reared up and slammed its lance down. The rooftop cracked under the blow, Mei feinting to one side and trying to get around the back of the beast. The beast pulled the lance from the roof and swept the weapon in a wide arc. Mei had enough time roll under the sweep before dodging away from the second thrust. Coming up on hand and knee, Mei leapt at the beast and slashed at the vulnerable joint between the lance arm and elbow. The knight was too fast, pulling the lance loose and bringing the shield to bear. The blade glanced off the shield before she was slammed with the ivory tower. Mei tumbled back several metres before finally getting her footing. A steady trickle of blood rolled down her forehead. Her arms throbbed from the impact with the shield. Before she could get her breath, the knight flickered from sight. An instantaneous opening had appeared. Mei dove forward. An eyeblink later the beast appeared where Mei would have been, lance raised again to strike. The weapon pierced the air where she had once crouched. Mei had already landed and turned to strike. Her movements were clinical and efficient. With the knight's limb outstretched, Mei stepped around the side and attacked with a powerful upward slice, severing weapon from body. As anticipated the knight spun around to protect itself with the shield. Mei rolled under the beasts' legs, sheathed her sword and slapped the creature on the back. The knight spun about again. The creature did not see its prey. It hadn't heard the woman withdraw a little before starting to sprint toward the lance where it struck out of the ground.

Mei whistled loudly. The beast turned in time to see Mei sprinting up the lance before leaping off the end. The knight Honkai beast brought it's shield up. Having expected this, Mei grabbed the lip of the shield and vaulted over it. She twisted in mid-air and drew her blade, a final iajutsu to sever the knight's head from its chest. Landing lightly on her feet, Mei wiped the sweat from her face and sheathed her katana.

"You had better be worth this," Mei grizzled.

Mei strode toward radio tower. She could see the small figure collapsed on the ground; their features hidden beneath a blue cloak. Fortunately, there was no blood. Maybe they still lived.

Something ropey and incredibly strong wrapped itself several times around Mei's right forearm before hauling her backwards. Her vision turned blurry before she hit the ground and tumbled several times over. Mind rattled at the sudden assault, Mei's body turned to years of training burnt into it. She rolled to one side as ropy limbs crashed into the concrete rooftop. Mei was on her feet and pulling back before any conscious thought. Shaking off the daze, the Herrscher took stock of her surprise enemy. The Honkai beast was unfamiliar to her, level and designation unknown. It looked like jellyfish of pale white, graphite grey and magenta highlights on the underside and tentacles.

"Kurage?" Mei muttered.

Mei spat away some blood and steadied herself. Her shaking limbs settled, her breathing relaxed, her heartbeat slowed. Hand tight about hilt, Mei charged toward her foe. The kurage's limbs stretched out to abnormal lengths, slamming down and leaving long rents in the concrete roof. Mei used a quick iajutsu to knock away the attacks. Each deflection reverberated through her body. Though it looked soft the creature's strength was comparable to that of a sanctuary level Honkai knight. Possibly more. Two of the tentacles darted toward Mei. The woman parried twice as she continued her approach. Sensing an opening Mei rushed in. She ran into a solid obstruction and fell hard onto her back.

'_Just what the hell happened?!'_

There was no time to waste. Mei kipped onto her feet and retreated. Beyond the distance of the tentacles, Mei took stock of the situation. The kurage had created a block of pure magenta Honkai energy just before she had struck. The energy density was high enough to approximate physical properties temporarily.

'_The question is the limitations of that ability. Does it need time to draw Honkai energy from the surroundings. Is there a limit of the number of fields it can manifest. How much gross physical damage can the field take before it's integrity collapses?'_

The Herrscher sheathed her sword and sprinted toward her foe. The kurage slammed all of its limbs on the concrete roof. From the impact a wave of small translucent magenta pillars rippled outward, rising like a cresting wave before disintegrating into glittering sparks. Mei timed her movements, adjusting her footing and jumping just in time to catch the lip of the wave and boost herself higher still. She landed adroitly and continued her sprint. Now with an idea of her foe's abilities, Mei judged the beast's movements and anticipated what was to come. Just before reaching striking distance Mei jumped again, legs ready, one arm braced in front and the other extended. Just as before the solid cube of Honkai energy appeared. This time Mei was ready. One hand took the impact, the other grabbed the lip and hauled her over whilst she swung her legs up. The kurage had retreated backwards and into the air. Keeping up the momentum, Mei slid over the cube's top, pressing feet against the opposite and leaping higher. Again reading her opponent, Mei readied her body for the impact and scrabble. Another Honkai cube appeared just as the kurage retreated in the opposite direction. Mei parkoured up the cube's face before kicking hard off it and toward her opponent. The kurage's defensive strategy was coming undone. In quickly summoned yet another cube. Again reading the distance and when it would appear, Mei braced herself, slammed into the cube and pulled herself atop. This time the kurage fled back toward the ground. Mei had waited for this. Keeping her momentum and movements fluid, Mei shifted across the cube and grabbed the lip before pulling herself over the edge, pressing her legs against the vertical face and kicking hard off. Mei overshot the kurage, landing in a tuck-roll behind the creature and rolling to halt with gloved hands pressed against the concrete.

The kurage had made a mistake in utilising the same tactic multiple times. Mei observed that though it could manifest the cubes quickly, they were always of the same uniform size and density. If someone remained close enough to the kurage then it would be unable to conjure any of the cubes. Mei now crouched before the kurage, their distance less than that of the cube. Utilising a seated iajutusu she had mastered, Mei drew her katana just as the kurage struck. The blade severed several of the tentacles that lashed out. Mei gave the Honkai beast no time to retreat again, pressing the attack and moving quickly enough to continuously harass her foe. More tentacles lashed out, snaking through the air and trying to entangle limbs. One snagged Mei around her left forearm. In response Mei took a gamble and jammed the blade between limb and tentacle just before it started to tighten. The coils caught on the blade and tried to unwind. Mei pulled her arm tightly against her body, trapping the writhing limb as she put her weight on the blade. With a rough shove the katana severed the tentacle into multiple ringlets. Using the shock of the movement, Mei held her katana up high and went in for the kill. A single neat stroke cut the Honkai beast in two. The fragments of the kurage floated to the ground, disintegrating into flickers of magenta Honkai energy.

Panting from the pain and exertion, Mei sheathed her sword and exhaled slowly. She walked back to where the radio lay. Turning it on, she was greeted with the sound of enthusiastic clapping.

"Here I was hoping that a sudden heart-attack had robbed me of your presence."

"_I could never abandon you, dear customer. Certainly not mid contract."_

"One can hope."

"_That was pretty damned impressive."_

"And I'm about to find out if the risk was worth it."

Mei strode over to cloaked body. The chainlink fence still held. A quick slash of the katana destroyed the decaying lock on the gate. Mei pushed through the rattling gate and knelt beside the body. Rolling it over revealed a child's face, closed eyes framed by pink bangs.

"It's a child. A girl, perhaps 11. She's breathing. No obvious injuries but there are bandages."

"_Maybe a survivor of a recent plane crash perhaps? Check her clothes."_

Mei padded the girl over.

"Her clothes are a mish-mash. It looks like she's been scavenging like us. But it's all decently maintained. I think she's been here a while. She's bandaged all over. The dressings are fresh."

Mei began unwinding the bandages from one of the child's arms. She stopped partway down.

"Amarant, I need you to bring up your maps and plot a route back to the mall for me. Please take into account that I will be carrying the child and as I such I wish to avoid Honkai beasts and any strenuous physical exertion."

Radio silence persisted for several seconds.

"_Since when do you ever say please?"_

Mei looked down at the girl's forearm. An unfamiliar but distinct red pattern marked her arm. It wasn't a tattoo or skin pigmentation marking. The red pattern was artificial in nature but seemingly incomplete. The pattern turned into red fractals partway down the arm.

"I also need to ask for your assistance and support when exploring the databases you have in your phone. Just how much information would you say have regarding Stigma?"


	27. Uncertainty part 4

Mei watched her father cautiously. The man shifted into a long stance. Against his own daughter he would show no mercy. Mei adjusted to a shorter stance. The pair faced one another in a 10 by 10 metre room, unfurnished with bare metal walls and floors, small cameras built into the roof taking in the entire scene. Father and daughter wore simple gi. The katana in scabbard they held at their side were real blades. Both had progressed past the stage of using habiki.

Ryoma had ever advantage over his daughter. Thought she was tall for her age, Mei was still only eight years old and had the build, reach and muscle strength of a child. Ryoma was more than twenty years her senior and continued to maintain his peak fitness. He had spent more years practicing the Hokushin-Itto-Ryu than his daughter had lived. He was her instructor.

This was why he treated her with all deferential respect and caution.

At an unspoken signal the two burst into motion. Raiden drew first, relying on his mastery of iajutsu to end the fight quickly. The scabbard fell to the floor as he advanced two steps, blade a quicksilver blur he whipped it up and brought it down in one clean stroke. Mei took a half step to one side, drawing her katana and keeping the scabbard to gently deflect the blow. Now down his one advantage of being the first to strike, Ryoma was forced to fight his daughter in lethal earnest. The man's form and technique were perfect. Each motion, each placement of the foot, each shift of his bodies weight was driven toward the singular goal of defeating his daughter. He kept his movement about the room minimal, dominating the area through size and strength. Mei was the very embodiment of the Hokushin-Itto-Ryu. Offence and defence in one action. Her scabbard she used to deflect and guide Ryoma's blade. With her katana she felt out his defences. Probing mercilessly and with intuitive understanding. To an outsider it was like viewing two prodigies at their highest level. The Raiden family moved so fast it was hard to keep up. What looked to be a lethal strike was parried, blocked or deflected at the last moment. What might have been a misstep turned into a roll to better position for an incisive flurry of blows. The sound of steel on steel rung throughout the room. A bell for the paragons of their art.

Mei wasn't sure why they were duelling yet again. For the last few months she had come to the facility twice a week. They would test her in all sorts of strange ways. Running, sprinting, jumping, weightlifting, moving across obstacle courses with perfect balance. On and on they wanted to test her. For the last month it had been Hokushin-Itto-Ryu duelling. Mei had been taught by her father since she was old enough to hold a training bokuto. She knew more about the koryu at 5 than most people had at 20. Ryoma was an exacting teacher. But one who never pushed his pupil beyond her current limit. It had been to his delight that Mei was a prodigy.

Or had been until the incident nearly a year ago. After retreating into herself the girl had shown little of the previous controlled and composed demeanour. She hadn't returned to the dojo once. It was upon the instruction of her physicians that she picked up a blade for the first time in a year. The weight and balance alien to her. Uncomfortable and unfamiliar.

The first duel between father and daughter awoke something in Mei. She could feel it in her heart even now. A pulse that heightened perception and quickened movement. A pulse alongside blood. A crackling jolt that mirrored each strike, stroke and deflection. In this moment when Mei was in control she felt alive. Ryoma gave his daughter no ground. Blade lashing out in a series of overhead strikes. Each was artfully knocked away. Mei used the opportunity to slip forward, utilising her short stature to make horizontal strokes ineffective, lashing out teasingly with her blade. Ryoma remained in control but took a step back. He rained down several more blows. The clang of steel grew louder.

Mei didn't want to lose. She hated it. She didn't want to be weak. She hated it. Mei would be strong. Nobody would take that strength from her. She would be strong and command her own life. She had lost control before. She had been weak before. But no more. She would not be backed into a corner and broken because she was weak.

In this moment Mei gave in to the thing that lurked just behind her eyes and wore a smile that didn't belong to her. Observers looking through cameras that recorded all manner of spectrum marvelled at the response. Mei's body heat dropped one whole degree. The electromagnetic spectrum thrummed with unseen crackles and sparks. Honkai energy, previously soupy within her small frame, surged to life and formed arcs of power between the regions of her body. On the visible spectrum nothing had changed. But Ryoma knew it wasn't his daughter he was facing anymore. Mei oozed like quicksilver into a more aggressive stance. She discarded the scabbard and held her katana patiently in both hands. Her eyes were clear and expression detached. There was no kindness in her next flurry of attacks. Each contained the aggression and merciless power of a dragon. In four seconds Mei was inside Ryoma's guard. Her blade was so fast the outside observers would need to review the highspeed footage to understand just what had happened. It ended with Mei behind her father, katana held high enough to press the tip gently against his throat.

Mei was back in control. She gently lowered her blade, turned and bowed to her father. Ryoma did so in kind. He walked over to one corner of the room and picked up a bottle of water. The man pressed a finger against the intercom and took sips in between breaks in conversation with someone on the outside. Mei walked over, picked up her scabbard and sheathed the katana. She walked back to her corner and picked up the drink bottle. The sweaty girl took a mouthful and slowly swallowed. Her body felt tingly again. Like a hand she had sat on for too long and was now numb. A hand that didn't belong to her. That was happening more and more lately. She put down the bottle and picked up her katana. Popped it partially out of the scabbard to check for nicks or scratches. In the steel reflection she saw a pair of crimson eyes looking over her shoulder.

"You said you wouldn't bother me here," Mei whispered.

"Well you asked for me," her Twin replied. "What else could I do?"

Discomfort prickled up Mei's spine. She took her blade and walked up against the wall. With her back to her father she hoped he wouldn't see her lips moving. In the last few months Mei had learnt how to mask her conversations. The awkward looks she received from others had taught the girl the value of discretion. Mei held the blade a little higher and changed the angle. Her Twin's sardonic grin appeared in the steel. Those intense crimson eyes that saw past every lie. The crinkles on the edges that said she felt the same pain that Mei did. Only that her Twin chose to deal with that pain in a different manner.

"They're testing you again," her Twin observed. "But then again it is not you they are testing. They want to test me. You are just baggage along for the ride."

Mei wanted to rebuke her Twin. She didn't like the cruel words they uttered. But she also knew they were right. Unseen hands pressed on Mei's shoulders. Static fingers pressed down as though trying to reassure.

"You want to be strong. Yet you still call on me. You should make this power your own. And yours alone. They want to understand you. They'll pick you apart piece by piece if possible."

Mei sheathed her blade with a final metal clack. The taunting laughter of her Twin filled her ears.

"Maybe one day you'll be strong enough."

"Mei. Again," Ryoma ordered.

"Yes, Oto-sama."

* * *

"I am beginning to reach the upper limits of my own self-education, Dr Schwarz."

"Honestly, I'm in awe you have followed me up to this point."

Dr Schwarz gestured with his coffee cup in respect before downing the contents. Hanakawa was having a one-on-one meeting with the man. Several months into Project-MEI and he had finally reported his results leading to a critical insight. Raiden Ryoma was busy that morning training with his daughter so it fell to Hanakawa to listen to and document a brief that could be tabled. If the Chairman approved of the brief then further funding would be put into the engineer's research. The pair had the main meeting room to themselves. Hanakawa hadn't deemed it necessary to activate the white-noise systems yet.

"Can I assume you've seen some of the genetic algorithm games online that are all the rage?" the engineer asked.

Hanakawa shook her head once.

"They usually orientate around 2D creatures evolving the ability to walk. The user puts together a creature with a variable body structure; number of arms, legs, hand and feet. Then you hit the _Evolve_ button. The genetic algorithm tests several permutations against the creature running away from a death flag. Of course the first generation will all going to die. So you hit the _Evolve_ button again. The genetic algorithm tries again and again. Each _Evolve_ changes the walking motion of your creature. Eventually one or more creatures will evolve with the right gait pattern to escape the death flag.

The idea is that you have a fixed goal and a certain number of weighted variables. Survive or die. It's a simple idea but demonstrates a much broader problem. Even something as seemingly simple as waking is not. Multiple generations before you get even close. What's weighted in your favour is that the algorithm knows the end goal. Escape the death flag."

Dr Schwarz tipped his free hand toward the thesis Hanakawa had been reading through. She had interspersed her reading with clarifying questions. A quarter of the way through the woman had stopped. Hanakawa, much like the resident genius Elijah Orr, had no formal tertiary training or education. She had applied to work for ME Corp as a secretary fresh out of High School. From there her impeccable work ethic, intuitive grasp of discretion and prescient acumen regarding anticipating her superior's needs had steadily led her up the corporate ladder. Now she worked directly under Chairman Raiden Ryoma. This had led her to studying multiple branches of business, science, sociology and more in her personal time. Raiden Ryoma was an exacting and demanding man. He had faith in Hanakawa to keep up with whatever was needed. The chairman trusted his right-hand woman implicitly.

Once the paper went into the territory of topoisomerases, gyrases, negative supercoiling and molecular logic circuit replication Hanakawa knew she was lost. This now led to the specialist's explanation and example of genetic algorithms.

"As I've said before, I'm a Honkai energy engineer with knowledge in biology. Which is why I can see the machinery at work."

The man leant back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. He chose his next words with certain care.

"We know from the Soulium fragments that ME Corp recovered post Second Eruption that the people of the Previous Era were working on all manner of black project. They were desperate to find a way to stop the Honkai. Just like us. Desperation breeds all sorts of dangerous thoughts. I've searched the genetic database that Project-MEI has compiled. Just over one million human genomes. Each and every one of them one or two of the same sequences as Subject Mei. The placement always varies. I even checked monozygotic twins. Minor permutations that nobody ever noticed because they didn't know exactly where to look. not active. Not complete. But there. That goes against all conventional science we have observed in other species."

"You talked previously about this being incredibly well crafted machinery. So what do you believe is the intent?"

"For those online games the end goal is to walk fast enough to escape the death flag. What if instead the end goal was to survive the Honkai? That's an incredibly complex goal. Resistance to Honkai radiation sickness or perhaps even immunity. Increased base physiological and mental capabilities. Or even something more profound. Start hacking the laws of reality. It honestly scares me. You would need to scale your genetic algorithm accordingly. The complexity increases by several factors along with all the moving parts. The complexity of this machine. The engineering required borders on the realm of the theological. But someone did build it. We're looking at it in action right now. My theory is that the Previous Era built this machinery but ran out of time in the end. They couldn't test is. Or they were afraid to."

Hanakawa tugged on a loose feather of her boyish fringe. What the man was saying was starting to fall into place. A cold sense of awe and realisation tickled her fingertips. If the man was right. If the man wasn't mad. If he had seen into the minds of…

The woman did not like the possibilities. But much as the engineer had, she could see no other conclusion than the pragmatic one he was inevitably leading up toward.

"The Stigma is the single largest live medical trial ever attempted," she surmised. "Each one of us has this machinery built into us. Specific epigenetic pressures are the trigger."

The doctor began ticking off his fingers.

"Exposure to Honkai energy is certainly one of them. Probably psychological components such as stress or mania. There are other components I'm yet to pin down. Tailored chemical triggers. Novel energy type exposure. Maybe connections to Imaginary or Quantum spatial phenomenon. Perhaps the more boxes you tick the better the odds. It's so incredibly complex my head begins to hurt just thinking about the underlying mechanisms. Regardless, the end result is the same. Stigma is the ultimate algorithmic test. Is the combination of genetic sequences that make up your unique version of Stigma viable? If no, then radiation poisoning, zombification or a Honkai beast kills us. If yes, then that combination gives us whatever novel advantage necessary for us to survive. After that the machinery fully activates and begins conducting all the right adjustments to the surviving human. Hopefully this information can also be encoded as a dominant genetic trait to the gametes."

Dr Schwarz put down the coffee cup and scratched the back of his head.

"I conducted a test trial exposure of ten thousand blood samples to Honkai radiation. Monitored and observed reactions at a genetic level. The same results as the last batch of blood samples I tested. No genetic expression to match Subject Mei's. Complete cellular death. But looking through the debris of the negative supercoil I could find sequences matching some of the new proteins we have since categorised from Subject Mei. The machinery partially waking."

"How many people do you think have died due to Honkai radiation exposure over all of human civilisation?" Hanakawa asked the man.

"Pass. Too many to count."

"According to Schicksal records there are only two Natural Stigma. Of everybody that has ever been exposed to your proposed test only two variables have led to survival and been passed on to the next generation."

"And apparently they are two very different evolutionary adaptations to fighting the Honkai. The success rate of this Stigma project is so frighteningly low I think we'd have a better chance of solving the Fermi Paradox."

Fingers releasing her hair, Hanakawa began tapping several notes and orders into her tablet. A several-fold increase in the Schwarz's budget. Approval for discretionary spending up to ¥5 billion. Expansion of his research space and adjunct staff.

"Can I ask you something, Hanakawa?"

"Certainly."

"Why does Ryoma insist that we refer to his daughter as Subject Mei?"

"Human psychology. It dehumanises her. We need our researchers to not think of her as a person. Not the daughter of Ryoma-sama. We need your research to be pure and unfiltered. We are not Schicksal. She is treated very well. But ultimately Mei-ojou-chan is a test subject vital to the future of ME Corp."

A finger hovered above the final approval fingerprint scan. A curious thought. Pregnant with dark implications. Desperation breeds dangerous thoughts.

"The Stigma are an incalculable advantage to humanity," Hanakawa half-stated, half-asked. "Could you forcefully activate the mechanism? Attempt to give the species that sort of power?"

Schwarz let out a bark of laughter.

"Easily. Just detonate enough Honkai nuclear weapons to soak the planet in radiation. The only test is a live trial. It would be genocide. But you would find a few that survived."

The man chewed his cheek and stared back at the ceiling.

"I guess you could find ways to fine tune. Now that we know what a Natural Stigma looks like via Subject Mei you could do some minor retroviral engineering. Test to see if certain sequences present or absent compared against the Natural Stigma make a difference. Would still take an inhuman number of live trials. Could improve your odds. But it's a cost too steep. Humanity rejected Eugenics decades ago. Going down that path would make us worse than the Honkai."

A finger pressed against the authorisation scanner. Schwarz would go home to his family tonight. Hanakawa was thankful. Killing someone was something she found distasteful.

"But I could probably turn it off," the engineer ventured.

Hanakawa went cold. She slowly lifted her eyes.

"Turn it off?" she drew out the words

"Perhaps a better word might be suppress or seal it. The machinery is already active. But there are options."

"I heard before that this could not be done. That trying to block the Stigma genetic machinery failed."

"Several months of research opens other avenues. I expect that there are more instances of the Stigma partially awakening than records might otherwise show. But a partial activation would have it's own suite of complications that probably lead to death soon afterwards. An incomplete Stigma that kills through reasons not related directly to the Honkai. If I can find examples of incomplete activation I might be able to... no I'm getting ahead of myself. But it might be possible."

A soft smile crossed Hanakawa's lips. One missed by the doctor. She had a narrow thread of opportunity. Ryoma-sama would want to know.


	28. Uncertainty part 5

"So why the hell do you think I have anything on Stigma?"

"Your database has all sorts of other useful knowledge."

"I just backed up information that would be useful to my job. Various records, businesses, general knowledge."

"So, nothing that would be actually useful?"

"Last time I checked we located your father's secret volcano lair because of my skills and foresight."

"That still doesn't help me with our current problem."

"My knowledge goes as far as your bust, waist and cup size. Anything beyond that is the realm of fantasy."

"If I were not carrying an unconscious girl in my arms, I would pitch you off this roof."

Mei and Amarant continued their seemingly heated conversation as the two returned to base. It was a way to help burn off steam. It also helped them cope with the anxiety of a much bigger problem. A problem that Mei gently carried in her arms. Who was this girl and why did she have a Stigma on her arm?

It was well into the afternoon when the pair made it to the elevated garden-park that projected out from the abandoned shopping mall. Standing watch as always was the great dragon Benares. The creature lay at the entrance, body still but for the occasional creak of its claws when they flexed. The Honkai did not rely upon such things as respiration. In a person's imagination they would always picture a dragon as breathing in and out slowly. A deep resonant rumble. Benares did none of this. When they approached the beast lifted its head a fraction. Enough to check over the pair warily. Even the stoutest of hearts would shiver a little under the dragon's glare. Four eyes fixed on the girl in Mei's arms.

"She's with us," Mei announced.

The Herrscher knew that the Judgement level Honkai beast understood what she was saying. Mei couldn't articulate why. Only that she knew. Her words were enough to sooth the beast. Benares sat back down and went back to what approximated dozing. Amarant and Mei jogged quickly past the creature and into the gloom of the Mall's upper levels. The pair stood for a few seconds to let their eyes adjust. Amarant drew out a powerful penlight from her pocket and guided the pair back to their base. By the time they arrived Mei's eyes had adapted well to the gloom. Though it merely a collection of blankets, clothes hangers and cooking utensils, it still felt like returning home. A few of the LED torches on to illuminate the area. There was just one thing missing. Kiana.

Mei started swearing. Running over to her own bedroll, she deposited the child and then ran off into the darkness before Amarant could say anything.

"Kiana!"

Mei ran through a jewellery outlet desperately.

"Kiana!"

An electronics store was quickly explored.

"KIANA!"

The clatter of mannequins falling in domino draw Mei's attention. An LED lamp cast grasping shadows from behind tables and clothes figures.

"Mei-senpai!"

Mei was running before any thought. She collided with Kiana and held her in a tight embrace.

"Damnit, Kiana-chan, don't scare me like that."

Kiana gave a small giggle and tried to extricate herself. Eventually Mei relaxed and stepped back. Kiana had raided the clothing store much like Mei and Amarant. She wore a hoodie, long-sleeved woollen top, jeans and boots. The Honkai energy burns extended up from the neck of her top and glowed an uncomfortable pale white in the shadows.

"How are you feeling?" Mei asked carefully.

"Right as rain. I think I needed a good sleep. We both did."

"As long as you feel okay."

Kiana bobbed her head once. She grabbed Mei's hand and led the pair back to their indoor camp. Amarant had turned on one of the gas stoves to warm the damp air. The woman got to work on a fresh meal. More rice and miso soup. Bland but enough to keep them well fed. Mei guided Kiana to her bedroll and settled the girl down. Kiana protested about all the fuss. Mei would have none of it and insisted she rest. kiana pouted a little, but acquiesced. Once the idiot was in bed Mei went to check on the child they had brought home. Mei looked over her thoroughly but could find no identification of any sort. The child was conspicuously devoid of anything; electronic, paper and pen, wallet, even a utility knife. She did appear to be otherwise healthy, though her breathing was a little heavy.

Once again Mei undid the wrappings on the child's right arm. Partway down her bicep the Stigma started. It was a clear pattern, though it's meaning eluded Mei. Perhaps there wasn't a meaning. Mei knew the marking on her thigh had no greater significance than indicating that she too possessed a Stigma. Or at least that was what she assumed. Perhaps the information held in her father's lab might help illuminate what it all really meant. Mei took off her glove and stared at the Honkai energy burns where they crept up from the sleeve. The markings hadn't grown any more. But neither had they shrunk. Very gently she traced her fingers down the child's arm and to her Stigma. The Stigma felt slightly warmer than the rest of the girl. For a moment, when Mei first touched the Stigma, she had the impression of a something immense and deep, her vision overlaid with complex patterns and strange shapes that could have almost been text or language of some unknown origin. As quickly as it appeared, the co-opted senses return to normal. To the Herrscher nothing had happened. But a niggling doubt at the back of her mind protested. She wondered if perhaps something important had been forgotten. Mei didn't dwell on such things. She needed answers. All they could do was wait for the child to wake up. Somewhere warm and safe was hopefully all that they needed.

"Let me do the cooking," Mei informed Amarant, "I need something to distract my mind."

"Now I know you're unwell. First you say please. Now you're intentionally helping me without expectation of recompense."

"I can still knock you off that roof."

"Please do show me your culinary skills, dear customer."

Mei growled and let the banter slide. She shouldered the blue-haired woman aside and got to work on the miso. Something spicy seemed appropriate considering that was Kiana's favourite dish.

"Mei-senpai's cooking," Kiana cheered. "I haven't had that in ages."

Mei looked up from the second cooking pot. Purple eyes took in everything. Kiana's movements were natural. Nothing forced or stilted to indicate pain or nausea. She wasn't hunched and her face was not pale. Eyes appeared as clear as ever. If not for the burns on her neck she would be perfectly fine.

'_Kiana is being her usual bubbly self. Which means she's hiding something.'_

Whilst Mei busied herself Amarant checked the child over herself. The woman pursued her lips from time to time. Mei caught the small expressions from the corner of her eye. Her so-called guide was looking for something. Whatever it was she couldn't be certain of. Maybe a clue to the child's origins or a hint of where she lived. Mei just knew she didn't trust the woman that much.

"That tickles," came a weak voice.

Everyone's head came up. The girl's big eyes were open, pink irises drinking in the strange twilight scene. Amarant took her hands away from the child's sides and sat back on heels.

"What now?" she asked, looking to Mei for guidance.

"We feed her. Then we ask questions."

Amarant bobbed her head in agreement. The child sat up and looked around. She was clearly nervous. But still she found the courage to speak.

"I don't know this place."

"An abandoned mall," Mei said as she stirred the miso. "We found you on top of a building a several kilometres from here. Several Honkai beasts had surrounded you."

The girl tipped her head to one side.

"Did you save me?" she asked in a voice tinged with fear.

"Mmm."

The girl stood up and bowed deeply, the hood of her cloak falling over her head in a comical fashion.

"Thank you, Onee-san."

"You can thank Amarant for spotting you."

The girl turned to Amarant and gave the same goofy bow. Kiana giggled.

"What did you do to help me, twin-braid Onee-san?"

Kiana did a mock muscle flex.

"I slept."

The child bowed to Kiana too. Mei rolled her eyes at the odd display. It was so like Kiana. That was what had her on edge. Certain pieces of a puzzle didn't quite fit. Perhaps Mei might once have let things slide. Remained silent, repressing herself, paralysed by indecision. She wasn't that person now. The Herrscher watched and listened for every fragment of information before acting in an informed fashion. She wasn't a wallflower. She wasn't a wallflower with thorns. The vase had long since shattered.

"Food is ready," Mei announced.

Mei portioned out rice, pickled vegetables and the pipping hot miso. Everyone was ravenous. The first serve was polished off in minutes. All returned for a second.

"How can you possibly make plain rice taste this good?" Amarant muttered.

"Mei-senpai's cooking is the best," Kiana explained as though it were the most obvious thing.

"Another serve then."

"Your gut wound is healing then?" Mei inquired with an arched eyebrow.

Amarant's response was a gently supressed smile.

'_That one is as cagey as you can get. I know she's teasing me even now. There could be nothing to it. And that is bait she uses to lure me further along.'_

"Thank you for the meal, Onee-san," the new arrival said. "It was just as sweet as I like."

"I agree," Kiana chimed in, "Mei-senpai knows just how to cook sweet food."

Mei's blood chilled. Her voice was the cold of the grave.

"Pardon?"

"The meal was wonderful. I didn't know I was that hungry."

"Not you, idiot."

Mei's gaze switched to the new arrival. The child peered back through her lilac bangs. Mei could see no hint of malice or deception.

"You liked how sweet it was?" Mei continued.

"Mmm."

"Was the rice sweet too?"

"A little."

"The pickled vegetables?"

"Mmm."

"Everything tastes sweet to you?"

"Sensei says it has something to do with my body not working right. Everything is sweet to me. I don't mind. I like sweet things."

Mei's gaze slowly rounded on Kiana.

"I made the miso spicy. I know how much you like spicy food. I wanted to help cheer you up. And you repay me with lies."

The transition was palpable. For a few heartbeats Kiana looked shocked, the naïve expression matching her body language and wide eyes. Then the act sloughed off. In its place was a much more composed and measured Kiana. She sighed slowly and shrugged.

"You were just lucky."

Static. It felt like the air was static. Hair was frizzing. Fingers were tingling. Ozone tickle the nose. Mei's movements were like that of a composed noble woman. She set her bowl to one size, hashi atop and miso bowl beside. In one flowing motion she was on her feet. Calm composed steps took the woman over to Kiana where she sat on her bedroll. Mei dropped to one knee, hand balled into a fist, crackling fury in her eyes. Her words were coached in understatement. Each syllable was precise and delivered with such menace as to make even a dragon shudder.

"I have half a mind to strike you," Mei admitted. "I am doing everything I can for you. For us. Lying does not help me. Your inability to differentiate taste is a sign, a symptom, of a greater problem. I cannot help you if you do not tell me. I need to know if further actions or medical treatment are needed. We still do not know what happened to you in Arc City. You are still lying to me, Kiana. Do you truly not trust me?"

The words looked to have little effect on Kiana. There was stubborn defiance in her eyes.

"You don't need to worr—"

"Of course I'm going to worry!"

The mall echoed. Mei took a moment to compose herself.

"You mean everything to me, Kiana. I've sacrificed so much. I'll continue to do so. Don't make me hate my words and actions. Don't spit in my face."

Kiana lifted a hand toward Mei.

"Then let me finish what I've started."

Mei knocked Kiana's appeasing hand back. With too much force. Kiana tipped to one side. Tried to put out a hand to right herself. It landed in the miso soup bowl and slipped. The next Mei knew, Kiana had toppled to one side, her head striking the floor, blood splattering out.

"Kiana!"

The silver-haired woman pushed herself back to her knees. She tried to wave it off.

"The medical kit," Mei ordered Amarant.

The woman quickly fetched it whilst Mei looked over the injury. A simple impact gash. Nothing serious. Stitches wouldn't be necessary. Just some butterfly clips. Mei took the medical kit when offered and began cleaning the wound. Being so close to Kiana's face felt strange. Mei dabbed at the blood with a damp cotton wool bud. Kiana winced. Hey eyes betrayed her. The irises remained the same.

'_You wouldn't. You didn't. You couldn't.'_

Mei switched out buds. This one she hid a needle within. Mei cleaned off the rest of the blood. The wound she surreptitiously prodded with the needle several times. Suspicions confirmed, Mei continued to clean the wounds and then applied the butterfly clips. In the meantime, Amarant had moved to sit beside the bandaged survivor.

"I'm Amarant, the twin-tail Onee-san is Kiana and the cold furious one is Mei. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No, Amarant-Onee."

"What's your name?"

The girl tapped a finger against her lip. She wasn't stalling for time or trying to be difficult. The child literally was having trouble with her name.

"Sora," she finally announced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young Sora. How did you come to be here? Did a plane crash nearby"

Sora shook her head.

"I've always been here."

"You grew up in Nagazora?"

Sora tapped her lip again, deep in thought.

"Yes. I don't remember much. But I've lived here my whole life."

"That's not possible," Mei disagreed. "Everyone was evacuated after the Third Eruption. Schicksal used its resources to save the people on the outskirts that weren't initially affected. Everyone within the city proper died."

"We didn't," Kiana pointed out.

"We're not what you would call normal, Kiana."

Sora shook her head.

"I grow up here. Then something happened and everyone was gone. But I was here. So were the others."

"Others?" Amarant pressed.

"We live in…." Sora paused. "… the Roost. That's what we call it."

"How many others?"

"There are twelve of us. We live here."

"So you scavenge like us to survive? I'm impressed you're as fit and healthy as you are after more than two years."

Sora shook her head.

"We have help. Sensei brings us things every month. Sometimes two. But Sensei always comes back. Food, supplies, toys. We find or patch our own clothes. But that's because we don't want to burden Sensei. They are very busy."

"Someone from the outside world helps you?"

Sora nodded.

"Why hasn't Sensei evacuated you and the others?"

Sora's brow furrowed. She pressed her lips together, struggling to find the right words. Finally she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I forget things. That's why Sensei gave me Mark II. My own robot to help me remember things."

"Could you take us to the Roost?" Amarant asked. "We would like to meet the others and your Sensei. Perhaps we could arrange an agreement."

Sora nodded. Then her brow furrowed again.

"I… uh… don't remember how to get back. But Mark II will. If we find him, I can take you home."

"It's probably back where we found her," Amarant surmised.

"Mmm."

Amarant reached out and gently touched Sora's bandaged arm.

"Why do you cover this up?" she asked.

"Sensei says it's important to. Sensei said my Stigma was special. I need to look after it."

"You know what a Stigma is?"

"Sensei told me that it will let us fight the Honkai. I need to get older and stronger. Sensei says my Stigma needs fixing. Until then I will wait. The beasts normally don't like being near us so the city is safe.

Sora looked a little embarrassed.

"I was old looking for metal bars. Then my head felt funny. Everything felt funny so I climbed over a fence and hid there. It all went black and then I was here."

The atmosphere was far too quiet. Amarant checked over her shoulder. Mei was finishing with her first aid. Her movements were still flowing and composed. There was a menace in this slow, precise and flowing motions. Mei finally stood, hefting the small medical pack and dusting her knees.

"Our plan tomorrow is to locate this Roost. Kiana, Sora and I will locate Mark II and then take Sora back. We'll gather what information we can. Amarant, I want you to scout the area around the ME Corp lab. I don't want any surprises. I'll be on first watch."

"Even with the Dragon?" Amarant asked.

"Especially because of the Dragon."

Everyone settled into their blankets. Mei disappeared into the darkness. It would give her time to think.

* * *

A polite cough broke Mei's train of thought. She was sitting with her back against a concrete pillar. Where she sat gave her a look out into what would have once been a multi-storey atrium. Now with the flooding it was a dark, starless sea. Mei dashed sleep from her eyes. Amarant stood politely in the shadows. From where Mei sat the woman was cast in silver, darkness and ambiguity.

"Shift change," Amarant declared.

Mei nodded, accepted the offered hand and was hauled to her feet. The two stood in awkward silence.

"What's on your mind?" Amarant asked.

"How old are you?"

Amarant chuckled.

"Not the question I expected. Somewhere in my thirties. You can guess exactly how old if you really want to. Why?"

"I was going to ask if this gets any easier."

"What does?"

Mei made a sweeping gesture.

"This. Us. This life. What we do. You've been in the business for quite some time now. Has it gotten any easier?"

"Nope. It gets worse. But that's why I stick at it. I do love my job. Getting people from A to B when there's threats all around. Helping them unearth important secrets or shaking the status quo. There's no thrill quite like that."

Amarant gave an extravagant bow.

"Dear customer, if you have a question on your mind, do not concern yourself with propriety. Ask and I will do my best to answer it. After all, I am still on the clock. I trust you will eventually pay me."

"I cannot keep doing this," Mei admitted.

"A statement and an unspoken question. Very much in line with my work."

"Including myself, my resources are one and half people to work with."

"Half?" Amarant queried.

"Sora counts as half. She's able to take me to this Roost and to introduce me to Sensei."

"Thank you for your kindness, dear customer. I honestly didn't think I'd meet a Herrscher with such a sharp tongue."

"What were you expecting? Some cliché ojou-sama or a shallow emotionless ice-queen? My Father raised me better than that."

"Something like that. Pity."

"Save the snark. If we can get back on point. I'm tired of being one against insurmountable odds. When I think over my old memories it's always me fighting against the world. From when I was a child until St Freya. Then I was hiding behind Bronya and Kiana. Occasionally my Herrscher self would rise and fight alone. Or for someone else. I'm always doing what others want. I swore to myself that I would be nobody's puppet."

"There isn't much coherence in those sentences."

"I know!"

Mei stormed off only to spin and charge right back. She needed to move, to think, to analyse and express. A nervous energy that refused to dissipate. Mei pressed palms against eyes until small stars sparkled in her vision. The last day had helped to crystallise the flaws in herself and her desires. That would have to change. When finally, she opened her eyes, they were met with Amarant's luminescent green.

"It sounds like you already know what you want and how to get it," Amarant observed calmly. "What you are struggling with is whether or not you want to go down this path. There is always a price to be paid for actions undertaken. What you will gain requires an exchange of some sort. My question to you, Raiden Mei, is what are you willing to pay to achieve your goals? Will you sacrifice critical resources? People? Nations? Yourself? Your integrity and identity? It's up to you to make that decision. I can only hope that it is a wise one."

Mei nodded. Amarant was right. It was good advice.

"You do know that I don't trust you," Mei whispered.

Amarant let out a bark of genuine laughter.

"Good. The feeling is mutual. Probably why we get along so well. Go get some rest, dear customer. I'll watch over you and your moon princess."

* * *

"Is this it?"

Kiana held up the rather ugly aubergine blob with apparently cute triangular eyes painted onto the front.

"Yes! Mark II!" Sora cried out.

The little girl dashed over and plucked the robot from Kiana's hands. She nursed it against her cheek for several seconds. Finally Sora let go and pressed a button on the back. A number of electronic chirps issued from the robot before it shivered into wakefulness. Mark II floated into the air and hovered deferentially beside Sora. It let out another electronic chirp. Sora nodded and took a cable that descended from the robot. The end was capped with a needle. The girl didn't hesitate to roll up a sleeve and insert the needle into a vein. Gently shimmering yellow liquid flowed at a slow rate down the cable and into Sora.

"I forget something," Sora admitted. "I need this medicine or I get sick. Sensei says my Stigma doesn't work right. So this helps."

Kiana ruffled the girls pink hair.

"As long as you feel better now. Could you ask Mark II to lead us to the Roost?"

Sora looked to her robot.

"Mark II, home."

All eyes fixed on the mechanical assistant. The three stood upon the rooftop from yesterday, wind blowing the grass in all directions, clouds rushing across the sky. Mei was a silent lookout, perched on the rim of the building. She favoured the other two with an occasional glance. But little more. Her attention was on her surroundings and the machine that was their sole guide.

The robot finally chirped again. A simplistic holographic projection appeared before Sora. It showed a building-by-building layout of the area. A red line traced a path from where they were to a high-rise area only a few buildings away. The map faded to be replaced with an almost childish red arrow.

"We follow the arrow," Sora announced.

The girl was oblivious of the seeming danger lurking around every corner. With an arrow to guide her she walked happily along. Mei kept close pace with Kiana. The pair said little as they followed the arrow back to The Roost. The weather and scenery suited the sombre mood. The sound of waves lapping against the building far below. The stubborn flora where it pressed out from the concrete, waves of grass and small shrubs rippling in the sea breeze. Tall buildings splotched in lichen and mould. The trio would traverse across rooftops, follow wooden plank or repurposed steel sheet bridges and scale rusting ladders. There was a sad beauty to the dilapidated landscape.

"I think this is where we go," Sora announced.

One of the bridges ended on a series of floating pontoons set around the wall of a tall apartment complex. Within grasping distance of Sora was a shorn off section of emergency stairwell. The metal steps formed a switchback staircase up the side of the building. Sora was the first to hop up. Her excitement was palpable. Kiana went next, followed closely by Mei. As they climbed the sun breached the clouds.

"When we went out for Dim Sum you were lying?" Mei asked, breaking the silence.

"It didn't seem important."

"You mean to say that my opinion wasn't important."

"Stop twisting my words."

"Then stop leaving me speculating and speak your honest mind."

"Can we do this later, Mei?"

Mei snagged Kiana's arm and wrenched her to a halt.

"You cannot feel pain."

Seconds ticked by.

"Last night I noticed it. I thought maybe I was going mad. That I wasn't thinking clearly. Then I stabbed you with a needle several times. You didn't blink. Up until this point you've been faking any pain. Lying to my face again. It's getting harder and harder to trust you. Do you really think so little of me?"

"It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like, Kiana? What am I supposed to believe about you? You mean everything to me. Yet it seems you are consistently lying to me. What else are you hiding? I thought we had this conversation back when you nearly killed me twice in Arc City. I thought we'd settled this."

The silver haired girl pressed fingers against her forehead. Her pain wasn't physical so much as mental. With her free arm she gestured all around.

"You can feel it, right? The build-up."

Mei quirked her head to one side. Kiana tsked pulled her arm free of Mei's grip.

"Honkai energy is building up in the area. It's seeping up through the ground water. It's saturating the air. Something is coming and I'm responsible for cleaning it up. I'm responsible for this. All of this. I don't say anything because it's something I have to do."

Mei snorted.

"Nagazora was destroyed in 2014 by me. Not you. And 2016 was Schicksal manipulating you. If you feel guilt then do something constructive with it. Work with people that also want to save this world. You expect to carry the entire world on your shoulders alone?"

Mei looked over the bleak landscape. There was something in her eyes, in the set of shoulders, in the way she slowly breathed the salty air in. A decision settling in.

"We've dallied enough," Mei redirected. "Let us see Sora home."

The two didn't say anything more as they scaled the stairwell. At the top was a final short ladder. Once up on the roof the pair could do little but stand and stare. Perched atop the building as a smaller one constructed of scavenged sheet metal, wooden bars and repurposed windows. Several doors were built into the construction. Some at ground level. Others onto balconies and short projections. Potted plants grew upon these projections. Water tanks and guttering collected any rainfall. A home amidst the sky built with care and from whatever could be found. The metal glowed a warm gold where the sun struck it.

"Welcome to The Roost," Sora announced.


	29. Uncertainty part 6

The secure briefcase was bound to Hanakawa's biometrics. If it were taken more than 2 metres from her the internal shaped charges would obliterate the contents. The plasma steel handcuffs and metamaterial cable could not be removed short of sawing Hanakawa's hand off. If that did happen the explosives would do the rest. The woman knocked politely on the door to Dr Orr's lab.

"Enter," came Ryoma's rich tone.

"Shitsureshimasu"

Hanakawa entered and locked the door behind her. The room had the same pale off-white walls as the rest of the facility, with strip lighting and tile floors. Metal cabinets contained all manner of tool, wiring and secondary parts. Pieces of machinery surrounded the focus of everyone's attention, humming computers wired into it on all sides. Ryoma and Dr Orr were inspecting the doctor's latest iteration of the sealing model. Cocolia had finally relinquished the Domination of Domination. With the Lightning Gem in their possession their experimental knowledge had made tremendous leaps. Dr Orr predicted they were only weeks away from live modelling and testing. His counterpart, Dr Schwarz, was less optimistic but still pragmatic in his assertion that the suppression and sealing system he was working on would succeed.

'_The prototype model was completed in my absence,'_ Hanakawa observed. _'I never thought they would reach this stage so quickly. Just what has changed with Mei-ojou-chan in such a short time?'_

The current machine looked like a dentist chair with all manner of cabling and cooling pipes running in and out of it. Complex machinery and fine circuitry were exposed from the numerous open panels about the device. Curiously, it used no soulium in its construction or any other resources from the Previous Era. Only the bleeding edge of ME Corp technology could be found within. Due to the advances in knowledge brought about by Project-MEI, ME Corp's knowledge of Honkai related technologies had accelerated. Some wondered if they were beginning to approach the capabilities of Schicksal. Perhaps even exceeded them in certain fields.

The two men didn't look up from their examination of the Lightning Gem's housing.

"Your latest acquisition?" Ryoma asked.

"The purchase was made through the necessary proxies. The number soulium Moon shards on the market is shrinking. The price was high but within predicted tolerances."

Hanakawa did not have the authorisation to open the briefcase once closed. That responsibility was left to Ryoma. The man completed his examination and began the laborious process of deactivating the security features and finally unlocking the case. As he worked Dr Orr spoke.

"Why are you seeking these shards, Ryoma? You do not use the information contained within them. In fact, you seem to go out of our way to avoid that knowledge."

"Denial and wisdom."

"I don't follow."

Ryoma looked up from his work. The man's dark eyes were as inscrutable as ever.

'_Everything Ryoma-sama is done with care and foresight. Dr Orr should know that by now.'_

"The knowledge contained in these shards is dangerous. We have analysed and assessed enough to understand what weapons or insights can be gleaned from even the briefest of fragmentary records. I trust neither Schicksal nor Anti-Entropy nor World Serpent. None have humanities best interests at heart."

"You're a member of AE. So is ME Corp."

"It suits my purpose. Sometimes necessity dictates that you must undertake distasteful actions. Cooperating with a foe towards a common purpose may work for a time. Committing to their cause and undertaking their actions, though it may sully your hands, may be the only way forward. Yet always you must be mindful of how far you go. Have at the forefront of your every action what it is you strive towards. Maintain your integrity and sense of self. To become a pawn of someone else is to debase yourself."

Dr Orr chuckled.

"I forget how much of a philosopher you are."

Ryoma finally completed the security detachment. Hanakawa rubbed her wrist absently.

"If the discomfort persists have nurse Suki to see to it."

"I'm fine, Ryoma-sama."

Hanakawa didn't say anymore. The look on her face was enough. Ryoma gave a very brief and very subtle smile. He knew how much Mei meant to her. What was housed in this room would be her salvation or possibly her cause of death. She would want to know. Hanakawa would never oppose Ryoma. But for her own peace of mind she wanted to understand what was at stake.

"And the second reason" Dr Orr continued.

"Knowledge shapes perspective. To consume, digest and compartmentalise that knowledge is to have your mind sculpted and coloured by it. Your patterns of thought and action reflect that knowledge. For all their efforts, for all their advanced technology and understanding of the universe, the previous Era lost completely and utterly against the Honkai. Why would I want to allow my mind to be shaped by people that lost? Schicksal, AE and World Serpent all scour the globe for fragments of the past and relics of the Previous Era. To rely upon that which failed is foolish."

"Science is built upon iteration and failure."

"Until it reaches a logical dead end. Humanity strove time and time against to explain light. Each time our theories only went so far before they reached that dead end and failed. It took Lieserl Einsten to give us a theory that explained that light is both a wave and a particle. The knowledge of the Previous Era is not iterated upon. Instead the great three organisations fully seek to imitate and replicate their knowledge and technology. They remain at a dead end, relying upon the ghosts of those failures."

Hanakawa read Ryoma's actions and acted first. She ran her fingers down the side of the case, thumb prints and biometrics scanned in concert. Ryoma did the same. There were several audible clicks before the case hissed open. Contained within were three silvery fragments. Fragments of pure soulium containing all manner of knowledge, science, history and weapons technology.

"You still have a brief glance over contents."

"Yes. And that is all. I merely wish to know if it is in fact soulium or something else."

Ryoma touched one of the fragments.

"I made you privy to World Serpents secrets. The Sceptres of UWAS"

Dr Orr shuddered. He found it hard to believe that such knowledge survived the destruction of the Previous Era. The principle was simple enough. But the possiblities that could be extrapolated on... In many ways he wished they hadn't.

"We move in rough parallel to those tools. Our approach and end goal differs. What we do, we achieve with the knowledge and technology of today. My daughter has provided us with a unique opportunity to throw off the yoke of the past and those that cling to its dregs."

Ryoma closed the case. Closed the past and fixed his eyes firmly on the future.

"My daughter will not be the only one. Others will be chosen by the Honkai. I will stop the Honkai without debasing myself."

The knock on the door was exactly on time. Hanakawa opened it and took the still warm vial of blood from nurse Suki. Closing it she walked over to Ryoma and presented it to him. The CEO of ME Corp took the vial and stared at the crimson contents. A small piece of his daughter offered up as a sacrifice to save her. To save others. To possibly save the future without destroying it.

'_If it ends her suffering then we must do what we can. Even if she comes to hate us then it is still worth that price.'_

"Ready the Throne of Fudō Myōō, Dr Orr."

Hanakawa took out her tablet and began putting in several instructions. Dr Schwarz's security clearance was upgraded. They needed him to give input into the Throne. Honkai reactors carefully brought into the building would need to be brought online. What Hanakawa wondered was whether the prototype could rewrite the legacy of the past. She would work harder than ever to achieve the goals of Ryoma. The goal of protecting Mei.

* * *

_-Ten minutes prior-_

"_Hold the metal bar in your left hand. Curl your hand around the bar and point the end toward the target._"

Mei did as instructed. The latest batch of tests was being held in a retrofitted room. Numerous camera's and detection instruments surrounded the room. Three of the four walls were bare steel. The final was reinforced plasma steel. Mei faced toward that wall. Held in her small hand was a 20 cm steel rod. More sat in a tray beside her.

"_Inset your hand into the tracking cage."_

Mei looked up toward the speakers. The scientists and doctors had been asking more and more complex demonstrations of her power. It was beginning to scare her. This power. Her power. The more she used it the more it bubbled up at random. Tingles in her fingers and toes. Impressions of objects at a distance. The taste of whatever bubbled within the humming machines that the scientists called 'Honkai Reactors.'

Her Twin would appear too.

A thick steel loop studded with sensors and wrapped in fine wire hung just in front of Subject-Mei. The little girl put her hand inside the loop as requested.

"_Now create an electromagnetic field and project the rod forward._"

At first Mei had not understood what the scientists had asked for. There were weeks of little advancement. Finally Hanakawa had come upon the idea of giving Mei scientific text books on physics. As she read about electromagnetism the ideas and concepts cemented themselves in her mind. With knowledge came its application. Now Mei was able to manipulate her abilities as demanded. Her strength was quite limited. Fatigue came quickly. Still the experiments progressed.

Mei focussed that power that bubbled within her. A tingle ran up her left arm. The faintest crackles of electricity danced over her skin.

"You're not quite doing it right."

A presence pressed itself against Mei's back. She could feel its body warmth. A thin, delicate hand slide down her arm, affectionately wrapping fingers around her own.

"Let it flow from your chest," the voice whispered in Mei's ear. "Brace yourself and ready your arm for the recoil. The Honkai energy will take most of it. But if you are not careful then you will break your arm."

Mei did as her Twin instructed. Spread her feet a little wider apart. Changed the angle of her shoulders. Tensed her muscles. Last she drew on that power that coiled about her heart. It rolled up her arm in a slow, leisurely pulse. It was only when Mei glanced to one side that she realised that truth. The was no lethargy in the power. Her mind had accelerated. Cameras sluggishly shifted to watch the target. Thoughts moved faster. Senses absorbed their surroundings. Will became lightning. The pulse reached Mei's arm. The rod was gripped by the energy discharge. It very slowly sailed from Mei's hand. The path was linear. It moved so fast the air was barely disturbed. It finally collided with the target and the sheets of plasma steel behind it. The rod punched through multiple sheets. It finally stopped just short of breaching the rear wall.

Time dialled back up. Mei's arm hurt. She withdrew and clenched her hand. Muscles throbbed and her tendons ached.

"_1400 m/s,"_ the voice approved.

"Not bad," Mei's Twin approved. "You're getting better."

"How did you know?" Mei whispered.

"You read those books on anatomy. I just used that alongside the physics text books you studied. You should be able to figure it out for yourself."

"No, I can't."

"Why not? After all. You are me and I am you."

The Twin's chuckles fell into the background.

"_That's enough testing,_" nurse Suki's voice declared.

The single door into the room clunked. Numerous internal locks were disengaged. Mei walked over to the door and pushed her way through. The nurse in her prim uniform stood on the other side. Suki crouched down and immediately began checking Mei over. She clucked her tongue when she examined Mei's left arm.

"Your muscles have seized," she assessed. "Don't push yourself, my dear."

Suki turned Mei's hand over, examining her palm and cursing.

"Electrical burns. I will inform them that today's regimen is over. You are to go home and rest."

Suki took Mei's right hand in her own.

"Let's patch you up first."

Mei let herself be dragged along to the small medical room. Once inside she flopped down on the plush chair and settled. Already her eyes were growing heavy. In the background Suki pottered around. Mei barely paid attention as the minor burns were dressed. Suki massaged some gel into Mei's arm. By the time she was finished Mei's head was lolling and her eyes refused to stay open.

"I'm too tired," Mei mumbled.

"I know my dear. That's why I'm sending you home."

"Mmm. Not that."

Mei didn't want to dream. Never pleasant dreams. Wakefulness was a blessing.

"Can I stop soon?" Mei asked.

"I hope you'll stop soon."

Suki missed Mei's point. It didn't matter. Mei would keep doing as her father asked. A sharp prick of pain wedged into Mei's left elbow. She cracked an eye enough to see a vial of blood being drawn. Eyes falling back down again, Mei settled into the comfy chair and let sleep finally take her. Maybe this time she would only dream.

She was wrong.


	30. Uncertainty part 7

"Welcome to The Roost," Sora announced.

The two Valkyrja turned Herrscher were overwhelmed. The moment Sora had completed her introduction multiple doors across the structure were flung open. Children between ages 7 to twelve charged out. All wore hand-me-down and patched up clothes. All had small medical devices attached to themselves or mechanical companions like Mark II attending closely. Their limbs were often wrapped in bandages. After seeing what lay beneath Sora's it didn't take much of an educated guess to realise what was going on.

"Each of them has a Stigma," Kiana whispered.

"Incomplete Stigma," Mei corrected. "Whoever this Sensei is, they are well informed. Look at all the medical equipment. Each of their Stigma must have flaws. The equipment would be custom tailored to their needs."

'_Someone is playing a very elaborate game with their lives. I wonder if meeting this Sensei was a wise decision.'_

The children's grasping hands pulled Mei and Kiana forward. The pair couldn't help but be dragged inside. The interior of the main building was surprisingly well constructed and sturdy. Ladders lead between three levels. The bottom was a communal living area. Repurposed couches, seats, a dated plasma TV and DVD player in one corner. The rear was for food preparation. Cooking stoves were recessed into a bench. Electrical ports were present but few. Likely the children relied on solar panels built into the roof. A long table scattered with mostly clean cutlery and crockery flanked the kitchen. Glancing up Mei could see the second storey was filled with bookshelves and sports equipment. Contained there was the cool storage for the various medical supplies, currently running rather low, that the children needed. The third was sleeping quarters.

"Who are you, Onee-san?"

"Why are you here?"

"Where did you get that cool sword?"

"You smell like a storm."

"Did you save Sora?"

"Can you play with me?"

Mei was utterly overwhelmed by the cacophony of voices. They pulled her attention in all directions. What made things worse was how easily Kiana adjusted. In moments she was giggling and carrying on with the horde of children. Somehow, she answered each question with the right answer. She knew which voice belonged to which child. Within a minute Kiana had memorised their names. The whirlwind of childish energy infected Kiana. The children of the Roost had found a new friend and they were going to capitalise on their time together.

"Wait, one at a time!" Kiana merrily shouted as she was directed up a ladder and toward a care-worn table tennis bench.

It was a struggle of herculean proportions. The sort of insurmountable fight that made crossing the path of a Herrscher pale in comparison. Finally, Mei broke and smiled. A fresh giggle rose from her chest. Kiana was the happiest she had seen in… since…

Well…

Before Wendy. All those months ago. Mei's smile was bittersweet. Her eyes felt a little misty when she realised just how much time had passed.

'_When was the last time I saw this Kiana? When was the last time she was this loveable idiot with that infectious enthusiasm and genuine grin?'_

"I'll crush you all!"

'_And a complete idiot.'_

"Are you okay, Mei-onee?" Sora asked.

Mei's sighed and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Could I trouble you for a drink?"

"We have orange juice."

Mei allowed herself to be guided along by Sora, hand clasping hers, over to the kitchen. One of the fridges was opened and a bottle of long-life juice taken out. Sora poured the two of them a glass. Mei sat at the table and sipped her drink.

"You said that this Sensei comes every month or so. When is she next due?"

"It's been two months. Any day now. I miss Sensei. I hope they come back soon."

"So do I, Sora. I think I have a number of questions for them."

Mei continued to drink and wonder what questions she needed to ask. The children left her alone. A wise decision. She wasn't rude. But her attention was focussed elsewhere. Future plans and resources. She would need information. Enough to make her first moves. Amarant would be useful. That woman was a wealth of useful information and connections. Sora sat politely with Mei and let her think. The other children came one by one and asked Sora what happened. The same story of falling unconscious and waking up to a good meal was repeated.

'_Of course that's what's on her mind.'_

"Mei-onee is a good cook?"

"Could she make something for us tonight?"

"What does she make?"

"Does she want to cook for Sensei?"

Before Mei knew it, she had been press ganged into making dinner. When Kiana joined in from where she shouted at the third storey Mei knew the war had been lost.

"Fine. Fine."

The chorus of happy cheers echoed throughout the roost. Mei took the opportunity to slip outside and pull the radio from her jacket pocket.

"Have you died yet?" she asked

Seconds ticked by.

"_Until you have paid me, I shall remain by your side, dear customer."_

"Drat."

"_Why the courtesy call?"_

"Feed the pet dragon and lock the front door. Kiana and I are staying the night at the Roost."

"_I'm missing out on something special, aren't I?"_

"Whatever gives you that idea?"

"_Because you're a sadist and wouldn't call me unless you knew it would annoy me."_

"Look after yourself, Amarant. We'll rendezvous in the morning."

"_I can share the good news then. Think I've got this facility of yours figured. Watch your back."_

"Understood."

Mei turned off the radio.

* * *

"This curry rice tastes so good!"

"The sides are amazing!"

"Are you a chef, Mei-onee?"

"I want thirds."

The children were little bundles of joy. It had taken a few hours, but Mei finally warmed to them. A genuine smile was worn. Broken up by the occasional chuckle. Once Mei managed an actual laugh when one of the kids got the drop on Kiana and slipped a bucket over her head. The Roost was a warm and lively place. A home amidst the sea of destruction. Mei understood why Sensei had left the children here.

'_It's possible they are safer here than anywhere else on the planet right now. Let them live in this happiness for a while longer.'_

Mei also understood what the children represented. Their presence only firmed her resolve to make the necessary decisions.

Kiana devoured plate after plate, much to the astonishment of the children. It was only when she lifted her gaze to look at Mei that her pace slowed. A guilty expression shadowed her.

"I'm glad you enjoy my cooking as usual," Mei smoothed things over.

Kiana bit her lip. She looked close to tears. Mei sighed and got out of her seat. She snatched Kiana's clean plate out from under her.

"I'll get your fifth portion."

By the time Mei had returned the energetic and bubby Kiana was back.

The children were surprisingly disciplined. Broken down by age, they showered, brushed their teeth, took their supplementary medication and went to bed. By 9:00 pm only Sora was awake by dint of being their host. Mei, Kiana and the lilac haired girl lazed about in the well-worn couches, a cup of hot barley tea in their hands.

"Do we wait here until Sensei arrives?" Kiana asked Mei.

"I think it's rude to impose upon the children. Their resources are finite. We can scrounge up more than enough supplies. Besides, I need to investigate the lab."

"Lab?"

Realisation flashed. Mei hadn't told Kiana anything of her plans.

"There is a lab connected to ME Corp. Amarant and I managed to locate it. I need the information contained within."

"Do you need our help, Mei-onee?" Sora asked.

"No, Sora. But thank you. This is something I alone can do. But the information might benefit you too. Anything I learn I will share with you and your Sensei."

Kiana's eyes narrowed. Her goofy personality was discarded.

"What are you planning?"

Mei rolled up her sleeve. The Honkai energy burns glowed an uncomfortable white in the dim light of the Roost.

"I'm not getting any better. Neither are you. This lab was involved in research into Stigma and Herrscher. My father found a way to seal my Stigma. That meant my connection to any Honkai energy was severed."

Kiana shifted from her lounging position. Her eyes bored into Mei.

"What are you up to?"

Mei chuckled.

"There are only two groups that know anything about Stigma. Schicksal and World Serpent. Neither wants to share their information. Therefore, I'm going to a third source. One that I trust. Every time I try to use any Honkai or Herrscher energy I collapse. The lab will have medical and technical information on Stigma, Honkai energy and how it affects humans. Both of us are very sick and if we don't get treatment we will die. I need long-term solutions."

Mei hoped off her seat.

"Talking about this won't make anything happen. Let us have an early night and ready ourselves for tomorrow."

* * *

The chirping of birds woke Mei. The sun peaked through curtained windows. For the moment she wanted to stay in the borrowed bed. After another dozy minute she growled and rolled out of bed. She dashed sleep from her eyes, dressed and climbed down the ladders. Breakfast wasn't going to make itself. Cooked rice, pan-fried fish and miso soup. Simple, healthy and very filling. The idiot continued to snore upstairs. The experience was nostalgic. As the meal was nearing completion the children of the Roost awoke. They quickly clambered down the ladder and attacked the breakfast. Last to wake was Kiana. The girl was mostly dressed when she mostly climbed down the ladder. The last few rungs she missed, slipping and sliding down the frame before falling into a heap. Mei dashed over and checked the idiot over. The girl was half-asleep even after the injury. The Honkai burn marks had grown overnight. They now reached her jaw. Mei hissed and dragged Kiana over to a chair.

"This breakfast is amazing."

"Thank you Mei-onee."

"I wish we could have this every day."

As Mei eased Kiana into a chair the front door swung open. A figure in a dark cloak stepped in and shut the door behind. Grey hair poked out from the hood. The new arrival was a woman clad in form-fitting smoky grey armour, boots and armoured gauntlets. Her magenta eyes took in the scene. The children. The breakfast. The two unexpected intruders.

"Whose been sleeping in my bed?" Raven teased with a vicious smirk.

"Sensei!" Sora cried out.

Raven embraced the child, ruffling the girl's head and looking her over.

"Have you been taking your medicine and pacing yourself?"

"Yes, Sensei. Well mostly. I went looking for building materials. Then I felt ill. Mei-onee found me. She looked after me and fed me. Then I showed her the Roost and she made dinner for us. Kiana-onee played with us all afternoon too."

Sora didn't take a breath as she explained the circumstances. Raven arched an eyebrow at her unwanted guests. Kiana was alert, hands hidden beneath the table, eyes searching for vantage points. Mei on the other hand filled another bowl of miso, plated the fish and rice, and deposited it at a spare table seat.

"Take off your gauntlets and cloak," she ordered. "I've got more if you want seconds."

Raven did as instructed. The expression of surprise as she ate her breakfast gave Mei a reason to smirk back.

"I should have you cook for me more often," Raven complimented.

"I charge top dollar. Not many chefs in Nagazora."

"Fair point."

Mei looked to Kiana and give a subdued shake of her head. The silver-haired girl sighed and relaxed a fraction.

"Aren't we playing nice?" Raven observed.

"I don't want to see red walls," Mei explained. "Not good for the constitution after a meal."

"You failed in Arc City. Think the Herrscher can protect you again?"

"Two Herrscher are more than enough."

Raven shook her head.

"I doubt it. You should take some of the medicine I supply."

"Prefer not to rob from sick and dying people. I'll ask you for pointers later."

Raven chuckled.

"You've teeth now girl."

"Red walls. We can talk outside."

"Let me finish this fine breakfast first."

Raven took her time with the meal. In the meantime, Kiana summoned the energy to climb up to her bed and properly dress. She slid back down and waited by the front door impatiently. Once everyone was finished Mei went about cleaning the table and washing the dishes. She dried her hands and fetched her jacket, gloves and weapon. Raven was dressed once Mei had finished.

"I'll be going out for a minute," Raven told the children. "Now thank our guests for everything they have done."

"Thank you!" was the chorus.

Three figures walked in the early morning sun. With the door closed Mei's hand settled on her katana.

"Where are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Do not be coy, Raven. We both know the other wants blood. And Kiana is probably fuming. You nearly obliterated an entire city for nothing."

"What would you know, girl?"

Mei smiled.

"I know you failed. And you'll fail again. And again. And again. Stigma is a failure. You're a failure. World Serpent is a failure."

"Your hubris is stunning."

"World Serpent failed the moment I met these children."

Raven's expression morphed to cold fury.

"Do not harm them."

"They're an example of what would have happened in Arc City. The few that survived a lethal dose of Honkai radiation. I created Nagazora. You tried it in Arc City. Their Stigma are failures. That's why you keep them here in Nagazora. They need the high ambient Honkai radiation to live."

Mei stared into Raven's eyes. Unflinching. Proud. Without compromise. Raven knew this woman was either confident beyond all measure or utterly mad. Probably both.

"Mei-chan," Kiana said in a low, level voice, "Can we leave now? I don't want to scare the children."

Mei offered her hand. With her other she gave a mocking wave to Raven.

"I'll be seeing you soon."

A morning breeze caught the cloak. Tossed it about. Claws beneath flexed. Armour creaked. Mei seized her power within. Her vision doubled. She grabbed Kiana in a tight embrace. Swallowed the bile of breakfast. Focussed on the ground beneath. With a flare of electromagnetic energy Mei launched the two off the building. The howl of Raven as she just missed rending the two was satisfaction enough. They sailed high through the air and toward the ME lab building. At her apex Mei directed an EM field downward to guide and cushion her fall. Partway through their flight Mei's grip on her Herrscher power slipped. The sea rushed up to meet them. They hit the water hard, the cold shock froze Mei's limbs. She couldn't swim. Her head was a mess, up and down lost in the turbulence of bubbles. Strong arms grabbed her and pulled her toward the light. Mei breached the surface with an explosive breath. She kicked her legs and barely managed to keep her head above water.

"This way, Mei-chan!"

Mei let herself be tugged through the water. Kiana hauled her onto a pontoon. The pair lay coughing and spluttering for a few minutes. They were shivering, bruised and somehow had survived. Mei finally managed to sit up, swearing and padding over her jacket. She pulled out the radio. The underside read 'water resistant.'

"You better bloody work," Mei cursed.

She turned on the radio. The crisp chirp was a good sign.

"Amarant! We've got problems. Sensei was Raven. We got away but she's not doubt chasing us down."

"_Sleepover was a bad idea, huh?"_

"I screwed up. Give me grief about it later. Meet up with us out the front of the lab. I was stupid and spoke in front of Sora. I must get into the lab today. Raven will know everything from the child soon. You take Kiana back to our base. We're in no state to fight Raven. Benares should be a deterrent."

"_Got it. I'll see you shortly."_

"Be careful. Raven might come across you."

"_I'd feel sorry for her. Talk the mercenaries ear off, I would."_

Mei turned the radio off. The dizziness had finally faded. Kiana didn't look good either. Offering a hand, Mei dragged the woman to her feet. The two moved across the pontoons toward a ladder running up the side of a building. They scaled the structure as quickly as possible. Once atop the pair ran as fast as they could, clearing the buildings one after another. The entire time Mei could feel an itching between her shoulder blades. She knew the sensation. Years of training had honed her senses. She felt the killing intent.

"How much further?" Kiana managed between tight breaths.

"Two buildings up. Amarant should be close by."

"I'm not leaving you behind, Mei-senpai."

"Just shut up and do as your told."

"You cannot fight her."

"And you're not better. I leant enough about stealth from Oto-sama to avoid detection."

"Mei-senpai, we need—"

A figure crashed between them. Cloak billowing, Raven's victorious face peered out from the hood. She gave no opportunity. The woman flew toward Mei, the Herrscher reaching for the katana at her side. Before they clashed a bone-white lance forced itself between. The heavy weapon swept Raven away. She tumbled twice in the air before landing adroitly, sliding on heels, her claws digging into the concrete to slow her movement. Kiana stood defensively in front of Mei. Her clothes had changed, from their outdoor gear to a black and white dress and jacket with orange highlights. Her hands were gloved in black and white, heeled boots matching the motif. In Kiana's flowing silver hair she wore a hairpiece eerily similar the Herrscher of the Void. What chilled Mei's heart was the look Kiana gave when looking over her right shoulder. Her right eye was the baleful gold of the Herrscher of the Void.

"Stay behind me, Mei," Kiana ordered.

Kiana and Raven clashed. Raven was a close combat expert, closing distance and harassing her foe constantly. Claws slashed at face or joint, aiming not to kill but to rend and maim, to bleed their opponent before sweeping in. Kiana kept the woman at bay, swinging the void lance in wide arcs, punctuating the motion with pin-point thrusts to drive Raven back. All Mei could do was lie on the concrete roof and watching the pair duel. She could see the cost with every stab and strike. The Honkai burns were inexorably rising from Kiana's collar. More sprung to life across her bare arms and legs.

'_I will not be a damsel in distress! Not now. Never. Never again!'_

Honkai and Herrscher energy scourged Mei's insides. The augmented leap had required so little and yet Mei was paralysed by it even now.

'_Think, Mei, think.'_

The frustrated woman tightened her grip about the katana at her hip. The melee had turned in Raven's favour. Kiana's strength was starting to fade. The white flechette was returned to the void space. Kiana drew her twin ARC Serratus and shifted to long-ranged combat. Bullets riddle the rooftop, Raven slipping between the arcs of fire. Then she was inside Kiana's guard. The woman knocked aside a swift kick with a pistol, dancing back and snapping into the Kaslana Gun kata. The pair were evenly matched. Raven kept out of Kiana's range of fire, swipes from claw and swift kicks harassing Kiana. In return the Herrscher used the kata to keep Raven light on her feet. She had no chance to press any advantage, immaterialised bullets tearing chunks out of the rooftop or sliding just past the woman's movements. It all came to a head when Kiana backflipped high into the air, using the pistols to adjust her orientation before unloading both barrels at her foe. Raven pulled her cloak across her body. The immaterialised ammunition exploded against the reinforced fabric. Kiana landed on her feet and gritted her teeth. Raven's equipment had been upgraded since their last fight. Somehow it possessed the ability to ward against Void powers. The World Serpent mercenary flashed a triumphant grin. All she had been doing was bleeding the last of Kiana's strength. Raven threw several Honkai laced explosive feathers about the rooftop. Kiana had no chance to retreat, the feathers detonating and throwing her backwards. The silver haired girl slammed into the rim of the rooftop.

"Kiana!"

Her head lolled forward.

.

...

...

...

%$&!#%#! #

...

_-snap-_

It broke. The Herrscher cracked. That sight. Kiana unconscious. Raven walking toward her. Claw extended. She was going to die.

No.

Never.

Not now.

It wasn't draw out. Not great last stand. So quick. So brutal. Utterly pointless.

The Herrscher broke.

Time turned to glass. The Herrscher's mind moved only faster. Then she knew what to do. A harsh whisper.

"Awaken, God Key."

The Herrscher poured her excess Honkai and Herrscher energy into the Divine Key. The weapon greedily took whatever was offered. Every last scrap of Honkai energy was scoured from the Herrscher's flesh. Free of the hindrance the Herrscher felt its body awaken. If Honkai was poison then it would fight without such those tools. The Herrscher had fought without its power most of its life. This would be no handicap.

A bloodless smile awoke.

The Jizo Mitama manifested, a silhouette of a bulky figure in samurai armour, plates tinged the colour of blood, inky shadows boiling from the gaps between. The Jizou spirit rested an odachi over one shoulder, ready to bring the blade down in a broad horizontal arc. The blade whistled through the air, Raven vaulting in the air and over it.

"Something some crude wil—"

The suppressed presence was behind Raven. She had no chance. The Hokushin-Itto-Ryu was offence and defence in one. The katana was drawn partially from its sheath, hilt slamming into Raven and knocking her forward. Jizo Mitama changed its attack pattern, bringing the odachi into an overhead strike before launching the blade downward. Raven rolled out of the way, using the impact to accelerate her movement and land on her feet. Already the presence was closing the distance. Raven tried to read the Herrscher's movements. The way the girl moved was hard to follow, her eyes slipping off the target. Raven lashed out with a claw. The Herrscher blocked the strike with her sword. Her counter was to step forward and aim their elbow at Raven's blind spot. The woman barely dodged the strike, the Herrscher sheathing her katana.

Meanwhile the odachi swept along the floor. With cat-like reflexes Raven cartwheeled over the weapon. The Herrscher was in her face, Iajutsu sweeping the blade in forward stab, the Herrscher already adjusting her footing and motion. The blade went back into scabbard. In close combat Raven commanded the battle. At least she should have been. The Herrscher's eyes never left the woman, shifting so fast it was hypnotic, body shifting in anticipation of every slash, gouge and punch.

"How can you have been the same one I crushed in Arc City?" Raven cursed.

The Herrscher didn't answer. She spoke with her weapon. Again the katana was drawn, slashing diagonally downward before switching grip and swinging sideways with the sheath. This time Mei connected, blow bruising Raven as the mercenary stumbled back. The Herrscher's footwork kept her perfectly on balance, always driving Raven back, always forcing her into the most difficult position possible. Raven hissed and activated her metamaterial cloak. Light blurred and bent around her. In a heartbeat she had disappeared from all sight. The Herrscher flipped her weapon into a reverse grip, closed her eyes and slipped into a wide stance. The morning sea breeze passed over her. Small plants rustled. Birds cawed high above. There was no sound of boots approaching or muted exhalation. The Herrscher felt the killing intent. Blade edge caught the claw, angle critical as it deflected the attack, the Herrscher's counterstroke slashing upward in the backhanded grip. The katana's edge found its target, biting into armour and lancing flesh.

Raven's form flickered into existence. Her expression was that of unguard shock. It was not rational that the Herrscher could have sensed her. Let alone stopped her. Backed into a corner, Raven decided in area of denial rather than close-quarters aggression. She leapt back and threw several more explosive feathers across the rooftop. The crimson explosives lit up the morning. In the smoky aftermath Raven scanned the scene. The Herrscher had covered Kiana with her body. Her back was scorched, clothing burnt, bare flesh crimson or bleeding where debris had pierced it. Raven cracked her neck and walked toward the pair. She slowed when the Herrscher rolled off Kiana and onto her feet. The Herrscher lifted her head slowly. Raven froze. Never in her life had she felt such pressure. The bloodlust radiating from the Herrscher chilled her blood. Adrenaline spiked as the need to run arose. The Herrscher's eyes switched from Raven to a position above the mercenaries head and to the right. Raven quickly checked over her shoulder. The Herrscher of Ice now gripped her heart. She knew exactly where Mei was glanced.

The Roost.

"Red walls," was the faint whisper.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Red walls."

The Herrscher's eyes returned to Raven. At that moment she finally grasped the situation. The Herrscher had gone truly mad. The intensity of that gaze, those startling crimson eyes, was of someone who had cast aside all pretence of empathy and morality.

"I said red walls."

The Herrscher dropped into a crouch and readied to jump. Raven knew she was too far away. The Herrscher would be in the air before she had covered the distance.

"They're children!" Raven implored.

"Quick. Painless. I'll give them neither. You will hurt. You will suffer."

"Mei! That's enough!"

Amarant pulled herself up a ladder and crouched on the lip of the roof. The Herrscher's eyes never left the Roost. The guide took in the scene before running over to Kiana. She drew out her phone and waved it over the girl several times before pressing it against her bare neck.

"She's alive and we've still time."

The Herrscher didn't care. She valued little in this world. That which she did value had been harmed. More than harmed. Her life was nearly spent. The Herrscher had been weak. Had shown weakness and let down their guard. That wouldn't happen again. The Herrscher knew how to inflict pain.

"I can overclock my phone. Burn out most of the circuits and send out an emergency distress pulse to the Hyperion. I know their encryption algorithms. Last known position was in the Pacific just off the east coast of Japan. They'll be here in a few hours. But I can't do that if you're going to start butchering children."

The Herrscher's gaze never left the Roost.

"You cross me," she warned.

Amarant patted her gut wound.

"I have maybe a week to live right now. Threatening to kill me isn't going to work. And I've been tortured before. Profession work too. You let the children live and I secure our safe transport."

Mei nodded once. Raven hadn't realised she was holding her breath. She exhaled and took a step back. It was only now that she realised her limbs were shaking. Several angry words were bitten off when the communicator in her ear activated. The mercenary tipped her head to one side. The orders were surprising. How had they known. Had they? Or was this just an opportune time. Raven flexed her claws then clenched tight.

"I have orders to disengage," Raven announced. "You may do as you please."

The woman turned around with a flourish of her cloak. Heels clicking, she walked to the other side of the building.

"You should know one thing, Raiden Mei."

Mei hadn't shifted from where she was readied to jump.

"The head of the Serpent wishes to speak to you."

"One hour," Mei warned Raven.

"What?"

"I give you one hour. Empty the Roost. Then I level it and any occupants."

The cloak swirled, metamaterial activating and swallowing Raven in a blur of chameleon light. Amarant got up from her crouch and walked to where Mei stood. A hand gingerly rested on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing."

"If I slaughter those children it will break her. She would not seek revenge. She would be broken. Letting her leave is letting a future enemy go free."

"It's not that simple."

"It is."

Mei took the Divine Key from her waist and thrust the weapon at Amarant. The confused woman took it.

"Take Mei back to Benares. If more from World Serpent are coming, she is safest with her."

"And you?"

"I raid the building. Talk as we move."

Mei slung Kiana over her back. It was slow going but the three made their way as best they could.

"About the building," Mei prompted.

"My phone can do a few tricks. I picked up two faint Honkai energy sources. Modulated wavelengths so they're artificial in nature. That'd make them Honkai reactors. Same floor as the lab which adds up. What's interesting is the projected Honkai energy field surrounding the lab. Very subtle work. The technical skill amazes even me. It's a passive system. I'd bet it's the security system you alluded to. Thing is, it's got a very specific signature. Not just that. There's Herrscher energy in that field."

Mei's eyes darted towards Amarant for a moment before returning to the roof they were trudging across.

"That isn't possible."

"It would be if somebody several years ago had a captive Herrscher and built their entire system around the knowledge they have from experimenting upon them."

Mei growled.

"Oto-sama saw through me."

"Pardon?"

"You don't need to finish the conversation. The Honkai energy field frequency and Herrscher energy in the field match myself. The security system is built around me. If anybody else attempted to breach the lab, I expect the defences would activate. He knew I would seek it out sooner or later."

The three finally reached the ME lab. Mei looked across the water that divided them. It would be easier and faster to swim than to negotiate her way across the buildings like previously. Mei very gently set Kiana down and glared at Amarant.

"We are going to have a talk later."

"Fine. Come back alive first."

Mei hopped onto the lip of the building, braced herself against the structure and leapt forward in a perfect dive. She used as little Honkai energy as possible to adjust the angle and very faintly slow her descent. The cold water hit her again. It wouldn't take long to swim over to the building. To swim through old memories and into her past.


	31. Throne of Fudo Myoo

Raiden Ryoma continued with his last round of pre-start checks. All manner of tube and wiring snaked out from the metal chair that dominated the centre of the room. The wiring connected to supercomputer banks, cooling towers, Honkai reactors and finally the Gem of Lightning within its complex housing at the rear of the room. The execution of Ryoma's final plan could not fail. Before him lay the culmination of a years' worth of experimentation, testing, success, failure and dogged persistence. He would save his daughter and in doing so sow the seeds of a possible future. None of the big three organisations could begin to grasp what had been achieved by people of this Era. ME Corp stood upon a summit of its own devising. Ryoma absently tugged at his wedding ring.

'_How would you judge me, Sachiko? I do this for our daughter. To give her a future. To give all who follow in her wake a future. What has happened was thrust upon her. In the future Mei should make these choices for herself. I can only hope that she is informed by wisdom and understanding rather than base emotions or calculating self-service.'_

"Reactors are online," Dr Schwarz declared. "I'm powering them up to full capacity. The Honkai faraday cage is active. Connection to the Core of Domination has been confirmed. Preliminary tunnelling through Real Space to Imaginary Space complete."

"Fixed entry point established," Dr Orr added. "Variable exit point ready. Once Subject Mei has arrived, we can determine the end point."

"Modelling based upon Project-MEI indicates that the Imaginary Tree is the exit point."

Dr Orr shrugged.

"Who knows. How many surprises have we encountered this past year? I wouldn't bet on any outcome just yet."

Ryoma walked over to the main soulium supercomputer. Readouts were within normal tolerances. Honkai reactor output was at maximum efficiency. All they needed to do was synchronise the Gem with Mei's Honkai and Herrscher energy signatures. From there they could do a traceback and determine the endpoint on the Imaginary Tree.

"Fuck me," Dr Orr swore, "We're actually going to do this, aren't we?"

Dr Schwarz chuckled.

"Doesn't seem possible does it?"

Orr shook his head.

"I mean we're actually going to sever the connection between a would-be Herrscher and the Imaginary Tree. Sceptre of UWAS be damned. We're giving this girl a second chance at life, not a living hell where she has no mouth and cannot scream."

An announcement appeared in Ryoma's AR vision. Hanakawa and his daughter had arrived. He cleared them for access to the elevator and ascent to their floor.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we shall begin shortly."

The energy of the room shifted. The other three present focussed on their own matters. Ryoma scrolled through his AR vision to check on Hanakawa's completed itinerary. A chirp from the heavy door indicated the new arrivals. It slid back to reveal Hanakawa, Mei close to her side and grasping her hand tightly.

"It will be okay, Mei-ojou-chan," Hanakawa reassured.

"I. I." Mei struggled with her words. "I don't like that place."

"I know, Mei-ojou-chan. But this will be the final time. Then you can go back to your tutors. You need to catch up your studies."

Hanakawa gently stroked Mei's long hair.

"You want to go back to school eventually. Right?"

"Mmm."

"Then you have to be very well. Let your Father and the doctors look after you. We can go home. You can have some nice milk-tea and that mochi you really like."

"Dr Macaria," Ryoma settled the mood of the room. "My concern is her Stigma."

The hitherto silent fourth member of the project looked up from her own work. Dr Macaria was typing out notes into her tablet. She took the tablet over to Ryoma. Several holographic projections lit up the space above the tablet.

"We conducted enough tests to leave the girl positively anaemic," Dr Macaria explained. "The gem allows for mass manipulation of chemical bonds across an area of several metres. All the novel and unique proteins have been identified. Active intron sections have all been isolated. It's all in her supposed junk DNA."

"The possibility of bone marrow failure or suppression?"

"Within tolerances. There is the chance that not all genetic bonds are reconstituted. But it's less than a typical dose of gamma radiation."

Mei did not have a Herrscher core. This made severing her connection to the Imaginary Tree much easier. Sealing her Stigma was far more complex. Each of the computers would feed specific instructions and data into the Gem of Lightning. They would use the unique powers of the gem to strip away all the elements of a Stigma from Mei's body. Normally gene shears would be used to cut out the relevant sections. Instead the gem would disintegrate the chemical bonds and then reconstitute the severed sections. Mobile genetic material such as the new proteins and other novel cells would be destroyed wholesale. All that would be left within Mei were the elements that made her human.

'_Our only danger is the Stigma redundancies contained within her genetic code. Within every human genetic code. We cannot tell if it will not awaken through other means. If it has occurred once then repetition is entirely possible.'_

"Why don't you wait just inside the door," Hanakawa offered to Mei.

Mei bobbed her head. Ryoma's personal assistant walked over to the group and stood politely beside her superior. The woman was the soul of discretion and courtesy. She wouldn't even acknowledge her presence until Ryoma gave a signal. Ryoma gave a nod in acknowledgement to Dr Macaria's reassurances. He turned his attention to Hanakawa.

"Your latest acquisitions?"

Hanakawa shook her head.

"Only the materials that were shipped two weeks ago."

"Concerning. So this is all you could find?"

"This was all that was on the market, Ryoma-sama."

"What about Los Angeles?"

"The Sovereign had them recover a number of fragments during the Second Impact."

"Do we have any other sources?"

"Moscow lies under Schicksal territory. Though Cocolia operates carefully under their noses. We could—"

"No. She knows too much already. Hanakawa, what of the Mariana trench?"

"Schicksal were very quick to send multiple deep-sea vessels into the area after the Impact, sir."

"Los Angeles remains our best source then. Hanakawa, continue to explore the American market. There are no doubt various fragments that haven't been located or sold. Investigate private operators and independent collectors."

Ryoma's face gave nothing away. He had discussed in the past his insistence on relying upon modern technology. He could not however dismiss the fact that Previous Era knowledge was a potent tool. For some time now he had been amassing a modest collection of information. His interest was historical in nature. He didn't wish to repeat the mistakes of the past. How they achieved their ends was immaterial. It was what they did wrong that was vital. A contingency for a possible future he had envisaged.

The quiet mutterings of Mei drew Ryoma's attention to the present. The girl was now inside the room and standing patiently to one side. Ryoma assessed his daughter with clinical eyes. He had been aware of the changes in his daughter since she had been hospitalised all those months ago. Her odd mood swings and mutterings. More than that, she possessed a preternatural awareness of her surroundings. Nearby conversations she could not possibly have heard and sights she was occluded from seeing. Ryoma knew it was not a form of clairaudience / clairvoyance. His own studies into the past indicated that the process of becoming a Herrscher included the creation of a secondary personality. Eventually this personality would overtake the original. Now embodied it would go on a path of destruction. The chairman of ME Corp was not a man much given to fear. But he feared what would happen once the Herrscher personality took over Raiden Mei. The wanton destruction it could manifest through his daughter would level cities. He would stop it at all costs.

Mei looked up from the blank space she had been talking to. Her eyes met his. Fear flickered in those deep purple eyes. Then Ryoma's attention shifted a little away from his daughter. He didn't need to see what was there. He recognised the presence for what it was. Years of Raiden Itto-ryo and Hokushin-Itto-Ryu gave him an awareness of his surroundings and the various forces within it. Ryoma had no imagination for singular flights of fancy or superstition. He felt the lethal intent of whatever stood beside Mei, either disembodied or projected by her subconscious. It was a presence soon to be snuffed out.

"Let us begin," Ryoma declared.

Hanakawa returned to Mei and guided the girl to the Throne of Fudo Myoo. The metal chair was large enough to fit Mei snugly. The child settled into the device with much apprehension. Hanakawa, as the one Mei trusted the most, was the one to strap the girl carefully into place. Medical monitoring devices were placed on various parts of the body. Cannula were inserted into either arm. The heartrate monitor indicated Mei was close to panic. It took more gentle shushing and reassurances from Hanakawa to settle the girl. Tears gently ran their course down Mei's cheeks. Only Hanakawa appeared uncomfortable by this turn of events. The scientists and Ryoma continued their busy work preparing for what was to come. Dr Macaria inserted a needle into the cannula and sedated the child before she caused any further trouble.

"Synchronisation with Subject Mei and the Gem of Lightning has been confirmed," Dr Orr announced. "Fixed entry point between Real space and Imaginary Space actualised."

The reactors, now at full capacity, hummed louder.

"One hour until Imaginary Space ethereal sensor reaches destination via tunnelling of n-space geodesics as applied to Newtonian Physics involving folded superspace vectors."

"It genuinely is infinite," Dr Schwarz said with awe. "We've actually managed to synchronise Mei and Gem of Lightning's connection to the infinite Imaginary Tree."

"Have the Throne ready for activation in one hour's time," Ryoma instructed everyone.

Ryoma twisted the wedding band. Of all the things to happen, Hanakawa taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze was something he could never have expected. A glance out the corner of his eye revealed her confident smile.

"I have faith in Mei," she said in a low voice.

Ryoma did not squeeze the hand back. Nor did he free his hand.

"My daughter is a Raiden."

"Could the connection be re-established? Could Mei repeat what has happened?"

Ryoma's face was inscrutable.

'_Just as we have used the Domination of Thunder to sever the connection, so too could it be used to rebuild it. Mei will have an permanent bond to the gem. Perhaps much as she awakened her powers previously the same factors could cause her to manifest a second time. With that in mind I shall keep certain contingencies in place. Her memories of this place will be wiped to ensure she does not recall what was done to her and how. Weaponry will be developed to counter her if necessary. And finally, I will leave a final seed. Something to plant the possibility of hope if all else fails.'_


	32. Certainty

The bitterly cold water pressed against Mei. Her wet clothes didn't help as she swam through the partially submerged office. After reaching the ME lab building Mei had searched for a convenient entrance. Fortunately for her the sea water had risen to a point where it had smashed through the outer windows, flooding the offices within. All the furniture had long since degraded or had been washed out to sea. What remained were the dark lights hanging partially from the ceiling, the support pillars piercing the inky water and the sea-salt corroded air-vents. Puffing from the effort, Mei breast-stroked through the dim light and toward the dark elevator in the centre of the office. The metal doors, though heavily rusted, were still partially open. Bracing herself against the door frame, Mei slowly and with much cursing in several languages pulled the doors wide enough to permit entry. The elevator itself was submerged below at ground level. Pulling out a water-resistant penlight, Mei surveyed the scene. The elevator shaft was surprisingly intact, a service ladder reaching from rooftop to the depths of the water far below. Pinching the light between teeth, Mei slowly ascended the somewhat rusted ladder. Every few metres Mei checked what floor she was at.

It took ten minutes, but Mei finally reached the level that Amarant had determined was the location of the lab. Mei hopped off the ladder and onto a safety grill that ringed the shift. The first thing she did was check the radio. Turning it on and hearing the familiar chirp was a relief. The water resistance had held. Walking carefully, Mei got to the door and found the manual egress lever. Pulling hard on the lever, Mei heard the reassuring grind of metal and saw the doors slide open a few centimetres. It took a little more effort, but Mei pulled them apart enough to permit entry.

The corridor was unlit, plain lino floors and unadorned walls untouched by the post-apocalyptic world outside. Torch in hand, Mei walked down the corridor and toward a heavy looking door. Halfway down she felt all manner of sensor operating across the electromagnetic spectrum wash over her. Previously unseen cameras zoomed in, assessing her face, walking gait and irises. Bioelectric scanners, Honkai energy readers and Herrscher energy sensors all conducted their own digital assessment of the unknown intruder. The hairs on the back of Mei's neck prickled. She had the uncomfortable feeling that if this security test was failed the consequences were not pleasant. ME Corp didn't need to hide away automated turrets and other defences within the walls and ceiling. No doubt urban combat mechs waited silently in quantum space to be deployed at any notice.

'_You really didn't trust anyone, did you Oto-sama?'_

Mei lifted her hand to touch the heavy door, only for it to slide open and click into place. Stepping inside, Mei watched the door slide shut behind and self-lock. Fluorescent lights flickered to life for the first time in nearly three years. Mei blinked off the sudden glare. Once her eyes adjusted she was presented with a series of small offices, labs, machine shops and biomedical bays. Walking through the cold rooms, leaving damp footprints in her wake, was like taking a step into past only dimly remembered. Mei could feel something scrabbling against her thoughts. Looking at a chair brought up the palest of memories. Of a nurse taking her blood and asking if she was feeling dizzy.

"Suki," Mei whispered.

Another room with biomedical equipment conjured up the ghosts of a woman in slacks and a coat, serious eyes peering through heavy framed glasses.

"Makaria"

Guided by filmy recollections, Mei walked through one room after another, trying to make sense of everything. It looked as though the lab had once been a hub of bustling activity and research into the cutting edge. Mei walked into one room and felt herself drawn to a plate opposite a wall reinforced with plasma steel. Mimicking a long-lost pneumonic, Mei raised her left hand, fingers curled in a cylinder, and aimed it at the opposite wall. The ghostly sound of a thunderclap and a bar slamming into the reinforced wall shook Mei. She stumbled back and fell onto her rear.

"What the hell is going on?"

Heart racing faster, Mei was on her feet and rushing towards the source of all this discomfort. Waiting at the end of the hallway was another heavy door and a familiar girl. Mei approached the child cautiously. She was tall for her age, with long silky black hair, dressed in a creamy dress and sandals. Her crimson eyes with their vertical slit pupil watched Mei was barely disguised amusement.

"It took you long enough," her Twin taunted.

Mei slowed and looked down upon her Twin. The girl raised a dark eyebrow.

"Trying to intimidate me through height won't work. After all, it wouldn't work upon you now would it?"

"How are you here? We merged. We're the same person now."

"You merged with her. Not with me."

"That makes no sense. My Herrscher half is my Herrscher half."

"Since I am here, I will politely disagree."

"Just get out of my—"

**[Would it be easier if I addressed you this way?]**

Then Twin was gone. Mei swore and looked around.

'_I don't have time to waste on this.'_

Mei touched the door and waited for it to slide open. The room within was lit by the flicker of small lights attached to the Honkai reactors and the supercomputer banks on standby mode. Once inside the door hissed shut. Mei took out her penlight and switched it on. Nothing happened. Mei fumbled with the button several times. Nothing happened.

**[You're the Herrscher of Lightning. Just give it a small jolt]**

"Oh piss off," Mei growled.

**[Such harsh language for a young lady. What would Ryoma-sama think?]**

Mei gripped her head and sighed loudly. By now her eyes had adjusted to the gloom. All manner of technical equipment filled the room. Everything was centred and connected to the shape of a chair picked out in shadows.

**[Where your story ends. And mine]**

'_So you do recall what happened.'_

"Bit by bit."

Crimson eyes belonging to an inky black child looked up from the chair. Mei reached out to banish the phantom, only to come in contact with the dress. It felt real enough that she ran the texture of the cloth between fingers. The child gripped Mei's wrist with warm hands.

"So do you prefer me inside your head or projected out here?"

"This is a delusion manifest by my own mind. That is why I can feel and sense everything about you. I'm likely standing just inside the entrance, eyes out of focus and mouth drooling as you draw me into the glamour."

**[Not exactly]**

"So then what are you?"

The shadow shrugged. The amusement in those crimson eyes didn't waver.

"The Honkai's first attempt at corrupting you. You were quite young to become a Herrscher. Then again the 2nd of this Era and the 12th of the Previous Era weren't much older."

Mei pressed a finger against her temple.

"How do you even know that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe it is history encoded into your Stigma. Genetic memory. Maybe exposure to all those soulium fragments that Ryoma-sama collected. Or perhaps if the Honkai knows then I do. It doesn't really matter. All that does matter is that you are here."

"As I previously stated, I merged with you."

"That Herrscher self was created the moment you became a Herrscher. The successful one. We're both twisted mirrors of your mind. Just at different points. Your father used this comfy little chair I'm seated on to shred me at the genetic, Honkai and Herrscher level."

Mei ran her fingers over the metal chair. Each fingertip stroking the cold metal evoked more fragments of the past. Dipping her fingers into that cold water let her reminisce over treasured and painful times.

"Oto-sama was wrong to take these from me."

**[If Ryoma-sama hadn't then I wouldn't have disappeared]** was the reply from the now empty seat.

"So why you? Why now?"

Without thinking Mei turned and slumped into the chair. In the dim light Mei saw the ghosts of three scientists and her father working away at their plan. A plan to sever a Herrscher from their power and from the Stigma without killing them or worse. Her Twin walked out of the shadows and climbed onto Mei's lap. Mei hugged the girl and rested her chin upon the child's head.

"You're a little damp," her Twin observed.

Mei growled and ignored the jibe. She had more important things on her mind.

"What are you hiding, Oto-sama?" both women said.

Lighting around the chair flickered to life. The Honkai reactors, previously on low-power mode, hummed into life. Holograms manifested around Mei: charts, text, graphs and timelines. It was a ponderous and intimidating amount of information. One pulsing window caught Mei's eye. She reached out and activated the haptic interface. The window expanded, bold words scrolling down rapidly:

**Valuka**

**Stigma**

**Arc**

**Ember**

**Soulium**

**12 Divine Keys**

**Lost 13****th**** Herrscher**

**Temple of Selene**

**Moonlight Throne**

**Void Beacon**

**Selene Battleship**

**Herrscher of the End**

**Pioneers**

**Kallen Kaslana**

**Failure of Kaslana Line**

**Imaginary Tree**

**Quantum Bubbles**

Mei's enhanced senses let her pick out the waves of text that fell. Much of it was unfamiliar or barely comprehensible. The Herrscher and her Twin wondered just what was happening. Finally, the symbols and text ended.

"What was he up to?" the Twin asked in a quiet voice.

"Let us both find out."

Mei tapped a hovering document and opened its contents. Both pairs of eyes scanned through it with inhuman speed.

* * *

**08:51**

Amarant paced back and forth. Kiana lay insensate atop the sleeping bag, tossing fitfully and panting. Even after being stripped to her undergarment sweat still soaked her body. The feeling of helplessness was one Amarant had no desire to feel again. She had been down this road before. With these people before. Coming to a halt, the woman pulled out her phone and activated the emergency distress pulse. There wasn't any need to overload the circuits. After finishing off her promise Amarant started busily searching through the various databases she had archived away.

**08:58**

Nothing in the list looked viable. She lacked the resources and those skilled enough to assist.

**09:06**

Schicksal would not share the Holy Blood serum formula. It required a direct Schariac descendant and Ana Schariac was on deployment in Coral City.

**09:15**

Amarant jammed the phone back in her pocket. It seemed Mei's plan was their last reasonable resort. She slipped into Australian briefly.

"Where the bloody hell are you, Raiden?"

Amarant knew that orthodox means of treating Kiana would be too late. It was time to try the unorthodox. Hissing through tight teeth, the guide stormed over to where she had stored the Jizo Mitama blade and snatched it up.

"You know this is the first time I've ever known for certain that it was right to get involved."

Marching back to Kiana, Amarant knelt and examined the dying girl. The Honkai burns had reached up most of her face. An earlier scan with her phone measured readings that would have been fatal to even the toughest of Valkyrja. Amarant had no illusions that it was the supreme will of Kiana that kept her going.

"What do you say we take a chance, child of the moon?"

Amarant gripped the 12th Divine Key in her hands and activated her administrative authority. The synchronisation with the soulium took more than usual. The key was of an unfamiliar design, it's form and function manifesting in the Current Era. But her backdoor access was absolute, built into the machine code of the nanomachines. Walls of complex code filled Amarant's mind. Traversing the sea of machine code was safe but took an inordinate amount of time. The instruction set for soulium was universal, allowing for incredible adaptability and flexibility. The raw nanomachines could even be repurposed if necessary. Amarant's mind contained innumerable instruction sequences. Only three people in the current Era could interpret the fields of raw data shifting about. Much to Amarant's frustration she was unable to pick out any broad sequences that met her needs.

'_One more risk then.'_

There was one section of opcode that Amarant knew well. Locating it, she activated the decompiler contained within it and instructed the program to locate the system reference file. Machine code was decompiled to Assembly code. Going up one level, Amarant carefully read through the instructions. Operating at this level was not without its dangers. Some of the Divine Keys contained intelligences. Echoes of the original Herrscher sentience repurposed toward a singular task: Destroy the Honkai. Amarant had no desire to draw the attention of a possible sentience and whatever backlash that might bring. She was aware of the origins of the Jizo Mitama and what it had once been. At the Assembly level familiar mnemonics flashed through her mind. Chasing down these instructions revealed sections of code and capabilities that surprised Amarant. The blade was not what she expected.

A presence brushed against her mind.

Amarant drew up her mental barriers. This was not the time to shirk away. Tracing a sequence of extended mnemonics opened a table's worth of novel architecture. Presentient algorithms and polymorphic code that fitted Amarant's needs.

The presence pushed against Amarant's awareness.

The decompiler was shut down, data wiped to null to prevent errant code breaking loose. Amarant disengaged her synchronisation. She recognised the presence for what it was. The experience had left her sweaty and shaking. Blood sugars had plummeted from the extended mental effort.

**09:43**

'_No rest for the wicked just yet.'_

Amarant placed the Jizo Mitama atop Kiana's right arm. The earlier code and relevant instructions she transmitted via touch and vocalised command.

"Awaken 12th Divine Key: Cradle of Nyoi-hōju."

The katana's structure shimmered before falling apart. Streams of metal in shades of black, red and brassy gold spilled over the limb. In moments, the Divine Key had reshaped itself. It's appearance was that of a black sode shoulder plate with red highlights, organic bars of brassy gold reaching up the shoulder to encircle the neck, more bars of red, black and gold running down Kiana's arm as though reinforcing it, ending at the wrist. A black yugake glove with red plates covered the woman's hand.

Amarant touched the Divine Key with soft fingers.

"I address you directly, child of this key, Higokumaru, wronged sister of the Previous Era and murdered 12th Herrscher. As you might corrupt so might you purify."

Warmth bubbled beneath Amarant's hands. At least she hadn't lost her hand.

Yet.

"This girl is the daughter of Schariac. She too was wronged by Schicksal. By the very same man. Let her vengeance be twinned with yours. Show her favour and I shall bestow upon you a favour. You know my voice and know that I honour all debts."

The heat flared for a moment before fading. Amarant very gingerly removed her hand. She wasn't dead. A good start. The Divine Key activated. Honkai energy was leached carefully from Kiana's body and into the blade, feeding its insatiable hunger. The Key had been made from the core of the Herrscher of Corruption. If Honkai energy could be used to corrupt, then so too could the corruption be extracted. As the Key worked Amarant stumbled over to a pot of cold rice and devoured it with bare hands. Her head hurt from so little sugar. A water bottle was snatched up, opened and the contents downed in one gulp. It did little for Amarant's present condition. She would probably throw up later. But she had arrested Kiana's failing health.

**09:50**

"Mei?" a hoarse voice whispered.

Amarant's eyes sprung open. She had fallen asleep slumped against a concrete pillar. Her mind was befuddled by sleep and hypoglycaemia. Blurred eyes fixed on Kiana. The girl was on her knees. The Jizo Mitama blade lay beside her.

"Where's Mei?" Kiana asked.

It took Amarant a few seconds to put together a coherent sentence.

"Looking through the lab. After you were knocked out, she dealt with Raven. We're waiting here for her."

Kiana's attention turned from Amarant and toward a fixed point outside the building. Amarant too looked in the direction of her attention. Something tickled her senses. A warning she did not like. It was faint but building quickly.

'_I was so focussed on my plans I didn't even notice. That explains why the Serpent is here. Only he would be crazy enough to… oh shit.'_

"Kiana. We need to wait for Mei."

Kiana was already on her feet and running toward the Honkai Eruption. Amarant got to one knee before collapsing in a heap. All she could do was see Kiana's form disappearing into the shadows. Heart pounding, Amarant did her desperate best to get up, crawling on all fours before falling to one side. In the distance she heard heavy wingbeats. Curses filled the air. Amarant crawled back to her camp and located the radio.

"Mei. MEI!"

"_I'm currently entertaining guests."_

"Kiana's gotten away from me. I think she's heading toward a Honkai Eruption."

"_That had better be one of your very bad jokes."_

"She woke up and ran."

_"Why didn't you stop her! She's on death's door."_

"Kiana seemed to recover and I didn't stop her because I'm not going to pick a fight with a dragon."

Second ticked by. The radio was silent. Amarant looked down at the tool. She knew there wouldn't be a response. Mei had a guest neither wanted and Kiana was let loose once again. She shuffled back to the rice bowl and continued eating. Cold miso awaited her too. Given an hour or so the woman would be back on her feet. She glanced over at the Jizo Mitama. Had she done the right thing?

* * *

'_He was busy.'_

**[He really was quite busy]**

Mei and her Twin had been going through the old records for nearly an hour. Raiden Ryoma had anticipated his daughter's eventual return and built the database and holographic projector into the seat. Everything had been organised logically and sequentially. Each entry, each image, audio clip or piece of documentation unlocked more and more of Mei's lost memories. By now her mind had filled in most of the blanks.

'_None of this will help Kiana.'_

**[Or us]**

Mei sat back and waved off yet another set of documents. By now she understood what Project-MEI had really meant. That it was also a dead end for her. The sealing was successful due to the use of the Core of Domination and its synchronisation with Mei and the Thone being tuned to her own Herrscher energy. Her Herrscher power had returned, but this time she lacked the Core of Domination.

Mei absently stroked her Twin's hair and pondered what to do next. Her origins had been laid bare. But what to do with that knowledge, how that knowledge could be interpreted and applied. That lay just beyond her grasp.

"What do you think?"

Her Twin laughed.

"We share the same mind. How can I possibly possess thoughts beyond yours?"

"Just humour me."

Her Twin reached up from where she sat and patted Mei's cheek affectionately.

"I'm actually touched. The answer to Kiana is probably best left to AE. The excess baggage said she will contact them. Let her do so. Likely they have treatments. We can also steal some the medical supplies from the Roost. That is why you manipulated that situation."

The dark did well to hide Mei's smile. It would have made the [Honkai God] shudder.

"Onto more constructive thoughts," the Twin quickly redirect. "I think the answer lies in me."

"You do have quite the ego."

"I'm a reflection of you."

Mei let out a bark of laughter.

"You have me there. You disappear when Oto-sama severed my Herrscher connection and sealed my Stigma. My Herrscher self, separate from you, reappears when I become a Herrscher."

"Incomplete Herrscher. The same as Wendy. You have seen in Kiana what a True Herrscher is capable of."

"Good point. Even after regaining my body my Herrscher self remains in the background constantly taunting me. Until we finally manage to sort our differences."

"Except I appear when Durandal crushes you beneath her heel."

Mei tapped her lip thoughtfully. She could feel the pieces at the tips of her fingers. All she needed to do was assemble the puzzle. Then it hit her. She tapped her chest. Beneath it she could feel the Herrscher Core. Even now she held it tightly, afraid that it might leak any excess energy and do further harm.

"This isn't real," Mei whispered

"Pardon?"

Mei squeezed her eyes tight shut. It made a cold, logical and painful sense.

"I wanted to be a Herrscher. I was willing to give everything over. I took that power for myself. But that wasn't enough. I'm taking this power from the Honkai. It isn't something willingly given. I created my own core through my previous connection. Normally when a Herrscher appears there is a Honkai Eruption and a huge surge of Honkai energy. The surge comes from the connection between the Core and the Honkai being completed.

I thought previously that my core was so powerful that I had trouble controlling it. The horse and the cart. I was right, but not in that sense."

The Twin knew the realisation before Mei vocalised it.

**[The Honkai didn't give it to you. So you take from it. You need power. Lots of power. Enough to congeal into a stable core to anchor your connection.]**

"That's why you're here. I'm the same as when I was a child. A Herrscher still in the stages of awakening. You were hidden away in my genes and on the other side of my connection to the Honkai. Durandal put me under enough pressure to genuinely awaken my Stigma and my old connection"

The Twin pressed the back of her head into Mei's chest and snickered.

"I like this idea. Your core is weak and barely held together. It feels like it will survive a day or two. Less if you draw upon it. I doubt we will survive the experience of it shattering."

"Does a Raiden ever yield?"

Mei swept a hand in front of her. The holograms receded, to be replaced with a single window. Green text displayed in the fashion of a computer from the 80's, vertical cursor sliding left to right, slowly filled the screen. A message unlike anything expected.

'_Musume,_

_If you have found this then our efforts failed. You are a Herrscher again. I predicted that you would come here seeking answers. Likely Dr Makaria was right. Memories encoded even in your DNA. It will take time but everything we wiped should return._

_I wrote this message upon international charges being levelled at me. Cocolia has made her move to seize power. It will not work as she intends. I have structured ME Corp in such a way that she will never be able to utilise its resources fully. Much like AE it is horizontally structured. This corporate structure is built into its very foundations and the shareholders are unlikely to permit any changes. I commanded my power not through position of authority but due to the loyalty of the directors of the ME Corp divisions. Cocolia is not the inheritor of my legacy._

_Knowing what is to come, I have chosen to scuttle the lab. Some fragments were intentionally left. If you ever wanted to understand your legacy._

_I will not tell you what to do with your future. It is your life. But if you are reading this then much like the Sovereign you have retained your humanity whilst being a Herrscher. You are a Raiden. Whatever your actions, be true to yourself, true to your family and act with integrity. Fight the Honkai and win. Do it on your own terms and accept the consequences._

_Musume, I leave a parting gift to you.'_

A hitherto unnoticed compartment on the arm of the chair slid open. Within was a silvery sphere the size of a hen's egg.

'_I do not trust the past. But that is my choice. The original contents of this soulium core was something humanity was not ready for. I wiped it and instead chose to store within it the accumulated knowledge I have collated over many years. Do with it as you will.'_

"Crafty devil," her Twin acknowledged.

Mei pocketed the soulium core. Her eyes picked through the gloom. A storage compartment next to one of the Honkai reactors, protected by reinforced transparent aluminium, caught her attention. The glass was misty, the contents within obscured. Mei ran her hands over the glass. The compartment hissed as the hermetic seal broken. It slid back to reveal several useful pieces of equipment. A smartphone of slightly antiquated design. Mei knew that as an ME Corp product it was probably more than just a phone. Likely as advanced as anything Anti-Entropy or Schicksal could produce. Next to it was a strange rod no thicker than her finger and twenty centimetres long. Silver circuitry was etched into the brassy metal. Mei pocketed the two pieces of electronic equipment. Recessed into the compartment was a katana of unfamiliar design, the blade glowing a pale electric blue. A tag beneath the blade read "Raikiri." Running parallel to the blade were two vibrant red pistols. The tag on the weapons read "Blaze Destroyer." At the bottom of the compartment was a small hand-written letter on a loose scrap of paper.

'_Just in case._

_-Hanakawa.'_

A small blush of warmth filled Mei's heart. Glancing over her shoulder she saw that the Honkai Reactors had surged in power. A tingling passed through her fingers. Already their output had reached maximum capacity and was only climbing. Mei hung the sword off her belt and deposited the pistols in jacket pockets.

"Looks like dear Ryoma-sama left us one final surprise. Let's not dally."

Mei ran past her laughing twin. The heavy door took far too long to open. Flashlight in hand, Mei sprinted down the corridor and toward the elevator. She slid through the gap and began climbing up the service ladder. It wasn't far to the roof. Reaching the limits of the ladder, Mei drew the pistol and thumbed the activation sensor. A miniature reactor whirred to life. Pulling the trigger launched a ball of plasma. The door above the ladder was torn off it's hingers, fragments of orange liquid metal sailing high into the air. Mei climbed out and onto the cold roof of the building. Shielding her eyes against the fierce wind, Mei looked for a way to get off. A rumble through the structure indicated that not much time remained. Mei ran for the edge of the building, reaching the lip, hopping atop and leaping with Honkai augmented strength. The wave of nausea was worth it, the Herrscher landing in a rough heap atop another roof.

Meanwhile within the ME lab the two reactors reached critical levels. With their limiters disabled they quickly destabilised. The resulting explosion obliterated the contents of the lab, wiping away the legacy of Project-MEI and rending the building asunder. The weight of the surviving top floors crushed what little remained, the building collapsing into the sea, water reclaiming yet another piece of Nagazora's past.

**[Well now that was impressive]**

"I'd hoped I left you behind in the lab," Mei muttered.

**[You said goodbye to sanity when you willingly became a Herrscher]**

"That was rather impressive," a calm voice announced.

Mei glanced about. Standing on the lip of the building was a man of indeterminate age. He wore a long coat, reinforced clothing and boots. What drew Mei in was his face. Silver hair. Piercing blue eyes. She didn't need to ask. The man was a Kaslana. But what he lacked was their fire. The man's eyes were cold. They took in everything and transmitted nothing. He was a man that could never yield from his course.

"And you are…"

"The Serpent."

'_Kevin Kaslana. Oto-sama had notes about him. Best give nothing away.'_

"What do you want from me?"

"A trade."

Mei folded her arms and gave Kevin her full attention.

"What could you possibly offer me?"

"A chance to save Kiana."

Mei leant forward a fraction. Enough to tell just how much she wanted an answer.

"The three Cores within her body are slowly poisoning her. Sooner or later the Honkai energy will kill her. Or allow the Herrscher to rise again. If you want to save her then become the Herrscher of Thunder again."

'_Let's play the fool and see where it gets me.'_

"I thought I was the Herrscher."

Kevin shook his head.

"You are incomplete. Your connection to the Imaginary Tree remains but what is within you is a weak fragment. The Honkai power within Nagazora is enough. Absorb it and reclaim your title. The core within Kiana will disintegrate as you create a new one. It will save her life"

Mei bit her lip. He was telling her everything she already knew. Confirming her theories was a reassurance. A sensation prickled across her skin but Mei ignored it. There were more important things. A question filled with foreboding.

"What do you want in exchange for helping me?"

"Join World Serpent. Project STIGMA can save Kiana. Return her to being human. Your power will help STIGMA. You know Kiana. Even if you save her life this time she will throw it away again. Again and again. She will sacrifice herself to protect anything but herself. You cannot save Kiana. Complete Project STIGMA and save her."

Temptation.

True temptation.

A possibility for hope. To join World Serpent and save Kiana. Stop the Honkai. Save Humanity. Mei would not deny the temptation. Then she thought of the twelve children in the Roost. She thought of everything her friends had gone through. Thought of how Kiana had suffered. How everyone had since the Honkai Eruption. And before that. Oto-sama's notes, those she had time to read, hinted at so much. The prickling of Mei's skin couldn't be ignored.

"Think about it," Kevin offered. "Do not take too long."

A reverberating roar filled the air. Mei looked up to see Benares swooping overhead, banking on heavy wings before heading towards a distant flare of light. The air suddenly whipped up, a pillar of light punching up through the clouds and into a disc of twisting purple. Mei could feel the Honkai power emanating even from where she stood. The beginnings of a Honkai Eruption. A cold sense of dread settled over Mei. The radio chirped.

_"Mei. MEI!"_

The irritated woman took the radio from her pocket

"I'm currently entertaining guests," she said eyeing Kevin.

_"Kiana's gotten away from me. I think she's heading toward a Honkai Eruption."_

"That had better be one of your very bad jokes."

_"She woke up and ran."_

"Why didn't you stop her! She's on death's door."

_"Kiana seemed to recover and I didn't stop her because I'm not going to pick a fight with a dragon."_

Mei's heart sunk into the abyssal depths of an Antarctic ocean. Fingers twitched unconsciously. Her breathing picked up in anticipation of a panic attack. Mei took a deep breath, centred herself and calmed her mind. She could not give anything away to Kevin. Mei turned the radio off. Flecks of concrete and loose soil rose up toward the sky. The windows of buildings shivered and shattered, fragments of glass scattering outward before defying gravity.

'_This isn't just a Honkai Eruption. Something else is… or someone else…'_

Mei was sprinting across the building. She cast aside any notions of conserving power. The Herrscher drew deeply on the power within her core. Honkai energy was spent augmenting her speed and strength. With each powered leap she electromagnetically projected herself over rooftops. Each landing sent waves of pain rippling through Mei. Bile tickled Mei's throat. Her thoughts were soggy and soaked deep in viscous pain. On and on she ran, the Dragon inexorably fading into the distance. Mei couldn't tell how long she ran for. Her lungs burnt and still she ran. Her limbs ached and still she ran. Her vision blurred as the Honkai burns beneath her clothing seared flesh. Mei ran as though it were the end of the world. For if Kiana died then it would have been. Mei knew with with certainty what she would do. What her future held. The pillar of light, now closer, pulsed again, searing brilliant white into Mei's eyes and knocking her to the ground.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Mei looked around and gasped. She lay in the fragmented outer courtyard of Chiba Academy. The school she had attended before destroying Nagazora. The school where Mei and Kiana had first met.


End file.
